


Mixer Madness

by Parrillamillsqueen



Category: Onceuponatime - Fandom, outlawqueen - Fandom
Genre: Funny, Gen, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Sexy, enemytolovers, eroticromance, onceuponatime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 116,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrillamillsqueen/pseuds/Parrillamillsqueen
Summary: Mixer Madness is about two lawyers who are forced to work together. What started off as planning a mixer, soon leads to more than they bargained for.
Relationships: OutlawQueen, onceuponatime - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

REGINA MILL'S WORK LIFE as she knew it was over. Her comfortable status as the only civil attorney for Holloway, Dunn & Gold was about to change. Her boss, Stan Gold hired not only the most arrogant attorney in southern Texas but her rival.

Hearing the news on the day she was offered a raise only made it that much harder to swallow. Crossing her legs in his office, she raised a brow that disappeared behind a curtain of dark chocolate colored bangs, "Is this a bribe, Gold? Soften me up with a raise and bring in another attorney to take my job?"

Crossing her arms, she sat back in her perfectly tailored Armani suit the color of cobalt blue, her makeup meticulously executed, and nails stylistically manicured. Her eyes deep as mahogany and hot with temper glared at him.

"I didn't say that," he said with a smirk. "I said he'd take some of the load off your shoulders and open up your time to land the Mueller case. We both know that would put your name at the top of the most respected in the state." He steepled his fingers together and watched her.

"Dangling the possibility of the Mueller case over my head isn't going to make me happy that you hired Robin Locksley. He's arrogant, goes off half-cocked, and doesn't do subtly very well. He's on an unlucky streak this year. Not to mention, he'll be in my hair and on my dime. So, what's the catch?"

"You're smart, Regina. I admire that, you don't miss a beat. What you do lack, and I say this with all due respect, is a set of social skills. Robin knows how to work people, play up the business, and he's good at bringing in clients. You want the Mueller case? He can help you get it."

Stan sat with his dark eyes looking at her, his nose was straight, thin lips, his hair fell to his chin in pewter grey, he wore a suit with a bowtie.

"I may not be the friendliest, as you put it, but my reputation speaks for itself. I brought in forty percent of the clients this year alone, and I'll keep up that streak in the next. I have a seventy-seven percent success rate, higher than most attorneys in Texas, and I don't go around flaunting it in people's faces. You should have run it by me, at least," she argued. "I deserved that respect." 

"I don't run decisions by you because I'm not the boss. I'm your boss, but not _the_ boss. Travis and Buck have more stake in this. If you want to blame anyone for the final decision, blame Buck. They know each other and he could be an asset."

Regina uncrossed her legs and sighed, "I guess that's that, isn't it?" She watched the stubborn gleam in his eye and knew not to push it. "When can we expect him," she asked through her tight red-painted lips?

Glancing at the Rolex on his wrist, Stan said, "Anytime." He watched her eyes flash with anger, her jaw tightened, but she kept her silence. He admired her for being able to keep it reigned in when she could easily blow. "That's not all," he said when she stood.

"Oh?" Her brow rose as she looked down her nose at him.

To even the playing field, he stood and walked around his desk to lean against it with his hip. "Seeing as we've hired Robin and a few others, I thought a holiday party would be the perfect opportunity to invite potential clients. Thanksgiving is right around the corner."

Her stomach filled with dread, it felt like rats were eating a layer at a time. "I loathe business parties, you know this."

In an uncharacteristic gesture, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know. But I think you'll be able to come up with something festive, and it'll be a good bonding experience for the two civil attorneys in the office. Not to mention, Peter Mueller will be invited along with his business partner, wife, and half a dozen lawyers. Opportunities," he said.

"Wait," she eyed him. "You expect me to plan it, don't you? You told me you wouldn't ask anymore since last Christmas. I did my due for the year. That's what you said."

His smile started slow until it reached a full-on grin, "So, we'll bring it up a month. If you weren't a lawyer, you'd be an excellent party planner. This is your test, work together with Robin to plan this party, and he'll work with you on landing the Mueller case."

Desperate for the case, she knew she had to agree. It would make her career and put her income in a place she could finally use to buy a house. Her dream home. The one waiting for her on the market including a tree swing, a yard big enough to get a couple of dogs, and to start a family she yearned for. Secretly yearned for, she thought. A dream she'd never share with her coworkers because they'd certainly laugh at her.

"Alright, if I get one condition," she said.

"What's that?"

Pointing at the door, she said, "I want a lock on my office door, and I want the only copy of the key."

He watched for any humor on her face, but she was dead serious. Considering, he shifted to standing and walked to the door behind her as she pulled it open. When she turned, he nodded, "Done. Be nice," he said under his breath.

Regina furrowed her brows until she heard a voice behind her. "Am I interrupting?"

Stan nudged her aside and held out a hand, "Robin, I'm glad you could make it. Welcome aboard."

Robin stood in a black Gucci suit, shoes that shined so bright you could see your face in them, and a killer smile. Regina clenched her teeth and watched their introduction. "I'm glad to be here. I appreciate you welcoming me." His voice was smooth, and he spoke in a British accent. He turned to face Regina and grinned at her with forest green eyes and dimples that curved deeply in his cheeks. "Regina Mills," he said and offered a hand.

"Robin Locksley," she returned in a tone that told him she wasn't thrilled.

He took her hand to shake and surprised her by bringing it up to his lips for a light kiss. "Teach me your ways, put me out of my misery, and I'll give you anything you want," he said laughing.

Regina pulled her hand away and slanted a look at Gold. "Excuse me?"

Easily, he put his briefcase down and leaned a hip on the desk. "Gold tells me you're gonna help me stop fumbling my cases like an idiot, increase my win rate and maybe teach me a thing or two," he said sarcastically.

"Did he?" she smirked knowing she owed him for that comment.

Robin scanned down her body assessing and causing her shoulder blades to itch, her feet to shuffle, as he met her eyes. "Yea. You're taller than I thought, and those tidy suit jackets hide your figure," he smirked.

It was dangerous, she thought. Dangerous to be flattered by the flirtation he used on women. _All_ women, she reminded herself. She wasn't special. He enjoyed women, the clothes, the smell of their skin, and their brains. She'd read that somewhere, she recalled. An interview, maybe. It didn't matter.

"Hmm," she dismissed the comment. "I expect that key this afternoon," she told Gold. "I'll e-mail you about the party," she said starting out.

"Hold it," Gold stopped her. "Robin, Regina is going to give you a tour of the office and you can pick up lunch from Paula's. Don't forget a club sandwich for Marleen and a meatball sub for Yvonne. It's your turn," she reminded her. "Robin, you like subs?"

"Sure."

"Great, then it's settled. I have a meeting with Buck this afternoon. Any message you want me to relay?" he said with a challenging smile.

Regina scowled at him, "Tell him, he owes me a lifetime of coupons to make this up to me." Glancing at Robin, she amended, "Make that two lifetimes, Sherry's pie for a week, and if he's lucky, I'll still plan his sister's baby shower. I want groveling," she said with heat.

"Noted," Stan said. "Women," he sighed at Robin's strange look. "Anyway, get going. I've got enough work to keep me busy."

Stan ushered them out and closed the door before Regina could spout off any longer and before the obligation of hearing her threaten to skin him alive started. He didn't doubt for a second, she could intimidate him. He was secretly terrified of her.

***

ROBIN FOLLOWED BEHIND Regina into a carpeted hallway lined with offices, a conference room, two supply closets, and into a common area. It surprised him because it looked deceptively small from the road. As she spoke, he focused on details, names, schedules knowing she wouldn't repeat herself.

Her voice was sexy deep, she had an ass that won't quit, and legs that distracted him from focusing on where they were going. Out of the corner of his eye, he appreciated her body, admired her ability to mask her annoyance.

At the end of the hall, she stopped and pointed, "This hallway holds our defense, business, and finance lawyers. There are six offices in total." Pausing, she motioned with her finger to each room. "We've got August Booth, Neal Cassidy, and Eloise Gardner on this side. On the right are Wil Scarlet, Moe French, and Tom Clark."

As they walked down the hall, he peeked into rooms if they were open. "Men's bathroom," she pointed out. Turning into another hallway, she stopped again. "Down here we have our Family, Tax, and Personal injury lawyers. One each. Family is Mary Margaret Blanchard, Tax is Albert Spencer, and Personal Injury is David Nolan."

"Bigger outfit than I thought," he said.

She spared him a glance and kept moving, "We've been well equipped to handle most cases. Apart from criminal attorneys, we're a one-stop-shop. If you need criminal attorneys, you can go down a few streets. I believe you're familiar with Sydney Glass and Victoria Belfrey."

Wincing, he sighed, "That I am. That's where you're gonna help me stop making a fool of myself, right?" He had the satisfaction of seeing her eyes dart away when he grinned at her.

"You're cute, I'll give you that. But if you think your dimples are going to gain you points, you're wrong. I don't mind flattery when it's earned, and I don't mind flirtations when it's harmless. If you don't take this job seriously, I can easily see that your reputation will reflect it. Understood?" 

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he trailed behind her and into a common room. "We take turns stocking the cabinets, buying coffee, and pastries. If you don't want your food eaten in the fridge, you'll want to write your name on it." She moved to the fridge and opened it. "Keep it clean."

Moving to the cabinets, she gestured to a schedule, "We'll add your name. When it's your week to stock, you'll clean it. Wash dishes, order supplies. We'll give you the order forms and tell you where to file them."

"Easy enough," he said. Internally, he was nervous, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of giving that away.

In the hallway again, he noticed she adjusted pictures on the wall when they were crooked, opened doors three or so inches, and straightened papers in holders. Anal, he guessed.

In a conference room, he marveled at the size of the room, the television, all the latest advances, he mused. "This room is my responsibility. Ours, I suppose." Her lips pursed and her eyes shot daggers at him. His gut twisted but he nodded and tried to look unaffected. "We meet clients, have briefings, and occasionally share this space. The cabinet is well stocked, when it isn't, you stock it. The order form is taped on the inside panel. At the end of the day, you lock it. I'll get you a key."

After they went in a complete square, he was led into an office. A woman with brown hair, blue eyes, and a sweet smile was busy spreading supplies out atop a desk. Regina scowled at the desk, "Gold's idea?"

"Yea", she said with pinkened cheeks. "Hi, I'm Belle." She extended her hand.

He took it and shook, "Robin, a pleasure to meet you."

"I'll get out of your way," she said. Turning to Regina, she added, "Your two o'clock canceled."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I'll take care of it, thank you."

Alone again, he rested a hip on the desk. The oak desk was sturdy, varnished, and he smiled at the nameplate. "Fancy."

Regina sat at her desk and rested her elbows down, she pressed her fingers to her temples feeling the headache coming on. "Okay, um..." She looked around the room, the shelves, the filing cabinet trying to decide where to start. Settling on her current problem client, she decided it was the best way to get his feet wet.

"Pull up a chair," she suggested.

When he did, she pulled out a file and set it in front of him. "I'll have to go over the cases and figure out the best way to distribute. I apologize but I was blindsided this morning by the news that you'd be joining us. I'll need time to figure it out, but you can start here."

"He didn't tell you, did he?" He watched her eyes meet his, her lips press together.

"No, he didn't. I'll be honest, I'm not happy about it. I worked to get where I am, and I earned my reputation by focusing on the job. With all due respect, but you're a showman. You take risks that crash and burn half the time, your losing streak is plastered all over the news, and your sexual exploits seem to attract your clients."

He felt an itch between his shoulders, his head dull, and his stomach knot. It wasn't the reputation he wanted and half of it wasn't true anyway. "Don't believe everything you read."

"Take this job seriously, and I won't. Until I know what kind of lawyer you are, you'll have to earn your place. It's just the way I work." Gesturing to the file in front of him, "This case is my major headache and I'm pushing it on you. Client's name is Emma Swan. Swan is a single mother with a ten-year-old son. Being threatened to be sued half a dozen times by the landlord for non-payment of rent and utilities."

"What's her story?" he wondered.

"Her story isn't my concern, her failure to pay is. She's canceled most of her appointments, missed her last court date, and she's this close to being evicted. The landlord is suing for the last two months of rent. They have a mortgage in arrears and close to losing the property. My two o'clock, Belle mentioned."

He'd seen the annoyance, the anger under it, and the quick pitying look when she heard the news. It occurred to him that she wasn't as cold as Gold had made her out to be. She cared, he could see that she just hid it well.

"I see why they hired me now," he said sitting back. He crossed his legs and settled in knowing he'd enjoy this ran devious.

"Excuse me?" Defensive, he observed.

"Can I be candid?" he asked lightly.

Her brow creased, her eyes narrowed, "Alright."

"You're a damn good lawyer, Regina." She gaped at him. "You know how to get the job done, you even do it in record time, mostly. But you have a major problem keeping you from being great."

"Now, wait a minute..." He held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm not finished." Her eyes filled with anger, her fists clenched, and her back tensed. Hell, if it didn't arouse him how fierce she looked. "Your flaw, as it were, is that you don't connect with the client. You don't stop and think about the story. You dismiss it if it doesn't involve you. That makes you self-centered."

Her nostrils flared, her jaw clenched. "Is that so," she asked through her teeth?

"My reputation for a flirt, if you want to call it that, is slanted. I may enjoy teasing women sometimes, but mostly, it's the story I'm after. The reason for what situation they're in. I connect with social workers because I care about what happens to them. When I lose a case, it isn't a complete loss because they move on into another system. Into another form of help," he said.

Regina relaxed a little as she watched him. Her hands loosened, her jaw relaxed.

"I'll bet that the reason this woman, Emma Swan," he glanced at the folder, "is avoiding you because you don't understand her." He paused and watched her frown. "If you connect with her and find out her story, she'll be a much more willing and cooperative client. She won't cancel and maybe she'd be open to telling you her problems."

"I'm not a counselor," she said. "And I do care about what happens to her, despite what you think."

"Maybe," he said. "But you don't let her know that, and you might as well count it as a loss."

She leaned back and crossed her arms, "I didn't think about it like that," she admitted.

He smirked, "Start and you'll blow them out of the water. Now, my flaw, to put myself in the hot seat, is that I care too much. I get too involved and I end up embarrassing myself. I need focus, as Stan called it, and I need to learn some strategies to keep the boundary lines drawn."

"Boundaries," she laughed. "Do you have any?" she challenged.

It earned her a laugh, "I do. I blur them quite a bit, I'll admit. But when it counts, they stay drawn. Like I said, don't believe everything you read. You'll be surprised how much of that is bullshit."

"We'll see," she said. "Call her up and take her on. I'll attempt to connect, as you called it. We'll work it together. I'll work on diving the cases up, getting you set up. I expect quiet and focus, Locksley. I work a certain way and I want to keep it that way."

"I'll try and keep out of your hair," he said. When he stood and wheeled his chair behind the desk, he said, "but Regina?"

She raised her head to look at him, "My weakness for beautiful women might prove difficult to keep those boundaries drawn." His eyes were serious when they met hers and held.

"You don't stand a chance," she said.

"We'll see who's right," he cocked a brow at her and grinned. "This is gonna be fun," he said and sat. He opened the file and started reading. 


	2. 2

MIDWAY THROUGH THE afternoon, Regina was moving from irritation to a full-on brood. Her broods entailed bouts of silence, snapping when provoked, and a simmering temper that could scare the toughest of men.

Dividing out caseloads, picking up lunch, and moving things around had taken up most of her time. With Swan canceling, having to deal with the never-ending questions from Robin, and focusing on which clients to toss his way, she was in a state of madness. A deep dark point of emotional vortex that you could get swallowed whole if you broached it.

Robin walked in hesitantly with a double shot, he observed she needed it more than he guessed. "Maggie said it was your favorite," he said setting it down on the desk. He watched her eyes narrow before picking it up and drinking deep. "Ah...it's hot," he watched her burn her tongue.

Glancing around her desk, he noticed she'd moved files around, there were sticky notes on each file and a notepad with lots of scribbles on it. It was a mess, he could see that but guessed it made some sort of sense to her. She took another drink of her coffee carefully this time. She scowled at him, "What?"

He eased on to the edge of her desk, "Some system," he commented. When she only stared at him, he reached up to lift her chin and turned it from one side to the other. "You're tired and a little pissed. Maybe you should take a break."

Pushing his hand away, she set her coffee down and started righting the desk. Folders were closed and stacked until the mess turned tidy. "Is that what you do? Take breaks when you're tired?"

Her tone pissed him off, "No, I'm partial to long hours. But you look tapped."

"Tapped?" she frowned, and he saw the shadows under her eyes more clearly.

"Don't be touchy. Anyone walking in here can see you probably didn't sleep well last night and that mad you have on isn't doing you any favors."

Picking up the stack of files, she stood and walked to his desk. She dropped them on the edge and turned, "You can start with these. If you have any questions—and I don't doubt you will—I'll assist when I can." Saying nothing else, she walked out of the office.

He rolled his eyes to the sky, what a woman, he thought. Sitting at his desk, he opened a file. Taking out a notepad, he made notes, jotted down phone numbers, court dates, meeting schedules. When he had what he needed, he moved on to the next. Six cases, he counted when he was done.

It wasn't the number that counted, he mused, but he'd work these cases and planned to work them well. He lost track of time making phone calls, setting up meetings, and working on his laptop. When she walked back in—looking less pissed and tired—he glanced at the clock. Nearly three hours.

Well, she had clients and things to, he mused. He wasn't going to ask her where she was or where she was going. He guessed he'd come and go as easily when he got his feet under him. "You have a minute?"

She'd shrugged off her blazer, discarded a scarf, and sat before she said, "Sure."

He took his notepad with him and sat on the edge of the desk. While she didn't look pissed and tired, he took advantage and dove right in. "I set up meetings with these five. Thanks to you, I'll be busy for the next few weeks. This court date was changed," he said pushing a note at her.

"I'm filing to push back these two," he gave her the notes. "I still need to figure out what to do with the last, but let's be honest, it'll get dropped."

Regina took the notes, read his competent scrawl, and put them down. "Looks like you've been busy."

He ignored the comment. "I called Swan and left a message. I figured I'd go by her place, attempt an in-person meeting."

"Would you?" she looked at him. "Do you always make personal calls?"

The comments were starting to eat his gut, her tone was irritating, and the fact that she left and came back looking like she did, infuriated him. "When it's necessary."

"I imagine, given your reputation, that occurs often," she said.

He sneered at her, walked around the desk, and pushed her chair back resting his hands on the arms to pin her in. He was rewarded by the brief wide-eyed panic in her eyes. It was replaced quickly by dismissal and something else he couldn't peg. "That's what you figure? That I fuck my way through my clients? What do you take me for?"

"I haven't figured it out. Day one and you're already making the moves on my colleagues, clients," she said crossing her arms.

"What do you care who I speak to? I haven't made moves on anyone and I wouldn't, given all the women in this building are married. You have some twisted vision of what kind of man I am. Fine. Keep that vision for all I care. But you draw the line where clients are concerned. I don't fuck with clients," he said.

He watched her consider him, "Fine."

To annoy her and please himself, he let his eyes drop to her mouth and linger. "Has anyone ever told you how arousing you are when you're angry?"

She swallowed, he could see the contraction in her throat and the relaxation after. She met his eyes, "What?" He seemed to surprise her and throw her off.

"Watch it, Regina. I'm a friendly sort, but if you piss me off enough, you'll become acquainted with the bastard I can be underneath it," he warned. "I keep it at bay for special occasions because my mother taught me how to treat women. But I can turn it on when I find my patience is wearing thin. I just met you, dammit. Give me a chance to prove my reputation is bullshit before you throw it my face. Deal?"

Her mouth thinned, relaxed, opened, and closed. He waited while he saw her working out what she was going to say. Her eyes met his, "Deal. Now let me up."

Releasing his hands, he simply leaned back against her desk to give her room. He'd never been this worked up over anyone he'd just met but he wasn't about to start a job with her thinking he was a dirty lawyer with some sexual agenda. He didn't work like that and hell if she was going to think it.

"I'm sorry," she said. He could see it cost her to say those words. "I jumped to conclusions, maybe because I take my job more seriously than you do."

"Do you? How can you tell?" His eyes turned hot.

"I..." she met his gaze again.

"You're used to being in charge, is that it? You don't want me in your office, doing your job. I get it. It wasn't exactly simple moving from where I was at. I'm giving it a chance. I ask you to do the same. While we're at it," he grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled and braced his arms to stop herself from falling.

He gripped her hips and jerked her forward as he crashed his mouth onto hers. Her taste, her smell, her body blew threw him. He let himself sink into it after she stopped protesting. For a moment, he indulged and maneuvered until she pressed a hand against his chest and pushed. He didn't stop. He needed a few more moments before he lifted his head and released her.

She stared at him with flushed cheeks, lips red and swollen, and arousal in her sleepy eyes. "You expect me to apologize for that, you're not getting one." Her mouth opened, but he pressed his fingers to her lips. "It's been here since I walked into this office. The zing. I felt it, you feel it now. Let's work together and we'll be just fine."

To prove it, he nudged her back down into her seat, walked around to push her back in, and wheeled his chair in front of her desk. "Let's get back to work." Regina watched him while he began talking about his plan to approach Swan and wondered how he managed to outmaneuver her.

***

EMMA SWAN managed to elude him for a week before he tracked her down at a diner where she waitressed weeknights. Sitting in a booth, he waited until she came near, "What can I get you to drink?" She had a fountain of blonde hair cascading from a neat ponytail, her face was clean, her eyes blue. Her mouth curved down a little.

"Coffee, please."

Setting down a menu, she said, "I'll get that right out."

He watched her walk from table to table to refill water, take empty plates, she was competent and fast on her feet. She returned in under two minutes with a mug under a bowl with creamers. Setting down the mug, she filled the coffee cup with a kettle after pushing the bowl of cream in the center of the table. She set the kettle down and pulled out a notepad. "What can I get you?"

"Five minutes is all I need."

"Excuse me?"

"Emma Swan, I'm Robin Locksley civil attorney with Holloway, Dunn & Gold. I've left you several messages. I figured an in-face attempt would be necessary. All I need is five minutes," he said. "Please," he gestured to the seat in front of him.

Glancing behind her, she sighed. "Fine but I don't know what I can tell you that I haven't told the other lawyer."

Robin waited until she settled, he doctored his coffee and gave her a minute. "I just joined the firm and I do things a little differently. So, I'd like to know your story. How you got here and maybe we can help you."

Her eyes narrowed, "Help me? How?"

He took a sip, "For starters, I can help you figure out how to get straight with the rent. There are programs, Emma. Programs that help single mothers. Is this your only job?"

"No."

"I suspected. I have many clients who have been in a tight fix. I can help you if you let me. I have a few social worker friends who can set you up with a program. Are you interested?"

She held her notepad tightly, twirled the edges, and chewed on her lip, "I don't want to depend on the system to help me out. I grew up in it, it didn't help me much."

Robin sighed, "I'm not asking you to be in the system long term. I'm telling you they can help you out with cash assistance, temporarily. To help your son," he added.

Her eyes darted to him, "I take care of Henry. He's got clothes, food, and he's in school."

In a friendly gesture, he placed a hand over her busy ones, "I'm not questioning your ability to care for your son, or yourself. I just want to help."

"Why?"

He paused and let himself dig deep into himself and be honest with her. It wasn't something anyone knew about him because he didn't let them see. It was why he wanted to be a lawyer in the first place, he needed to help those who were in her situation.

"My mother tried her best when I was a kid. I changed homes often enough to not fit in. I didn't have new shoes or new clothes. I get where you're at. Maybe not completely, but I get it. I didn't come from houses where there was a constant. I'm telling you this because that's what I want to help you do. Get a constant. Be a constant. It's hard as hell, I'll admit. But you have the drive and determination, I can tell, to get that."

His words touched her, he could see it. "Alright. I'll tell you my story, but I'm working."

"Keep your appointment for Tuesday. Come in and I'll see what I can do. Deal?"

Emma nodded, "Deal." They shook on it. "Are you going to eat lunch?"

Robin smirked and picked up the menu, "I'll take the club sandwich."

***

REGINA SAT IN GOLD'S office with a notebook in hand and a pen ready. He listed off time, location, and must-haves for the Thanksgiving mixer. While Robin was out in meetings, she was designated to meet up with Gold for his requirements.

"Make sure you plan for 200 guests. The Sheridan is locked down for the location, I just confirmed this morning," he said.

"Nice choice," she said. "I've got a few feelers out and I've reached out to Henrietta to cater the party. They'll do a combination of **hors d'oeuvres** , appetizers, entrees, and desserts. I have a few design ideas, but I'll run that by Robin first."

"Great. Just make sure you have some space for the dance floor, the DJ, and I want a podium for the speech at the end of the night. I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Yea, I want you to fill this out." He handed her an evaluation sheet with Robin's name at the top. "It's been a week, I'd like your take on his progress. Is that a problem?"

"No. I'll take care of it." She slid it under her notebook and jotted down a few more notes before standing and walking into the common room. It was her week to take care of the kitchen. She'd purchased scones, donuts, and cookies that morning.

Putting on a fresh pot of coffee, she reached into a cabinet to replace the pastries missing on the tray. Straightening up the sugar packets, creamers, and wiping the counter, she moved onto the fridge. Checking expiration dates, she chucked a few outdated items and made a note to pick them up that night when she left work.

The dishes were washed and placed on a rack to dry, the rag hung over the side to dry. By the time, she'd finished the room, she had enough time to pull out her grilled chicken salad and sat to eat. While she ate, she used her phone to look up design ideas, made notes, and price lists.

After lunch, she returned to her office to see Robin sitting at his desk with his fingers flying across the keyboard. He had an intense look on his face--as he always did when he worked--his eyes didn't spare her a glance.

Pulling up an excel sheet on her computer, she started to add in the items she needed for the party. She added Henrietta's price points, the price for the food, the cleanup crew. She jotted down possible schedules and printed them off. When she took the papers from the printer, she glanced over as Robin stopped typing. He was eyeing the document, she guessed. Then, the printer next to him sounded and he took a stack of papers and clipped them together.

"How did it go?" she wondered. "Did she talk to you?"

"Who?" Distracted, she watched him pick up notes, jot something down, stick them to the paper. He closed the folder, slid it into a drawer, pulled out another. When he worked like this, she admired it. Despite her impression and his reputation, he worked well, and he could focus when he put his mind to it.

"Swan," she prompted.

He stopped, looked up, "She agreed to meet with me on Tuesday and not to cancel. I want you there," he added. He started working again, writing, posting, switching folders. Typing on the computer and back again in the same rhythm.

"Alright." She watched him and couldn't figure it out. He'd kissed her a week ago and made no move since, not that she wanted him to. It was like he'd forgotten about it and she was grateful, mostly. But, sometimes, he looked at her in a way that warmed her insides. Other times, like now, he all but ignored her.

It was infuriating. "I met with Gold this morning on the mixer. I need your input when you have the time."

Robin dropped a folder in the drawer, closed it, and put down his pen. "Lay it on me," he said. He typed something on the computer, used his mouse to click a few things, and turned to look at her. "Well?"

"It requires your full attention," she said.

Puffing out a sigh, he stood and pushed his chair to her desk. "Lay it on me," he repeated.

Pulling up a document, she turned the screen to face him. "This list is what Gold is requiring. He wants a dance space, a podium, and room for a DJ. It's at the Sheridan ballroom, it's big enough to accommodate and the guest list is 200."

"Two hundred? Geez, that's a big party," he said. He rubbed his hands on his pants and shook his head, "You can plan this?"

"We can," she corrected. "I've planned parties before, it's really a matter of prioritizing, scheduling, and keeping it all organized. I've hired Henrietta for the catering, I hope you don't mind. We've used her in the past."

"Henrietta?"

"Henrietta Lucas. She owns the diner on Hillcrest and 2nd."

"Granny? I love that diner, I call her Granny. Most people do," he smiled.

"Henrietta," she emphasized, "is a family friend. She's an amazing cook. She'll work on the menu and I trust her implicitly to come up with something perfect."

"No doubt." He pointed, "What's this?"

She clicked on the excel sheet, "I was crunching some numbers. I put in a few things, added some for ideas, and figured I'd talk them over with you. This is our budget," she said and wrote down the figure.

"For a party? Damn, that's just crazy," he said baffled.

"It's doable. Peter Mueller, his lawyers, his wife, and half a dozen of his team are going to be in attendance. I want to take on his case, so this party has to be perfect."

"Case? This party is about taking on his case?"

"Indirectly," she admitted. "We always throw a holiday party, it's our tradition, but there are usually ulterior motives behind it. In this case, Peter Mueller. It could put this firm as the top in the state."

He whistled, "What's the deal?"

"Peter Mueller is suing Texas Tech for breach of Contract. His son, Sean was one of the coaches for the men's basketball team. He had a two-year starting contract followed by a five-year term depending on his work ethic. In the middle of the first year, he was fired by some unknown reason, I'd love to know. So, breach of contract."

"Fired or pushed out? No idea why?"

"I have a few ideas, but none I can verify. Sean was seeing a woman who happened to be a student at the time he was fired. If I can figure out who the student was, it could lead to a reason. I also heard rumors of the coaches trading players for monetary gain. They had a side business with a ring of prostitution, again it can't be proved, and there were a lot more secrets going on behind closed doors."

Robin shrugged, "If you can prove it, it'd be news. Frontpage," he said. "You'd be the hammer to crack it open."

"Exactly. I want it," she said.

"Then, I guess we better plan a hell of a party," he grinned. 


	3. 3

ROBIN ARRIVED EARLY for work to stock the common room with pastries, coffee, and supplies from his list the night before. They'd given him the week after Regina to jump in and take on responsibilities of the office. He put a box on the counter, lifted the lid, and called it done.

He put a pot of coffee on, filled the cabinet and the fridge, and walked down the hall to the conference room. Morning meeting with Gold, Regina had texted him. A new thing she'd insisted on to ensure she could get ahold of him when they didn't spend time in the office.

He'd rushed through breakfast this morning, showering forgetting to shave, and dressing. A headache was beginning to brew.

Now, he was walking in to see Gold and Regina already in the middle of a conversation, "Am I late?" He glanced at his watch to see he was six minutes early.

"Right on time," Gold said offering a chair.

Robin sat, watched Regina pull out a document, and set in in front of her. Gold leaned back and linked his fingers together on his chest. "I wanted to talk to you both for several reasons. First, I'd like to check in with you, Robin. First week. How's it going?"

An itch in his shoulder blades agitated him, but he kept his eyes on him, "I'm adjusting. Getting used to the new office, new staff, routine. I figure I've got a hold on the cases I've got."

He could feel and see Regina staring at him in his peripheral vision and chose to keep his eyes on Gold. Ignoring the itch suddenly spreading.

"Yes, Regina has kept me apprised of your week." He took the document from Regina and flipped the page. "You've taken initiative, managed to get around a few obstacles, and you have a client coming in tomorrow after canceling for two months, is that right?"

The itch caused him to straighten his shoulders, he finally spared Regina a glance and turned back to Gold. "Yes, sir." Something didn't feel quite right.

Gold flipped the page back in place and passed it to him. "Your evaluation," he said.

For a moment, Robin read over the scrawl he was now familiarized as Regina's. Notes, scores, and recommendations. His neck hardened, his jaw clenched, and he felt the heat rising in his chest. How the hell could she do this behind his back? As he read, he tried to calm himself. He agreed with her observations, didn't agree with her assumptions, and flipped to the recommendation page.

Rage was simmering under the surface, but he kept it bottled. Her notes read like a robot, impersonal, and even unattached.

_Lockley's time management, initiative, and drive are apparent. Social interactions with colleagues and clients are plentiful edging toward personal. Case management is excellent, notes need more details. Further observation required for accurate comprehensive evaluation._

He stopped reading and threw the paper on the table.

"Problem?" Gold asked.

"I should ask you if you have a problem given that you're evaluating me without my knowledge or consent. I wasn't under the impression that this was a temporary position, nor was I aware that I had a spy," he turned his hot eyes on Regina.

She turned her head quickly to avoid his stare. Gold nodded, "I apologize. I meant to tell you that I asked Regina to fill out an evaluation. The offer wasn't contingent on anything, but we run this firm a certain way and I like to ensure our teamwork together well. So far, I'd say we need more time to figure it out."

"I don't need more time, I do my job, I work with colleagues, and I have no issues," he said evenly.

"Agreed, for now," he added. Before Robin could interrupt, Gold continued. "How is the Mixer planning going?"

Robin sat back and let Regina take the reins while he tried to gain his composure.

"Henrietta is confirmed for catering, I hired a DJ, and we've taken care of the design. Robin and I decided on the traditional fall holiday theme. We've worked out layout, budget, and hired a clean-up crew."

"Who did you hire for the DJ?" Gold asked.

Robin spoke up, "I have a connection with Tyler Nash. He's agreed to do the party at a low cost." Tyler Nash just happened to be the hottest commodity DJ in southern Texas with a waiting list as long as Texas itself.

"What a connection," Gold smiled. "How are you acquainted?"

Robin shifted in his chair, "I dated his sister a few years ago," he admitted. An embarrassing story that he hoped wouldn't be brought into this firm. Too many knew the story already, he hoped to keep it out of his new job.

Regina cleared her throat, "You dated Greta Nash. Interesting," she said.

Robin felt his cheeks burn, his throat close, and swallowed the lump. "It was a long time ago, and I'd rather not discuss it. We've got a DJ," he said between his teeth.

Gold glanced between them but ushered forward, "Great. Peter Mueller has agreed to a meeting."

"What?" Regina's body lunged forward, and her hands clenched the edge of her chair. She was prepared to spring up and out of her chair, he noted. The eagerness was new to him given she looked subdued most of the time. In control, he mused.

"I got a call yesterday from his secretary, he heard you wanted to take his case. He's considering it," Gold tapped his fingers on the table. "He's also considering taking this criminal. So, you've got competition with Victoria Belfrey. You'll have to fight for it, because you know she'll strike."

She sunk back in her chair, "Why criminal?" Robin watched the eagerness dissolve. Apprehension and a little nerve replaced it.

Gold pressed his lips together, "I can't divulge that, but I can tell you that he's got the option. If he's smart, he'll keep it civil."

"When is the meeting?" she asked. Robin watched her eyes narrow, her fingers clench together.

"That's the thing, he hasn't made one. He agreed to come to the Mixer, and he's agreed to bring his team. It's up to you to wine and dine him and win him over. You've got skill, Regina. You're a damn good lawyer or you wouldn't be in this firm." Turning to look at Robin who had gone silent, he said, "You're going to help her."

Creasing his brow, he looked from him to her and back, "How?"

Gold glanced at Regina, "With this," he pulled out a blank evaluation sheet. It was different from the one she'd filled out on him. This was all about personality, communication, and social interaction. "It's only fair, you evaluate her as she's done with you."

"Okay." He looked over the document and tried to hide the smile spreading over his face. Though, based on the document, he'd have to spend more time with her to gauge half the questions.

"A week and you'll help her figure out how to socialize without being short. I love you, dear. But you really need help with your communication skills. Mueller loves to talk, he loves to go out, and you won't stand a chance if you don't open up."

"Being short is just another way of saying that I'm rude. Is that it?" She raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"Yes," Gold and Robin said at the same time. They exchanged smiles as they turned to look at the scowl on her face.

Heat raised in her face staining her cheeks pink. "Well..."

"Robin can help you, he's got the same openness Mueller has. The same charisma, I suppose. It'll be good for you," he added. "That's all I have. I'd like the projected budget and layout copies for the Mixer emailed to me as soon as possible. I want to be able to change things if I see fit."

"Sure," she said and stood. Regina walked out of the office as Robin turned to Gold.

"Was this evaluation real or a ploy?" he wondered.

Gold smiled wickedly, "All decisions come with intention." Robin frowned and turned toward the door. "Keep up the good work," he said as Robin left.

***

REGINA WALKED INTO HER OFFICE and threw her blazer on her chair, she raked her fingers through her hair and felt the fire taking over her body. Rude? I'm not rude, she argued to herself.

Her skin was hot, her cheeks flaming red, and she ached to punch something and feel it hurt. When Robin came in after her, she considered using her fists on his pretty-boy face.

He had coffee up to his mouth drinking from the mug like it was his next breath, he sat at his desk, lowered the cup, and closed his eyes.

"I am not rude," she huffed. She watched him open his eyes and smirk at her. It infuriated her that he seemed to be ready to use that smirk to his liking. Like it was a natural feature to his face he could easily produce.

"Yea, you are sometimes. But you haven't figured out when," he said pressing his fingers to his temples. "Half the damn time, you just say what's on your mind without thinking of how it comes across."

Pacing back and forth, she fumed, "Just because I don't gossip and ask about people's lives doesn't make me rude. I keep things short and blunt because it's professional and I want to do my job. I don't see an issue with that."

Her heels were echoing on the hardwood floor in a tempo that could only be described as a march. Her legs were moving in long strides, each step she felt a little more crazed and out of control.

"Sit down," he suggested. "Before you blow."

"What?"

Hefting out a long sigh, he got to his feet and walked around to where she stood. Taking her arm, he nudged her down into her chair. "That clicking is driving me nuts, take a damn breath."

"You don't maneuver me," she spat. "You don't tell me what to do."

Robin leaned against her desk, "Someone has to. You're hardheaded, you're stubborn, and you can't take help when it's being handed out. He's trying to help you."

"I don't need help," she argued. Yelling at him, she felt the anger start to break.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yea you do. Damn it, you got some Aspirin? My damn head hurts too much to talk sense into you."

Regina stopped and took a long look at him, he was a little pale, his eyes a little blurry. Opening a drawer, she took out a bottle of Tylenol and handed it to him. "Maybe _you_ should sit down."

She waited while he took two pills and put them in his mouth, he took the water she offered and drank the entire bottle. "Thanks," he said. Then, he tossed the bottle in the bin and watched her. It made her uncomfortable to be stared at like that. To see his eyes narrow, scan down her body like he had the right.

She opened her mouth to speak and he shook his head. It silenced the insult she had ready. Another annoyance, she admitted.

"You need to learn how to accept help," he said. "You're so against the idea, you can't hear the brilliance of it. You're short with people which makes me think you don't trust easily. I respect that. I don't trust well, either. If you know about Greta, you damn sure know why. But, your stubbornness to admit you aren't the best is what is going to ruin you."

"I don't have to be the best," she interrupted.

"No? I've known you a week and I can already call bullshit. It's how you function, Regina. You work your ass off. I've seen you put in long hours, you come in and I can see the dark circles under the makeup you try to hide them under. Then, you work like a dog in this office. I rarely see you take a break and when you do, hell if I know where you go. But you come back, and you look marginally better than you did before."

She touched her skin unconsciously at the comment, did her makeup not hide it well? She'd have to consider a new concealer, she mused. "I take my work very seriously."

"I can tell," he said. "You need to learn how to relax a little too. How do you not burn yourself out? Watching your work stresses _me_ out. My damn head hurts from trying to keep up," he admitted. "I'm not admitting that outside of this moment, so don't get used to it."

Regina sighed, "I do burn out, I just..." She didn't want to admit where she went and what she did to relax. It was embarrassing and so outside of character for most to understand. "I take time outside of the office, for me."

"Doing what?"

"Things," she said avoiding his gaze.

"Maybe one day you'll tell me what puts that goofy smile on your face. The one you hide when you see me looking at you."

"What goofy smile?" She crossed her arms and felt her stomach knot.

"I see more than you think I do," he said. "More than you'd be comfortable with."

Regina tried to fight when he took her hand and yanked her to her feet, wrapped his arms around her, "Stop it." She tried to push back, but he held her arms behind her back.

"Relax," he said. When she stopped fighting, he asked, "Truce?"

"What?" she frowned. "We're not fighting, there's no need for a truce. Let me go," she struggled. His hands only tightened.

"You drive me crazy, you know that? I don't think I've met a woman who could drive me crazy like this."

"I'm not doing anything," she said. Her stomach was fluttering, her heart galloping, her body heating. His body was pressed against hers, his hands tight on her arms, his face close.

"The hell you are. Those eyes for starters," he began. Regina felt helpless to look into his eyes and feel him seeing through her. "They're hot one minute, molten the next, and just when you let your guard down a minute, there's a vulnerability that could bring a man to his knees."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried to pull her arms free without success.

"Then there's your scent. So subtle you can't smell it unless you get close. Very close," he eased closer and buried his nose in her hair. "Mmm..." he hummed.

Regina's body was near vibrating, her head felt light and dreamy, her legs would give out any second if she wasn't careful.

He edged away to look into her eyes, "There's that zing, again." His eyes locked on her lips, "My favorite things about you, so far, is how you taste." He leaned in and hovered a hair away from her lips. "Sharp and hot, a little sweet too," he whispered.

What was he doing to her? She felt like she was in a trance unable to move away and scared he would. Caught between control and desire. Her eyes closed involuntarily, she felt her body being guided but didn't know where. Her feet seemed to follow where he led. Her back rested on something solid and his body molded to hers just before his mouth covered hers.

***

ROBIN RELEASED HER ARMS and lifted her chin with his fingers to change the angle of the kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair as he sunk in and tasted her. For a long time, he sank and sank, and lingered until he was lost. Her hands rested on his chest a moment, and simply slid up and around his neck and into his hair.

She was warm, willing, and he couldn't get enough. His hands lingered, molded, pressed, and trailed along her body. As they glided over her skin, he felt her body loosen limb by limb. When she was relaxed, he released her mouth to trail his lips down the stem of her throat. He breathed in fully, intoxicated by her scent, and smiled when she trembled.

Her breath came out in uneven patterns, hitched, and smoothly slowed as his mouth found hers again. Soft and easy, he told himself. He wanted to plunder, take, and be taken, but he wasn't going to jump her in the office. Despite what his body was telling him, he had more sense, more patience, more control.

Aside from all that, he knew he caught her off guard and the second he wasn't seeped in her, she'd turn away. So, he took a little more and deepened the kiss just a hair to feel that control slipping. When her hands fisted the back of his shirt, he held on to that control as tightly as he could.

When his hands trailed up from her hips, slowly along her back, and up to cradle her face, he slowed the kiss. Softened it and pulled back with such care that she leaned forward to stay connected. Hell, if he didn't applaud himself for not diving back in. Instead, he pulled back until their lips separated and he rested his brow to hers.

Slowly, he gained his breath and managed to clear his brain of the fog. When he had his breath and his control, he leaned back to meet her eyes. They were clear, embarrassed, and a little angry. Her cheeks a soft pink, her lips swollen, and her eyes held that vulnerability that could grab him by the throat.

Swallowing, he stepped away and she took that moment and sprung up and walked back behind her desk, sat, and watched the wall she kept around her build back up in seconds. Remarkable, he mused. To watch a woman like her change so quickly. From vulnerable and soft, to hard and cold the next.

Slowly, he sat at his own desk. He rested his elbows on the table and covered his face with his hands. The headache he'd carted around all morning vanished, his mood a little elevated. "It'll take time, but I can help you, Regina. I can help you land the Mueller case and cases like it."

She met his gaze and held. "How?"

"First, you have to learn how to be vulnerable, how to relate to people, and how to talk to them like you give a damn. You care, I can tell by the way you work yourself to death. How you get mad when something doesn't pan out. How you get this look in your eyes when you know a client is hurting. Watching you this week, it wasn't hard to pick up on it."

She was frowning at him again. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable knowing how well you see me."

"Get used to it," he suggested. "I'm not going anywhere and now that I've tasted you, I want you."

"I..."

"You'll have to get used to the idea. Right now, my mood is lifted and I'm ready to get to work. We're meeting Swan tomorrow and I could use help strategizing. You in?"

Her eyes darted down to her desk, met his, she kept that permanent frown on her face. Good, he thought. He confused the hell out of her and didn't give her what she expected. Well, he wasn't going to.

"Alright," she said.

Happy with himself and the way he'd affected her, he pulled out the file, pulled his chair next to hers, leaned over and touched his lips to hers as confusion filled her, "Let's get started." 


	4. 4

IT TOOK LONGER THAN he anticipated. Glancing at the clock, he figured they'd worked long enough. "We'll pick this up after lunch. I've gotta hit the common room and prep for lunch. I can pick something up while I'm at the store, what do you want?"

She was still avoiding his gaze, hadn't said much other than what was necessary to add to their meeting notes. He couldn't blame her given he'd caught her off guard and she didn't seem happy about her response. He wasn't going to let it bother him. He had too much on his plate.

"I brought my lunch," she said. "I have work I need to do over lunch."

"Alright," he stood and rolled his chair back, took his coat, and pulled it over his shoulders. "I'll drop by Granny's and get her the menus. Might as well eat there," he said. "Do you have the list you wrote out? I'll stop in and grab those table cloths. The frilly ones you want," he said.

He opened the drawer to grab his wallet and keys and loaded his coat while she printed off her papers.

"Thanks, make sure they're not white, but ecru. It's an important distinction," she added.

"I know what ecru is, I've got it," he tapped his temple. "Anything else I should get?" Scanning the list, he wanted to roll his eyes. He could feel his masculinity drop a few levels. Candleholders, candles, fake leaves, sunflowers, paint, scented plugins, glass bowls, pebbles, candy, a list of decoration items, geez, he hated shopping. "Is this all at Marshall's or should I go to a craft store?"

"Here," she handed him a list and the stores he could find them in, with pictures, he noted. The list of stores made him wince.

"You're scary organized, Regina," he noted she'd stayed in her seat. Probably feeling safer behind the barrier of the desk.

"I don't waste time and I'd rather not waste yours or get it wrong. If you get it right the first time, you don't have to go through the mess of returns."

"Practical," he said. "Alright, I'll be back in a couple of hours. If you can carve out some time for the Swan meeting, it'll be something. Do you have time to file the motion?" He took the papers, folded them in half, and earned a hot look from her when he shoved them in his pocket.

"I'll do it right after my lunch meeting. I've got a client coming in and I've got a meeting with Maggie on another case. I'll do it after."

"I appreciate it," he said. Feeling bold, he walked around her desk, took her face in his hands, and covered her mouth in a short hard kiss. "Enjoy your lunch," he grinned and walked out.

In the common room, he tossed the empty box of pastries, cleaned up the mess of half-opened sugar packets, used the rag over the sink to wipe down counters. He opened the fridge and thanked himself that the only replacement needed was half and half. He jotted it down on the order form, added to his folded papers, and loaded a plate with the remaining pastries.

Job well done, he decided.

Traffic was a nightmare, but he didn't mind it during the summer. The A/C in his car was better than the office swamp coolers. He felt the tension ease as he spent more and more time outside and away from Regina. Where the hell he'd gotten the idea to push himself on her like that was beyond him. Hell, if he'd regret it though.

He pulled up outside of Lucas diner and parked. He went in and smiled when greeted with Ruby, Granny's granddaughter.

"Robin, it's been a while. Are you alone?" Her red lips, short red skirt, and platform heels were a staple to the uniform she'd given herself. To annoy her grandmother, he guessed. Damned if he didn't appreciate the view.

"Yea, I thought I'd stop in and get a bite. I'll sit at the bar," he said. Ruby handed him a menu and he winked at her as he walked to take a stool.

Henrietta Lucas, as Regina knew her stood in a flowery dress, her curled graying hair tied in a bun behind her head, and wire-rimmed glasses sat on her pretty face. "Granny, pretty as ever."

Her cheeks blushed pink, "Oh, Robin. You flatter me."

"Can I get some of that lasagna you make so well?" he smiled.

"You sure can. How is the new office treating you?" she moved around with such competency, filling coffee and drink cups, taking dirty dishes and stacking them in a dish bucket.

"So far so good, I'm getting used to the new digs. I'm working with Regina Mills. You know her," he said.

"I do. I've known her since she was seven," she smiled.

Robin thought what a weird coincidence that he'd known Granny going on six years and not once had he run into Regina here or heard Granny talk about her. "Yea? She's a tough one," he commented.

Granny met his eyes, "Tough? Sure, she gets that from her mother. Sweet under it, though like her father."

Regina? Sweet? He doubted it, but he hadn't known her long. "I've yet to see the sweet, just the cold and the tough."

Granny laughed and grabbed a hot plate from behind her when the chef yelled order up. She put the plate in front of him, the steam littering the air. The smell he was fond of made him feel like home.

"Regina?" she laughed a full gorgeous laugh, "Cold? Honey, she's not nearly as convincing as all that. You must have limited contact with her. I always wondered why she tried to pretend to be something she's not. She's as soft as they come," she said. "Be right back."

He watched her go in the back of the swinging doors and sat eating his food and wondering. Regina was calm and relaxed at times when she worked, he'd seen it. But, when she interacted with Gold, Maggie, or even clients, she was short and to the point. He'd rarely seen the vulnerable and was grateful for it. It did things to his insides when women were soft and vulnerable. True and honest, he mused. Was she that? He just couldn't see it.

When Granny returned, he'd eaten half his meal, she smiled at him. "How's Greta?"

He struggled to swallow, "That's done."

"Oh? You looked so happy."

He was losing his appetite with just the thought of her. He couldn't explain to Granny the intricacies of the embarrassment of his relationship with Greta Nash. The woman who had come close to destroying his career, his bank account, and breaking his spirit. "I guess sometimes things don't work out. She's got herself a fiancé," he said.

"What? Already?"

He shrugged hoping to get off-topic, "I guess. Tell me about Regina at seven," he suggested.

"Oh, alright." Pausing she put a hand over his, "I won't ask about Greta. Regina, let's see, she always had spunk. Smart as a whip and learned to argue by the time she was nine. I always knew she'd be a lawyer," she laughed. "Always had a good comeback and knew how to outmaneuver her father."

"She was born to be a lawyer," he agreed. "I've yet to see her lose a case and when she doesn't come out on top, she's gracious and comes back with rebuttals. It's amazing to watch," he admitted. He'd known about Regina Mills for years, admired her from afar, feared her as much. Now that he'd gotten up close, he was yet to figure her out.

Done with his food, he felt he'd pried enough. "Speaking of, Regina asked me to drop the menu off with you," he handed her the pages as she filled his iced tea.

"Some party," she commented. "I don't normally do parties, but she said she loved my turkey and mashed potatoes, I couldn't tell her no. She's like a daughter to me," she said.

"Yea? How did you meet her?" he couldn't help wanting to know the connection there.

"Well I knew her mother, know her mother," she corrected. Pursing her lips, he watched something come into her eyes close to anger. "Cora was a marketing executive in town, and I set her and Henry up. I was there when they married and three years later when Regina came long. They moved when she was just a little thing and Henry insisted, they move back right before she was seven."

Robin put his napkin on his plate, nudged it forward. Granny took it and put it in the bin. "So long history," he said.

"Yea, her mother left her and her father when she was about fourteen or so." The anger he'd seen appeared again as she wiped down the counter. "Her father was a good man, worked hard to provide for her, and well he died just three years ago. She's on her own," she said distracted with tasks. "She's got Ruby and me and during the holidays we're there for her and her son."

Robin's back went up, his stomach knotted, she had a son? How the hell did he not know that? "I didn't know she had a kid."

Granny looked up looking guilty, for what, he couldn't figure. Laughing nervously, she amended, "Her dog, she calls him her son."

Robin noted the flushed cheeks, the darting eyes, and figured she was hiding something. If Regina had a kid, he had no indication. There were no pictures in her office, she didn't seem like a mother, to him.

He had to think about it, he decided. "Thanks for lunch, Granny." He rose after taking her hand and kissing it. "Regina will call you about the menu," he said and strode out.

***

GRANNY CURSED HERSELF AND picked up the phone in her back office. On the third ring, she heard, "Regina Mills."

"Regina, it's Henrietta," she sighed.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, not really. Robin Locksley was in for lunch. I got your menus. You know me and my mouth sometimes," she began.

She heard her voice tight, "What did you tell him?"

"Well, I may have said something about Roland, but it was a slip and I tried to fix the mistake after I made it. I didn't give his name," she said.

"I'm in a meeting, Henrietta. Can I give you a call when I'm done? We'll work it out," she promised.

"I'm sorry, dear."

"It's alright. I'll call you back," she said.

Henrietta hung up the phone and frazzled, walked out of her office back to the diner.

***

REGINA SAT IN THE office after finishing up her meeting with Maggie. She managed to run over to the courthouse and file the motion for Emma Swan to extend her court date. When she returned, she expected Robin to be back. Instead, he'd been out longer than she anticipated.

It was a large shopping list, she concluded. Too much for him to handle, maybe. Instead of stressing over Henrietta's slip, she started making calls to her two clients who were due in court in the morning. It took her nearly an hour instructing her clients, jotting down notes in their files, before Robin came in.

"I left the stuff in the car, I hope you don't mind," he said. He took off his coat, threw his wallet and keys into a drawer.

"We'll get to it later, any problems?" she watched him pluck his passcode into the computer, move his mouse and click around.

"No," he said. Then, started typing as if she didn't exist. Regina wanted to say something but didn't know what. There was tension between them, too much unsaid since he kissed her this morning. She still carried the buzz around with her. Adding the worry of him finding out her biggest secret, her nerves were shot.

Feeling awkward and unsettled, she rose and walked down to the common room. He'd made another pot of coffee, she noted. Swapped out the pastries for crackers and cheese. Nice touch, she thought. It was clean and organized; the tables were moved into a square instead of a line.

Filling her mug, she took a long swallow and leaned against the counter. Breathing deep, she tried to steady herself. When she felt calm enough to function, she walked back to her office and sat.

"Did you file the motion? Shopping took longer than I anticipated," he said not looking at her. He was writing in a notepad.

"I took care of it. I had some time, let's hope they extend it long enough to buy us some time for payment," she said.

"Thanks for going over there, it's a madhouse this time a day," he said glancing up. "I'm not worried about it. You have some time here in the next forty-five minutes to help me strategize?"

Her computer screen held three open case files, each with a different number of tasks needed to be updated on notes, "I should be able to squeeze it in."

"Alright. I've got this bitch of a case with Paulson. It's going downhill but, I've got a line in. I should be able to pull it out soon," he said. "I might need an hour," he said still writing.

Focus, she reminded herself. He needed focus and seemed to have it. "Sounds doable."

They worked in silence outside of the clicking of keys, the motor of the printer, and papers shuffling. There were plenty of pauses in key typing, some in the printer, some pen scratching.

When the hour was up, he sighed, "I could use another hour," he said. "You?"

"Thirty minutes," she said.

"Fine."

When the thirty minutes were up, he clicked on his mouse a few times, and let his face fall in his hands. "Coffee refill?"

"Yes," she said still typing.

He left the room and came back in a span of time she couldn't measure. When she wrote the final sentence on the document, she clicked on the print button and picked up the coffee, drank deep. When she turned her head, he was watching her. "What?"

"I haven't figured it out yet," he said.

Creasing her brow, she asked, "Figured what out?"

"What you have that draws me in," he admitted with a frown. "What you have, what you are," he said. "It's a puzzle."

Regina ignored the flutter in her stomach and averted her eyes. She pulled up Emma Swan's file on the screen, "You ready?"

When he rose and sat next to her, she swallowed. The nerves danced on her skin, as his body shifted closer. He took her mouse and scrolled down, "Let's start here," he suggested.

"If she sets up a payment plan with the landlord, she'll be able to get out from under the sanction, but that doesn't help the landlord from losing his property," she said.

"No, but I've got a line on a bank that could refinance the loan. The property has been in his possession for several years, he's only overlapped on payments twice, never without notice. They could approve it, but he'd have to pay a steep deposit. That could be an issue," he said shifting closer and typing the bank into the search engine.

The bank came up, he clicked around until he reached the loan qualification page. "This is all in the realm of his means. We just need to apply and make sure he has references."

As they spoke, she inhaled his scent, could feel the warmth of his body next to hers. It was a little distracting. It also ate at her that he could know about Roland and that terrified her. "If the bank approves the loan, it could be doable. If not, it'll be another six months before they file notice. If he can come up with the cash and the judge orders eviction."

"Maybe, but it's a long shot. I guess we'll see where we stand with her tomorrow. I'll go talk to the landlord, Strauss, and see if he'll bite."

"Alright, I'll write up a few contract options to present next time you meet with him," she turned and took out an empty folder. Wrote the name on the label, "I'll get this done before I head out. Why are you looking at me like that," she asked pinning documents to the folder? She could see him from the corner of her eye.

"Have you ever been married?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the legal institution of marriage. Ever entered into it?"

Frowning, she looked at him, his eyes were serious. "No, I've never been married. Have you?" Before she caught herself, she saw his eyes change. "Forget I asked that," she corrected. "Stupid knee gut reaction, I didn't mean anything by it. Why do you ask?" She hurried over her mistake.

"Ever been close?" he asked a little forcefully.

Where was this going, she wondered? "Do you mean engaged? No, I haven't."

"Serious relationships?" he persisted.

"Robin," she turned to face him and give her undivided attention. "Ask me what you want to ask me instead of beating around the bush. Henrietta called me, I know what you want to ask," she said feeling her stomach clutch.

"I'm not sure I want to know the answer," he admitted.

"Just ask."

"Fine, do you have any children?" he said watching her face intently. "You'd think as close to a public figure you are, it would be common knowledge."

"Not anymore," she said and turned to avoid his considering eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"I..." she paused frazzled, undone, and sad to talk about it. To be asked by someone she barely knew. "It's complicated and quite a long story."

"Hey," he said putting a hand on hers. When their eyes met, his jaw clenched, "I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't know you had a son," he said.

"I don't," she said. Pushing to her feet, she crossed her arms and turned to look out the blinds of her office toward an empty grass field. It was overgrown, weeds grew wild, trees were tall and unkempt. Feeling compelled to give him the short version of her story, she turned to face him.

He was standing now, leaning on her desk, she was grateful for the distance.

"A couple of years ago, I applied to adopt a little boy. He was the son of one of Maggie's clients, it wasn't a high-profile case. The mother was an addict, we put her in rehab, put him in foster care, and we tried to get her help. She never passed a drug test and the court decided the boy needed permanent residency."

Pleased that he wasn't asking questions or interrupting, she continued. "The foster mother kept him, and I happened to know her. I became attached, as many would, and applied to adopt him." The pain still surrounded her and filled her when she thought back on it. "They conducted a home visit, looked over my finances, looked at my credit, and did a comprehensive background check. All turned out fine," she said.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she would not cry in front of him, she continued averting her eyes and turning her back to him. "He lived in the house for less than a month before I was denied." She left it at that and turned to give him a fake smile. "So, no. I don't have children," she said. "I see him during the holidays, and I visit with him every few weeks when I have the time. It's enough."

"No, it's not," he argued. He stood walked to her and shocked her when he put his arms around her. His hands rubbed along her back in a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry," he said.

The lump in her throat remained so she said nothing, but she did take the comfort he offered and relaxed in his arms. He lifted his head to press his lips softly on hers. Then, he just held her. 


	5. 5

ROBIN STOCKED THE COMMON room with coffee, creamer, sugar, and added pastries he'd picked up from a new bakery down the road. He stocked crackers, cheese, and grapes hearing people favored the afternoon snack. The fridge was stocked, old food is thrown out, and he put in a few bottles of different creamers. He picked French vanilla for Maggie and Regina.

Thinking about her made his stomach uneasy. The last thing he expected was comforting a woman who was hard, cold, and ruthless in the courtroom and a complex mystery behind it. To see the torment in her eyes, even for a few minutes, changed his outlook on her. It became clear to him that she was skilled at hiding emotion and the core of who she is.

The woman he shared an office with was quiet, competent, and a workaholic. There were also hints of loyalty, determination, and a soft side that grabbed him. His weakness was vulnerability in women. It wasn't something he actively sought, but it irritated him. Annoyed him to know that it could get to him that easily. She got to him, he admitted.

Confronting her about a possible child had just been a curiosity. Piqued when Granny talked about her growing up. He hadn't meant to find that much about her personal life. Now, he was in this weird limbo with her. He'd left her alone after a moment of intimacy neither of them had been ready for. To give himself time to settle his mind, and her the privacy she clearly needed, he'd left her alone.

As the night progressed, he'd prepared for his meeting with Emma Swan. In between his progress, his mind had wandered back to Regina. To her story and what she'd revealed. How the hell would they deny a successful woman like her? It didn't make sense, but he wasn't in a place to pry.

He'd also rather not ever see that look in her eyes again. So, he'd pretend like the moment never happened and put it out of his mind. When the room was stocked and clean, he made his way into the conference room. He put a tray in the middle of the table with coffee, paper cups, and pastries.

He checked the TV and computer system to ensure that it was working for the meeting. He put in the files in a locked cabinet. Feeling like he'd wasted enough time avoiding it, he went down into the office.

Regina was sitting at her desk, typing on the computer. "Morning," he said absently. She glanced up momentarily as he moved around the room. He put in extra paper in the printer and went to his computer to send off documents to print.

"Morning," she responded.

"I set up the room, the computer is up and running, the monitor is good. The glitches Gold was having seem to have been fixed. I'm printing the docs now and I put the files in there already. Coffee and pastries are on the table, she should be here in twenty," he relayed.

"Great. I reached out to Strauss, he's meeting with me Thursday at three. If you can make it, we're meeting at the bank. I figured I'd be there early to meet with the loan officers."

He took the papers from the printer, put them in a folder, "I'll check my schedule later. I think I have a hearing, but I'll let you know. Ready?"

"Ready."

He followed her out thankful to avoid any awkward conversation. Lucky for him, she seemed to want to keep it that way. The conference room was a little warm, "Should I turn on the air?"

"The heater is on," she said taking the seat on the far right.

"What? Who the hell turned it on?" He turned to the control panel and turned it off. Made sure to set it so it wouldn't cycle back on.

"Gold, he turns it on in here in the morning until lunch, I forgot to turn it off," she pulled out her notebook. "Any idea whether or not she'll cancel?"

Robin sat at the head of the table, "I doubt it, her pride won't let her. I laid it out straight and I didn't tell her you'd be here," he said.

"You didn't?"

"Don't get heated about it, if I'd told her you'd be here, you bet your ass she would've canceled. You did some number on her," he said setting up the computer.

"I met with her twice and each time I tried to explain the implication of the charges, what she was being sued for, and how I could help. Define doing a number on her," she shot back.

"How exactly did you tell her?" he wondered. Setting up the screen, he adjusted the projector until it was centered. "There looks good."

"I don't know what you mean," she said pulling the files out of the locked cabinet.

"Your tone, Regina. We talked about this, you're short and impatient. I don't want to tell you how to do your job," he interrupted her before she could speak. "Just take it easy, pretend you care about her life, relate to her if you can."

He watched her cheeks redden, her movements jerking as she readied herself, and sat back with her arms crossed. "Fine," she muttered.

Given their intense last hours, he decided to ignore her mood and focus on the case. Luckily, ten minutes later, Emma Swan was led into the room by Gold. "Here you are, my dear."

Emma stood at the entrance to the room wringing her hands together, she wore jeans and a t-shirt under a jacket. Her blonde hair cascaded down past her shoulders in curly waves.

Robin stood, "Emma, come on in and have a seat. You remember Regina Mills?" He tried to pass it off like she was expected to be there.

"Yea," she mumbled.

"Coffee?" he offered. "Help yourself," he said.

Emma accepted the coffee but didn't give the pastries a second glance. "So, I'm here," she declared.

"Thanks for coming, I know there have been some misunderstandings," he said knowing it wasn't quite the truth. "Did you connect with Shana?"

"Yea, she called me, and I filled out an application for cash assistance. Look, I'm not someone who depends on the system. I'm not a fan of it and I know it's temporary. I wouldn't even do it if I didn't need it."

"I know," he insisted. "I wanted it to be an option and a little boost while you figure out your work schedule."

"Thanks," she shrugged.

"How's your son?" Regina asked.

Emma's eyes softened when they glanced from her back to him, "He's doing good in school, he's fed, and he's happy."

"I didn't mean..." Regina trailed off. He could see the vulnerability with the mention of children. He'd have to remember that. He tried to think back on cases she'd worked with that involved children. At the moment, he couldn't remember any that stuck out.

"It's okay," she said.

To avoid any further awkwardness, he interrupted. "Now that you've applied for the cash assistance, we can put that aside. Emma we'd like to talk a little bit about how to manage your finances. Strauss, your landlord expects you to pay the two and a half months back rent payments. He's under contractual obligation to pay his mortgage and you are to pay him. So, I'd like to talk to you about a few options."

"What options?" Emma asked leaning forward.

He pulled up the bank loan requirements on the screen, "The first option would be for you to apply and qualify for a loan. It would be a one-time cash payment and you'd be caught up in rent with the landlord. The interest is a bit high, but most of these loans tend to be."

"What if I don't qualify," she asked?

"Well, there's the other option which is to vacate the apartment and find alternate residency. But you've stated that you didn't want to uproot your son. I understand that, but you should count this as an option in case you don't qualify. There are apartments that don't ask for a steep down payment. But we'll come to that if we need to later. There is a timeframe," he began.

"Timeframe? When?" her brows furrowed.

"The court will decide that during the hearing. We filed an extension and you have about ten days or so before the hearing. Most judges will give you between twenty and twenty-two days. So, that gives you a month to come up with the full payment," he explained.

Emma pushed at her hair, she huffed out a frustrated breath, "I won't qualify for a loan, my credit is messed up, and I don't know how to come up with that kind of money in time."

"Emma," Regina said to get her attention. He watched Regina's face soften fractionally, her eyes meet hers. "I know it's hard, but you won't know until you try. The bank is willing to review your application."

"I don't want to waste my time taking off work knowing that I won't be approved. I have to work as much as I can to keep food on the table," she argued.

Robin said, "We can do it around your schedule. Say a Saturday morning, I'll take the time and I'll come with you. We'll work with the bank and set up a meeting. You don't work until the afternoon, right?"

Pausing, he watched her consider it, her fingers tangled in her blond hair, she chewed her lip, and sighed, "Right. Okay, I can do that."

"Good," he said. "Now, moving on. The judge will likely rule in favor of your landlord due to breach of contract. I went over your lease agreement. They can legally charge you a five-percent fee for late payments. It also states they can evict you after the third missed payment. You're about six days from that date. Strauss jumped the gun on the lawsuit," he said.

"He told me that if I wrote out in written form that I would pay late, he'd give me more time. I did that, but he didn't want to honor it after he filed with the court," she argued.

Robin jotted down some notes, "I'll check that out, do you have a copy of the note you sent?"

"Yea, I texted his number. He said that if I kept him updated, he would work with me. Last month, I texted him apologizing for not being able to pay again. He never responded to my text and a week later, I was served."

"I'll need a printout of the text messages between you and Strauss. Regina, will you take care of that?"

"Yes, may I borrow your phone? We have a computer we can use to print them out," she explained. Hesitantly, he watched Emma hand over her phone. "Is his name in your contacts?" Emma nodded and Regina walked out of the office.

"Are there any paper documents that he gave you? Notices?"

Emma shook her head, "No, just the texts and the phone calls. I didn't keep any of the voicemails. They weren't really anything more than asking me to call him back," she said.

"Good. Okay, we'll check on the application with the bank, we'll go this Saturday if you can make it to apply for the loan. I'll check with the court on the hearing date and we'll work on clarifying the contract obligations. Do you have any questions?"

"If I don't qualify for the loan and I can't pay the fee from the court, what are my options? I can't take Henry to a shelter again. I won't," she said indignantly.

"Don't worry, Shana will be there to help you. Until then, let's work one problem at a time, okay?"

"Thank you," she said.

"It's what we're here for," he said and put a hand over hers.

Regina came back with two documents handing one to her with her phone, "This is your copy. Keep it for your records in case they ask for them. I'd suggest keeping a folder with the papers you were served with. Any correspondence with us and with the judge. It'll make things easier," she said.

"Alright," she muttered. "Is that it? I have to be at work soon."

"That's all we have right now," he said. "When we hear anything, one of us will give you a call."

"Okay," she said. Taking her coffee with her, she walked out of the conference room until directed to the exit.

Regina sighed, "She's scared and stressed out, has her son to think about, and still works harder than anyone to make sure he's happy. It's sad and unfair."

Turning, he watched her turn off the computer system, close the cabinets, while he gathered the tray. "She's strong enough to overcome it all. Just needs a little support, that's all. You did good," he commented.

"I didn't do anything," she said.

"I disagree. You calmed her down from having a breakdown and you showed you care," he said. In the common room, he poured out the coffee, put the tray away, and dumped the rest of the pastries in the open box on the counter.

"I wish I could do more sometimes, but we can only do so much. It seems like there are some that just need a hand and the system can't or falls short," she said as they walked down to their office. "I've seen it happen over and over. A flaw that I wish we could change. You were good with her," she said as she made her way to her desk and put down her papers.

"I did my job, it was easy to do it. She needs help and I called someone who could help her. Genuinely help and not push her aside because their job description didn't fall within the realm of the help she needs."

Regina shook her head with a chuckle, "I was so wrong about you."

He sat and rubbed the tension out of his face, "Yea? How so?"

"I figured you for a flirt, a man who enjoyed teasing women, and maybe a bit of a creep," she admitted. He watched playfulness dance in her eyes and her lips curve into her pretty cheeks. "The truth is, you care about people and you go out of your way to help them."

"I'd want someone to help me," he said simply.

"It's more than that," she said. "You care more than most would, you take time out of your life, and you don't push the problem off to the next person. You invest your time and you make them a priority."

"Yea, I do. My clients should be my priority or what the hell am I doing here? I take it seriously when people tell me their stories. They trust me to help them and I make sure I don't break that trust," he said.

Regina nodded, "I suppose I'm guilty of not extending my trust in my professional life because I struggle with it personally. It's hard to trust when you have things happening around you that prove trusting never ends well. You believe in the system, work it for years, and it turns on you."

He met her eyes knowing she was talking about the failed adoption. He couldn't take seeing that look in her eyes. "I want to ask what happened, but I know it's not my business," he said softly.

"I can't—It's not that simple," she said. "Anyway, I'm talking about Emma. She needs trust and you can provide it. I'm happy for her and I know we'll do right by her."

Nodding, he knew she was right. "Yea, we will. So, you want to help me get that crap out of my car?"

Seeing her eyes change from sadness to joy, he watched her laugh, "Alright."

***

MULTIPLE TRIPS FROM HIS CAR to their office filled up the empty floor space between the filing cabinets and the edge of his desk. "Tell me this is all we need for this party," he grumbled half out of breath.

Regina shook her head, "Not quite. You've never planned a party for two hundred people," she said. "This is just round one of shopping. I'd never leave it all to you. You'd have called it quits if I had," she laughed.

"What the hell did I buy?"

"Centerpieces and table cloths," she said. "That's just the basics. We still need to order flowers from the florist, I need to make a run to the craft store for the room decor, the order for chair covers should be here in a few days, and I have yet to figure out the center table décor," she said looking like she was mentally checking off a list in her head.

Scowling at the bags, he shook his head, "This is the last party I'm planning," he protested.

With laughter in her eyes and her face, she let out a throaty laugh he found sexy, "Not if Gold has anything to say about it."

He sighed, "I'm a lawyer."

"We wear many hats," she smiled. "We do what is expected of us."

"Uh-huh, I didn't sign up for party planning duty," he complained. "What are you laughing at?" He turned to watch her struggle to compose herself. It was a switch from the woman last night. The woman who looked lost and incredibly sad. This woman looked vital, lovely, and amazingly attractive.

She pressed her lips together and cleared her throat, "Nothing, you just look so annoyed."

"That's funny?" he asked rising from his chair. Leaning against her desk, she stood and took a step back in retreat.

"A little," she smiled.

Edging out from behind his desk, he opened a bag and pulled out a table cloth, "So, the tables will be draped in Ecru?"

Sobering, she stood by him silently allowing him to celebrate. He'd tricked her into getting close so he wouldn't have to chase her. "Exactly, it'll go with the centerpieces. Sunflowers dyed orange, black, and yellow."

"Let me guess, we have to paint them," he guessed.

"Yes, we have paintbrushes designed for the job."

Subtly, he put the cloth back in the bag, set it aside, and turned to her. Their eyes met, and he smirked. "I prefer your laugh to the near tears yesterday," he said evenly.

Averting her eyes, she said, "It was stupid to be upset about it, it's the past."

He didn't comment on it but took a step toward her and grabbed her arm as she tried to step back. "No, you don't," he brought her closer. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her in place. "You like laughing at me?"

Her throat contracted from swallowing, he could see her nerves, A laugh hid under the surface, he could see the beginning of it. "I wasn't laughing _at_ you."

"No?" he grinned. Sliding one of his hands to her side, he dug his fingers into her, and she started giggling uncontrollably as he tickled her. "You want to laugh?" She twisted her body right and left trying to get away, he kept on, "Hmm?"

"No," she said in between breaths. "Stop! Please," she begged. He kept on a few more giggles and finally stopped. Her hands fisted on his shirt, "I'm sorry," she laughed.

"Sure, you are," he teased. Their eyes locked for a moment before he eased in and took her breath in a surprising kiss. A long, deep, bone-melting kiss that left them both breathless. When he lifted his head, he met her eyes, looked down at her lips wanting to taste again. Instead, he took a breath, "Let's move all this stuff to the supply closet," he suggested. 


	6. 6

THE INTERESTING THING about working with Robin was that he kept Regina guessing. Each time she thought she knew who he was, she was wrong. He constantly surprised her by the way he talked to colleagues, clients, Gold, and herself. The reputation he was known for was the farthest thing from the truth. That she had to swallow and admit. It was easier to see the reputation he was painted with.

It made it easier for her to push her feelings for him aside and justify her interest.

She'd apologized to him and they'd moved on. Throughout the week, they split duties when it came to the Swan case. She called and talked to the bank tellers in the loan department. He spoke to Shana at social services. They met with the landlord who was able to qualify for the loan and worked out an agreement with the mortgage company.

Regina lifted her head, "We're due in court in two hours."

"I know, I just got the email," he responded typing away on his computer.

She replied to Maggie, who agreed to accompany them to the court, and sent an update to Gold to let him know the progress they made. "The bank agreed to meet with you and Emma on Saturday at nine," she informed him. "There's a catch."

He lifted his head and stopped typing, frowning he asked, "What's the catch?"

"They want her to get a co-signer in case she won't qualify. They insisted," she shrugged.

"Emma doesn't have family or anyone who can co-sign," he argued.

"I'm aware of that, which is a dilemma," she agreed. "If she doesn't have a co-signer, they won't let her take the meeting."

She watched Robin cover his face in his hands and try to rub away the tension she knew he felt.

"Shit," he sighed. "I don't..." Pausing, he stared at the screen of his computer, "Two days to come up with someone. It's a tight timeframe."

"I have an idea, but it's not exactly ethical," she met his eyes.

"Does it involve you? If it does, you know my response," he said.

"Not me," she said lifting a brow.

"Me? Are you nuts?"

"No, not you, you'd give the press something to talk about for weeks," she put in.

His jaw clenched, his eyes flared, and he turned his head back to his screen, "You don't have to tell me that," he fired.

"Robin—" she tried.

"Forget it," he snapped.

"I was thinking about Maggie," she put in hoping to ease the heat that suddenly filled the room.

He paused and looked at her a long time making her squirm in her seat, "Maggie isn't her lawyer, I guess technically it wouldn't be crossing lines, but given we're in the same firm, it might cross into unethical. I'd check with Gold," he said and turned back to his work.

"I will," she said with no response. The mention of his reputation had ended their banter and he shut down any further attempts to converse. Taking it as a loss, she sent Gold an e-mail and hoped for the best.

***

ROBIN TOOK LUNCH OUTSIDE of the office to get away from the anger he felt. He kept it at bay in court and when they walked out, he quickly excused himself and told her he needed to run an errand. Truthfully, he needed to get away from her. Away from looking at her, smelling her, and being too damn aware of her.

Just when he started to let her in, she had to bring up his reputation. How many damn times did he have to prove how bullshit that all was?

It was his own fault, he mused. His fault that he allowed the media to paint a picture of him. It didn't bother him at first, it helped him land cases. It helped him get his previous job and he'd excelled there. He helped many and didn't need the public to know about it.

Inside where it counted, he felt content. He felt that he was putting his mark on the world, helping clients in the courtroom and when he couldn't, recruiting others who could. It wasn't ever over for him. If a client was in limbo, it bothered him, stayed with him. He couldn't get them out of his head. Didn't Regina see that?

It wasn't her fault for seeing him that way, but damn it, he respected her. It wasn't too much to ask for her to respect him, was it?

Aggravated with it all, he barely ate two bites of his sandwich, downed his iced tea, and tossed the rest. Feeling out of sorts wasn't a norm for him, he picked up the phone and called the one person who could always lift him out of this mood.

"Robby?"

"Hi, mom," he smiled feeling the weight lift off his chest at the sound of her sweet voice.

"You haven't called since you started at the new firm, your father and I have been wondering how you've settled in."

"It's great," he said. "I think it's the place for me, my caseload is small right now. It'll pick up in a few months. How's dad?"

"Your father is better today," she said. "The doctors are doing all they can to make him comfortable."

His heart ached to hear the sadness and distress in her voice. To know that despite the fear of losing her husband, his mother would mask it and pretend like everything was alright. She was strong and stubborn, and he loved her. "I wish I could come home and visit, but I can't get away just now."

"Robby, we know you're busy and we're proud of you."

The ache throbbed to hear this mother's declaration. All he did in his life, he did for his parents' approval. For his family, for the man, his father had turned him into. His father who he always looked up to, admired, and wanted to be. The man who was wasting away in a hospital bed as his kidneys functioned only with the help of a machine. "Thanks, mom. I'll try to come home for Christmas," he promised.

"We'd love it. Maybe you'll bring Greta," she offered.

"I told you, mom. That's over, the annulment took care of that and she's getting married to Drew," he said trying to keep the anger out of his tone.

"I wish you could work it out, but I won't push," she said.

"Listen, mom. I just wanted to hear your voice and to let you know that I'm doing fine. I'll call you soon," he promised. He couldn't keep talking about Greta every time he called his mother. It wasn't good for his blood pressure.

"I love you, Robby."

"I love you too, bye."

He hung up as he walked back into the building and held onto the ache around his heart. It wasn't often he thought of his parents because it didn't help him. It was unproductive to worry and hurt too much to let himself think of them. Shaking it off, he turned into the common room to tidy up.

In the office, Regina's desk was empty, and he was glad for it. At least for the moment, he told himself. For two hours, he worked in silence and managed to work off the mood he'd been in. He put his parents out of his mind and focused on a client he was due in court for the next day.

Engrossed in case notes, preparation for court the next day, he didn't hear or see Regina come in. He couldn't be sure how long she'd been there until he leaned back and stretched his back. As he shifted, he felt himself relax after each crack. Moving his head side to side, his neck cracked and further relaxed him. When he glanced over, he saw her before he averted his eyes back to his screen.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her hunched over, her feet were bare under her desk. Her toes painted red and held his eyes longer than he was comfortable. Lifting his eyes, he stared at her knowing she couldn't see him.

Her arm was rested on the desk, her elbow bent with her head rested in the crook, her hand limply over her hair. A pen poised, on the other hand, moved as she wrote. For a few minutes, he only watched her. Her pen moved with such competency, her legs swung forward and back like a pendulum.

He couldn't see her face due to her hair hanging down like a curtain. In all his work, he hadn't noticed her and realized the anger was gone. He appreciated her coming in and not disrupting him. Thinking about it, she never did. It was like she came and went when she needed to and most times, he rarely noticed. Quiet like a cat, she moved in and out as she pleased.

Sitting watching her, he wondered if that was how she lived her life. It seemed she didn't belong anywhere, didn't have any real friendships outside the office that he could tell, and lived her life quietly. She was in the papers enough over the years, journalists seem to pay attention. They reported on her successes, mentioned her charity work, her party planning activities.

He tried to think about anything personal they'd reported and came up short. Granny had given him the only glimpse into her personal life. A mother who left her and her father when she was a girl, fourteen he remembered, and a father she lost a few years ago. His heart ached again thinking of his father. He didn't want to accept that his father's days were numbered. How did that feel? He wondered how she felt losing both her parents, having no children, being denied one, and living quietly.

Did she have friends? Did she have hobbies? Frowning, he turned back to his desk. Why the hell was he wondering? Why the hell did he care? Irritated again, at himself this time, he tried to focus on his task. Women weren't something he wanted to focus on. Despite what he told everyone, Greta nearly broke him.

Wanting to stay away from women and finding himself unable to stay away from Regina was a puzzle. There was something about her that drew him in, kept him interested, and irritated the hell out of him. Strong, stubborn, hard-headed, independent, and incredibly hard-working, all these qualities were something he knew and admired. Put them all together and she reminded him of his mother.

Well, hell, he thought.

No wonder she drew him to her. How stupid could he be? It made sense to him now. Undeniably, he was attracted to those qualities. Add a gorgeous woman with a sinful body and a vulnerability she hid too easily, and he was too damned hooked to admit it out loud. The ache in his shoulders took hold of him.

Next to him, Regina sighed. He watched her slip her feet into her heels, stand, and walk out of the room with a folder in her hand. He watched her go. Lost in his work again, he tried to focus but only counted the minutes until she returned.

When she walked in, her face was strained, her shoulders tight. Tossing the folder on her desk, she sat and pressed her hands to her temples.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she muttered not looking up. "Um..." She dropped her hands and looked around her desk looking for something. For what, he didn't think she knew. "Gold said that it would be up to Maggie to co-sign. So, if she needs to, it's not an issue."

"Great," he said watching her face.

Her eyes were wild and didn't settle, her hands were busy gathering and tidying her desk. When she had piles of papers, she put them all into folders. Putting the cabinet next to her, she shoved, and it clattered closed.

Regina winced and covered her face with her hands seemingly frustrated at her own behavior.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. "Regina."

When she lifted her head, his gut clenched, she had tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. "I'm fine," she insisted. Taking a tissue from the box on her desk, she wiped her eyes.

What was it about men that they faltered when women cried? His first instinct was to run in the other direction. Instead, when she wheeled her chair to face the window, he rose and walked to her. "Come here," he urged her gently.

"I'm fine," she said sniffling.

"No, you're not," he took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Come here," he wrapped her close and the damn broke. Her sniffles turned into sobs as her hands fisted on his shirt. His body jerked each time she sobbed, feeling the rush of heat and wet on his shirt.

As her body weakened, he sat in her chair and brought her with him. Draped across his lap, he held her, stroked her hair, and waited until she cried herself empty. When she was still and her hands relaxed, he whispered, "You want to talk about it?"

When she lifted her head to face him, he could see the tears. See the stress and the darkness under her eyes. It wasn't clear how long she'd been crying, but it had been awhile. Her makeup was wiped clean other than a thin line streaked down to her lips. He lifted his thumb to wipe it away. "Hmm?"

"I..." Her voice was thick, she sniffled and wiped at her nose, and tried to push up out of his lap. When she stood, she walked to the window and crossed her arms. For a few minutes, he let her stand there and gather herself.

It was a sight to watch her compose herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat, wiped away the evidence of tears, and hugged herself until her trembles stopped.

When she was calm, he took the chance and stood, went to her. He lifted his hand and used his fingers to brush her hair behind her shoulder. He edged in between the window and her vision, "Are you okay?" He tucked her hair behind her ear and tilted her chin up with his fingers. To soothe himself as much as her, he leaned in and kissed her gently.

Her face composed, her eyes nearly calm, her jaw set, she nodded, "I'm sorry."

"For what? Being human?" That earned him a faint smile. "What happened?" When she tried to draw away, he caught her by the waist. "No, you don't."

Shaking her head, she sighed, "I..." Her eyes prickled with tears again, he simply waited. "It's complicated," she began.

Sensing this could be longer than warranted to stand, he nudged her into a chair, "Why don't we start from the beginning," he suggested. He moved to grab the chair across from her desk designated for clients and set it beside her. Her tears were being wiped away by tissue, her nose blown.

Robin wasn't completely sure why he was pushing her to talk to him. Hadn't he just talked himself into keeping his distance? She was there and he couldn't seem to get her out of his head. Her face, her smell, her body, her mind, the words she spoke, her determination. It was like smelling a loved one after their gone. Imprinted on your conscience so that no matter if you're apart, it's right there with you.

Irritation and fear gnawed at his gut, it felt like rats eating from the inside out. A feeling that terrified him to the bone. He was involved with her, so involved in such a short time, it left an ache. An ache that he needed filled no matter how much he tried to convince himself. Watching her now looking the most vulnerable he's seen her only plagued him.

Regina sighed, "I got a call from social services after lunch," she began. Sitting back, he gave her room to let it out. Maybe talking it out would ease her mind, he thought.

"I thought it might have to do with Emma's case, so I answered it. I normally don't answer the social services number because it usually leads to never-ending conversations or meetings that take me out of the office," she explained.

Choosing to stay silent, he waited for her to continue.

"It was Brenda Wong," she said. "The social services worker who took my adoption case. Brenda was my caseworker for over a year, and I was surprised to hear from her."

"Your caseworker for the adoption?" he prompted.

"Yea, after I was denied, I stopped hearing from her. I met his foster mom and we've stayed in contact."

"What's the boy's name?" he wanted to know.

Regina swallowed, "Roland. His foster mother is Katherine Nolan. David's ex-wife. We stay in contact and I've seen him on his birthday, and I saw him for Easter."

"I didn't know David had an ex-wife," he said.

"It's not my story to tell," she shrugged.

"Sorry," he said getting distracted. "What did the caseworker want?"

"It looks like Katherine doesn't want me having contact with Roland anymore because it confuses him, she said. So, she's asking me to stay away."

Shit, he thought. Hearing the initial story and watching her cry, he knew this cut deep. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"I don't really see him all that much and I hadn't thought I was doing anything, but I can't understand why she wouldn't just tell me. Instead, she went behind my back and went to social services. If I don't stay away, she's threatening to put a restraining order out. I'm a lawyer for god's sake," she blurted. "Of course, I'd do what she wants. It's her child."

Her fists clenched and her body went rigid with temper. He took one hand to smooth the tension out until she relaxed. "Can I ask why you were denied or is that too personal? I can't help but wonder," he said honestly. "You're a successful lawyer, you have enough money to support a child, and you're honest and good."

She nodded, "I'm also not married, I have no family, no friends or support system, I work too many hours to be there for him. He'd spend more time in school and a daycare than he would in my care. They didn't think it would be the right environment for a young boy. He's only five," she said.

Silent, he let that sink in. He knew family law, knew the qualifications for placement and knew the criteria they looked for in potential adoptive parents. Having no spouse, family, support system, or time was doomed to be a failure. The child would be placed with someone who had all those qualifications over her any day. At his tender age, the criteria were harsh and more specific.

Regina may have a great job, an adequate place for him to live, and all the money to back them. Her mother wasn't in the picture, her father dead, and she worked too many hours to have friendships outside of the office. Knowing what he did about her, it wasn't hard to see why they wouldn't pick her.

"I hate to say it, but I see why they denied you, as painful as it is," he added for her benefit. "You could do it," he said. "If you really wanted to, I know you could. But the commitment to work, the lack of time, that's hard on a young boy."

"Believe me," she angrily wiped away a tear, "I've thought about it in my head and I would've made the same decision. They're right," she said. On each finger, she started listing off things that applied to her, "I'm not married and have no serious relationships to speak of, I don't have my parents anymore, I have a sister but she lives in London and I never see her, my only friends, if you can call them that come from this office."

Continually moving from finger to finger, she added, "My landlord hasn't seen me in months, I resorted to depositing rent in her account because it was easier. I spend holidays and weekends in the office even if I don't have cases. I volunteer or I help Maggie with her cases because it gives me something to do and a place to be outside of my home. So, yes. I get why they said no, and I can try and resent them for it, but I won't."

"So, you work yourself to death, don't let yourself be alone to think, and you hate yourself for failing," he finished for her.

Her cheeks turned pink and made the knot in his stomach ease. "How dare you?" She shot to her feet. He grabbed her before she could walk out and crushed his mouth to hers. When she responded and gave as much as she got, he released her.

"You can't be angry because I speak the truth," he said. "It isn't fair, and I respect you too much to let you walk out of this room thinking it. You have to accept what is and I've got accept that I may be falling for what you are."

Her eyes flashed and she huffed out a breath as she shoved him aside and walked out of the room.

Good, he thought. The woman he'd seen was lost and scared. Sad and alone. After he pissed her off, she was back to her confident and cold self. It was easier that way, he thought. He would worry about her less. 


	7. 7

REGINA WORKED FOR THE REMAINDER of the day and most of the next morning with temper hot within her. Who the hell was he to tell her how she felt? It infuriated her to know that he could read her that easily. It angered her more that she wanted him to. Where the hell had that come from?

To appease herself and her mind, she'd written a letter to Katherine. A short letter apologizing for confusing Roland, for upsetting her, and letting her know that if it was what she wanted, she would stay away. Feeling it would be easier coming from David, she asked Maggie to give it to him.

Maggie had been apprehensive about doing so, but she agreed to give it to David. When he came to ask her why he was her messenger, she explained that Katherine didn't want her around anymore. He apologized and expressed his condolences knowing that she loved Roland. So, he agreed to give it to her. It eased her conscience a bit.

Now, she was working through her mad by jotting down notes, in court, she was ruthless, didn't give a step, and walked out of the courtroom feeling better. Her client was happy with the ruling, her opponents congratulated her, and Gold simply gave her another case to add to the growing stack.

The office was the last place she wanted to be right now, but it was childish to avoid it. Walking in, she was greeted with Robin with Emma and another woman sitting across from him. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt," she took a step back in retreat.

"Regina, right on time," he said smiling. That smug smile, those dimples, his forest green eyes normally attracted her. Today, she wanted nothing more than to shove her fist into his face and see that smug smile disappear. "Shana Holton, this is my colleague Regina Mills."

Regina reached out and shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you." She glanced at Robin who shot her a wink. Frowning, she turned to the woman.

"Right back to you," she said. "We were just going over some paperwork."

"Paperwork?" She took a few steps to see Emma filling out an application for assistance. "Oh, I see."

Shana explained, "Emma and Henry have been approved for cash assistance and some food help. With this application, we may be able to help her get into a program where they can lower her rent or find a more affordable apartment."

"I've heard of the program," Regina said. "I was going to suggest that to you when we met."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know we had a meeting this afternoon, but I had some time and I have an emergency this evening."

Robin interrupted, "We were just finalizing a few things before we meet with the bank tomorrow."

"Good idea," she decided. "I'm glad you're doing this, Emma. It'll be good for you and it'll look good for the judge."

Emma shrugged, "Thanks."

When the applications were filled out, signed, and copied for the office files, Shana and Emma left. Robin took the time to write up case notes and create a new folder for Emma. He put them all into a thicker folder and placed it inside his desk drawer.

"Now that's over with, you wanna grab lunch?" He turned to smile at her. Staring at him, she wondered what the look in his eye held. It unnerved her but she ignored it.

"I brought my lunch and I figured since we're picking up dinner before working on the centerpieces, I'd limit my carb intake."

"Right," he said. "Good idea. I have fish in the fridge. I'll share if you want."

Frowning, she asked, "What's gotten into you?"

"Who me? Nothing," he said as he stood. Turning, she almost made it to her desk when she heard the lock on the door snap in place. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Jitters filled her stomach, her body trembled when she felt him come up behind her. "Relax," he said. "Feeling any better?"

She only shrugged. She felt his hands rest on her shoulders and gently massage until she relaxed a bit. Taking her blazer down her arms, she shivered involuntarily. His hands rested on her again, warm, firm, moving slowly easing her muscles. "You're so tense," he said softly.

Trying to relax, it seemed to make things worse and she tightened instead. Breathing shallowly, she tried to step forward. He placed a hand on her torso and brought her back against him. "Enjoy it," he said.

"Robin—" His hands kneaded harder and harder down her neck, her back, her hips, moving up slowly along her arms. Her head tipped back and rested on his shoulder as his hands molded, pressed, and glided. "Mmm," she hummed. "Do you do this often?"

"I used to," he admitted. "To my dad," he explained before she could get the wrong idea. "My dad had these major back pains and I'd always help iron them out for him. My mom isn't a big fan, she prefers the tub," he laughed in her ear causing goosebumps to spread down her arms.

"You locked the door to give me a massage?" She stretched into his hands, leaned into him, and let herself relax. He rested against his desk and brought her to sit atop his lap. His hands never stopped moving. "Is this to make up for making me mad?"

"I locked the door," he said low in her ear, "Because I wanted to give you some time to relax before I tell you some not so good news," he said. His voice rumbled against her, she felt it blazing on her skin.

Her back went rigid, she snapped her head up, "What's the bad news?"

"I didn't say bad," he said. "I said not so good."

"Thanks for the clarification," she said sarcastically.

Laughing in her ear, he wrapped his arms around her when she tried to stand. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Try and pull away," he said. "I feel the moment you start to relax and enjoy yourself. Then, the next, you're trying to run. Why is that?"

Before she could answer, she felt his hot breath before his lips closed over her neck. "Oh," she sighed. As he explored her skin, heat engulfed her body from the inside out, she tried to get up. "I'm not used to this," she sighed.

"I know," he said in between open-mouthed kisses. "You smell good," he inhaled. His fingers slid her dress strap over her shoulder and pressed his lips in its place.

Each time she thought she was in control and ready to pull herself back, Robin changed the angle of his assault. His mouth was warm and inviting. Moving to places she hadn't been touched in too long. "Robin."

"Yea?" he said closing his mouth over her neck and scraping his teeth along sending shivers to her core. "I can't get you out of my head," he said continuing his assault of her senses. "I can't stop wanting this."

She lost time, simply stopped thinking as her body tingled, her belly fluttered, and his hands moved. As his mouth moved along her skin, she tried to rationalize it. She wanted this as much as he did. He was skilled, she knew. It had been a long time since a man touched her. It would be good, she mused. It would be a disaster, she feared. Fear crept into her and she struggled to keep her senses.

"Robin," she said louder hoping he could hear her over the fog that took over his brain.

"Hmm?" he raised his head and covered her mouth with his. It was a jolt, she could only think. A hot jolt that sent her blood to boil. Her body was a livewire of nerves dancing under the skin.

What has gotten into him, she thought? Instead of pushing him away or her pulling back, she found herself holding on. Her hands fisted on his shirt, wound around him, drifted up into his hair as she lost her breath. When she was devoured and tested thoroughly by him, she tried to pull back for air.

When he released her mouth, she took in a deep breath and shuddered when his mouth hovered over her neck where her pulse beat rapidly. Her heart thudded as his hands molded to her hips, down to grip her ass, and back up to trail his fingers over her breasts. Every time he stroked, she trembled, felt herself falling into delirium. Her mind was sharp, "Robin, stop."

His hands were getting bolder, her body too aware. When she felt him tugging on the zipper of her skirt, she shoved him, hard. "Stop," she said more firmly.

He stopped immediately and stared into her eyes not quite clear, "I'm sorry. I got carried away, I only wanted a taste. You do things to me," he said.

Still wound around him, she pressed her hands to his chest, "It's not the place or the time and I'm not sure that this is right."

Glancing around, he grinned, "It would've been fun."

Regina couldn't help but laugh, "I don't doubt it, but we've got work to do."

He leaned in and kissed her once, twice, and lingered on the third. "Maybe tonight," he winked still a little out of breath.

"Tonight?"

"Your place, centerpiece painting," he explained.

"Right," she said. It had escaped her along with any solid thought. His skin, his hands, his scent, his body lingered inside her. Potent and deadly, she mused. It would be hard to keep him out of her head, she thought. If she let him in it, she knew it's a fight to get him out.

Despite all that, she couldn't help but let a glimmer of hope grow as she sat at her desk and got to work. Robin followed suit after leaving for twenty minutes and returning looking more relaxed and focused. Tuning out the impure thoughts from her mind, she brought up the next email and got back into the rhythm of her job.

***

ROBIN TRIED TO REIGN HIMSELF in before picking up dinner. Knowing that he was headed to her place was dangerous. Dangerous for him, for her, for them, for their work relationship.

Every time he tries to distance himself and think of her purely as his colleague, he sees another side of her. The women he knew before taking this job was nothing like the woman that she really is.

He thought about it, knew that people saw her as a ruthless and strong lawyer. A woman who won and who fought for her clients. Dominated the courtroom and took nothing from those in opposition to her. A woman people feared would land on the other side of her wrath.

If he admitted it to himself, he'd never want to be on the side of her wrath. Underneath the woman he was uncovering, she was tough. Tougher than he gave her credit for and tougher than he wanted to see.

But, as time passed and he spent most of his days with her, a different side emerged. The lost and lonely side, the compassionate and kind side, the quick temper, the soft and gentle side that she didn't let others see. Spending most of his time with her, it was hard not to see it. He'd tried not to see it and when he did, it blindsided him. Complexity. That is how he'd describe her. Complex and full of qualities.

Why the hell was she single? He often asked himself that when he thought of the whole of her. Gorgeous, smart, hardworking, good job, the whole damn package was appealing. So, why did she keep herself closed off? He let himself wonder as he entered Lorenzo's Italian Bistro.

He'd ordered pasta, salad, bread, and because he thought they both needed it, a bottle of wine. He waited for his order when he spotted an old friend, Dale. His friend raised his head with a grin, "How the hell are you?"

Robin took the handshake into a hug and laughed, "I'm good. Damn, it's been a while. You still over at Schuster's?"

"Nah, man. Schuster's was a great start, but I wanted to get my feet wet in criminal law. I'm working with Victoria Belfrey."

Robin's brow rose, "No shit?"

Dale turned and pointed a finger, "My fiancé," he grinned.

Robin watched the woman he knew all too well turn and smile at him uncharacteristically and wave. "I'll be damned," he said waving back. "When did that happen?"

Dale shrugged, "I started working there a little over two years ago. Took me six months to get the nerve to ask her out. We clicked."

"Congratulations, man." Robin hugged his friend. "That's awesome."

"Thanks, you'll come to the wedding. I'll send you an invite, it's next June."

"I'll be there," he said. The host called for his name and he turned to grab his order. "Listen, it was great seeing you. I've got a meeting, call me this weekend. We'll catch a game or something."

Dale nodded, "Will do."

Damn, Robin thought. Dale Webster and Victoria Belfrey. Shaking his head with a grin, he couldn't think of two people more suited. They were both tough as nails, smart, sharp, and driven. He laughed to himself to see them in an argument. He wondered who came out on top more often.

He wound through the streets of the west part of town, followed his GPS directions until he came up in front of Regina's address. The house was a two-story colonial in white with a dark roof. In the dark, he couldn't tell if it was brown, blue, or grey. The sidewalk led to four steps leading up to the veranda. The lights outside were on, he noted.

The front of the house had a railed in porch that spread on either side of the front door behind columns. Heavy flower beds lined the porch railing, he could see. Though, he couldn't make out what was planted. Large double-hung windows on the front and another two single hung windows off to the right side over the two-car garage.

The top floor held three gabled dormer windows in true colonial style. To the left, he could just make out the bricks from the chimney. To the right, he could see two more gabled dormer windows atop the roof of the garage. Nice, he thought.

Taking the food out of the car, he made his way up the steps and knocked on the door. It was a double red door. Stylish, he guessed. It would stand out from the road, he mused.

Regina opened the door and he stared at her. "What?"

"You're wearing jeans," he pointed out.

Fidgeting on her bare feet, she crossed her arms, "So? Come on in," she suggested. When she turned to walk him inside, he appreciated the view. Yea, jeans were a look. Her look, he thought.

Inside there was a foyer. A banister leading up to the second floor curved up and around. Down the hall, there was a table with balled legs against the wall. A lamp and some frilly flower basket stood atop it. The walls were white with crown molding along the ceilings. The floor was hardwood polished.

The kitchen was huge, he noted. Double small chandeliers hovered over an island that held two stools, a built-in microwave. It was dark wood topped with Pegasus granite countertops that matched the base cabinets. The base cabinets made a big u-shape. Other than a fancy coffee maker, there was little on it.

A few files, no dirty dishes, like his own. He whistled, "Nice digs."

"Thanks, I grew up here."

He put all the food and wine on the island aside a large bouquet of what he guessed were lilies. Two small bows with fruit and packets of almonds were next to the flowers. "Who cleans this place," he wondered out loud. Catching himself, he saw the smile on her face. "Sorry, but if I lived alone in a place this big, I'd hire out."

"I do," she said pacing plates on the island. "I'm rarely here but I don't want the house to deteriorate. So, I have someone come in three times a week. They clean, dust, water the plants, and I have a greenhouse out back with a garden I grow."

His brow rose, "You grow your own food?"

Shrugging, she said, "Just a little. Like I said, I'm never here."

He turned his head to look into a small sitting area. It was too small to qualify for a living room, he mused. The room was open, he could see over the counter into the room. If there was a wall there, it was smart to knock it down.

Two large bay windows lined the side of a chimney, large heavy curtains in reds and browns covered most of the windows. A three seated couch with lots of pillows atop it sat in front of the fireplace. A bookshelf covering one wall held classics, some pictures, and a row of glass jars in different colors. A table on the other side of the window held plants, a large white Bible in the center, and more plants underneath on a lower level.

The center of the room was covered in a white plushy carpet over the same hardwood flooring throughout the house. A small door stood open in the corner hardly visible. "Where does that lead?"

Regina was busy plating dinner and only said, "Hmm?"

"The door in the corner over there," he said.

Looking up, she said, "Oh, garage, greenhouse, and deck."

"It must've been awesome to grow up in a place this huge," he said smiling.

Sitting, she poured wine in glasses and handed him one, "It was when I was younger. My mother used to look outside through the window over the sink while my sister and I played. My father built us a treehouse and we'd spend all day up there. It's still there," she laughed. "Full of dust, I'm sure."

"I had a fort my dad built when I was seven," he began. "It was small, but we'd build on each summer. Then, when I was about twelve, I'd have friends over." With a smirk, he said, "I lost my virginity in that fort."

A surprising laugh escaped her, "How funny, I lost mine in that treehouse. I was seventeen."

He turned to admire her reddened cheeks and an easy smile. "I was fifteen and terrified," he admitted.

"Fifteen? I hated boys at that age. They were mean and unruly. I rarely had a good thing to say about them," she said.

They ate and enjoyed an easy conversation. It was the first time being near her that he didn't feel pressure or guilt for being attracted to her. They laughed and shared embarrassing childish memories. When the food was gone, and their wine glasses filled, she said, "I set up the centerpieces in the den."

"The den?"

"Yea, come on, I'll show you," he watched her take her glass and walk down the hallway into another hall he'd missed in the foyer. When he entered the room, he smiled. It looked a lot like his father's office.

A large bricked fireplace with a shelf holding pictures, funny signs, and a statue of Jefferson was centered. Black grates to the fireplace were closed. A long cream-colored leather sofa sat draped in dark blankets and pillows. He was starting to think she loved her pillows. They were everywhere. A table sat in the center over a blue checkered rug, atop it all the supplies for the centerpieces.

She'd taken two chairs from somewhere out of the room to put around it. A recliner in the same cream color was shoved off to the side near another door leading outside.

"Ready?"

He turned as she set her glass on the table and smiled at him. She was so damn pretty, he thought. Setting his glass next to hers, he nodded, "In a minute," and took her face in his hands. He watched her eyes as he lowered his head and covered his mouth with hers. Soft, teasing, testing. When he released her, he said, "I wanted to get that out of the way, or I'd never stop thinking about it."

She cleared her throat and sat, he'd give her more time to think about it, he thought. He sat and they readied themselves to spend a night painting. 


	8. 8

ROBIN HAD TO ADMIT spending time painting sunflowers wasn't altogether as painful as he'd imagined. Men didn't spend a lot of time doing arts and crafts to his knowledge. But sitting in Regina's den and getting to know her had its perks. Learning about how she grew up, her childhood friends, her father was entertaining.

Even when the conversation turned dark for when she told him about her mother's disinterest in her and her father, when she left, she quickly changed the subject. She spoke of moving out and living on campus in college, moving back and starting at Holloway, Dunn, & Gold, and losing her father.

Her sister, Zelena, moved to London right out of high school to work as a fashion designer. Regina told him how she visits once a year in the summer and Zelena tries to visit every other Christmas. They aren't all that close but since the death of her father, they've tried to change that.

Maggie and she are closer friends than he realized. They spend time outside of the office shopping, working on their cases, and they are a part of a book club. That surprised him. She is a big reader, which he didn't know, and her favorite author was someone he'd never heard of.

He enjoyed himself, enjoyed the task of painting, putting candles into their holders, and coming up with pretty decent looking centerpieces. The more time he spent with her, the more comfortable he felt around her. As they worked, she grew silent and stopped talking as much.

"Is it my turn to ask twenty questions?" she teased.

"I guess it's only fair," he said. "Well," he began changing his paintbrush for a glue gun. "My parents are originally from London. We moved here when I was about three or four. My parents moved back to London about six years ago, I guess."

"How often do you see them?"

"I haven't been home in six years," he said feeling guilty. The strain he felt settled in his shoulders. "I used to visit four or five times a year, but it's expensive, grueling, and exhausting," he said.

"I'm not big on travel myself," she said. She placed another centerpiece on the floor next to the rest in front of the fireplace. There had to be close to a hundred by now. It was going on hour three since they started.

"It's not really the travel that bothers me, I can sleep on a plane comfortably. It's more that I can't handle leaving," he admitted. He glued on the flowers, pushed the candle in place, and took it to place next to the rest.

"Why did you stay here if you miss your family?"

It was an easy enough question to ask, harder to answer. He thought about it for years and the justification for it all seemed stupid and insignificant. "I guess I'm selfish," he said. "I wanted to keep my job, my status, I liked living in America."

"That doesn't sound selfish to me," she said.

Thinking of his father, he sighed, "My father is sick, so yea, it's selfish that I put my job above him. He did everything for me and I'm not there for him now. I send them money, but it's not enough."

"Sick?" she looked distressed. He knew she knew how hard it was to care for a sick parent and lose one.

"Kidney failure," he said. "I got tested to see if I was matched, and I wasn't. I'd have donated one of mine for him. So far, he's still on a list for a match. Dialysis seems to be doing something, but he's a slave to that machine." Why did he tell her? He never told Greta, he thought. Kept that from her because he hadn't wanted to rock the boat. Some boat, he mused.

"I'm so sorry, Robin. Why haven't you been back to visit? Scared?" He looked up thinking she was teasing him, but her eyes were full of understanding. Compassion. Yes, she knew exactly what he was feeling.

"I'm not ashamed to admit it. I'm terrified of seeing him feeble and small. He was my rock, the big man I looked up to. My mom sends me pictures and I can hardly recognize him. I don't know how to face it," he admitted.

He put the glue gun down knowing he needed a minute to steady his shaking hands. "That doesn't make you shameful. I watched my father change in front of my eyes. I watched him struggle and fade out into nothing. It's not easy to see, but I wouldn't trade those years for anything. I got to know him, I got to spend time with him. I miss him," she admitted. "Your father is still here."

"I know it," he said. "I know and I'm maybe planning on taking my Christmas time to go up. I just need to ready myself first." Picking up the glue gun, he moved onto the next flower, more leaves, more candles until the last few were done. He helped her move them to the floor with the rest.

"You'll come to terms with it when you're ready. It took me a long time," she admitted. "I'm really good at isolating myself if you haven't noticed." She bit her lip and started gathering all the trash. He joined in to help her shove it all into a bag.

"It's crossed my mind why you do," he said. "A woman with the job you have, looks you have, smarts," he said. "Why would a woman who has a lot to offer close herself in and shut people out?"

Tying the bag, she seemed to ponder that as she tossed the bag out the door to an outside garbage bin. Taking the empty wine glasses, she started toward the kitchen, he followed behind her. "That's a loaded question," she said.

He sat at the island while she rinsed out the glasses and placed them on the top shelf of the dishwasher. Using the towel hanging on the edge of the stove, she dried her hands. "Try the easy version," he suggested.

When she had nothing left to do, she wrung her hands together, walked toward the island and leaned against it. He waited while she arranged the fruit that didn't need arranging. Put the bags of almonds in some kind of order and fussed with the flowers all while avoiding his eyes. "I guess trust isn't my strong suit."

"I got that on day two in the office," he said dryly. "Try something else."

"I want to blame my mother but its juvenile to give her that sole responsibility."

"Why because she left you? Parents leave children all the time," he said.

"Yes, they do. My mother was a hard woman, I knew that. Even so, when she left, I felt abandoned. That theme has been a spotlight in my life. I've had friends, relationships, and lovers who have done the same. I don't blame them, but it was a contribution. It's much easier to be alone than to worry about disappointment. Anything else, Dr.?"

Her sarcasm made him smile, "I'm not a shrink," he said. "I guess I get where you're coming from, but don't you get lonely?"

"Sure, anyone would." It surprised him that she admitted it.

Skating on the edge of danger, he said, "So you thought a child would help with that, is that it?"

"Pretty much," she shrugged. "I've always loved children. More since I started helping Maggie with her cases. There are so many that need good homes. I thought I could provide one for Roland. It just wasn't meant to be." She pouted through the stubbornness of her smile.

Moving around the room, she opened a refrigerator disguised as part of the wood of the wall. Took out two bottles of water and offered him one. "Thanks." Deciding to distract her and change the subject, he asked, "Did the bank teller give you the name of the loan officer?"

"No," she said. "There are three working on Saturday mornings. It could be any of them." She just couldn't sit or stand still, he mused. She put her bottle of water back in the fridge, fussed with the coffee pot, wiped the counters that were already clean.

"Am I making you nervous?" He made sure to keep his voice calm and controlled and to leave any teasing out of it.

"What?" She put the rag into the sink, wrung all the water out, and draped it over the side. "Why would you say that?"

He watched her closely, "You can't sit or stand still for five minutes," he said. "The counter is clean, the fruit was already arranged, the flowers are fine."

"Sorry," she flushed. "I'm not used to having guests."

"The house is clean, warm, and inviting. I've worked with you for nearly three weeks. We spend most of our days together in the same room alone. You don't fidget as much as you are now."

"In the office, I have work to do. Here, I'm used to reading a book and going to bed or working in the garden. I don't do well sitting still," she argued.

"Why don't you give it a shot?" He held out his hand, she simply stared at it before letting out a frustrated sigh and placing her hand in his. He stood and led her into the little seated alcove and pulled her onto the couch with him. "You don't have a TV in this house," he complained. "And you have too many damn pillows."

Appalled she scoffed, "I do not. They're decoration and they are nice to lean on."

He moved two from behind him and settled back, "Too many," he threw them to the side making his point. He maneuvered her in between his legs as he kicked off his shoes, her back to his chest. Like this morning, he used his hands to massage her shoulders. "You have something against television?"

"No," she said. "Behind you."

He twisted around and spotted a remote on the side table. He picked it up and handed it to her. After pressing a button, the wall atop the fireplace swung around to reveal a TV. "Nice touch," he said.

"It looks better hidden," she said. His hands came to her shoulders again to massage. She turned on the TV to reveal a news channel. Pulling up the guide, she asked, "Anything specific you had in mind?"

"No," he said distracted by her scent. "Pick something." He trailed his hands up to her neck, pressed softly, let his fingers tangle in her hair, and lifted it up to reveal her skin. As she moved down the guide, he smiled. "You have a tattoo," he laughed.

"I do," she said.

"What is it? Lean forward," he said pushing at her.

"No," she objected leaning back. "It's nothing." She settled on a comedy with Jim Carey and placed the remote next to him.

He could see the ink peeking out from under her t-shirt just under her left shoulder blade. "It'll drive me nuts until you tell me," he teased. To prove his point, he leaned forward and grazed his teeth over her earlobe. He felt her tremble and smiled. Please," he asked softly.

He pressed his lips just behind her ear and let his tongue trail down her neck until she was squirming. "Stop it," she scolded.

He laughed as he bit down, and she lurched forward letting out a delicious-sounding moan. The sound went straight to his cock. He was only teasing, but that quickly changed when she turned around and fused her lips to his. Caught off guard, he sat back as her legs straddle his lap. For a full minute, he could only respond to her lips.

The heat in him only increased when her body pressed to his, he tried to keep his hands on the couch and off her. If he touched her, he wouldn't be able to stop. They were alone, there was no one to distract him, and it was late.

He fisted the pillows next to him as she assaulted him. Her lips were warm, her tongue sinful, and her taste intoxicating. Her hands fisted his hair and he was almost ready to snap. Twice, he tried to slow the kiss and back off.

All bets were off when she reached down and drew her t-shirt off her body. He swallowed knowing he was a goner. "Fuck," he breathed. He shot a hand into her hair gripping the back of her neck and brought her back in for a searing kiss. Her arms wrapped around him, he pulled her hips until she was as close as she could get to his body.

Even as he molded his hands to her body and she responded to him exactly as he wanted, something inside him told him to pause, to slow down, to stop. In a daze, he released her mouth and bit down on her neck feeling her pulse thudding. Her nails sunk into his arm revving him up, the sounds she made were incredibly erotic.

The voice inside his head was becoming more silent as he touched, molded, felt her body shudder. Her hands reached down to unbuckle his belt, the voice shouted, and he gripped her hands. Kissed her deeper and longer as he tried to calm himself, gather his breath, and gentle before he lifted his head.

Regina was straddling his lap, topless, he told himself. Her lips were swollen, her eyes dazed, and he was stopping. What the hell was wrong with him? She tried to pull her hands away and he tightened his grip. "Wait," he said.

"Let me go," she said breathlessly.

"Not yet," he said meeting her eyes. Was this what she wanted? Was it the moment? To test himself and her, kept his eyes on her as he leaned in and kissed her again. Her eyes fluttered closed and she went limp. He let go of her hands and rested his arms around her. He kept the kiss soft, gentle, and lifted his head.

Regina covered her face with her hands and leaned forward resting her head on his shoulder. He held on until she said, "What are we doing?"

He caressed his fingers along her back, lifted his hands to pull her shoulders back, she leaned back to meet his eyes. "What are _you_ doing," he laughed? "I'm just an innocent bystander who was attacked by a woman."

"I didn't attack you," she protested shoving him playfully.

"I beg to differ," he rose his brows. "You're dangerous," he grinned.

She flushed, "I'm sorry," she shook her head embarrassed. "This isn't me," she said.

"What? Dating?" He grinned when he watched her frown.

"This wasn't a date," she declared. The skin between her brows creased, her jaw set. Glancing around, she attempted to lean over and grab her shirt.

"No? Dinner, wine, movie, making out," he recounted. "Sounds like a date to me, a really good one," he added.

"I...I don't date," she said.

"I must be lucky," he teased. She tried to push back, and he held her in place. One because he didn't want to look at her body again and be tempted, and two she seemed genuinely flustered by the idea. "Relax."

"Let me go," she said almost panicked.

"Would it be so bad?" He leaned forward and brushed his nose along hers and pressed his lips softly to hers. He rested his brow on hers and felt her body relax. "You're a beautiful woman, stunning in every way. I'm an alright looking guy, I have some appealing qualities. We work well together, and I find you incredibly sexy."

To prove it, he pulled her body closer and covered her mouth with his in a deep, long, dreamy kiss. A kiss that muddled the mind, blurred reality, and steeped himself in her. Everything about her surrounded him. Her body, her scent, the conversations they shared throughout the night. Her past, her present, her personality.

When he gathered enough strength to pull back, he took a deep breath. "Are you gonna show me your tattoo now?"

Her eyes opened and she frowned, "What?"

He laughed, "What is it?"

"It's stupid," she said.

"So, let me see," he shifted her to spin around and gripped her hips to keep her from falling. At the base of her shoulder blade, was an apple. "An apple?"

"A poisoned apple," she clarified.

He brushed his fingers along the apple, the stem was sunk over, the apple was ill-formed. "Why poisoned?" He took her shirt at his side and helped her slide it back over her head as she slipped her arms into it. He pulled it down her back and turned her to sit next to him.

When she faced him, she shrugged, "I liked the evil queen."

"That's it? You liked the evil queen, so you got a poisoned apple? Should I be worried you're gonna poison me?"

Laughing, she wiped her mouth and tucked her hair behind her ears, "No, it was stupid. It's a matching tattoo," she said. "Zelena has snow-white lying on the ground with the apple in her hand in the same place."

"That's just weird, I'd say you got the better end of the deal. It's small and in a place, you can't see," he said. "So, there's that."

"My father would've been furious. It was intentional. I've often thought about getting it removed. I didn't have the heart to tell Zelena. She'd be hurt."

"How old were you when you got it?"

Laughing again, she said, "Fifteen."

"You got a tattoo at fifteen? How?"

"I was mature for my age," she said. "They didn't know how old I was and didn't ask for ID. Zelena was eighteen."

Shaking his head, he laughed, "I'm not opposed to tattoos. I'm just not for them either."

"Chicken?" she asked standing from the couch.

He slid his shoes on and stood taking the hint that it was time for him to go. "No, not chicken."

Over her shoulder, she raised a brow, "A little?"

"No," he said definitively.

When they reached the front door, he took his blazer he'd left on the coat tree and slid it over his shoulders. "You look good in jeans," he decided.

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "Did you expect me to keep that dress on?"

"Truthfully? I have no idea what you look like outside of the office. If it's this..." He gestured with his hand, "I'm all for it. You look relaxed."

"Thanks," she said. She started fidgeting again. "I'll...um...see you in the morning. Nine, sharp," she reminded him.

"I know," he said. "I enjoyed myself and I intend to do it again," he took a step forward and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her softly, "Sweet dreams." He kissed her again and walked out of the house.

When he got in his car, he smiled seeing her with the door open waving. He lifted his hand in turn and put the key in the ignition. All the way home, he thought about her. When he slid under the covers in his bed, he closed his eyes and saw her. God, he was hooked, he admitted. The last time he was hooked, there was anxiety surrounding it. This didn't feel like that. It felt damn good. 


	9. 9

REGINA AND MAGGIE WAITED ON the sidewalk outside of the First bank briefcases in hand. Peaking in the window, Regina noted there were only a handful of clients inline or in the seats of the lobby. "It shouldn't be a long wait."

"We'll deal with it if it is, we're paid to wait," Maggie said simply telling the truth.

"I should've stopped for another cup of coffee," Regina said pulling on the collar of her blazer. "I'm nervous for her. What if this doesn't pan out?"

"That's what I'm here for, right? I'm not crazy about putting my name down on a loan for a client, but it's not a large amount and I've done it before."

Turning, she heard gravel crunching under the wheels of a car, "I know that I'm just hoping that it goes smoothly. I've been trying to get through to her for months. Robin shows up, and she's all for every decision he makes."

"He does relate well to people and he looks damn good in jeans," she said as Robin climbed out of his car.

"Morning, ladies," he grinned pulling out a drink carrier loaded with cups.

"Morning let me help you with that," Maggie took it from him while he took out a briefcase and pulled a blazer over a pressed shirt.

"Thanks, I got you a latte with light cream," he said as he swung his door closed and took the carrier back from her. He kissed her on the cheek, "For helping us out. Thank you."

Regina watched him interact with her best friend and could only come to one conclusion, the man was just damn comfortable with himself. It irritated her that she didn't have that same ease with people.

As he walked toward her, he smiled, "A double shot, I figured you'd need one by now."

"Thank you," she thanked him by taking a big deep drink. "I was just saying I needed more coffee."

"Good, are we ready?" He glanced at his watch, "Five minutes."

Maggie and Robin started up an easy conversation about a case they were working on while Regina stood silent. Why she was nervous around him now, was a mystery. She'd practically jumped him the night before.

Chewing on her lip, she rocked her heel back and forth while her fingers scratched at the cardboard surrounding her cup. When they looked her way, she avoided their eyes and peeled them on the parking lot. What did she drive? She realized she didn't know. Only that she'd be bringing her son, Henry.

What a coincidence that her father's name and the boys resembled. Lost in her nerves, she felt Robin's hand cover hers, "Relax. Maybe the expresso wasn't a good idea."

"No, I..." Distressed, she sighed. "I don't know why I'm nervous about all this."

"I do," he said. "You care."

"Of course, I do. I feel off about putting Maggie in the middle of it."

Maggie protested, "I said I was fine with it, didn't I?"

Regina wanted to bring up the fight she'd had with David over it the last few days but decided against it. "Yes, you did."

"Then, stop it. Come on, here she comes," Maggie stepped off the sidewalk to the side of the car to help Henry out. "Hi, buddy. I'm Maggie."

"Henry," he said moving his eyes from her to Robin to Regina.

"You're gonna hang out with me while your mom is in a meeting. How about grabbing some breakfast at the diner next door?"

"Breakfast?" He looked to his mom.

Emma nodded, "I won't be long," she promised. "Be good, kid."

Maggie and Henry walked down the street to the diner while Emma joined them on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Emma. We'll head inside and we'll meet with the loan officer. If it doesn't work out with the approvals, we'll bring Maggie in to co-sign for you." Robin led her with a hand on her back toward the entrance of the bank.

"Wait," she stopped. "What if I default on it? Won't I owe her?"

Regina said, "We'll worry about that if it comes to it. Right now, the important thing is to apply and to get you out of debt with Strauss."

"Alright," she said.

Robin turned and winked at her with a grin. Shaking her head, she followed behind them inside. It smelled like inked paper, furniture polish, and an unpleasant mixture of perfume. A man stood in a suit just inside, "How can we help you today?"

"Regina Mills and Robin Locksley from Holloway, Dunn, and Gold. We're meeting a loan officer with our client."

The man asked them to wait and walked down to an area with cubicles, took less than five minutes, and returned. "This way."

They were led to the back cubicle where a man sat behind a desk with red hair, glasses, and an easy smile. His nameplate read Archibald Hopper. "Come on in folks."

Robin sat on the right, she took her seat on the left with Emma in the middle.

"I understand you want to take out a loan," he spoke to Emma.

"Yes."

"Let's start with this form," he began.

The application, credit check, and bank history check took nearly an hour. Regina tried to relax in that time by sipping her coffee, taking deep breaths, but the nerves still danced in a frenzy. Archie, as he'd insisted, they call him, clicked on his computer, made phone calls, and left several times to meet with other officers.

He came back with a neutral face, she only guessed could mean bad news, and sat. "It looks like a co-signer will be needed. You've had some debts with another bank and there are several open accounts on your credit. That all adds up to be a high-risk client."

Emma looked to Regina first, which made her feel like she finally trusted her. Regina put a hand on hers, "I'll go get Maggie and sit with Henry."

"Thanks."

She met Robin's eyes, took the cup he now held empty and made her way out into the lobby tossing empty cups into a can. Maggie and Henry were sitting huddled together with a comic book. "Hey."

They looked up and Maggie sighed, "No?"

"They said they'd do it, but you're not off the hook. Is David going to kill you?"

"He'll deal. Henry, I have to go in there and help your mom. This is Regina. She'll hang with you until we're done."

"Okay."

"Good luck," Regina said.

Regina sat, "What are you reading?" He sat with a comic book in front of him, his legs were tucked under him.

"Wolverine."

"A Logan fan, I see," she smiled.

"You know about Wolverine and X-men?"

Regina smiled, "Sure. I had a..." pausing she thought of what Roland was to her, "friend," she decided. "He loved it. I think I've seen the movies a hundred times."

"Who is your favorite?"

"Hmm, well, I guess I'd have to say Storm. I also liked magneto," she said.

"He's so cool. I like Wolverine best. I dressed as him for Halloween. Mom even helped me use knives to make the claws."

"Very cool, I bet you were a hit at school."

He shrugged, "Not really, I got made fun of."

"You know what they say about kids who get picked on?"

He met her eyes, "No, what?"

"They're special. People see things in those kids and try and beat it out of them. Don't let them beat the special out of you, okay?"

Nodding, he turned back to his book. Sitting with him hurt her heart a little. It reminded her of the ease she had with Roland. The banter, the simple innocence of childhood. She longed for a child who could complete her life.

It took another hour before Maggie emerged from the back cubicle, "It's all a go. I've gotta get on to a client, but I'm glad I could help. Henry, it was nice to meet you."

He smiled, "Yea, you too."

"They'll only be a little longer," she said. "Call me later."

Regina stood to give her a hug, "Thank you."

Thirty minutes later, Robin and Emma emerged while Henry was deep into explaining the intricacies of Batman and Robin to her.

"Hey, kid. You ready?"

"Yea."

Emma smiled, "Thanks a lot," she said. "I owe you more than I can say," she said to Robin.

"Just do what we discussed and the other," he said.

"I will," she said.

"Next time, I'll explain Spiderman. Deal?" Henry held out a hand to Regina.

She shook on it, "Deal."

They all walked out of the building and Emma and Henry drove off.

***

ROBIN WATCHED HER AS THEY SAT in a booth at Lucas Diner. Watching her with Henry had been a sight. She was relaxed and completely comfortable with him. Who was he that he envied a ten-year-old? The woman was a puzzle.

Granny smiled as she came over and insisted on serving them, "Regina, I've missed you."

It surprised him when she grinned, a rare sight, "You look good, Henrietta." They embraced.

"I try, not as hard as Ruby," she laughed. "What can I get you handsome?"

He grinned, "Iced tea, and the club."

"I know what you want," she said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Work lunch?" He wanted to laugh to see the insinuation on her face.

"Something like that," he offered.

As Granny walked off, he turned and grinned, "You did good with Emma."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did, you put her mind at ease, and she looked to you when she heard the news, she couldn't get the loan on her own. That's something," he said.

A smile crept up her cheeks, "That did feel good."

Granny set a glass of iced tea on the table and a glass of water next to it, followed by a plate with onion rings, mozzarella sticks, and quesadillas around a bowl of salsa. A bowl of green olives, a bowl of fruit, and chips sat in the outer ring.

He raised his brow, "That's loaded."

"Enjoy," she said sending him a wink.

"I love her," he laughed.

"Everyone does," she said popping a green olive in her mouth.

"So, what did you and the kid talk about?" he wondered. They sat together for over an hour.

"Wolverine, X-men, and Batman and Robin, he likes comic books. He went as Wolverine for Halloween."

"Yea? Cool costume." He watched her eat bits of fruit, olives, and didn't touch the other stuff. "He seems like a good kid."

"Yea, he does. He shares my father's name."

"I know, Granny mentioned your dad's name when I met her."

"What do you usually do with your weekends?" she asked. Another skill, he mused. Avoiding topics by distracting him. He decided to indulge her.

"It depends. I work out, spend time with a few buddies of mine, work. I'm not a routine kind of guy. I change it up." He smirked at her, "I bet you do the same thing every weekend."

Her cheeks flushed, "Mostly," she admitted. "Lately, I've been a little busy meeting with realtors."

"Realtors?"

"My father's house is on the market. There are a few buyers interested. We've had plenty of walkthroughs."

He thought about the house he'd spent the night in, he tried to remember details, "Why are you selling? You said you loved it."

Granny came up and dropped his club and a salad on the table. "I do," she said picking up a fork and mixing her salad. "Before my father died, we took out a second mortgage on the house to pay for his medical bills. I never got to make right on them, and the bank decided to foreclose."

He watched her face for distress and only saw acceptance. "I'm sorry. Where will you go?" He took a hefty bite of the club.

She looked up, "Oh, I don't live in the house. I have a place over on 6th and Rustler. I maintain the house, pay for them to keep it clean, and I use it sometimes for the gardens. I can't let it die or no one would care to buy it."

They ate a few minutes, he thought about meeting there. A neutral place, he guessed. Personal but not too personal. A place she kept up but didn't live in. "I take it you didn't feel comfortable inviting me to your actual place."

Taking a long time sipping her water, she met his eyes over the glass, "I don't invite people to my apartment."

"I'm people?"

"You would qualify."

"Maggie?"

"Comes over almost every day," she smiled.

"By people, you mean men."

"That would be correct." She shrugged, "I wasn't sure about what kind of guy you are. I have to be incredibly comfortable to invite you to my place."

"I guess I'll wait for the invitation," he smirked.

As they finished their meal and changed the topic, he thought it over. Wondered if she'd invited men to her apartment in the past. If she did, he mused. She isolated, kept herself buried in work, he wondered when the last time a man touched her.

Who was it? Who was he and what did he have for her to open? He'd nearly had the opportunity last night. It cost him to walk away with his blood hot and his body aware. If he wasn't so scarred by Greta, he'd have surrendered. But he wasn't prepared and damned if he'd ever make that mistake again.

"Meet me at the office?"

"Yea, we'll write whatever case notes and head out to the craft store," she said. "I'll help you with the second round of shopping."

He groaned, "More shopping?"

"Round two," she said. "There are still more, but if you don't complain, I'll take care of the rest after today."

"I'll hold you to that," he said skirting the hood to his car.

Pulling into the parking lot, he watched Regina head in first unlocking the door. He waited a few minutes before following. He took his time, locked the front door, walked down the hall. In their office, she stood in front of her desk with her briefcase open. She'd removed her jacket, wore a navy-blue dress with a slit that reached mid-thigh.

It had taunted him all morning, that slit. Soft creamy skin against the blue of the dress. The muscles of her legs taut as she walked in those black spikes. Did she know how distracting they were? Did she realize how long her legs looked? He slid his blazer off his shoulders and tossed it over his chair. Took off his tie and draped it on the desk.

With her back to him, he let his eyes scan down her body. The sleeves of her dress were rested above her strong shoulders in thin straps. Her dress hugged every curve of her body and stopped mid-calf. He swallowed as she put all her weight on her right side. He walked up behind her, she jolted.

He rested his hands on her waist, "Do you wear these dresses on purpose to drive me crazy?" His face was close, and he kept his voice low.

She cleared her voice, "I wear them because with a blazer they look good in court. I like how they fit, and I guess I like the designer."

He smiled to know that he could frazzle her into stammering and yammering on. His hands moved down to mold her hips, "I like them. You look sexy."

With one hand, he reached up to slide her hair back and away from her neck. As he leaned in to press his lips to her skin, he stopped. "I marked you," he said frowning. It aroused him more than it should to see her neck bruised where his teeth had sunk.

"What?" Her hand reached up to grab at her neck. "Where?"

Her scent was already turning his head to buzz, he lowered his head and touched his lips to her skin, "Right here."

He felt her tremble as he trailed his lips up to her jaw, scraped his teeth gently along her skin, and turned her body to face him as he covered her mouth with his. "I wanted to do that all morning," he said wrapping his arms around her.

The grin she'd given Granny brightened her face for him, his heart took a roll in his chest. "It crossed my mind," she admitted sliding her hand up and around his neck. Her fingers tugging on the edge of his hair felt good. She felt good in his arms. Right.

A flicker of Greta entered his mind, and he felt the fear of eating at his gut. She isn't Greta, he reminded himself. She's nothing like her. He shook away the feeling and focused on Regina.

"Let me remind you," he said and kissed her. It was nothing like the teasing or tempting he'd used before. It was rough, deep. She matched it with her own need pressing into his mouth, gliding her tongue along his, and pressing her body close to his. He guided her forward, step by step until she was pressed against the door. He held her in place as he devoured her.

His hands slid down to her hips as he rocked into her. He was hard and felt his control slipping. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Imagining what he'd do with her when he had her like this.

His fingers felt the zipper on the side of her dress and without hesitation, he drew it down slowly sliding his fingers along her skin. He expected her to protest, to stop him, but she only pressed closer. It stirred his cock forward, he wanted her. "I left too quickly last night."

"I know," she sighed. He leaned back into cover her mouth and used his hands to slowly peel away the dress from her body.

He slid the fabric from her shoulders to the ground and pulled back to admire her. He didn't know what he'd find, he imagined white cotton and was pleasantly surprised to find blue lace. His hand gripped her hip and his fingers fanned out under her ribcage. Her skin was soft. That may be the wrong term, he mused. Silky, maybe.

When she shuddered, he smiled and met her eyes. They were clouded, her cheeks flushed, her breath uneven. "I won't leave so easily this time," he warned.

He waited for her to respond, saw the apprehension in her eyes, the conflict. His hands molded, slid up and under the center of her breasts. Her bra was held by one little tie, he could easily pull it and she'd be bare to him. His eyes scanned down to her hips and saw two ties on each side. He swallowed. It would be so easy, he mused.

"I..." Her voice caught when he began pulling the tie with agonizing slowness.

"What's it gonna be, Regina?" He touched his lips to hers, moved back, brushed his nose to hers. "Hmm?" He was moments away from tugging the tie and giving her no choice.

"Yes," she sighed reaching up to the buttons of his shirt. He let her unbutton his shirt, her fingers unsteady, she slid his shirt from his body. When she pulled his neck back to her mouth, the control slipped and broke.

He tugged on the tie and slid the lace off her shoulders. His hands molded to her, felt her nipples harden, her body shudder. His fingers tangled in her hair and dipped her head back. He lowered his head to brush his lips along one dark nipple. Her taste seeped into his system.

When he opened his mouth and drew her in, she gasped making his chest tighten. The more he nipped, sucked, and devoured, the more aroused he became. He eased his hand down her back, molded her hips, and slid down her stomach. He cupped his hand over dark lace, found her wet and soaked through.

Through the fabric, his fingers stroked, her hand tightened in his hair as she cried out. As he teased her, she shuddered. He bit down on her nipple as his fingers slid beneath the fabric and she released a sharp cry bucking her hips forward. He raised his head and watched her face as he stroked her to climax. Her clit was hard and swollen, she was wet. He knew he only had to circle around a few times. He eased her up and over. As her body quaked, he slid his fingers inside her and covered her mouth drowning her in a dreamy hot kiss.

Her knees buckled and he slid down with her in his lap, bringing her down and pumping his fingers into her until she rode out the orgasm taking over her body. When the trembles stopped and she was limp in his arms, he pulled his hand from her and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder and tried to match his breath to hers when she relaxed.

When she tried to pull away, he tightened his grip, "Don't move. I need a minute." He buried his face in her hair and prepared for her to pull away when he let her go. If she did, it would hurt. But, he held her and hoped this wasn't a mistake. 


	10. 10

REGINA FELT HER HEART thudding in her chest, the heat from Robin's body spreading through her to ward off the chill from the air conditioner. Her body was limp and satisfied and yet she was conflicted inside. Her instincts were to get up and walk away from the awkwardness she felt. Another part of her wanted to accept that she wanted this. Wanted him.

Questions began to flutter in her brain. Where did they go from here? Was this leading somewhere they couldn't turn back from? What was he thinking? How would this affect their working relationship? Shivering, she buried closer to him.

"You're cold," he said trailing his fingers through her hair and down her back.

"A little," she lied. Her shiver had nothing to do with temperature and everything to do with fear. She was practically naked in his lap. How did she get up and remain dignified, she wondered? Opening her eyes, she glanced beside her to see her dress and bra sprawled on the floor beside his shirt. A giggle worked its way out of her chest and up into her throat. Her body vibrated but she kept the sound silent.

"What?" His arms began to release her, he leaned against the door facing her. His hair was tousled, his face a little pale, his chest bare. He tucked her hair behind her ear, "What's funny?"

"I wasn't laughing," she protested covering her breasts with her hands.

His eyes focused on her hands, "I think hiding yourself at this point is useless. I've seen them and I'm not likely to forget."

She flushed, leaned over, and grabbed her bra. Slung it over her shoulders and began tying the tie in the center. Words stuck in her throat as his fingers cascaded up and down her thighs. Glancing down, she hadn't realized she was straddling his lap. His fingers were gentle, from knee to mid-thigh. When his hands slid to her hips, he kept her in place when she tried to get up.

"Robin—" Her words cut off by his lips. He shifted her on his lap until she felt him hot and hard. "Mmm," she was forced to wrap around him. His hands, callused and sexy, pressed her back into him, trialed up to tangle in her hair, and hold her in place.

How could she want him so soon? Again, she thought. He was demanding, relentless, and something entirely different than she was used to. When he shaped his hand to her jaw, he lifted his head. "I want this," he breathed. Kissed her deeply, "I want you. What do you want?"

His eyes drilled into hers, he waited. It wasn't something she was used to either. "You're asking me?" She frowned at his frustrated response.

"What do you take me for? Of course, I'm asking you," his other hand framed her face. His eyes searched hers, "No one has ever asked you, have they?"

She swallowed and shook her head. It unnerved her again, he could read her so easily. Was she that transparent? Was he that in tune to people that he could see what was in her mind? In her past? It embarrassed her to the core. "No, not really."

Cursing he rested his brow to hers, "Dammit, Regina. I'm sorry."

"For what?" She lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"For taking advantage. I thought...shit, I didn't think," he shook his head.

"I'm thirty-six years old, I'm not a virgin. You didn't advantage of me. If I hadn't of wanted it, I'd have stopped you," she said sternly.

His eyes searched hers again, "You might as well be untouched if a man doesn't take the time to ask you what you want. What you need."

Turning her head, she said, "I don't think you have to ask."

"Yes, I do. Look at me," he framed her face in his hands. She was forced to look at him. He was angry and she couldn't figure out why. "When was the last time for you?"

"What?"

"When?"

"I...that's a personal question," she flushed.

"I've already touched you, we're as personal as we can get. When?"

"Two years," she said with a small voice.

"How long?"

Frowning, she shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"Damn it, I hate asking because I don't want to think about you with another man. How long were you with him?"

"I wasn't," her anger and embarrassment increased. "It just happened, okay?" This time she shoved against him until he was forced back, and she gained her footing almost slipping her heel along the floor. On her feet, she bent down to grab her dress and slid it back on, zipped it up.

As she gathered her anger, she saw him out of the corner of her eye put his shirt back on, and stand as he began buttoning it up. She crossed her arms and started pacing. This wasn't at all how she imagined it would be after. But here it was, and it was more awkward and more painful than she realized it would be.

"This isn't me," she began. "I don't sleep with random men. I did it once and I promised myself it wouldn't happen again. Look where I am," she scoffed. "Two years has taught me nothing."

"Hey," he said. She turned to face him. "Did that guy just want sex from you?"

"Of course, he did. Don't most men?" His jaw clenched, he flinched.

"No, we don't. Is that what you think? I spent time with you. I ask you questions about your family about you to get you naked? Is that what you think? It was all I wanted?" His voice was tight. His eyeshot.

Maybe, she thought. At first, yes, she did think that. The more time she spent with him, she knew that wasn't true. She bit down, clenched her jaw, and shook her head, "No."

"That's something," he spat. He shoved his shirt into his pants, tucking his shirt back in place. "You're a real piece of work. I've never met a tougher woman. You're stubborn and confusing. Draw me in and shut me down. I never know what the hell you're thinking. You hide behind those walls of yours. Damn it, you're a lot of work." He moved around the room, shoved his keys and wallet in a drawer, sat at his desk and buried his face in his hands.

That stung. She felt herself wince at the words he spat at her. The same words that most people including her mother threw at her all her life. She felt the tears burning the back of her eyes and refused to let them fall and humiliate her. Her chin began to tremble, she turned her back to him and gathered her papers in her briefcase.

Closing the latch, she swallowed her tears and grabbed her blazer. Slid it over her and took her purse placing it over her shoulder. Making sure her voice was clear, she said, "I'll send you an e-mail with my case notes. You can add what you need to them. I'll take care of the shopping and the invoices."

Taking a deep breath, she added, "I'm sorry." Waited until she heard his voice.

"Regina—" She turned, and his words cut off when a tear slid down her cheek betraying her. He looked appalled and scared. "Cut that out."

Angrily wiping it away, she said, "Enjoy your weekend."

Taking her briefcase from her desk, she walked past him to the door and closed it behind her.

***

WHY THE HELL WAS SHE avoiding him? Since she left on that Saturday, he hadn't spoken a word to her in person. She'd sent him an email on that Monday afternoon with the case notes for three of the clients they shared. No note, just an attachment.

The rest of the week, she was a ghost. Conveniently she was in court, in meetings with Gold, shopping, or meeting with people for the Mixer, which she excluded him from, or with clients. When she was in the office, she had a phone call after phone call.

It seemed when she had any free moments, she slipped out of the room down to Maggie's office. When she was alone with him, she came up with some excuse to be somewhere else. What were they? Teenagers? It was pissing him off.

Yea, so he'd said some harsh words in a moment where she hurt him. Her words stung. He'd never been accused of getting into bed with a woman after pretending to be interested. Damn it, he was. He liked her, enjoyed her company, and she was incredibly sexy. He'd had his hands on her and wanted more.

It wasn't enough, not nearly enough. He let her play her game, pretend like he didn't exist. For a week, he put up with it. He didn't seek her out and when she evaded him, he didn't say a thing.

Halfway through the third week, the office blew up with news about Peter Mueller visiting the office. The Mixer was in a week and he was offering to have a meeting. Regina spoke to him for the first time on a Wednesday morning, "Peter Mueller wants a meeting."

She talked to him without looking in his direction. "Congratulations," he said. "You'll do great." He kept his eyes on his computer screen and kept typing.

"Gold wants you there too, Friday at 2. Are you free?" He glanced over, she was writing in her calendar.

It didn't escape him that she said Gold wanted him there. "I don't have to be there," he began. "If you want the meeting on your own, take it. You earned it." He clicked to a new client file and started filling in the details from his court hearing the day before.

"We're a team," she said.

"Are we? Could've fooled me," he said with no heat. He continued inputting his notes knowing she only spoke to him because she had to.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He stopped mid-sentence and looked over at her. Her face was red, she was glaring at him.

"Nothing. I'll be there if you want me to be. Otherwise, have at it. You've wanted this all along," he said turning back to his notes. "I'm happy for you. Good luck," he added. Before he could get to the next sentence, she stood up from her desk and left the room slamming the door.

He'd had it with her behavior. Shoving up from his desk, he went down the hall and looked in the common room, the conference room, and down to Maggie's office. When he didn't spot her, he went around the corner to the Women's restroom.

Without hesitation, he shoved the door open to find her pacing the bathroom. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The flush of a toilet and the opening of a door behind her revealed a wide-eyed Belle. "Excuse me," she scurried out of the room in a hurry.

"This is the Women's restroom," she said indignantly.

"No shit," he turned the lock on the door so they wouldn't be interrupted. She took a step back which was the wrong move for him. He was done with this. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have one," she said.

"No? It's been two and half fucking weeks, Regina. I gave you fucking time. I've had enough. Have you?"

The look on her face angered him. She backed herself into the wall and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I've been busy," she tried.

"I know, busy avoiding me. I've watched you put your fingers in everything just to not be in a room alone with me. Now, you're standing there looking scared. It pisses me off."

"I'm not scared of you," she crossed her arms.

"I think you are. You're scared of the way you feel about me, and I figured it was why you freaked out. I jumped you, damn it. I didn't give you time to think. By the time you could, it was too late. That's on me," he said. "I snapped at you and I'm sorry."

The anger built in him, anger at himself for how he'd treated her, what he'd said. How long he'd let time pass before he was man enough to say what he was saying now. "Damn it, Regina. I was pissed and hurt."

"I said I was sorry."

"But you don't get it. I didn't take the time to tell you. Instead, I let you waltz around here like you have something to be pissed about. You tiptoed around me and avoided me, and I let you. I figured you needed time. Well, time's up. I'm done waiting."

"I was humiliated," she interrupted.

That snapped him straight as he stared at her. "Say what?"

"I was embarrassed that I'd let myself get drawn in. Two years ago, I slept with someone. Afterward, he pretended like I didn't exist. Later, I heard whispers around the office. He bragged about it. I decided then, I was better off alone. Then, you came along, and I didn't even try to get away from you. I was humiliated."

He swallowed, "Regina, I'd never do that to you. I care about you." A tear slid down her cheek, "Cut that out, don't cry."

"I'm not," she wiped it away.

"I didn't mean to bring up old memories. I just needed to know what you wanted. I didn't know what she wanted," he sighed. "I didn't know what she was about, I married her because it was easy. I didn't take the time to figure her out. By the time I did, it was too late. So, I'm not making that mistake again. I'm asking."

"I'm not her," she said.

"I know that. I'm not comparing you to her, damn it. I just want to be clear. I want to know, and I want to tell you what I want. You piss me off, Regina. If you want to know the truth. You piss me off because I want you. I don't want to want you."

"I don't understand."

"I know," he laughed pathetically. "I figured that out last week. When I watched you tiptoe around me, I figured it out. You don't know how much I want you. How hard it is for me to look at you and not feel what I feel. To not touch you," he said feeling his chest tighten. "You're inside me and it terrifies me to want you. I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"What did she do to you?" she asked. "I only heard the rumors."

"They're close enough to the truth. She strung me along, made me promises, made me think that she loved me. I loved her," he said. "I did and I thought she was it. It's hard for me to think about her and not feel hate. All along she was sleeping with a guy I know, Drew. She was never faithful to me. I was too stupid to figure it out."

"I'm sorry," she said.

He nodded, "She was pregnant." It hurt to think about it. "I wasn't sure if it was mine, but she told me it was. It makes sense now that it had to be mine for her to do what she did."

"No," she shook her head. "She didn't."

"Yea, she did." His heart broke again to think of her terminating the pregnancy. "Behind my back. I didn't know until after the fact. That was it for me. I found out about Drew and I made sure the annulment went through. We were only married for two weeks when I found out. It nearly broke me."

Her chin trembled before the tears fell and he sighed, "Cut that out."

"Deal with it," she said stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him. He held on tight and buried his face in her hair. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"I don't want sympathy," he said. "It's done." He lifted his head to look into her tearful eyes. "I'm telling you because I want you to see that I don't want to want you. I can't stop myself. So, I'm asking what you want before I get too deep. I gave you time because I needed it. I can't do this again and fall on my face."

"I don't know how to do this," she said. "I'm out of practice."

He framed her face with his hands, "What's stopping you?"

Her eyes lowered to his chest, she sighed, "I lied to you."

"About what?"

"I was engaged. A long time ago," she said meeting his eyes.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," she said trying to pull away.

He tightened his grip. "I just told you the most painful thing in my life. It's your turn."

"He died," she said letting tears fall again.

He hated seeing her with this look in her eyes. Tears on her cheeks didn't suit her. His heart sunk, "How?"

"Heart attack," she said. "They didn't know until after he was gone that he had a heart condition. It was quick and from one day to the next, he was gone."

"Fuck," he wrapped around her, held on tight. "When," he asked into her hair?

"Eight years ago," she said pulling back. "I'm out of practice," she repeated. "I'm used to being alone. I rarely get involved, it's always disappointing."

He watched her, "Except this time and it freaked you out. Is that it?"

"It was...I felt...I guess I just didn't know I could feel like this."

Hope lodged itself into his chest at the word, _this_. Present tense, he told himself. Shaping his hand to her jaw, he asked, "How much does it scare you?"

"I'm terrified," she admitted.

"Same goes," he said lowering his head. The sizzle started slow, as his lips pressed and lingered. When she opened her mouth, he touched his tongue to hers, and the sizzle changed to a low flame. Two and a half weeks without this was too long, he thought. He sunk into the kiss, sunk into her.

His fingers tangled into her hair tipped her head back and changed the angle of the kiss. Her hands gripped his hips and held on tight.

"I missed you," he said in between scorching kisses. "I can't stop thinking about you." His hands slid down from her hips to her ass, molded his hands to her, slid down, and hoisted her up. "Put your legs around me, I want your legs around me," he set her down on the lip of the sink.

He was drunk on her body, her scent, on her. "Wait," she said in between his assaulting kisses. Her hands pressed against his chest, "Robin."

"Hmm?" He drowned her in a kiss that almost muddled the sounds of a knock on the door.

Turning her face, she pushed him again, "The door."

"What?" He grabbed for her again, covered her mouth, and heard the banging again.

"Regina? Is everything alright in there?" He broke apart from her and met her eyes hearing Maggie's voice through the door.

"Just a minute," she yelled. "Let me down," she whispered.

He picked her up, set her on her feet, and helped to put her hair back to rights. He handed her a napkin to wipe her eyes and kissed her. "We're not done," he said.

Nodding, she turned and slid the lock and opened the door. He slid his hands in his pockets and stood back.

"You've been crying. What happened," Maggie demanded. "What did you fight about?"

Did she tell her what was going on between them? They were friends, he thought. "I'm fine."

Maggie turned her eyes on him, "Are you sure?"

"Yea," she said.

"We'll talk later," she said. "You," she pointed at him. "You watch your step."

He'd never felt put in his place before by a woman who wasn't his mother, "Yes ma'am."

They walked down the hall and into the office, he closed the door and said, "Get your stuff."

Regina turned to stare at him, "Why?"

He took the three steps between them, yanked her into his arms and kissed her until he was almost too dizzy to stand. "I waited long enough," he said struggling to calm his breath. "I'm taking you home with me."

"Robin, we have work to do."

"It'll be here when we get back. I want you, I need you, and I mean to have you. Now," he finished.

When she only stood there, he took her coat and placed behind her, she slid her arms in. He took her purse and slid it over her shoulder. "Anything else you want?"

Shaking her head, he lowered his head and brushed his lips over hers. "This could take a while," he said and grinned. 


	11. 11

REGINA TURNED TO ROBIN AS HE DROVE out of the parking lot. "This is crazy, I have so much to do before Mueller comes on Friday." She paused waiting for him to come to his senses, he didn't respond. "Robin, answer me."

"It'll keep," he said turning down the access road and onto the highway.

"Where are we going?" She scanned the city out the window. They were headed in a direction she didn't normally travel in.

"I told you, I'm taking you home with me."

Swallowing, she accepted that this was happening. He was determined and who the hell was she kidding? She wanted this just as much as he did. His hand slid into hers and linked their fingers together. It relaxed her and put her at ease.

He wasn't taking her home just to get her into bed, she reminded herself. He cared about her, cared about who she was. Took an interest in her and her work. Listened to her when she spoke about her family, her life. They enjoyed being around one another, it was easy, normally.

Thinking back two years, she tried to think about the events that led her to Graham Humbert, the former tax lawyer for the firm. He'd been attractive, sure. His eyes, his smile, his body. But it was his persistence and her need that she'd fallen prey to.

He'd asked her about her family, her friends, had taken a fake interest in her. Really, she'd realized it quickly that he didn't particularly care. It took him six months to complete his task, as it were. All along, she knew it wasn't right. There was something off about him. But he'd caught her off guard. Had invited her over for a nightcap and she'd agreed after his hundredth attempt.

There hadn't been much conversation, she remembered. She'd been there less than ten minutes when he'd made his move. Seven more when it was over, and she'd been utterly humiliated, disappointed, and regretful. Five more when he said he was tired and that it was late, that she had to go.

For days, he'd avoided her, and he'd stopped taking an interest. He'd stopped talking to her and she started to hear the whispers. Talks of a bet that he'd won, she'd fallen victim to.

Glancing at Robin as he released her hand and maneuvered his car into an apartment parking lot, she thought it would be different. It had taken six or seven minutes by her estimation for his hands to take her places that Graham never had been able to take her to with his entire body. Robin had used his hands and she'd been dazzled, sated, satisfied.

Thinking of what was about to happen put pressure low in her belly. He parked the car and got out, walked around to her side to open her door. She took the hand he held out for her and led her up the stairs to a second-floor apartment. He keyed into the door and let her go in first.

It was a typical guy's apartment, she mused. "It's not much," he said. "But it works for me. For now," he said dropping his keys into a bowl by the door. The clatter made her jump. Relax, she told herself.

The living room and kitchen were in one large open space, a counter separating the two. Two couches sat in an L shape around an entertainment center, a coffee table in the center. A TV sat in the console, pictures of his family atop it. A shelf full of DVDs sat on display. A table with a lamp sat in the corner, the walls were bare other than a few pictures of his parents.

Behind her, she could hear Robin in the kitchen clattering around. She turned to see him with his back to her, she slid her blazer off her shoulders and draped it over the edge of one of the couches. When he turned, he had two glasses of wine and she could have kissed his feet.

"Thought you could use this," he smiled.

"Thanks," she took the glass and drank deep. Her stomach clenched at the way he was looking at her over his glass. When she lowered her glass, her hands shook. "Nice place," she said feeling silly.

He laughed, "Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know," she said shrugging and almost toppling the glass as her hands continued to tremble.

He took the glass before it could spill over the carpet and set them down on the coffee table. "Hey," he said softly. Her eyes met his, "Relax." Nodding, she tried. Thought about her muscles and intentionally made herself take a deep breath. "Come here," he took her hand and pulled her down next to him on the couch.

He took a remote and turned on a stereo, soft Jazz music filtered in the small room. Her body relaxed a little, but her blood pounded in her ears. His arm came around her, he turned his body to hers. He shaped his hand to her jaw, "Talk to me."

"Talk to you?" He confused her, threw her off balance, never did what she expected him to do.

"Yea, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking because you look terrified. I'm not gonna touch you if you're not sure," he said letting his hand tangled in her hair, glide his fingers through, and softly massage the base of her neck. "I rushed it last time, I don't want to do that again."

"I wouldn't have let you drag me out of the office in the middle of the day with a long list of meetings, phone calls, and preparation on my plate if I wasn't sure," she argued.

"Then, why do you look terrified?" His hand in her hair slid down and around her shoulder, pulled her closer.

"I'm not." She could see that he knew she was lying, could feel the heat in her cheeks, the clutch in her belly. "I'm just..." What were the right words? What was the right expression that she could give him? "Fine," she sighed. "Maybe I am a little terrified."

"Tell me why," he said searching her eyes. "I'm not him," he said echoing her earlier mention of her words when he'd spoken of Greta.

She winced, "I know." Taking the lead, she framed his face with her hands feeling her heart thudding in her chest, "I know, I'm just out of practice," she said. "I need slow and patient," she touched her lips to his, nibbled softly, and eased away as an ache in her core grew. "I do want this, I want you," she breathed unsteadily. She pressed her lips to his, opened so he could taste her, and accepted their fate. "Touch me," she whispered.

***

HER SURRENDER WAS SWEET, her taste intoxicating, and her body soft and supple. Slow and patient, he reminded himself. He leaned forward so her back could lean against the plush cushions of the couch, his body covered hers, he deepened the kiss. He simply drowned in her, kiss after kiss, tracing his fingers along her jaw, in her hair.

Her arms twined around him like a vine, her fingers sliding into his hair, pulling him to her. He'd give her anything she wanted, he mused. His hands wanted to touch her everywhere, the conservative dress she wore was like a barrier. Up to her neck and past her knees, he could hardly get his hands on her.

He felt his body burn with heat, his blood was boiling, he roughened the kiss greedily devouring her. Their impatience matched, he could feel it. Her hands were busy with speed and accuracy, he thought, undoing buttons and sliding her hands beneath his shirt and shoved at it unable to get it over his shoulders. "Mmm," she tried again with no success.

He leaned back on his knees and tugged the shirt from his waistband and drew it off his body, tossed it aside. "Come here," he said tugging her to her knees, tossed her spikes aside, and helped her to her feet. "Turn around."

With her back to him, he stood behind her, molded his hands to her hips, glided them up to her waist, over her shoulders, and to the middle of her dress feeling her tremble over and over as he stroked. As slowly as he could, with his breath not so steady, he lowered the zipper. Patience, slow, he chanted to himself. Midway down her back, he pressed his lips to her skin, lingered.

At her waist, his fingers trailing down with the zipper, he felt her muscles bunch, jerk, and relax. He leaned over her shoulder and whispered, "You're so beautiful." Pressing his lips to her cheek, he slid the straps of her dress down her shoulders, the fabric falling to the floor. "Step out." He kicked her dress out of the way. "Turn around."

God, she was perfect, he thought. Those deep brown eyes, aware, aroused. Her chestnut hair falling to her shoulders, framing her face. His chest tightened when those lips curved into a sultry smile. The nerves were gone, he mused. Replaced with arousal, a little boldness as she wrapped her arms around him. Her lips pressed against his chest, nibbled, glided tormenting him. He closed his eyes, took deep breaths until her teeth sunk into his skin and he hissed.

Her giggle surprised him, she opened her mouth to do it again, but he gripped her hair and tilted her head back, pinned one arm behind her back. "You're gonna pay for that," he teased.

"Yea?" She grinned, "What are you gonna do about it?" Her nails bit into his hip, he went hard as iron as she untied his belt with one hand and pulled it from of the loops. The look in her eyes, the smile on her face, it was everything. "Hmm?" When her fingers moved to unhook his pants, he let go of her hair and gripped her hand.

"You wanna play?" He pinned her other arm behind her back. He grinned when she struggled to get free. "I love that smile," he said lowering his head to kiss her. "Do it again."

Her lips curved, "Let me go. I want to touch you," she said innocently. The gleam in her eye told him there was nothing innocent about it.

She was playful, fun, and not embarrassed, he noted. He loved this side of her, completely relaxed, confident. He linked his fingers in hers and sunk into a slow deliciously warm kiss. His tongue slid along hers, his fingers flexed and tightened, he teased, tested, and devoured. He took a step back, she followed without hesitation.

Slowly, he took small short steps, kissed her slower, deeper, and guided her down the short hallway, risked it, and flipped on a light releasing one of her arms. Lost, he released her other arm, molded his hands to her hips, and lifted her. Her legs wrapped around him as he eased onto the bed. He sat back against the headboard, wrapped his arms around her, and bit down on the curve of her shoulder.

Her body arched up as she moaned, she reached back and unhooked her bra. He helped her slide the straps from her shoulders and toss the material aside. He wrapped his hand around her hair, tilted her head back, and covered his mouth over her soft supple breast. He swirled his tongue over the hard bud and bit down. She cried out and her nails dug into his shoulders egging him on.

Taking his face in her hands, she shoved him back and pressed her lips to his. His blood surged when her fingers unsnapped his pants and jerked the zipper down. When her hand slid under the fabric and stroked with her fingers, he shuddered and groaned. "Wait," he said grasping her hand. "You do that again and that'll be over before it can begin."

"Sorry," she breathed with flushed cheeks.

"Don't apologize," he said. "I'm too revved up, to take it slow," he admitted. "Give me a minute."

She climbed off his lap and he felt defeated thinking she was going to run, instead, she pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him back. "I like it like this," she said as her hands cascaded up his leg, in tantalizing slowness. She keeps on surprising him, he thought. "I like that you can't help yourself." His breath hitched as she stroked him through his pants, once, glided her hands to his hips and hooked her fingers under the waistband and tugged.

Unsteady, aching, he lifted his hips and let her tug them from his hips. She pulled the slacks from his legs, tossed them on the floor. "I can control myself," he argued when she crawled up the bed.

"Can you?" Her lips pressed to his, lingered, released. He clenched his fists together when her lips nibbled and glided down his neck, her teeth sunk, soothed with her tongue. If this was a game, he was sure to lose. No question.

She continued her assault over his shoulders in the same rhythm, nibble, bite, suck, soothe. Moving down to his chest, his blood surged, the ache torturous, he clenched his jaw and hoped to hell he could hold on. All he could think was she was she had payback coming her way. When her head dipped lower down his belly, he hissed.

Regina giggling made him shake his head, "You won't be laughing when it's your turn," he gritted through his teeth. Her mouth opened and closed over him through his boxers, "Regina," he warned tangling his hands in her hair. His body trembling beyond his control, he let her tease him for one minute, two, and groaned, "Fuck, baby. Come here," he rolled her onto her back and covered his body with hers.

Her legs wrapped around him as he sunk into her, kissing her until he was dizzy. He ground his rigid length into her feeling delicious friction. He wanted to give up all this teasing, all this sexual tension, but she deserved it. Deserved more. He just wasn't sure how much of it he could handle. She gasped as he rocked into her, "Hurry." Reaching down to push his boxers from his hips, he lifted his head.

"No," he said when he was bare. Her hands pushed the remaining fabric from her hips, he kissed her. "It's my turn," he smiled wickedly. He lowered his head and covered his mouth over the beat of her pulse under her jaw. He scraped his teeth along her skin and felt her shiver. He bit down over her breast, her hips surged up, he slid the fabric from her legs and tossed it.

"Oh my..." her breath caught mid-sentence when his teeth sunk down on her other breast and shuttered out. "I can't..." She sobbed when his fingers slid between her thighs, she was wet, hot, and went over after sliding his fingers quickly back and forth with enough pressure to bring her up again. He felt her whole-body flex and tighten, then shake as she went over. "Hurry," she begged.

"Mmmhmm," he shook his head. "You said slow, I'm giving you slow," he said. He started at her feet, put her toes in his mouth sucked on the pulse point there. Trailed his lips to her ankle, bit down, soothed with his tongue. He rubbed the stubble of his beard along her shin, lifted her leg to nibble the back of her knees.

When she was writhing, he bent forward and pressed an open mouth kiss to the inside of her thigh. Her skin was silky, smooth. He eased closer and closer to her center. His fingers hooked around her hips, brushed against her dark curls. Her breath stuttered out and she bucked up when he closed his mouth over her.

He hummed at her taste, pressed his tongue against her, and she cried out. Her hands grabbed at his hair and held on. His nails scraped along her hips, her belly, her thighs. Her breaths sobbed out, her body convulsed as his tongue assaulted her. "Robin," she said in a long cry. When he thought she'd had enough, he held her hips in place and applied enough pressure for her to buck and sob until she collapsed over the edge. Again.

When she was panting and out of breath, he released her, reached into the drawer at his bedside for a condom and slid it on. He climbed up the bed and kissed her deeply. She wrapped around him, "Now," she said pulling his head back down to her waiting lips.

"Now," he said and slowly eased into her tight quaking body. They groaned in unison when he entered her. For a few moments, he simply stayed there, felt her body relax. He eased back and surged forward and gasped. "Mmm," he hummed. "I don't know if slow is gonna happen," he said.

"I don't care," she said surging her hips up and into him. He let her set the pace, to lift and fall until he couldn't slow any longer. He gripped her hips and took over. Agonizingly slow, he moved in languid strokes. When her body began to tremble, he increased the speed and locked eyes with her.

This feeling was what he'd felt since he laid eyes on her, this connection. This feeling in his chest when her eyes melted into his. It was overwhelming, it was unknown, more than just a physical attraction. Her arms reached for him, wrapped around him. "Let go," he said.

They moved in a rhythm like a wave, rocking together, slow and building until her body was tight and rigid. "Go, just go," he said reaching down and sliding his fingers along her aching center.

Her arms tightened around him, her breath sobbed, he felt her spasm around him. "Fuck, baby. Yes," he surged over and over again until he couldn't breathe, and he emptied himself inside her. His body shuddered, his heart pounded, and his breath whooshed as he slumped on top of her completely destroyed.

HER ENTIRE BODY WAS TINGLING while she tried to steady her breath. The warmth of his solid body against her sated made her smile. She felt the rumble of his voice by her ear, "I know I'm heavy, I'll move in a minute."

"Don't," she said wrapping her arms tighter around him. "Not yet." He was still inside her, his body pressed close. Closing her eyes, she wanted to remember this. Their first time, the time she let herself enjoy it. She prayed her mind wouldn't take over and start thinking, _what if._ Right now, she wanted his weight on her.

He nuzzled his face into her hair, pressed his lips to her neck, "Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" He pushed up on his elbows lifting some of his weight up and lifted his head.

She smiled, "You're not too heavy."

His eyes searched hers, he had a smug smile on his face, "You're stunning." He lowered his head and kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered closed, enjoyed the sensuality of his lips fused with hers. 

When he lifted his head, she smiled, "I'm gonna have a hard time concentrating after this."

His laughter vibrated their bodies, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Robin," she chastised. "Two days," she said.

He lifted his hips separating them, "I know. Be right back," he said. She watched him walk into a bathroom attached to the bedroom. Closing her eyes, she pulled the duvet from the bed and over her. She heard the flush of a toilet, the water turning on and off, and felt the bed dip. She opened her eyes as he slid under the covers by her side.

She wrapped around him, rested her cheek to his chest, "I have so much to do. I'm nervous," she said.

His breathing was deep, his fingers trailing up and down her back, "You're gonna be great. You're ready, you need to trust yourself."

"I want this case more than I've ever wanted any other case," she sighed. "What if I mess it up?"

"You won't unless you sabotage it on purpose. You've got this," he insisted.

For a long time, she laid there thinking, his fingers stopped moving and his hand rested around her, his breathing shallow and deep. Closing her eyes, she felt the rise and fall of his chest, enjoyed the warmth of his body pressed to hers under the covers.

It was the middle of the day, she reminded herself. Lifting her head, she smiled to see him sleeping. Turning around, she rested her head on a pillow, felt him shift and wrap his arm around her and bury his face in her hair. "We should go back to work," she said.

"Nap first," he mumbled.

Feeling the drowsiness in her own body, she snuggled deeper into the bed and closed her eyes. Just for a minute, she told herself. Before she knew it, she drifted off with Robin snugly behind her. 

(PIC NOT MINE)


	12. 12

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU been?" Gold's voice shouted over the phone as Regina sat in Robin's kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" She kept her voice low as not to wake Robin from his sleep. She'd closed the door but had no idea how light or heavy of a sleeper he was. Mortified, she listened to Gold's angry voice.

"I've been calling you for hours. You had a deposition with a client, you missed the staff meeting, and Maggie was looking for you to negotiate a settlement with one of her clients," he listed off and punctuated each statement with harsh breaths.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she knew about the meeting and had totally forgotten. There had been other things and fears on her mind. "I'll call the client, I missed the staff meeting because I was working on the Mixer with Robin, and I'll call Maggie," she said trying to reassure him. Lying wasn't her strong suit, but it was necessary.

Silence held on the line, "I don't know what's gotten into you, Regina. You're the only one I count on not to pull shit like this."

Swallowing, she felt her chest tingling, "I'm sorry, Stan. I lost track of time and I totally spaced the meeting. I'll come in early if that's what you want." Her hands worked their way into her hair untangling the mess in a nervous habit of hers. Flipping her hair back over her shoulder, she sighed. "Okay?"

"Fine. I'll meet you in my office at 7:30. I'll fill you in and we need to talk about the Mueller meeting," he said more calmly.

"I'm prepared and I have some ideas," she said. "We'll talk in the morning," she said glancing at the clock. Three hours. It had been three hours since she'd left the office.

"Yea," he said before hanging up. The dial tone in her ear ate a hole in her stomach. Putting her phone on the counter, she closed her eyes.

In the time she'd worked for the firm, she'd never missed a meeting with a client, rarely missed staff meetings, and didn't leave in the middle of the day to give in to sexual desire. She didn't blame Robin. Hell, she should thank him.

It rocked her out of her routine, made her feel things she'd suppressed for too long, and opened her. It terrified her still, but she was open. Despite that, she was upset at herself for failing at her job.

Her job was everything to her. There were no shortcuts, no excuses, and she didn't take days off. Not having her briefcase with her felt foreign, she didn't know what to do in an apartment not her own. Settling for coffee, she perused his cabinets until she found his coffee grounds and filters. She set up the pot to brew and sat with her phone answering e-mails. Shooting a text to Maggie as she sipped from a mug she'd found in the cabinet, she hoped she wouldn't be too upset.

In her task, she felt better for calling the client and apologizing, she rescheduled their deposition and ensured that the mix-up wouldn't happen again. Everything was set for the Mixer on Thursday the next week. She made a call to the hotel to ensure there would be someone there early Wednesday to open the room for set up.

When the calls were done, she pulled up her online schedule and got busy moving things around. It was marginally better than sitting in this apartment alone. Her mind cleared and her body relaxed as she worked.

***

HE OPENED THE DOOR TO HIS bedroom after slipping on a pair of sweats. Waking up to find her gone had put a damper in his idea to get her back under him. He could smell her on his pillow and couldn't wait in the bed any longer. She was sitting in the kitchen in the shirt he'd worn the day before with a single button closed in the center, her phone in her hand, and a cup of coffee at her side.

He watched her legs swing like a pendulum under the stool crossed at the ankles, a habit he'd noticed of hers. Her toes were painted the same blue as her dress. He wondered how often she changed the color or if she even thought about it. Seeing her in his kitchen did something to his insides. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Hey," he said walking toward her. Her whole body jolted, and she gasped nearly dropping her phone.

"Oh, you scared me," she pressed a hand to her chest taking shallow breaths.

"Sorry, you look so damn cute sitting here in my shirt." As he approached her, his gaze lowered. She'd pulled on her panties and nothing else under his shirt. It was sexy. He stepped to her framed her face in his hands and lowered his head in a steamy kiss. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled.

Walking around the counter, he took a mug down and filled it. "Made yourself at home, I see."

"Sorry, I needed it," she said. "I figured you'd be up for a cup by now."

"Thanks," he watched her face as she stared down at her phone. "What's up? You look upset." He lifted the mug and drank deep thanking her for thinking of caffeine. The warmth filled his stomach and the taste settled on his tongue. Yes, just what he needed.

She put her phone down and met his eyes, "Gold called, and he was pissed. I had seven missed calls from him. Four from Maggie."

"What's the emergency? That's excessive, don't you think?" He walked to the stool next to her and sat. She shifted to face him, pulled the shirt closed when his eyes lowered.

"I had a deposition at 3, we missed a staff meeting, and Maggie needed a settlement negotiated."

"Shit, I'm sorry," he said setting his mug down. "How much shit are you in?"

"I'm not, thankfully. I called the client and rescheduled, I texted Maggie, and I'm meeting with Gold at 7:30. I didn't think," she said raking her hands through her hair.

"Blame me," he said evenly. "It was my fault. I dragged you out of there. If I'd known you had that on your schedule, I'd have waited. I wasn't exactly clear of mind."

"Neither was I, which is why I blew off my job. I've never done that," she said meeting his eyes.

"When Stan relies on me, it isn't because it's my job. He's put his neck on the line for me. He mentored me, and he gave me a shot when not many other firms would have. He gave me the time off when my father died, and he's given me a lot of slack since. I hate disappointing him."

"I didn't realize you two were that close," he said taking another sip.

"Closer than most think, he's a good guy. Hearing him yell at me wasn't a favorite thing of mine. He's really pissed."

"He'll get over it," said. "You work harder than anyone at the firm. You deserve a few hours off."

"Robin, I take my job seriously. It's my work, my life." He watched her eyes change, her face turn red. It upset her and he hated that he was part of the reason she felt like this.

"I know that," he said shaping his hand to her jaw, "It's one of the things I admire about you," he kissed her. "I'm sorry for getting in the way of that, but I'm not sorry for bringing you here. For what's between us."

He took her waist and lifted her out of her seat, pulled her between his legs to wrap his arms around her. Her arms rested around his neck and nestled closer, "I'm not blaming you, exactly," she said. "It was just as much my fault, but this can't happen again. We can't just blow off our responsibilities because of this zing between us."

"Zing? I think it's a little more than that," he said nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Maybe, but we have a lot to do before Muller comes on Friday, I have a lot to make up for, and you do too. I don't think he expects us to come back in tonight and I'd feel too embarrassed now to show up. I don't grovel."

"No, you don't," he laughed. His fingers played with the edges of her hair, "You demand, and you come back swinging when things don't go your way the first time. Grovel? Never."

"You think that's gonna butter me up?" She set her jaw in indignation.

"I had something else in mind," he said kissing her and pulling her flush against him. "I don't have to try very hard."

"Robin..." He silenced her with his lips, with his tongue.

Would it be like this all the time? Would he want her as much as if he'd never touched her? This feeling was overwhelming. It wasn't lust but skated toward it and made his belly flutter. He felt drawn to her, like he was meant to meet her, to be where they were now. What the hell was wrong with him?

"We can't keep doing this," she said in between kisses. "No more leaving the office."

"I know," he said molding his hands to her hips. "But," he kissed her, "It looks like we have the rest of the night free." He closed his mouth over her neck and bit down, slid his hands under his open shirt, and shaped his hands to her breasts. "I can think of many things we can accomplish."

She drew her head back and laughed low in her throat, "We have work to do." He admired that she could be practical. Her breath caught as he unhooked the button and shoved the shirt down her arms, he dropped it to the floor. "You look better in my shirt than I do, but I like this better," he said lowering his head to cover her breast with his eager mouth.

Her fingers slid into his hair causing the desire to spread through him. "Is that right?" She drowned him in the most mind-numbing kiss he'd ever experienced. Every thought, every worry simply left his mind. He nearly stopped breathing when she slid the fabric from his hips.

"You drive me crazy," he groaned against her mouth. His fingers wrapped in her hair held her close as he devoured her. "I told you I wasn't done with you," he said when she tried to pull back. He bent his knees and hoisted her up, he took careful steps to the bedroom, dropped her on the bed, and covered her with his body.

Lost, he kissed her long and hard as he reached down and slid his fingers along her slick center. He slid a condom on, "Wrap your legs around me. I want you around me. I can't stop thinking about you around me." He linked his fingers with hers and lifted her arms above her head, held them there. "You destroyed me earlier," he said nipping at her lips.

Her eyes were aroused, her breath coming in unsteady, "I think it was the other way around."

Shaking his head, "Not even close."

"Is this payback?" She raised her chin as her body trembled.

"Yup," he said with a hot kiss. He rocked into her and watched her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head, a moan escaping her lips. She tried to pull her arms down, he shook his head, "Let's see how much you can handle."

***

REGINA KNOCKED ON STAN'S office door at 7:24 and opened the door when she heard him say come in. "Morning," she said. "I'd like to apologize about yesterday, again."

"Sit down," he said. "Let's forget about it. Right now, I'm more worried about your plans for Mueller."

Regina sat, opened her briefcase, and took out the folder she'd created. "I came up with two solutions," she said. "First, we depose his son, the entire basketball staff, and any relative administration. We get an idea of what happened when. Here is a list of questions," she handed him a draft.

As he gazed over it, she continued, "The other idea is to negotiate a settlement. If they aren't willing to retain him as an employee, they may pay. I'd prefer the first and air out all the dirty laundry by the university, but I'll take an admittance of guilt."

"It's a good list, I'll add a few and we'll offer Mueller the options. They're both good. You did your homework," he said.

"I know this case in and out, Stan. I know I could do it and do it well," she said.

"I know you can, which is why I agreed to the meeting. You disappear like that again and I hand it to Belfrey. Got it?"

"I swear," she said.

"Good. Any last-minute Mixer plans or did you take care of them yesterday?" His tone of voice told her he knew she was lying.

"We're set. The room will be open on Wednesday morning for set up. I have all orders, decorations, and supplies ready. The florist will deliver the flowers on Thursday morning. Robin is taking care of working with the clean-up crew."

"Good. What about food?"

"Henrietta Lucas has a number of her staff coming to serve, the food will be delivered to the hotel no later than six. Dinner is at seven," she said.

"You're speaking," he said. "I want you to write a speech, something that will cover the firm's mission and something to impress Mueller."

Swallowing, her head felt dizzy, "Why me? I hate public speaking."

"You do it in the courtroom every other day," he argued. "You'll be behind a podium decorated in pretty flowers. Don't fail me."

"I won't," she said fear lodging in her throat. It was her worst nightmare. To speak to a room full of people when it had nothing to do with fighting for a client. She hated it and feared it. An old phobia from when her mother dragged her along on her campaign. She'd attempted to run for senator and her mother would constantly make her speak to the press.

One time, she was so scared nothing came out of her mouth, she'd reached the nearest restroom in time to empty her stomach. Her stomach was queasy thinking about it. "Stan, I know you're mad," she began.

"This isn't about being upset with you. Regina, it's for the firm. It's for Mueller and I know you will get the case. I know you'll do it, but you have to sacrifice your fear for your job. Can you do it?"

Defeated, she sat back, "Yes."

Gold reiterated what they'd gone over in the staff meeting, expected her to relay the information to Robin, and excused her. By the time she walked out of his office, her head was spinning. It wasn't even nine o'clock and she was exhausted.

When she walked into her office, she sat at her desk.

"How bad?"

"What?" She glanced over to see him in front of his computer, files open, fingers ready to type.

"Gold," he prompted.

"Oh, it's fine. We worked it out," she said absently. Putting her password into her computer, she pulled out the file for the deposition she rescheduled. "I have to give a speech," she blurted out as he typed.

"So?" He didn't pause his thought, picked up a pen to jot something down, and clicked with his mouse. "For the Mixer? You'll be great."

"No, I won't," she said with a timid voice. "I hate public speaking."

He frowned at her, "Regina breathe," he said. "You look like you're gonna hurl."

"I might," she said pressing her hand to her jittery stomach.

"Hey," he used the soft voice she knew he used to get her attention. Caring and compassionate. She turned to meet his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth, she nodded, "I'm fine."

On her screen, she pulled up the client's file, printed off her questions, and readied a bag for her meeting. "I have that deposition in an hour," she said.

"I'm in court in thirty," he said. The printer motor roiled behind him as he printed off legal documents. "I'll be back by one."

It all felt a little strange, she admitted to herself. Since when did they relay their schedules to each other unless they coincided? They ate lunch together when they had clients, and in the last two and a half weeks, she'd spent as little time as possible in the office.

She chose not to respond and turned her attention to her screen. When he loaded his briefcase, she entered notes from her deposition a few days before. Sent off documents to Gold and slid her heels off her feet. She crossed her ankles and her feet started swinging as they always did.

"I'm headed out," he said walking around to crouch down next to her. "What's that look on your face?"

"What look?" He turned her chair to face him.

"I can read you, remember?" His thumb brushed her chin playfully.

"I'm just worried," she said bypassing her fear of getting too close to him. "I've had a fear of public speaking since I was thirteen."

"Regina, you dominate in a courtroom, what are you talking about?" He stood from his crouch and leaned against her desk.

Sitting back, she explained, "That's different. I'm prepared to fight for a client, I'm used to the players, the parameters. I know how to argue, and I know how to present my findings. I don't do well with a group of people staring at me. My mother forced me to do it and I always lost my lunch. I want this case."

"So, approach it like a case," he suggested. "You'll know the players, you'll figure out the parameters."

"How?"

"I'll help you later. I've gotta go."

"I don't know..." It wasn't that simple, she thought.

"Trust me," he said. Turning his head, he glanced at the door, dipped his head to brush his lips over hers. "I'll see you later. Text me if you want me to pick up some food."

That was new too, she mused. Him offering to pick up lunch for her. Not that he hadn't done it before, but the way he'd said it. The look in his eyes, the heat behind that simple kiss.

She watched him put his blazer on, fill his pockets with his wallet and keys, and pick up his briefcase. He winked at her as he grinned walking out the door and down the hallway. It took that long for her heart to stop pounding and her belly to stop fluttering. Images of their night together filtered through her mind skyrocketing her blood pressure.

Her chest felt hot, her fingers damp, she let out a ragged breath. She slumped back in her chair clutching her chest and smiling in satisfaction. The things he could do, she thought.

The way he'd driven her back to get her car, kissed her so sweetly her heart had danced in her chest and watched as she'd pulled out of the lot. It all dazzled her, worried her, and sat as a jumbled confusion in her head.

He was caring, sweet, and knew how to put her at ease, and put her in her place. They worked well together, he was open with her, honest. The way he could look at her and express how he felt without words, shook her.

Taking deep breaths, she waited until her heart calmed, turned back to her work, and readied for her deposition client. 


	13. 13

ROBIN FILLED HIS MUG WITH the fresh pot of coffee that finished brewing moments before he stepped in the common room. The steam filled the air and the fresh aroma of coffee filled his senses and made him yearn for it. To his luck, he didn't have to drink the slug that sat around for hours after lunch. His day wasn't starting off so hot.

His statements in court had been stressful, his client hadn't shown up, he'd muddled his way through by the skin of his teeth, he mused. The judge wasn't happy and wasn't shy about letting him know it.

He added sugar and cream, stirred, and drank deep. It's Thursday, he reminded himself. The weekend was in sight.

Maggie walked in with a folder under her arm and filled her mug. "Rough morning?"

"You could say that," he said. "Norbert is a hardass."

"Yea, he is." Her eyes narrowed, "It's actually kind of perfect that I ran into you. I want to talk to you about Regina."

An itch between his shoulder blades irritated him. Maggie made him nervous and he knew she'd corner him at some point. Taking a gulp of coffee, he prayed this wouldn't be too painful. "Alright."

She intentionally went to the door and nudged it closed. "I want you to be careful with her," she said with a much softer voice than the stern one she usually used. "I'm worried about her. She's quiet, and when she's quiet, it usually means something bad."

"What does her being quiet have to do with me?" His stomach was jittery, he set his mug down with unsteady hands. To hide it, he slid them in his pockets.

"I know it's none of my business, but I know what I know," she said.

"What would that be?" The jittery feeling became a hard knot.

"I've seen the way you are together, the looks. You're sleeping with her, aren't you?" She crossed her arms.

Maggie looked frustrated by her revelation and he wouldn't dignify it by bringing Regina into this. "What is or isn't going on between a man and a woman should stay that way. It's not office gossip," he said stiffly.

"She's my best friend, Robin. I care about her and I don't want to see her hurt." The fear in her eyes had him reaching out to take her hand in comfort. It seemed like she needed the contact.

"I'm not gonna hurt her," he said. "Not intentionally. I respect her as a lawyer and more as a person. Anything beyond that isn't in me to discuss," he said trying to protect his privacy.

He wanted to hold onto the intimate moments he shared with Regina. Call it greed, he thought. It was theirs and he wasn't about to share any of it. It didn't matter to him that Maggie was her best friend. It eased him a little that Regina hadn't shared any of it either.

Their eyes met and she was considering him, he mused. Watching him for clues or for whatever flaws she could find, maybe. "You care about her," she said.

"Of course, I do."

"How much? Do you know what kind of past she's had? What kind of pain is buried there? I don't want you to live out this fantasy and leave her in the dust, not that I think you would. If you're not serious about her, I'd tread carefully," she said.

"Regina's a grown woman, she makes her own decisions," he insisted.

"Sometimes her decisions hurt her and those who care about her."

Releasing her hand and pacing the room, he sighed, "I know what pain is, I know how it eats at you. I don't intend to add to hers. Happy?"

"No," she said. "I'm reserving judgment."

"You're a hard woman, Maggie. Harder than you look," he said stopping to stare at her.

"Only when I have to be and when I'm protecting the ones I love," she said.

Without thinking, the words that tumbled out of his mouth shocked him to the core and stole his breath. "I love her too."

Maggie stood stunned. He felt his heart pounding in his ears, his palms were sweaty, and he felt the coffee heavy in his belly. It was a distinct possibility he could empty it right about now. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, fear lodged there. A bone-deep fear.

Love? The last time he'd let those feelings seep into him, he'd been crushed. It wasn't about comparing Regina to Greta. It was about comparing himself to the man he was to the man he is. Despite working with Regina for a couple of months, he'd barely gotten started with showing her the proper affection.

He had to be crazy to believe that he was in love with her, he decided. It was infatuation, he tried to convince himself. She was a beautiful woman, smart, sexy. As he started thinking about her amiable qualities and the things that he liked about her, he started to feel sick.

"I'm not sure who was more stunned, me or you," she said. Unable to process what was happening, she stepped to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You surprise me, Robin."

"I think I need to sit down," he said feeling dizzy. He met her eyes and stepped back two steps and down into a chair. "You repeat that, and I'll have to hurt you," he warned.

"I think you need some time to think about it and so do I." She walked to the door, paused, and turned back, "For what it's worth, if that's true, I'm rooting for you."

Still dizzy he didn't respond, she opened the door and walked out. Alone, he put his head to the table and closed his eyes.

***

REGINA SAT AT HER DESK typing up her case notes from the last few days. She'd been in and out on deposition cases, reports to the judge, and a follow up with Emma Swan. The case was dropped, and she was no longer in debt to her landlord. Her housing application had gone through and in a matter of two months, she'd be moving Henry to a new home.

For three hours, she worked and tried to keep her mind off the fact that Robin had distanced himself. He'd worked with her, made sure the Mixer plans were secure, and he'd slipped out of the room more than usual. He avoided eye contact with her and smiled when their eyes met briefly.

She wasn't sure if it was because he'd wanted to show her that he cared, or if there was something else going on. Fearful and unsure, she kept her silence. There was no way she was going to be clingy and needy. If he wanted to spend time with her or talk to her, he'd say so. Until then, she'd work.

He kissed her often when he'd leave for court, a meeting, or to meet with another attorney. He kissed her when she left and when she came back. It all seemed strange, but again, she didn't comment. In fact, she'd decided to turn inward. They talked about cases, he asked her about Mueller and what she had planned. Usual banter between them, so she suppressed the gnawing feeling in her gut.

But this afternoon, she'd watched him at his desk seemingly in thought. When he raised his head to meet her gaze, something came into his eyes. Whatever he was thinking, she didn't want to know. Based on that look, it wasn't good. Averting her eyes, she took a deep breath and was thankful when her phone rang.

Picking up, she said, "Regina Mills."

Gold's voice came over the line, "Mueller postponed the meeting. He won't be here tomorrow. It looks like he has cold feet."

Closing her eyes, she hung her head, "What now?"

"We only have one choice, you have to dazzle him at the Mixer. You better get working on that speech."

"Stan, what if—"

"Regina don't worry about your fear of speaking. At this point, you have no choice. This is the case of a lifetime and if you don't come through, it'll slip through your fingers."

"I know. I'll come up with something," she said. "Did he have an explanation?"

"That's between us, but yes he did. It all comes to the choices his son is making. It's not an easy thing for them to deal with as a family. They're opening themselves up for potential scandals and rumors. I'd say, he needs a lawyer he can trust. One that will work for him and that will work to get him. He's dangling the line, you need to bite."

"I plan to," she said determinedly. "Thanks for letting me know."

When she set the phone in the cradle, she tapped her fingers on it. Defeated, she picked up the Mueller file on her desk and slid it into the bottom drawer next to her.

"Mueller postponed," she said.

"I heard and figured it out. Are you alright?"

Not looking at him, she didn't know how to answer that. Was she alright? Let's see, she thought. The biggest case she's ever wanted was just out of reach. It felt like someone was dangling meat at the opening to a lion's den and she could smell the blood. Maggie was pissed at her for not answering her phone and was giving her the silent treatment.

He was acting strangely, and she was starting to get a complex about it. Her stomach was empty, she hadn't had enough coffee, and she was pissed for wasting all that time preparing for meeting with Mueller. Hours, she thought. Pouring over files, sacrificing time with other clients, and peace of mind.

The only words she could think to say were, "I guess. I'll have to figure out this speech and knock their socks off. If I don't, well then, I'll pack up and go home. Gold pretty much told me that, not those exact words, but in a way that I know he meant it."

"I told you, I'd help you with that," he smiled. "Why don't we go to dinner? I want to take you out."

She turned to meet his gaze for the first time in hours, "Out?"

"Sure, you know an official date. As opposed to work lunches, weekend movie nights, and office kisses." To her mind, none of those counted as a date. Sure, they'd gone to lunch plenty of times when they were working. The weekend movie night had been for creating centerpieces and he'd pushed the movie. As far as office kisses, or more than kisses, they didn't come into her radar as date-like.

"Let me take you out," he insisted. "After work, you can go home and put something nice on. I'll shower and I'll pick you up, drive you to a restaurant, we'll eat food. I'll ask you to dance, if the opportunity arises, and I'll kiss you goodnight." He winked, "At your door. I'll go home and think about having sex with you before I fall asleep."

She swallowed, "You want to take me out on a date." Why did the idea of that sound so strange? So weird? "Alright," she agreed hesitantly.

"Good. That's settled. Tomorrow night, we'll sit and write that speech." He turned back to his computer. "I've got some work yet. Let's give it another hour or so before we head out."

***

THE TABLE WAS SECLUDED BY THE L-shaped booth that faced away from the room. The fabric was red like her dress, pillows, those damn pillows, were on each end in white. The table was draped with a cloth and he was thankful for the presentation. He'd taken a risk at bringing her here on a weeknight. To his luck, there had been an open table.

His mind had been wandering and digesting the conversation he'd had with Maggie earlier in the day. He'd been struggling to figure out whether the words he'd said were the truth, or just a knee gut response to her badgering. He'd come to the realization that he didn't really say what he didn't mean. It was usually a policy of his.

Knowing that he was indeed in love with her and on the way to being completely in love, it terrified him. Mostly because he wasn't sure what he wanted to do about it. If anything, he wasn't going to utter it out loud. If he did, he'd embarrass them both.

They'd ordered wine, appetizers, and their meals. They talked about nothing in particular and enjoyed each other's company. This was what he liked about spending time with her. It was easy, effortless. With Greta, he'd had to impress her, work hard to gain her attention, and change it up often enough to keep her interest.

Regina was soft, conversational, and he loved being near her. They shared a certain intimacy he couldn't remember ever sharing with anyone else. They touched subtly by taking the other's hand, he rested his hand on her thigh. It was nice not to have to calculate every move he made. To not have to analyze moves she made and wonder whether there was something behind it.

Mid-way through their meal, he brought up the speech. "Tell me about the first time your mom made you talk to a crowd."

She settled back, crossed her legs, and sipped her wine. It was beautiful to see her so relaxed. "I was thirteen and she decided to run for senator. I don't know why because she didn't have enough backing to make it happen. But she dragged me to a party, I hated it. I had to follow her around with my father close behind. Without warning me, she walked me up to a group of journalists."

"What happened?" He sat back and nuzzled closer.

"They started asking questions about my mother, what kind of hard worker she was, what kind of mother. I froze. I didn't know what to say. I ran into the bathroom and threw up. I was so embarrassed," she shook her head.

He tried to imagine her that young, "It's hard to picture."

With a chuckle, she asked, "What? Me at thirteen or embarrassed?"

"Both," he said honestly. "You seem so put together all the time. Plus, it's hard to see you at that age."

"I was skinny and not quite grown into my face," she said. "I had an awful haircut, braces, and I was painfully shy."

"You?" He turned to laugh, "Shy?" Rolling his eyes, "Hard to wonder where you'd get that," he joked. It wasn't at all hard to see her being shy. Quiet was only part of it, he could see it when they were in groups of people. She usually stood off to the side and only interacted with people when they initiated.

"I'm not shy anymore, well, not very much," she said putting her glass down. "I'm just not as social as some people. Maggie helps me get out of my head."

Thinking of Maggie only made his chest tighten. He didn't want to think about it, so he asked, "How?"

As she answered, he slid his hand into hers and linked their fingers. "Well, the book club for one. We meet at the library on Baxter. There are twelve of us and I enjoy talking to them. When I first starting meeting with them, it was awkward. Now, every month, we meet and it's fun."

"Sounds like it. David and I grab a beer every week. I have a buddy of mine, John. He's planning on coming down for the Mixer. I want you to meet him," he said.

"Oh?"

Meeting her eyes, he smiled, "He's my best mate and I may have told him about you."

Her cheeks flushed, "What exactly did you tell him?"

He squeezed her hand and her eyes moved back to his, "I only told him about our working relationship and that you're incredibly hot."

Shoving him playfully, she shook her head, "You did not."

"I did tell him that on my first day here, but he's convinced that he has to see you for himself," he said with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'm not a locker room type of guy."

Her mouth opened and closed. He wondered if she was worried that he'd talk about them. It wouldn't be the first time. To reassure her, he said, "What's between us is ours. I'm not sharing you." He leaned over and kissed her. "Too bad I couldn't ask you to dance," he said.

"I don't dance," she said. "And I appreciate you keeping this to yourself. I just..." She held his hand firmly and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm not ready to talk about it with anyone." He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her. The restaurant was dimly lighted, her feet were bare, she'd slipped her black heels under the table.

Music played softly through the speakers, he did good, he mused. It was the perfect first date. He figured it was as good as it could be. Having her by his side, his belly full, his mind at ease, he lifted her chin with his fingers. She smiled as he covered her mouth with his. A smooth and firm kiss.

His heart pounded in his chest, his nerves worked under his skin. He wanted a lot more and it terrified him. When he lifted his head, he said, "It's between us and it'll stay that way unless you decide," he promised. "It's late, I want to take you somewhere," he said.

She leaned in and touched her lips to his, "Thanks for dinner."

They walked along Cactus Quarry, an area of town where they decorated for the holidays and put on local shows. Hand in hand, they walked in and out of shops, he bought her fresh fudge in his favorite bakery. They watched a guitarist play a song, kissed under the stars.

As promised, he'd asked her to dance, didn't feel the least bit silly with no one else was dancing, then drove her home. "I had a really good time," she said. "If this is dating Robin Locksley, I'm gonna get spoiled."

He laughed as he helped her out of the car, "I'll keep that in mind." She took his hand and he walked her through the apartment grounds and to her door. "I'll see you in the morning. I have court first thing, maybe we can grab lunch at Granny's."

"Okay," she said pulling her keys out of her purse. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said framing her face in his hands. He kissed her long and slow, felt his heart roll in his chest. God, she was stunning. It was hard not to feel the things he was feeling. Before he screwed up and said anything out loud, he lifted his head. "Sweet dreams," he said brushing his nose to hers.

He slid his hands in his pockets as she put her eyes in the door and opened it. When she was inside, he turned to go. "Robin?"

He turned mid-step, "Yea?"

"You remember how I said I don't invite people into my apartment?" She had a teasing smile on her face.

"I do," he said hesitantly.

She paused dramatically, it felt like forever before she spoke again. "Would you like to come in?" She grinned and his whole body seemed to light on fire.

Taking the few steps to her, he wrapped around her and indulged in a hot steamy kiss. When he released her, he said, "I said, I'd think about having sex with you. I'll do just that when I'm home. Good night," he said and turned to go.

Glancing over his shoulder, she smiled and closed the door. He grinned all the way home. He was hopelessly in love with her. It was crystal clear now. What the hell was he going to do about it? He had no idea. 


	14. 14

EXHAUSTED AND READY FOR THE WEEKEND, Regina slumped back in her chair and closed her eyes. She'd begun writing her speech as Gold had requested. Robin had been out all day in court. It was good because she was able to get some quiet and figure out some of what she was going to say.

So far, she had a lame introduction and boring mentions. That was the easy part, she mused. Stating the mission of the firm was simple but going into depth on how hard the attorney's worked for clients was much harder. It took strategy, honesty, and elaboration, she thought. All things she wasn't thrilled about embellishing on.

Why couldn't people just say what they meant and with as little words as possible? People talked too much, she decided. Especially when a speech was meant to introduce, mention important people, and thank them for coming. Nowhere, in her opinion, did it have to go on drowning about how she worked to convince a client to work with her.

Didn't he know her reputation? Didn't it matter to him that she was successful in winning? It was frustrating to know that her legal history had no bearing on Mueller. His cold feet were a mystery to her. She had to talk about how much lawyers worked.

True, lawyers worked behind the scene with paperwork, negotiations, and partnership. But it also took sacrifice and a bit of juggling. Not to mention knowing the judge and knowing what will slant his decision your way. It was so much more involved than she could ever explain to someone outside of the field.

Mueller was trying to protect his son, she understood that, but she knew what she was doing.

Pushing four, she thought the day had been way too long. After the disappointment of Mueller canceling, she just wanted the week over with. She was dying to sit around at home and start decorating for Christmas. Her tree was still in the box, but she wanted to dig it out and get started.

It was her tradition, to decorate her tree, her little apartment, drink cocoa while she watched Christmas movies. Maggie and David would come over at the end of her Decoration Day and they'd help put the last few ornaments on the tree. They'd sit down and watch Home Alone because slap comedy was something she enjoyed.

Deciding to stop brooding, she pushed to her feet and went to the common room. The coffee was cold, so she dumped it and put a fresh pot on. As it brewed, she tidied up the mess that was left. When she was done, she organized the creamers and sugars for something to do. She didn't know why she felt so restless.

When she had a fresh mug of coffee, she decided to pay Maggie a visit and hope her silent treatment was over. Knocking on the door, she watched her turn and look at her. "You still mad at me?"

Maggie sighed, "No, I'm not mad. Get in here."

Regina smiled, "Good because I'm sorry that I bailed."

"Forget about it," she said. "Just don't let it happen again."

Sitting in the chair across from her, Regina put her mug down. "I need some advice," she said. "I've been brooding all day and I've had enough. You're my sounding board."

"Okay."

"Stan is making me do the speech for the Mixer and I'm freaking out," she said.

"He told me. I was gonna talk to you about it, but I hadn't worked up to talking to you yet," she admitted.

"I'm really sorry, Mags. I didn't mean to blow you off. I was..." What was the right way to tell her she was having sex with Robin without embarrassing herself? She decided on a non-committal response, "occupied," she finished. Maggie knew how to read her, and she hoped she wasn't giving anything away.

"I forgive you," she said. "Have you started writing the speech?"

"Yea, but outside of introductions and the mission statement, I'm lost. Robin seems to think I'll be fine but, he doesn't know how scared I get."

"You can do it if you put your mind to it. I'd suggest memorizing it, then you won't be able to improvise. Improvisation is what makes you nervous," she said honestly.

It was true, if she had to come up with something on the spot, she'd freeze. "Good idea," she mused. "I'll memorize it. I'll work on it this weekend," she said leaving out that she was meeting with Robin tonight. "I want to put up my tree this weekend."

"Decoration Day. I wondered when you'd get around to it. When?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking Sunday. You in?"

"I'll talk to David," she said. The phone on her desk rang, "I've gotta get this."

Regina stood, "Get it, I'll call you. Thanks, Mags." When she left, she felt so much better and a lot less guilty for bailing on her. Maggie always came through, she thought. She was always there for her and gave her ideas. This one hit the jackpot, she thought. Memorize. Why didn't she think of that?

Feeling silly, she wandered to the conference room, and checked the order list, added supplies needed, cleaned what was already cleaned. Feeling restless annoyed her, she didn't like sitting idly and her day had been nothing but idle.

Added to that, Gold was getting on her nerves. If he reminded her one more time that he was counting on her to reel in Mueller, she was going to scream.

Back in her office, she walked in to see Robin at his desk, "Hey." She sat and rested her head on her chin.

"Long day," he asked?

"I'm ready for the weekend, a long weekend where I don't have to write notes, prepare for court, or think about this office," she complained. "How was your day," she said turning to look at him.

"Productive and a pain in the ass. Norbert called me into his chambers, and I had to explain why my client didn't show, we worked it out. He's a hardass and frankly, he makes me nervous. After I made him laugh, I feel better. I'm ready for the weekend too," he said.

"Hmm," she glanced at the clock willing it to fast-forward forty minutes. A lot could happen in that time, she mused. A call, a case, Gold coming in to irritate her. As Robin moved around the room, she stared at the sticky notes on her desk. The to-do lists, the upcoming court dates. It never stops, she thought.

Oddly, she tried to remember the last time she'd taken a vacation and came up short. Christmas was coming, she thought. Who was she kidding? She never took vacations because she didn't have reason to. Lately, there was this overwhelming need inside her to get away and to take some time. To do what? Irritated with herself, she jumped when Robin stood next to her.

"Come here," he took her hand and helped her to her feet. He sat in her chair and pulled her down onto his lap.

Glancing at the door, she hadn't realized he'd closed it. "I want to ask why you look so down, but first..." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. She simply sank into it and wrapped around him. This was better, she thought. He always seemed to know what she needed. "Talk to me," he said.

"I need a vacation," she said. "I was just thinking it and then I realized how ridiculous that sounded."

"Why is it ridiculous?"

"Robin, I don't take time off. What would I do with myself?"

"What do you normally do for the holidays?"

Sad and tired, she looked down at his chest, "I put up my tree and decorate my apartment with Maggie and David, Henrietta usually has me over for dinner, and I used to get to see Roland. Without him, there's no reason to decorate and no reason to be invited to dinner."

"You're wrong. It's fun to decorate and I'm sure Granny loves having you for dinner," he said.

"I guess. I'm just feeling sorry for myself and I'm restless. I don't know why, I just feel like I need everything to stop. I'm tired," she admitted. It was hard to put into words what she was feeling and for someone who didn't know her that well, it was harder. He seemed intuitive and she loved hanging out with him, but it was there.

This feeling of apprehension, nervousness when she was with him, fear of getting too close. The way he looked at her sometimes made her want things. Things she promised herself never to expect. It wasn't worth putting herself through the emotional ringer that way. She kept telling herself to enjoy whatever time they had.

Because, in her mind, it wouldn't last forever. Robin was a sweet guy, charismatic, and he knew how to treat a woman. Inside and outside of the bedroom, she mused. Their date still played in her mind, and she tried not to want more. Because it would hurt when it ended. Regina knew there was never a certainty and she knew there were temporary desires.

"It's about time," he said. "I wondered if you ever felt tired. You work so damn hard, I think it's all you know how to do. But I've seen you relax, and it suits you. Take a break," he suggested. "You deserve it."

"Maybe," she said. "I started writing my speech. It's pathetic."

"Let me see."

"No," she said rested her head on his chest as he sat back. "It's lousy with introductions and mentions. The mission statement is boring, but Maggie suggested something that I think might help."

His fingers trailed up and down her back in a habitual way. She was becoming fond of it and expected it when they were together. Familiar. "Yea? What's that?"

"She said I should memorize it, I'm lousy with improvisation and if I'm reading it and lose my place, it'll ruin it. So, I'll memorize it," she decided.

"That's a good idea. Are we still on to pick up take out and work on it tonight?"

"Yea, I'll show you my apartment," she said.

With a laugh, he said, "I feel special entering the zone of no men."

"You're not men," she said.

"What am I?"

Swallowing, she wasn't sure how to answer that and was suddenly thankful that he couldn't see her face. "I haven't figured it out yet," she said.

***

SITTING ON HER LIVINGROOM FLOOR WITH food cartons on the coffee table, Robin ate while Regina wrote on a notepad.

It was different than he'd imagined, he mused. Her house was tidy, as he'd expected. A large window she kept draped in a thin white curtain took up most of her living room. A grey couch sat facing the window covered in those damn pillows. Six pillows on a couch. Who the hell needed that many?

A recliner stood on the other side of the room, a large area rug in a red pattern was a striking contrast to the pale grey. A coffee table in the center where he sat filled the remaining space. A small entertainment center took up the wall. Pictures of her from childhood, her father, groups shots of Maggie and David.

On a table in the corner held a photo of Regina and Roland on Santa's lap from the previous year, he guessed. The kid was cute, and he'd never seen Regina as happy as she looked in that photo. It was best not to comment on it. Her kitchen was roomy, filled with colorful doodads. It surprised him given the house he'd seen was bare.

It suited her too, he thought. This place suited her, but it was small, and he'd wondered why the hell she'd want to stay. It smelled like her too, he thought. Her smell stayed with him all day and he'd loved that he was with her now.

It made him think how nice it'd be to spend a day at work, come home and be with her, it would be the perfect life. It was scary to think of it, he was still getting used to his feelings. But the more he thought about it, the more he could see it. The life he could give her. The one she'd make his. The family they could have.

His parents would love her, he thought.

"Ugh..." she threw her pad down breaking him out of his thoughts. "This is hopeless." Pushing to her feet, she walked into the kitchen.

He gave her a few minutes on her own. He could hear her in there moving around, clattering something, a thud, and her frustrated sigh. Then, he stood and walked into the kitchen with his socked feet. Coming up behind her, he put his hands on her waist, and his head on her shoulder. "You're having a day of it."

"Yes, I am. I can't seem to get out of this mood," she said. With a cup of tea in hand, she took a sip. He could smell the apples and cinnamon. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being better company," she said.

She wasn't in a mood, he thought. She was floundering and she was trying to work something out in her head. He'd known it for days, but he knew she needed to come to terms with it. With him. Deciding a distraction would be best, he pressed his lips to her cheek. "I think," he said kissing her lips, "You need to relax and forget for a little while."

"That's not gonna work," she said.

He turned her and framed her face with his hands, "Yea, it will." He lowered his head and she sighed into the kiss. He took it slow and easy, wrapped her close. She seemed to need it slow and he didn't think anyone had ever given her slow or easy. He eased out of one kiss and slid easily into another.

As he kissed her, he felt her body slowly start to loosen up. He slowly eased out of a kiss, brushed his lips to her cheek, her nose, each eyelid, and rested on her forehead. He hugged her close, "Let me help you."

"Okay," she sighed. Taking his hand, she led him down the hallway. He followed her into her bedroom and took a look around. King size bed, he noted. Plush with a duvet and too many pillows to count. A bookshelf on the far shelf, a couple of chairs, and an armoire topped with bottles. He always wondered what was in those little bottles women used. Right now, he focused on her.

"Unzip me," she said turning her back to him and lifting her hair.

She was still in the dress she wore to work, he obliged her by unzipping the dress in no hurry. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck, lower between her shoulder blades, and over her apple tattoo. He lowered the dress to the floor.

Regina reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, threw it aside, and stood in front of him. He watched her eyes, saw the impatience and annoyance. He simply kept his eyes on hers and picked up her dress. He draped it over the back of a chair, did the same with her bra. "Slow down," he said softly.

Crossing her arms over herself, she sighed, "Sorry."

Stepping to her, he drew her close, "Don't apologize to me. Let me help you relax. I want to go slow," he said lowering his head. He kissed her deeply and held her. His heart was beating fast, his headlight. This feeling always overtook him each time he was with her. Each time he held her, kissed her, he was enamored.

When he released her, he walked her toward the bed, slid his shirt off, and sat. He pulled her down to sit next to him. "Turn around," he said. He shifted her back to rest against his chest. He rested his hands on her shoulders and began to slowly caress. To press, mold, and massage. He kissed the curve of her shoulder, "That's my girl."

Her body relaxed slowly as he continued to move his hands from her shoulders down her back. At her hips, he lingered, pressed as she sighed and relaxed further. Her breathing was deeper, she seemed to lay back and enjoy. "Mmm," she hummed. "That feels amazing."

He maneuvered his hands to her belly, caressed and stroked, moved up to her breasts, and molded softly. He covered his mouth over her shoulder as his fingers slid over her nipples. He felt her tremble. "Enjoy it." He continued to massage, to caress, and stroke. For long minutes, he simply massaged all her muscles while she relaxed.

He'd never felt this want to give this to a woman. To make sure she was relaxed and given his time. He couldn't remember spending this much time touching a woman's skin. Only tempting her once or twice by brushing her breasts and lingering. Then, he backed off and massaged her. She was soft and silky, curvy, and firm.

She turned her head so he could kiss her properly. Her tongue met his and his blood went to flame. His fingers tangled in her hair, he told himself to go slow. He knew how hot it could get with her. What he didn't know was how slow and gentle he could be. It was new and a little strange to him.

He brought her to him, wrapped around her, and covered his body with hers. He drowned her in the most languid kisses. His fingers trailed softly down her arms, up to her shoulders, down her sides, along her hips. He simply touched and savored her. When her hands worked to rid him of his slacks, he allowed it. He lifted his hips and dispelled himself of them. Flush to her body, he wrapped her legs around him. With torturous slowness, he rocked into her, ground himself against her.

He took the kiss a hair deeper and felt control slipping. When she tried to hurry, he slowed. When her kisses became desperate, he backed off. When her hands began to reach for his boxers, he kept them in place. When his mouth closed over the pulse on her neck, she sighed, "Robin."

"Hmm?"

"You're driving me crazy," she said as he kissed her again. "I need..."

"I know," he said into another slow patient kiss. "Relax," he instructed with another kiss. He eased out of one kiss and into another as he reassured her. "I'm taking my time," he said.

She managed to get one hand free and slid under his boxers, her hand wrapped around him. He grunted when she brushed her thumb across the tip. "Teasing isn't so fun, is it?"

He lifted his head and narrowed his eyes, her eyes were aroused, dazed. Taking her hand, he linked their fingers and pressed it to the bed. Grinning, he took her arm and shoved it under her to pin it. With his free hand, he slid the fabric from her hips and tossed it.

Reaching down, he trailed his fingers up and down her thigh, all the while making eye contact. When his fingers traveled up, she gasped. "How's that for teasing?"

Her jaw jumped when his fingers trailed along the front of her, brushing her dark curls, and back down between the softness of her thighs. "Robin."

"I love how you say my name when you're turned on," he said. He touched his lips to hers, "Like you're desperate for me to touch you." He continued to trail his fingers up and down her inner thighs, felt her trembles.

Her breath shuddered out when he was a hair from her center, brushed his fingers over her lips, and back down again. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" Her voice was breathy and unsteady.

"Desperate," he said as he lowered into another kiss. A hot, steamy kiss that had his body charged.

"Yes," she admitted. "Please," she almost begged.

He kissed her again long and slow, "I'll give you anything you want," he said.

Releasing her hands, he lowered his boxers and reached for the wallet in his pants. He took out a condom, tore it open, and rolled it on. "Come here," he lifted her and kissed her. He took one of her legs and draped it over his lap. His hands gripped her hips and guided her until she took him into her.

Pulling her torso down flush against him, he wrapped around her and sunk into another kiss. "Take what you want," he told her.

She used the strength of her legs to rock into him. He helped guide her slowly at first always returning to kiss her lips. He kept his hands on her hips as they moved in a slow rhythm. It was enough for him, he thought. Slow, deep, and intimate, he mused.

Then, she sat up with her hands on his chest, and he was the one to tremble. "I need it faster," she said.

"I told you," he said as she rocked into him, "I'll give you anything you want." Her hips moved faster, rocking into him over and over until he couldn't breathe. 


	15. 15

REGINA OPENED HER SLEEPY EYES and glanced at the clock. She was still wrapped in her blankets and felt Robin's solid warm body behind her. He slept, his breathing deep and even, his body was still. It was unclear how he'd ended up sleeping over. A graduality of events seemed to have escalated and before either could think it through, they'd fallen asleep. Discussion averted. 

Closing her eyes, she replayed the night in her mind. He'd helped her forget, she'd taken charge in bed and she rarely ever did that. It had been exhilarating, he seemed to know that she needed the control. She liked it and liked that he didn't dominate when he was prone to. All the anxiety and irritation had disappeared until there was nothing in her mind.

They'd refueled on food and tea, worked in bed, and ended the night with another healthy bout of sex, which she initiated, she remembered. She'd gotten used to him making the advance, it had been her turn, she told herself. They'd been discussing the speech, he gave ideas, she changed or adjusted.

Then, when they put the speech aside deciding it was solid, they'd sat together. Talked about Robin wanting to go visit his parents in London. Talked about Maggie and David spending Sunday night with her. It had even surprised her when she invited him to join. When he teased her with a maybe, she'd felt like having him around would make this year a lot better than last.

Feeling bold, she'd kissed him, initiated sex, and had been pleasantly surprised that he let her lead. He didn't try to change the dynamic and that made her feel in control. It made this zing between them even. In her mind, she needed to push him at times and loved that he let her.

It was foolish to think it was anything else, she thought. It would be easy to read into the way he'd looked at her, the way he'd kissed her, the way he'd held her. All the things she wanted in those moments seem to create fear in her. Fear of losing what she had, of leaving this hurt and scarred. Her gut was telling her one thing and her heart was telling her another. To her mind, they didn't play on the same field or the same sport.

Taking a deep breath, she snuggled deeper into the bed and into her pillow. The slight shift of her body roused Robin enough for him to wrap his arm around her. Reaching up, she went with instinct and linked her fingers in his as she scooted into his warmth. She felt his lips touch her shoulder as she drifted off.

When she woke again, she smelt coffee and heard the rumble of the TV in the other room. Glancing behind her, the space where Robin slept was empty. Having hi in her bed had been something new too. After emptying her bladder, brushing her teeth, and sliding a robe on, she opened the bedroom door to find Robin in the kitchen.

He'd pulled his pants on, she noted. The TV was on the news and he was busy frying bacon. He turned his head as she walked toward him, "Morning." He set the fork down and pulled her to him, laid his mouth over hers, "Coffee's fresh. I hope you don't mind but I rummaged through your fridge. Brunch is almost ready," he smiled.

"What woman would complain about a man cooking her breakfast?" She moved around him to pour herself a full hot mug of coffee, added creamer, and took a sip. "How long have you been up?"

Adding dripping bacon to a plate lined with paper towels, he put it aside and turned off the burner. "About an hour, I guess. I didn't have the heart to wake you," he smiled. "You looked peaceful and you've been tired. I thought you could use the rest." He leaned forward caging her against the counter with his hands.

Lifting her chin, he leaned down for a warm kiss and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Thanks," she smiled. She watched him move around her kitchen with ease, opening and closing drawers to find what he needed. At home, she noted. He didn't seem the least bit put off by the fact that this was the first time he'd been here. Nor did he seem to be sorry about using the food in her fridge.

Scrambled eggs were in a pan, he'd hash browned potatoes, sausage links and bacon on plates, and a green pepper mixture. The last time she'd made that much food, her father had been alive. The smell brought back memories, her eyes watered. "What?" His concern touched her.

"Nothing," she took her mug around the counter to sit on a stool. "It's been a long time since I've had a big breakfast like this." Feeling like sharing her thoughts with him, she rested on an elbow, "My father used to wake up early and make breakfast before I got up. Memories," she shrugged.

He stopped what he was doing, turned to look her in the eye, and walked around to her. Turning with him, he wrapped her close, "Good or bad memories? Did I overstep?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "That's not why I said it. I like it, and I don't usually make this much food."

"I didn't know what you liked, so I made it all." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll pick up some groceries to make up for it."

Her stomach fluttered, "Getting used to having a man in my kitchen is dangerous."

"Yea," he asked playfully? "I'll risk it."

"You're playing with fire, Locksley. I hate cooking and more I hate cleaning up after cooking. So, if you're offering to do both, I may have to keep you."

Laughing, he leaned in and laid his mouth on hers in a long, long kiss. "Hmm," he hummed as if he was considering it. Her chest tightened at the serious look on his face. "You'll have to taste the food first and observe my cleaning skills. Then, we'll see my marks and you can decide on salary," he seemingly joked.

As she pulled him into another drowning kiss, her stomach knotted. He may be joking, but she thought it was entirely possible that she could keep him and have no qualms about it. When his hands snuck under her robe and caressed, she thought she could get used to that too. Wanting him was automatic. When did it stop, she wondered? Would she ever stop wanting him?

"The food is going to get cold," she said breathlessly when he clamped his mouth on her neck.

"It'll keep," he said as he lifted her out of the chair and began to walk her back into the bedroom. 

Wrapping her legs around him, she decided to indulge him and bit down on his neck Grunting, he hurried his steps and they tumbled on the bed, her under him. They laughed before he brought his mouth down on hers in scorching kisses until she could no longer think.

"I want you to keep me," he said against her lips. Then, dived in again and took the kiss deep and rough. He reached down and slid his fingers along her aching center, her hips bucked uncontrollably, and his fingers sunk into her. Took her up and over and released her.

_What?_ She couldn't catch her breath or gather any cognoscente thought. Her brain was stuck between the sexual fog and the declaration. "I know it was a joke, but I want it." His hands were quick to tug the tie of her robe open, rolled them over so he could pull the robe off her body.

He sat up to cover his mouth to her breast. She gasped, clutched his head to keep him in place. "I want you," he said when he lifted his head. There was something in his eyes that made her swallow and the back of her throat burn. It terrified her that he was thinking the same thing she was. It terrified her that he didn't want what she did. "I want you so much I can't breathe."

For a moment, he watched her with hooded eyes and waited for her to respond. A million different things went through her mind, a million that she wanted to say, could say, and should say. Nothing could come close to what she managed, "Take me."

He rolled her over, shoved his pants down his hips, and entered her. Regina lost herself in him and nothing mattered more to her at that moment.

***

ROBIN STOOD WITH DAVID in the kitchen with cups of cocoa in front of them. Regina and Maggie were spread out on the couch separating ornaments into sections. Why the hell it had to be organized was beyond him. You just pick a spot on the tree and hand it, he thought. That was pretty much his experience.

As the women worked, David turned to him, "So, you and Regina are getting pretty serious."

"Uh..." Glancing her way, he didn't know how to answer that. "I guess."

"You look terrified of the idea," Davide laughed. Patting him on the back, he picked up his mug and drank.

The uneasiness in his belly and the itch between his shoulders kept him from the sweet drink, "A little," he admitted. "Not so much that it's serious but that I can't figure where she's at."

"With Regina, you never know. She tends to keep things to herself."

Robin knew that and had discovered that early. "I know, which is my worry." Feeling steadier, he took a drink.

David turned to him, "Look, I've known her for years. You obviously have something going. You spent the night," he said.

The itch between his shoulders was back, "Yea." It entered his mind that he'd not only spent the night once, but had ended up going home to shower, change, and he'd stayed a second night. Glancing around the kitchen, there was evidence of their breakfast.

"That's something," he said. "I figure she wouldn't invite you in her bed if she wasn't silently considering what it is. So, you have some time to figure it out."

Robin sighed, watched Regina start moving toward the tree to shape it. Under his breath, he said, "I'm in love with her."

David's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly, "You're sure?"

"Yea," he said drinking the rest of his cocoa to wet his dry mouth. "I'm sure. Took some time to come around to it. If I tell her, she'll bolt."

David agreed, "You're not wrong."

"She needs more time to come to it on her own," he said.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

That, Robin thought, was what he'd been trying to figure out. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm still sore in that area."

David nodded, "I get that but she's not her. Don't forget that in your mind."

Robin turned, "I know that she's not her. That's not even in my mind. I'm just not sure what I intend to do about it. I wasn't looking for this."

"We're never looking for it," David said. "It hit me in the face but look at what I have. I wouldn't trade it."

Robin turned back to watch Regina with a smile on her face, joy in her eyes, moving around the tree. He could be happy with her and that scared him more. It scared him that he could want it and she does not feel the same. "I'll have to think about it. Let's go help with the tree."

The women instructed them on what went where the guys were designated to the top because of their height. As they decorated, Christmas music played jolly in the room, and he felt content. When she turned, he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. An intimate but deliberate statement to do in front of her best friends.

Regina handed him the angel, "You can do the honors this year." He glanced down at the angel, up to her bright eyes, and lifted his hand to put the angel on top of the tree. Pulling her in, he laid his mouth on hers for a longer kiss. When he lifted his head, her lips curved. Pointing, she said, "You've got those over there."

They continued to decorate the tree, drank cocoa, all sat down to watch a movie. When Regina snuggled into him, he wrapped an arm around her, glanced at David. They exchanged a knowing look. Robin agreed, he was a goner. He was so in love with her and it was going to tough if she didn't feel the same. For now, he slid his hand in hers and linked their fingers.

Being a part of her holiday tradition was the first step. Spending the weekend with her had been another step, he thought. Sex was iffy as far as steps went. As the movie went on, he tried to figure out where he wanted to go. Sooner or later, he'd have to tell her. Then, they'd see what was what.

***

THE FLORIST SET THE FLOWERS in the centerpieces set out on the tables. Regina walked around with a clipboard making sure each and every detail was seen to. When the florist was done, she gave the woman a tip and moved on to the main food table. Setting out the table cloth, she placed dish holders with fall themes.

A few smaller centerpieces were placed in a strategic manner to ensure no flowers would cover any food. When the table was set, Robin walked in with boxes in his arms. "Where do you want these?"

The boxes were labeled GIFTS for Mueller and his team. "There's a closer over here, the hotel manager gave me a key. I figure we'd put them in there." She opened the door for him, and he set them down. When he scanned the room, she asked, "What do you think?"

"I think we throw a great party," he grinned. "Damn, you could make this a career, Gold was right."

"I don't know about that, but it does look good," she agreed. "I think we're set for tomorrow. We have a tentative guest list," she began. She'd looked at the list all morning and wanted to tell Robin what she'd seen. She wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Two hundred, right?"

"Yea, Robin..."

He turned to meet her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I saw it this morning and I figured I'd show you. That you'd want to know," she said.

"Know what?"

"Greta Nash is on the guest list, Robin. Her brother bought her a ticket."

She watched his jaw harden, his eyes retreat, and his body tense. "Figures."

"I'm sorry," she said with a small voice hating how upset he looked.

He everted his eyes, "It's not your fault. Thanks for telling me."

"Sure."

"I'll go grab the rest of the boxes," he said and walked out.

When he came back in, she made sure to be busy doing something else. She thought he could use the time to himself. Picking up all the trash and tossing it into the bins, she rolled them to the back of the room. With the room complete, she closed and locked the closet when Robin set down the rest of the boxes.

She looked around the room for anything she left behind and closed the outside door. He followed behind her helping her with each task. His face was serious and he didn't say a word. She wished she could make him feel better. To clear his mind of worry, but she wasn't sure she could do that. Wasn't sure how to.

When she locked the door, she got in the passenger seat of his car, he climbed in after. As he drove out, she kept silent. Didn't know what to say or how to get back to normal. So, she turned her head to look out the window.

His voice was terse, "You hungry?"

She nearly flinched, "Sure." She tried to go along with what he wanted. To not rock the boat.

"Granny's?"

"Okay."

Settling into a booth with their meal, she took small bites, the silence was killing her. She wanted to talk to him. To soothe his worries and to see him smile. But he sat there with a serious face, took bites of his meal, drank his tea.

When she'd had enough of the silence, she pulled her phone out and started answering e-mails. Gold was inquiring about the Mixer, Maggie needed help on a case, and she sat straight when she saw an e-mail from Katherine Nolan.

Swallowing, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What?"

Her eyes flashed open and she met his eyes, "Hmm?"

"Your face," he said confusing her. "I can see it all over you. You're worried about me. I'm sorry. I just needed time to process."

"I know," she said. "I was giving it to you."

"Thanks, so what's on your phone that put that look on your face?"

Putting her phone on the table, she sighed, "I got an e-mail from Katherine and I'm scared to open it."

"Give it to me," he suggested.

Handing it over, he began to read. Her nerves jumped under her skin, her belly knotted. His face gave nothing away.

When he looked up, he said, "Read it."

"I...I'm scared," she said.

"Read it," he repeated and handed the phone back.

Looking down at her phone, she read, and tears gathered in her eyes.

_Regina,_

_I first want to say that I'm sorry. I went to social services because I was scared. I feared losing Roland. He means a lot to me and he constantly asks for you. It brakes my heart that I put you through this. What I did, I did out of fear. I got your note from David. That you would put my feelings above your heart speaks volumes. You love him and I nearly ruined that. I've arranged it so that you can see Roland for Christmas._

_At your convenience, I can drop him off the day before and pick him up the day after. I hope you'll forgive me, and I hope that we can move past this. I respect and value you, Regina. I always have. You're my friend and I love you. Call me and we'll work it out. The parade is in a couple of weeks, I'd love for us to go together._

_Katherine._

Her cheeks were wet, she expelled the breath she'd been holding. Suddenly her heart was full, her chest tightened. All the tension and stress she'd been carried around seemed to simply drain out of her. A sob escaped her lips, she took a napkin to wipe her face.

Robin slid out of his side of the book, slid in next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. It was just what she needed, she thought. Resting her head on his chest, she let the tears fall. "I can't believe it."

"It's what you wanted, right?"

"Kind of," she said. "It's not exactly what I had in mind, but I'm happy with it. Oh, I'm happy."

"Good," he said squeezing her.

Lifting her head, she said, "I wish I could make you feel better. That you didn't have to worry about her showing up tomorrow. I'm sorry, Robin."

"It is what it is," he said. "I'm not going to let her get to me."

"She already has," she said. "I don't like seeing you so upset."

He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumbs, "I'll get over it. I just need a little time to brood. Okay?"

"Yea," she pressed her lips to his. Hugging him, she thought this was perfect. This moment was perfect. 


	16. 16

THE PARTY WAS IN FULL SWING, guests were mulling about with wine and Champaign in hand. Women wore dresses and had their hair in varying degrees of fancy. Men wore shirts and ties, or suits. Robin spotted Peter Mueller with his wife, his son Sean next to him at a table. Music from the DJ twinkled around the room rather than boomed.

Regina had been particular on the volume of the music, the lighting, the space between the tables, he remembered. She was right, he mused. There was enough room in between tables for people to get up without blocking others in or risking tripping another. With the people in the room, the party looked amazing. The woman had talent.

Maggie and David were respectively in their own groups of lawyers smooshing with clients. Emma Swan and Henry had come after he insisted, they attend. They sat with another group of clients he or his colleagues worked with. Scanning the room, he didn't spot Regina. He knew she was nervous about her speech.

Granny and Ruby along with a group of caterers were spread around the room holding trays with glasses for refills. Servers were picking up empty glasses on tables, depositing extra napkins, and snacks. He moved around the room, shaking hands and waving as he went. Coming to Mueller's table, he stopped.

"Gentlemen and lady," he said to the woman. "I wanted to stop and introduce myself. I'm Robin Locksley, civil attorney. I'm glad you could make it out, Happy Thanksgiving."

Peter and Sean Mueller stood and shook his hand. Sean said, "Pleasure to meet you." When Peter's wife, Amelia stood, he kissed her hand.

"You all enjoy yourselves. We'll start eating here soon," he said and moved away before they could think he was lingering.

He continued around the room scanning for Regina. They'd driven separately and he hadn't yet spotted her. Everything was ready and taken care of, so he'd come in a little later than originally planned. Stepping up to David, he stopped, "Hell of a party," he said.

Robin nodded, "It was all Regina," he said. "I only helped haul and make centerpieces. She's got a hell of a gift."

David laughed, "Yea, she does. You seen her yet?"

"No, why?"

Raising his eyebrows in a teasing way, he said, "She looks hot."

Turning, he thought she always did. She didn't even have to try, he mused. When she'd waken up in bed with her makeup smeared off her face, her skin clean, she was even prettier. When was she not hot? "Where is she? I want to see if she's ready for her speech."

"Around the front," David said gesturing. "Next to the bathrooms."

"Thanks."

Robin made his way through the room, stopped again to shake hands or wave. He turned the corner and stopped dead. Regina stood in a sinfully delicious red dress, her hair pinned in curls under her left ear. Diamonds dangled from her ears, a matching necklace centered between her breasts.

He swallowed when she turned her head and met his eyes, her brilliant smile nearly stopped his heart. Taking slow steps toward her, he scanned her body. The dress had noodle thin straps that crisscrossed over her shoulders. Her back was bare the fabric stopping at her hips. The skirt was flowy and ruffled at the bottom.

His eyes focused on her heels, red toes peeking through the straps thin as the dress. When he met her eyes, he said, "Wow."

"Thanks," she said.

"You look gorgeous," he smiled lifting her hand to his lips for a light kiss. "How are you doing? Ready?" He didn't let go of her hand, instead, he threaded his fingers through hers.

"I think so," she said. "I have to be, I already introduced myself to Peter and Sean. Amelia is a sweet woman."

"I met them just now," he said. "You'll do great. They're serving food in ten."

"I know, I already talked to Henrietta. Gold is overseeing the DJ, Maggie is helping manage the crowd, and I'm talking too fast," she said with a shaky voice. "Okay, maybe I'm more nervous than I thought."

Reaching up, he rubbed his hands along her arms, "A little nerves are good. It'll propel you forward. Use them, you do in court," he reminded her.

"True," she said. "I want this, Robin. I want this more than I've ever wanted any other case. I know I keep saying that, but I really want it. I'm terrified that I'm going to screw it up."

"You couldn't," he said. "Trust me, you'll do great. Come on, let's get you some food. It'll calm your nerves a bit." With her hand in his, they walked into the ballroom where lines of people were already gathering food.

He smiled to think of all the work they put in, he gazed at the room as an outsider, decided he'd guess professional party planner. "You did a hell of a job."

"We did," she corrected.

"I guess, but your brains are all in this room," he grinned. She smiled and glanced behind him, her eyes changed.

"Robin," she said as they stood in the back of the line. She gestured toward Greta who stood with her fiancé ahead of them a few people.

"I saw her," he said. It was hard not to, he thought. He'd noticed her when he was moving around the room and after he'd stopped at the Mueller table.

"Are you okay?" Her concerned eyes touched him. Made his heart settle a bit.

"I'm fine," he said touching his lips to hers.

Regina glanced behind her, they hadn't shown any affection in public. "People might talk," she said squeezing his hand.

He saw the concern in his eyes, the fear of people whispering behind her back. "Yea, they will. But not from anything I've said or will," he promised.

"I know you wouldn't say anything. That's not why I said it," she said. "I just don't want anyone to think anything unprofessional. It's complicated."

"Gold knows, Maggie and David, they don't have anything to say about it. It's between us, Regina. So, if you have doubts, you should say them."

He searched her eyes, saw the conflict, the fear. Before she could say anything, he heard Greta's voice. "Robin, it's nice to see you."

He lifted his gaze to hers, out of the manners his mother instilled in him and nothing to do with being polite, he kissed her hand, "Greta Nash, Regina Mills."

They shook hands, "Civil attorney for the firm, right? I've seen you in court. You're brilliant."

Regina linked her fingers with his, "It's nice to meet you, Greta. Thank you, that's kind of you to say."

Robin watched the short and uncomfortable, for him, interaction between them. Greta turned, "Have you met Drew? This is my fiancé, Drew Hanigan."

Robin shook his hand, "Drew."

"Robin."

Regina shook his hand, "Congratulations." They exchanged more small talk, he wanted to get out of there. He wanted to get out of this uncomfortable situation. When he felt Regina's hand slide back into his and link her fingers with his, he relaxed.

"I take it you're involved," she raised a brow. "Well, honey word of advice." His jaw set, his eyes turned hot. "He sure likes to drag his feet, so don't wait too long to snap him up."

Regina responded quickly, without hesitation, it unnerved him, irritated him, and surprised him, "He does anything but drag his feet, some say he takes his time to make decisions. That's admirable."

Greta, rolled her eyes, "Sure." Then, she took Drew's hand and pulled him back into line by her.

When they turned back to their place in line and started filling their plates, he turned to her, "Thank you for that."

She wrapped her arm around his torso, "You'd do the same for me." She lifted her chin and he rewarded her with a soft kiss.

***

REGINA STOOD NEAR THE PODIUM and waited for her moment to interrupt the room. Robin stood behind her with the rest of her colleagues. Gold gave her a nod. Robin whispered, "You've got this."

"I'm nervous," she said. "More than I want to be."

"You're prepared, we've gone over this. Look at me," he said and turned her toward him. When she met his eyes, she sighed. "You're ready. You can do this, and you want it, right?"

"Yes," she said more firmly. "Yes, I do."

"So, go get it," he said and kissed the tip of her nose and turned to go stand next to David.

Regina made her way up to the podium as the DJ cut off the music. The room fell silent and all turned to face her.

"Thank you for coming," she began. "Holloway, Dunn, and Gold was founded in 1996, to provide clients with high-quality varying legal services and to provide a network of legal representation and is dedicated to forming relationships with clients."

The room stared and she took a deep breath, "I've worked at this firm for nearly a decade and have come to know the partnerships of this firm. We've provided excellent service, created networking relationships, and have kept the integrity of this office. With victories by the hundreds, we've provided each and every client with the utmost service."

Glancing at Mueller, she stood taller, "It's my experience," she said deviating from her speech. "The more you put on the line for a client, the better the result. I found that when you share your knowledge, show that you care, and put yourself on the line, you produce amazing results," she said glancing at Robin.

"Sometimes, we work so hard, we forget that we are working for people. That the results in the courtroom trickle over into people's lives. Spending time with clients and speaking to them help us realize the life of the case. I don't forget it and I remember why I fight. I fight so that each person can leave feeling supported and so they can get their justice.

We understand this and we will continue to honor our mission, rise above the constraints, and keep providing excellent service. Thank you all for celebrating the foundation of this firm with us tonight. Happy Thanksgiving."

When she stepped away from the podium, the crowd erupted in applause. Her heart was drumming in her ears, she felt lighter.

Gold replaced her and gave his own speech.

"Thank you for being with us tonight and for each of you who have made contributions to the work we do. When Travis, Buck, and I set out to create our own law firm, I wasn't expecting the legacy we've left. I didn't know that we'd be in the top twenty in the US for success rate."

The crowd applauded, "That we would hire attorneys who rank in the top ten percent in the country." The crowd applauded again. "Or that, we would have such a huge community behind us. We represent you and everyone like you, every day. We support, we encourage, and we ensure our clients are taken care of."

Another applause, "We care, here at Holloway, Dunn, and Gold. We care and we will continue to care what happens to you, what happens to your cases, and what happens beyond the courtroom." A louder applause rang out.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, Happy Thanksgiving."

Standing with Robin, she held his hand until Gold was finished. He walked her into the back of the room, "You blew that out of the water. You deviated," he said. "I didn't think you would."

"I know, it just came to me. I just kept thinking they didn't want to hear the same retired lines. I saw Mueller's face, he was bored. I needed to make him see how much we care and how much I wanted this. He looked surprised, and he seemed affected by my statement."

"I watched him the whole time, I can tell you, he was. You're amazing," he said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Robin," she started feeling her insides quiver.

"What?" He framed her face with his hands, "You're shaking."

"I know, but my heart is shaking more," she said.

When he frowned, she breathed in, "What do you mean?" He looked so confused, she thought.

With as much courage as she could muster, she started, "I'm more nervous about this speech than I was about that one." She glanced around, pulled him out of the room, and down into the hallway.

"Regina, you're starting to worry me," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I need to get this out."

"Okay," he said patiently.

"I've been thinking about it and I just can't keep it to myself anymore. I don't want to," she said. Pausing, she wrapped her arms around him, waited for him to do the same. With eyes not quite dry, she kissed him long and slow.

"When I met you, I thought that you were this arrogant and self-entitled man who used his charisma to get into women's' pants. I guess I listened to the reputation rumors and I bought into it," she said. "Then, I watched you that first week and that opinion changed. You were thorough, you listened to clients, and you showed me that you cared."

His hands rested against the bare skin of her back, firm and sure. "I do care."

"I know," she said. "I didn't want to see you as anything else. I wanted to keep you at a distance because when I paid attention, you scared me. Even before you kissed me, you scared me."

"Regina—"

"Wait, just let me get this out," she pleaded.

"Alright," he said patiently.

"I felt it, that zing that you kept talking about. I felt this pull, and I tried to run away from it. I could tell you wanted to run too, but it seemed stronger for you." Her heart was pounding, she watched his eyes patiently listening to her.

"At least, I let myself think that because I didn't want to get close to you. That first time you kissed me, I shoved it away as anger. You confused me when you went for days without mentioning it."

"I remember," he said with a smirk. With a look, he said, "Sorry, I won't interrupt."

"It seemed that the more I tried to push you away, you kept coming forward. I don't know if that was on purpose, I don't think it was, but I couldn't stay away. I didn't want to."

Taking another breath, she said, "When I was with Daniel, it was like being with your best friend. I didn't have to try so hard. I've been thinking about it and I didn't realize what was missing. What we didn't have," she said.

"What did you not have?" He watched her intently, she couldn't chastise him for interrupting.

"This pull," she said. "I didn't have that with him, and I think it was partly because I was young and didn't know much about attraction." Staring at his chest, she sighed, "I think that this pull is responsible for what I feel for you."

"What do you feel for me?" He lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"A lot of things," she said. "But I'm not finished."

He nodded and waited, watched her.

"The more we spent time together, talked, were together in bed, I felt the pull change to a yank. It wasn't just being drawn to you anymore. It wasn't just a zing or a pull anymore. I kept trying to think that it was my imagination, that I was being crazy."

His arms tightened around her, pulled her flush to his body, chest to chest. Their hearts beat wildly together. "Regina you're talking in riddles."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I need to just get this out and if it's like this, then that's the way it has to be."

"Alright."

"I figured it out this weekend," she said. "It seemed to happen from one moment to the next. You were standing in the kitchen frying bacon," she laughed. "It hit me pretty hard and scared me. Then, you were taking me to bed."

"I was there," he said evenly.

"Yea, you were so there but you didn't even notice what went on between us. Twice," she said.

"If you're talking about sex, I was there too," he said.

She slid her hands up his chest, up and around his neck, nuzzled closer, "It wasn't just sex," she mumbled. "You forgot yourself, and in doing so, forgot to be careful."

Their eyes met, his were not quite clear, he opened his mouth and closed it, clenched his jaw. "I didn't even think—" She put her fingers to his lips.

"I know." Her body leaned forward, "When I woke up and you were in my bed, a few things went through my mind. Do you know what the first was?"

He shook his head.

"The first thought was that you belonged there. In my sleep, I expected you to be there. Robin, I don't expect anything from people. I don't ask, I don't assume."

"I know that," he said. "I figured that out on my own."

"So, when I said that I expected you there, it threw me off balance. I wanted you there, and I think that I still do." Taking a breath, she pressed her brow to his, "Robin, I don't know what I'm doing or if we're going to go somewhere else. I just know what I know."

"What do you know? Regina, tell me. You're driving me crazy," he said.

Lifting her chin, she pulled him in for a long, slow, deep sensual kiss. Against his lips, she whispered, "I'm in love with you."

To her surprise, he leaned in and covered his mouth over hers in a deeper and longer kiss, held her tight against him. When he released her, he grinned, "Took you long enough."

"What?" She blinked.

"Regina, couldn't you tell? I'm madly in love with you," he said. "It terrified me, and still does," he admitted. "When I'm with you, my heart isn't steady, I feel this buzz when I look at you. When I touch you my skin lights on fire. When I look in your eyes, I get lost in them."

Tears were falling down her cheeks, ruining her makeup, she thought. "It terrified me that you wouldn't feel the same, it looks like I was a fool."

"No," he said kissing her lips. "Not a fool. I was. I didn't want to want you. I told you that from the start. I had my share of what I thought love was and it ruined things for me. It tore at me, and I told you when I started this, I couldn't fall on my face again."

Her heart swelled and beat in her chest.

"I think I loved you then, but I didn't want to. I wanted to push it away, keep you away. I needed to come to terms with it. I didn't want to hurt you after you'd been hurt. I didn't want to fall back into something that would hurt me."

"I wouldn't hurt you," she said. "I swear."

"I know. I want you and I don't think that I can breathe sometimes from wanting you. Do you feel this?" His hand pressed against her chest, she felt the fire between them. "It's not just a pull. It's a connection. It's love. I love you," he said covering his mouth with hers. He kissed her long and hard, pulled back, and changed it too sweet.

"I love you, too," she said pulling him back to her mouth.


	17. 17

WAITING MAKES EVEN THE SANEST person go a little off-kilter. November went into December, the air chilled, the leaves fell. The color of the town seemed to dim as the weather changed. The winter winds picked up and blew through town and ushered people indoors. Feeling restless, Regina tried to busy herself with reports, with her calendar, setting up negotiations. Spent time on conference calls, which she hated.

Robin was in court, the docket had given him three days, she'd rarely seen him in the office. It wasn't a bad thing, per se, but to her mind, it gave her one less person to complain to. Maggie had already put her foot down and sent her out of her room that morning. She'd complained and badgered her crazy for the last two weeks.

David was less patient and had given up a week earlier. Gold had given her the eye and threatened to multiply her caseload if she didn't stop hounding him.

Peter Mueller had yet to call about the case and it was killing her. She'd know if he'd gone criminal, Belfrey wouldn't hesitate on making such an announcement. It would-be all-over town, so, she waited. Waiting was her Achilles heel. It drove her nuts. She wanted the case and hoped he wouldn't wait until after the holidays to give her an answer.

As she sulked over her morning coffee, she picked up the ringing phone, "Regina Mills."

"Hello, sis." Zelena's voice full of playfulness and her usual teasing tone filled her ear.

"Hi," she smiled. "It's about time you called."

"I've been busy, how goes it in Lawyer Ville? Any doozy cases?"

Regina sat and sighed with contentment, "I've got a whopper on the line. How are you?"

"You know me, I'm fine. Single," she commented.

"What? What happened?"

"Don't get me started on that cheating bastard. Let's just move on from that. What are you doing for Christmas?"

"My plans aren't definite. Most likely hanging around here with Maggie and Robin. You?"

"Robin? Is that the hunky lawyer that moved into the office with you? Are you seeing him?"

"He's a civil attorney, he is hunky, and yes I am. I'm in love, Zee."

Laughter over the line made her smile, "The big L?"

"God, I think so. It's more than what I felt with Daniel, Zee. It's more than I've felt with anyone, it's a little scary," she said honestly.

"I'm happy for you, and I can't wait to meet him."

"What are your plans?" Regina wanted to know.

"I thought I'd come to visit," she said.

"You came last year," Regina pointed out. "I guess being alone sucks, huh?"

"Not entirely alone," she mumbled. "I sort of have something to tell you." When the anxiety-filled her tone, Regina sat up in her chair.

"Okay."

"Mom's living with me, Gina," she began. "She turned up a few months ago out of the blue. She's worse off." The tone of voice her sister exuded told her it had to be. She wasn't serious often, not like this.

"What do you mean?" It was hard to feel sympathy for a woman who walked out on them as young girls. It was also difficult to imagine the well put together woman out of sorts or bad off, as her sister said.

"She's working the program, she showed up here plowed, I barely recognized her. She's lost a ton of weight, her face is all sunk in, I think there was alcohol on top of some drugs. She didn't look like herself. I paid for treatment. She just got out a few days ago. It's hard on me to see her like that," she said. "You know how much she means to me."

"Yea, I do. Zelena—"

"Don't be mad at me," she interrupted with urgency. "I know you hate her, but she was my mother and I was older. I understood why she left. She needed me and I was there for her."

"I'm not mad," she realized. "I feel sorry for her, but I don't want you to get hurt. Again."

"This isn't my first rodeo," she said evenly. "She showed up a year ago with the same problem and promises."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anger and betrayal mixed together in an elixir that turned her belly.

"Because you overreact. You always do. I gave her a chance and when she disappeared, I left it alone. I had a life too." Pausing, she heard her sister sigh in frustration, "I had to do it, Gina. I paid for treatment and she's been doing what they say. She's sober and she's sorry."

Tears clogged her throat and burned her eyes, "I needed her," she said not quite clear. "I needed her, and she left. You were old enough to not need her. I watched daddy lose himself and I watched him die still loving her."

"You still love her too," she argued. "If you didn't, it wouldn't make you this upset. I want to bring her home for Christmas. I think we should be together this year. It's important, Gina."

"Zee, I don't know if I can." Closing her eyes, Regina pressed a fist to her forehead, "Let me think about it, okay?"

"Don't think too long, Gina. I'm sorry," she said wistfully.

"Don't be. I love you, Zee."

"I love you too. Call me soon. It's almost Christmas," she reminded her.

Regina put the phone down in its cradle, stood, walked to the door, shut it, pressed her back to the solid wood, slid to the floor and wept.

***

BUNDLED IN HIS COAT BRIEFCASE in hand, he braced against the wind as he made his way to the front door of his apartment. The wind had kicked up in the last week, it was an annoyance you dealt with in Texas winter.

Inside, he shed his coat, toed off his shoes, slipped his tie from his neck tossing it carelessly over a sofa. He turned on the heater to ward off the chill, walked to his room. He stripped to the skin, stepped into the shower under the hot spray. It released the knots he'd carried with him through court, through meetings, and through another court session that afternoon.

He didn't bother heading to the office, he'd been done, and he'd get to his notes tomorrow, he thought. Fresh from the shower, he dressed in jeans and a sweater. He thumbed through the mail on his counter, made a note to call his mother. He was heading to London on Wednesday to visit his family for Christmas. To visit his dad, hopefully not for the last time.

He slid his feet into his shoes, put on a coat, grabbed his suitcase, and headed to Regina's apartment. They usually had dinner together and he was late. He knocked on the door and waited. Knocked again with no response. He glanced at his watch, she was home, he'd seen her car.

Using his key, the one she'd given him just a few days before, he was grateful for the heat that welcomed him. Draping his coat over the couch, he stopped. The house was quiet, too quiet, he thought. Too dark, he mused and flicked on a few lamps.

Frowning, he listened out for her and didn't hear her usual puttering in the kitchen. The house was silent, the lights in the kitchen weren't on as they usually were. "Regina?" His call received no answer. He toed off his shoes and tossed them in the corner. Walked down the hall to her room.

The bed was empty, but he heard soft music playing by the dresser. That could only mean she was soaking in the tub.

He opened the door, walked in, she was indeed in the tub, sleeping. Her dark hair was twisted and pinned up around her delicate neck, bubbles surrounded her body, her arms were draped over the sides. She'd painted her nails a deep blue, he observed. He stepped forward and dipped a finger into the water, found it was still warm.

Tracing the curve of her cheek with his fingertip, he said, "Hey."

Her eyes fluttered open, her lips curved, "Hi." The smile didn't quite meet her eyes, he noted. He laid his lips on hers and sat down on the edge of the tub, he took her hand. "I didn't hear you come in," she said.

"I just got here, you didn't answer the door. Anything exciting happen today?"

"No," she said avoiding his eyes. "I thought we'd order in tonight."

"Alright, you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?" When she only stared, he brushed his fingertip under her eye, "It's all over you."

When she met his eyes, she shook her head, "Not particularly. At least not right now," she amended.

He leaned forward, touched his lips to hers, "I'm here when you're ready. I've got some work. I'll order the food," he said. Kissed her again.

"' kay."

Robin set up his laptop at the kitchen table, ordered the food, and got to work. He was deep into his debrief and case notes when the doorbell rang. He paid for the food and set it on the table, finished his notes. Then, went to look for her.

It'd been nearly an hour as he worked, she'd gotten out of the tub, dressed in her sleepwear, and laid down. She was buried under the covers, her head rested on her pillow staring at nothing. She smelled of apples and cinnamon from her soap. Sitting next to her, he rested an arm around her, "Feeling any better?"

She turned to meet his eyes, "A little."

"Food's here," he said. "Doesn't look like you're up to eating." He softly caressed up and down her arms.

"Not much of an appetite," she shrugged.

He didn't want to push her, he'd figured out it was the easiest way for her to shut down. Instead, he offered, "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll put it away."

He waited a full minute, watched emotion cloud her eyes, "Will you hold me?" The sadness on her face put an ache in his heart.

He laid down next to her, drew head to his chest, and held on. Silence enveloped them, he wasn't good with silence. Since it was what she seemed to need, he obliged her. Snuggled in, caressed up and down her back with his fingers, felt her breath ease, her body relax.

"My sister called me this morning," she began.

"Yea? Zelena's in London, right?"

"Yes," she said wistfully. "She broke up with her boyfriend, he cheated on her, she said."

"Is she alright?" He continued to caress, to massage, to soothe.

"With her, I can't tell over the phone. I know her, she'd be upset. She bounces back pretty fast."

She was rounding to something, he thought. It was her way, he knew. She talked around it until she had to say what was on her mind. What the root of her unhappiness was, he recalled. He was still learning things about her but he had that nailed down.

"It's gotta be hard living in a city alone," he commented. "Does she have friends?"

"I'm sure she does, I can't think of anyone that sticks, but she's rarely alone."

"So, was that why she called? To tell you about her breakup?"

Regina shifted, snuggled closer, "She wants to come down for Christmas. She was here last year, we usually take turns."

"What did you say?"

"I told her I'd think about it."

He'd thought of his trip to London, had thought about asking her to join him, but he wasn't sure if it was too fast. Introducing her to his parents would be something big. It would solidify them, sure. But going home wouldn't be all about the holidays and joy. It would be painful and a potential goodbye to his father.

He was wrestling with himself in deciding on whether to invite her, to put her through that. He didn't know if _he_ could deal with it. It felt like a good time now, but he was a coward. She'd probably say no, he thought.

"Is that why you're upset? Because she wants to come for Christmas?"

"If she comes, she won't be alone," she said with a tone void of infliction.

"I thought you said—"

"She wants to bring my mother," she interrupted in that same distant tone.

Sitting up, he brought her up to a seated position, turned her to meet his gaze, "What?"

He saw the anger and sadness mixed in those eyes. "Zelena told me she showed up at her house a few months ago. She was drunk and stoned and feeling sorry for herself. My sister put her in a treatment center."

"When?"

"I guess ninety days ago, she's living with my sister, and wants to make amends," she said harshly.

"That angers you," he said simply. "Makes you sad at the same time," he added.

Pulling from him, he watched her slide out of bed and start pacing. Her face was turning red, she tugged on her hair, "I'm angry that Zelena kept this from me, that she didn't bother to tell me this months ago. I'm angry that my mother thinks she can apologize like it makes it all better. It doesn't!"

He thought it best to stay silent. To let her get it out.

"I was fourteen when she walked out on my father and us. I needed her," she said. He could hear the suppressed sob. Her voice was heavy and thick with sadness. "I was a girl and I needed my mother. I watched how it destroyed my father. Did you know he died still loving her? I was angry with him for that."

"Were you?" It surprised him.

"Yes!" Tears began to silently fall, she angrily wiped them away. "She left us and when he died, he called out for her. I was the one who sat by his side and took care of him, I stayed when Zelena left. I cared for him. He called for my mother and I hated him for that. I loved my father and I miss him, but I still hate him for that."

"Sometimes we don't know what goes on between two people," he said carefully.

She whirled on him, "Are you taking her side?"

"I'm not taking sides, Regina. He was sick and probably delirious in the end, things come to you. If he called for her, he probably loved her. You didn't know her like he did."

"I didn't know her because she didn't let me see it! She left me and I had to figure out how to live my life without her. Do you know what that is like? She was there and then she wasn't. I knew she was cold, I knew she didn't love me like a mother should. But I spent most of my life blaming myself."

"It's not your fault," he argued.

"How do you know? I never lived up to her expectations, to her level of pride. I was a little girl with too much fear and shyness in me. Now, she's in a program and wants to check off one of her twelve steps to assuage her guilt."

"Regina, come here," he said gently. He could see she was ready to break any second.

"No! Don't coddle me, I have a right to be angry, to scream if I want to." Her body was trembling, her hands fisted, her eyes full of grief.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "What can I do to help?"

"I..." her chin trembled, her eyes watered, and as he stood to take her into his arms, she let out a sob against his chest. She clung to him like a life raft, like if she let him go, she'd fall apart. He held her tightly as she wept, her body jerking with each sob, her hands fisted on his sweater. The grief, the anger, the loss, and the fear all warped from her into him.

He could feel her hot breath, feel her body shudder, and when she tightened her grip, he stayed steady. Stood and waited until she emptied herself. Until she was too weak to stand on her own, he lifted her off the ground and pulled her into his lap as he sat.

Calmly, he caressed, he hugged, he kissed her forehead, her wet cheeks. When she was exhausted, she slept. He bundled the blankets over her, climbed in behind her, and held her.

***

THE ROOM WAS SILENT, the lights were off, and Robin wasn't in bed with her. Glancing at the clock, she sighed. It was nearing midnight, she'd been wiped out. Humiliated, she pushed herself to sit. Closing her eyes, she felt like she'd run a marathon and was too sore to walk. Like that feeling, you get working out after a long break. Her muscles were sore, her bellyached, and she had a headache.

Climbing out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She didn't look horrible, she thought. Splashing water on her face, she felt marginally better. Better still when she emptied her bladder and brushed her teeth. Making her way to the kitchen, she stopped in the shadows.

Robin was typing on his computer, he'd taken off his shirt, had a bottle of water next to him. Files were open, he looked relaxed. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the kitchen, took out her own bottle of water, and drank. As he closed the lid of his laptop, she walked around the counter, put her bottle aside, and climbed into his lap.

"I'm sorry," she said touching her lips to his.

"For what?" He wrapped his arms around her. It helped, she thought.

"Falling apart all over you," she said. "I was a mess."

"Rightly so," he said. "Don't apologize for letting your feelings out. You keep too much in."

"I...I guess I do," she admitted. "I don't know how to feel about all this."

"Take some time to process it. I think one day isn't enough."

"Thank you," she said. Framing his face in her hands, she kissed him.

"For?"

"You held me, and you didn't push me," she said. "It was just what I needed. And you didn't leave," she added.

"I couldn't leave you like that," he said. "My heart aches for you, I didn't realize there was that much grief inside you." His hand reached up to cover her heart, "Let me help ease it."

"You are by being here," she said as she wrapped around him, laid her mouth on his.

"I've been thinking..."

"About?" She watched him, his eyes were wary, his smile tentative.

"I leave next Wednesday, you know," he began.

"I know."

Opening the lid of his laptop, he revealed the screen to her. "There's an open seat. Why don't you come with me?"

"To London?"

"No to Timbuctoo," he said sarcastically. "It might be easier to go to your sisters. Go on her turf and if it's too difficult to deal, you can leave anytime you want. I'll pick you up."

"It's so last minute," she said. "The parade is next Tuesday, and I've been looking forward to seeing Roland."

"I know, I thought on that too. You've got the week to plan, plus a few days. I figured we go early Tuesday, meet them for breakfast, go to the parade, catch the flight Wednesday morning. Come with me, Regina. You need a break, and I have a few selfish reasons of my own."

"Your dad?"

"Partly," he admitted. "I want you to meet my parents. I want them to meet the love of my life." He brushed his nose along hers.

Her heart swelled at the thought, it was a big step, and it brought on new anxieties. New fears. New possibilities, she mused. Turning to the screen, she clicked the mouse and booked a ticket. "There's no turning back now," she laughed.

He hugged her to his chest, "I love you." When he nudged her back to meet his gaze, he kissed her softly. "Come on, I wanna show you how much," he smirked. He stood and lifted her with him down the hall.

When he tumbled them on the bed, she let out laughter that dissolved some of the stress and grief. With him, she could let it go and be in the moment. 


	18. 18

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN LONGER than she could remember, Regina entered her apartment without having to sit down and work. A smile lit her face as she plugged in her Christmas tree, the lights in the window, and the snowman family near the door. The room smelt like cinnamon, honey, apples, and pine. All her decorations brought a calmness to her. Feeling the holiday spirit only made her vacation that much more enjoyable.

She'd given Gold one day of the week before she left the office. For three weeks, she thought with nerves dancing under her skin, she was on vacation. There were no meetings, no conference calls, no court dates, no negotiations, no work. Most importantly, she thought, no late-night preparation.

Hanging her coat, she toed her heels off, placed them on the shoe rack, turned on the lamps in her apartment. To fill the silence, she took the remote and tuned into the local radio station. For the month of December, they would play only Christmas music. While it would annoy some people, it only solidified the holiday spirit she was carting around.

Taking a vacation hadn't ever been on her list, until now. Luckily, she'd stored up enough vacation days to receive payment for her visit to London. The visit was going to bring mixed results, she knew. In the kitchen, she put a kettle of water on, thumbed through the mail she'd brought in. Opening the freezer, she pulled out the meat for dinner.

Her mind wandered, worried, contemplated the visit to London. Robin and she would be staying in a hotel, the reservation had already been placed. They would support one another in their respective visits. Robin needed her when he visited his father, she needed him when she visited her mother. It was a test, she knew. A test of mixing their emotional trauma.

Pulling out the vegetables, potatoes, and pasta for the meal, she set to work chopping. Robin was coming over for dinner, she mused. It was the first time that he was prepared to stay the night. He had before, in moments of exhaustion, of trauma. But, she'd yet to invite him with full knowledge of what it meant.

Their relationship had started off rocky, a bit unsteady, and was budding. It was developing nicely, she smiled. They'd just said the big L to each other, she recalled. The first major step and fear of a relationship. Her heart expanded, beat erratically, and she felt nervy when she was near him. Like touching him could heat her blood and turn her body to buzz.

It was all new and she'd finally opened herself to all the feelings she was having rather than keeping them locked inside. It took a lot, she thought setting aside her chopped vegetables. Starting on cubing the potatoes, she hummed along with the music. Her excitement and nerves were a little hard to handle.

In the morning, she was prepared to watch the parade alongside Katherine and Roland. Seeing him for the first time in months, filled her with anticipation. It also made her realize that she needed to steel herself from getting her hopes up. He'd been what she wanted, what she had planned. The blow of knowing she'd been denied had been the biggest disappointment since Daniel's death.

Over the years, she thought putting the potatoes aside, there were many defining moments in her life. Many times, in her life, when she'd had to be strong, pick herself up off the floor, and move forward. Her mother leaving, the death of Daniel, the death of her father, and the hope of being Roland's mother being yanked away.

Now, she had a chance to be in Roland's life, she had a hopeful and budding romance, she was going to attempt to fix her family, and she was, with fingers crossed, going to advance in her career. It took many defining and hard moments in her life to get to where she was now.

Right now, she was putting vegetables in a steamer, potatoes on the small grill on the counter, and humming to Christmas music. All in preparation for a man she loved to walk through the door and share a meal with her. There wasn't any better than it could be, she mused. Despite the pending hardships Robin and she faced, they'd face it together.

***

THE BAKERY SMELLED HEAVENLY, Robin thought as he entered. Picking up a loaf of French bread and a bottle of chardonnay was on his list before heading to Regina's. Standing in line, he browsed the menu written in chalk covering the forward wall. He'd picked up several pounds of Menudo for clients over the last year.

When he stepped up to the register, Gino, the owner greeted him, "Robin. What will it be?"

"Hey, Gino. Give me a French loaf, a dozen fudge bars, and some of those apple fritters," he said pointing through the glass dome. Apple fritters, he thought, were Regina's favorite treat.

"You got it, how's the job?" As Gino turned to wrap up the food, he stepped aside to wait.

"It's good. I'm taking a little vacation. Going back to London for Christmas. Any plans?"

Gino turned and held out the bags, "Sounds like fun, I'm here with family. We'll be open in the morning," he beamed. Like always, Robin thought.

"Merry Christmas, Gino. Tell Maria, I said so."

Gino tipped his chef's hat, "Will do."

Robin smiled as he walked out into the chilled air. The wind, thankfully, had died down in the last two days. Walking down to the liquor store, he walked into the small intimate, Celebrate. The lights were dim, shelves held product, coolers with paned glass lined the walls. Bottles of wine were stacked on a rack in the corner.

Taking his pick, he paid and smiled at the woman behind the counter. "Hey, Ash. How's business?"

With her blonde curls pinned up, her smile bright, she said, "It's been pretty great. Hot date?"

Robin grinned, "You bet. Merry Christmas."

"You too," she called. "Tell David to call me."

He waved on the way out, "I'll do that," he said with a wink. Ashley had a harmless crush on his friend. He tried to avoid giving a committal answer each time he saw her.

As a last-minute decision, he stopped into a flower shop and picked up a bouquet of a mixture of red and white roses wrapped in Christmas ribbon and baby's breath.

Armed, he gathered all his goods after parking and knocked on the door to Regina's apartment. He only waited a minute before she appeared with a smile. Stepping back, she let him in. "Hi."

"Sorry, I'm late," he said walking into the kitchen and setting down the food and wine. "I'll be right back," he said before leaning down and kissing her lips.

When he returned with his overnight bag and the flowers, she had her back to him while something sizzled on the skillet. "Regina," he said softly.

She turned and her eyes went dewy, her smile turned to a grin, "They're gorgeous, thank you." Rewarding him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her head to sink into a warm kiss. "Hungry?"

"In more ways than one," he laid his mouth back to hers. "I think we can prepare for one, wait on the other," he said squeezing her sides and walking to the counter. He opened the wine to breathe, took out the bread. "Fresh from the bakery," he announced.

"Perfect. Dinner is nearly ready," she stirred the pasta.

"I got a few treats," he said behind her. "I figured you could take them for Roland."

Turning, she glanced at the fudge and fritters, "You got fritters."

"Yea, I may have had you in mind. Still, boys like chocolate, right?"

He took out a knife and cut the loaf into even slices. The steam from the bread filled the air, the aroma made his stomach growl.

"Good idea. Gold pulled me into his office before I left," she said.

Putting the slices on a plate, he set them on the table draped in white. A candle in the center made him smile. "About?"

When she turned, he watched her face and tried to figure her mood. Her eyes were bright, her lips were curved and ready for a smile. Glancing down, he saw her feet were bare, her jeans loose. He narrowed his eyes when he realized she was wearing one of his t-shirts. A t-shirt he'd specifically looked for when packing for London, he noted.

"Well," she said putting spices on the table. "Peter Mueller called," she began. He watched the grin spread over her face, "I got it."

"You got it?" Pride fisted into his gut, he watched her beautiful face bloom.

"I got it," she said leaping into his arms. He lifted her, twirled her in a circle as she laughed.

"I'm so proud of you," he said putting her on her feet. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her. "I knew you could do it. This is big, Regina. God, this is great."

"I'm so happy. I almost passed out when he told me," she admitted. "I wanted to know, and the waiting was killing me. If I'd had to go to London and not know, I wouldn't be able to relax. Now that I know, I can enjoy myself. I'm so happy about this."

"You should be. You did it," he said kissing her nose. "How are you going to start?"

Shaking her head, she kissed him silently. "I just want to enjoy these three weeks, then I'll think about it. Can we put work away? It's big for me, Robin. I've never taken a vacation. Let's enjoy ours."

Nodding, he smiled, "I can do that. I can't wait for you to meet my parents. To see you in the same room with them." He nuzzled his face into her hair, "I want to show you my stomping grounds, tell you my story."

"I can't wait to hear it," she kissed his cheek, his lips. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

***

LATER WHEN DINNER WAS eaten, the dishes were washed, and they were laying in bed, she felt content. They'd shared a meal, enjoyed each other's company. They didn't talk about work, for once. Instead, they'd talked about Roland.

With the white lights lining the window, a small Santa Clause lamp in the corner, and the muted television, lights illuminated around them in a soft glow. Tucked under the duvet, they leaned back against the pillows, fingers linked, and bodies close.

"Tell me about him," he said softly.

"He's amazing," she said wistfully. "He'll be five soon, he has the deepest brown eyes, dimples that make his smile so much deeper. He likes robin hood," she laughed. "I bought him a cape, he wore it everywhere. I found this bow and arrow costume piece."

"That was my favorite fairytale," he said. "I dressed up as him for Halloween more times than I can count when I was ten. My buddies ragged on me hard for it," he remembered.

"Really? How cute," she teased.

"Not at ten," he argued. "I went around with the power rangers, they kept telling me to look for Maid Marian," he laughed. "That was the last time I dressed like him."

"A shame did you ever find her," she raised a brow with a teasing smile.

"I did," he smirked. "Our neighbor at the time. I wasn't into girls then, but I had to buck up, so I kissed her."

Laughing, she asked, "How long did your buddies hound you for it?"

Shaking his head, he squeezed her hand, "Too long. It's still a running joke. Especially when I called her milady," he rolled his eyes. "They call me 'hood' and it annoys me," he admitted. "Anyway, tell me more about Roland."

Turning, she kissed him, "Nice dodge," she said against his lips. Pressing her lips to his again, she lingered. Resting her head on the pillow facing him, she continued. "I took him to the park around the corner, he loved climbing trees. The jungle gym was his favorite place to go. He loved comic books, s' mores, and camping."

"Typical boy," he said.

"Yea," she said as she relaxed under his touch. His arm draped over her, caressed her back lightly under her shirt along her skin. "I never got to take him camping, but he talked about it. He wanted to go fishing. I planned on it," she said getting choked up. Clearing her throat, she said, "There's a river west of Austin. Perfect spot for him. They even had a playground."

"Tough on you to talk about him," he said.

Regina curved her lips into a fake smile, "A little. Until I was denied for the adoption, I didn't know how much I'd wanted it. I knew it would hurt, but until then, I didn't know how much."

"I'm really sorry," he soothed.

Knuckling a tear away, she shrugged, "I'm really looking forward to seeing him in the morning. If I can see him now and again, I think it'll be enough."

"No," he said. Her eyes met his. He understood and a little too clearly. "It won't," he finished. "Did you and Daniel plan on having children?"

Her eyes dropped to his chest, "Once," she said somberly. "It ended in a fight," she recalled. When he only stared, she explained. "A few months before his heart attack, we talked about it. Obviously later down the road. We'd just gotten engaged, it was a conversation we needed to have."

"Naturally," he said.

"At the time, I wasn't sure if I wanted to have children. I was young, hadn't finished college, and I wasn't sure where we'd be. So, I said no."

"Wrong answer for him," he guessed.

"Exactly," she said feeling relieved that he seemed to understand. "He said that he wanted to start as soon as we married. I told him that I wanted to wait. To see how it went." The memory wasn't as painful as she remembered.

"Did it come up again?"

"Yea, but we ended up avoiding the conversation because it usually circled around the same thing. I wasn't sure I wanted it to change. I didn't really think I was cut out to be a mother. Then, Roland."

He soothed her by rubbing her back, "So, you changed your mind."

"It looks like it," she shrugged. "Roland is a sweetheart. He made me happy and I know he will. Katherine is my friend and if I can put up some boundaries, I hope it'll stay that way."

"Do you really want to live like that? Peripheral mother?"

"I'm not his mother," she argued.

"But you want to be, I can see it. Every time you say his name, I can see the pain mixed in with the joy," he said. "I'm sorry you have to feel that."

Shrugging, she said, "I plan on making the time we have worth it and memorable."

"I'll help make sure it is," he smiled. "So, I guess I have my answer to that question."

"What question?" She met his eyes.

"The kids' question, we'll get to some other need to know questions. Later," he said kissing her softly. He lifted his head, lowered into another. A deeper and longer kiss rolled her heart and tightened her core. "I figure we could practice," he said teasingly biting into her lower lip. Rolling atop her, he grinned down at her.

"Excuse me?" Her heart pounded in her chest. "That's hilarious," she said feeling panicked.

His hands cascaded down her arms, up her back, down to her hips, down her legs peeling away her jeans. "Oh, I don't know about funny," he began when her breath shuddered. "This is a serious matter." He tossed the material to the floor. "Sex is always a serious matter," he continued to undress her.

"Stop it," she said pushing at his hands. "Robin," she chastised.

Taking her hands, he pinned them above her head, lowered his head to sink into a kiss. As he pulled back, his teeth grazed her lower lip, she felt dizzy with arousal. "I said practice," he said with an unsteady voice. Lowering his head, he drowned her in another kiss. "I intend to practice, a lot," he whispered against her lips.

Regina saw something in his eyes change, between arousal and teasing, she wasn't sure which. Wrapping her legs around him, she shifted under him, plunged her hands into his hair bringing his mouth back to hers. In between kisses, she punctuated her words. "I...think...we...can...do...that," she clung to him in a deep kiss.

"You drive me insane," he said closing his mouth over her neck biting down. She moaned and bucked her hips. "I'll give you anything you want," he said sinking into a kiss.

In a shocking wave of lust, she hooked her legs with his, rolled them so she could straddle his lap, and leaned down fusing her lips to his. "Touch me," she sighed. He shoved up to a seated position, yanked her shirt up, and overhear head, crushing his mouth to hers. She felt his fingers unsnap her bra, the fabric slid from her in a fast jerk.

His rough hands grabbed her, ran over her body leaving tingles, tangled in her hair. He took the kiss from sensual to needy and headfast into frantic. He possessed her body, undressed them in less than two minutes. His hand slid between her thighs, he took her up roughly and quickly, she could barely catch her breath.

When she could breathe again, he slid his fingers along her, sunk into her, and took her up again. Her breath whooshed out of her lungs, her core tightened and released, her head spun. When her back hit the mattress, he shoved her knees back and drove into her. Her body trembled, she closed around him, and he started to move.

Slow and steady at first, long languid strokes, he lost patience quickly, she noted. He crushed his mouth to hers, she wrapped around him as he moved into her. When he lifted his head, he pulled back, "Let's try something new," he said. He gripped her hips, turned her over.

Regina's hands fisted on the sheets, her breath gasped when she felt his knees straddle her hips before plunging into her from behind. As he moved into her, he bent down, and she felt his teeth close over her shoulder. "Do that again," she moaned.

He did and slid his fingers into hers, she fisted their fingers to the bed. When he rocked into her, she buried her face into the pillow to muffle her cries. As he moved, she shivered. Her body shook, quaked, and as she peaked, he released one of her hands, ripped the pillow from under her, and tossed it.

"I wanna hear you," his breath shuddered. He moved into her over and over, when she began to shake and sob, he shoved his hand under her, hooked around her hip, and slid his fingers along her and in rough circular friction, drove her to the peak. Then took his own fall into bliss.

They lay weak and sated when she turned her head to look at him, his hands were rested on his chest, he was looking up at the ceiling. His chest rising and falling trying to calm his breath. He turned his head to meet her eyes, "What do you say we take a bath, come back to bed, do that again?"

Laughing, she closed her eyes, tried to clear her frazzled brain, "I think you're nuts."

She felt his body shift, his warmth surrounded her, "I'm nuts about you."

"Mmm," she said feeling the fatigue fill her body.

"We'll nap, we'll take that bath, and we'll do it again," he said into her hair. "I can't get enough."

She heard him through the fog, the sleepy fog of her brain. "' kay," she mumbled.

"I love you, baby."

Her lips curved in sleep. 


	19. 19

THE SMELL OF COFFEE AND CINNAMON fill her senses when she wakes. Fluttering her eyes open and shielding them from the sun through the open blinds, she takes a deep breath. Glancing at the clock, she smiles. Two hours. Two hours and she would spend the day with Roland.

Thrilled and filled with excitement, she climbed out of bed and slipped on her robe. In the Kitchen, Robin was perched on a stool newspaper in hand. A cup of steaming coffee set on the counter next to him. His eyes met hers as she stepped out of the hallway. "Morning," he smiled.

Stepping into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and met his waiting lips. Sinking into a warm kiss, she hummed, "Morning." They indulged in another kiss, she nuzzled in closer. She brushed her nose along his, "What's that smell?"

"Oatmeal, in the pot," his hand patted her bottom. "Come on, you've got to eat and get ready. Big day ahead, starting with a surprise."

Walking around the counter, she filled a mug and a bowl, sat beside him, "What surprise?"

He smirked, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

Rolling her eyes, she took the first bite of the oatmeal and sighed, "A-plus," she announced.

"Thanks for the grade, Ms. Mills," he laughed. "My mother called this morning," he said as he filled his mug and took a long sip.

"Yea?" He watched his brows knit, his mouth frowned slightly.

"They've invited us to stay at the house, she spent some time getting a room ready. She insisted," he said.

"So, she knows about us?" She watched him over the rim of her cup.

"Of course, she does. I told her the night I told you I loved you," he said. "You know what she said?"

Setting down her mug, she asked, "What?"

"Be careful, Robby. My mother worries, especially after what happened with Greta. She never forgave me for sneaking off to get married."

Regina stood, went to him, wrapped around him, "She's right to worry. I'll be careful, Robby," she grinned.

"Don't call me that," he insisted. "If you start calling me that, I'll only picture my mother and that could get tricky. Especially when I do this," he said taking her mouth with his in a long sultry kiss. His hands fisted in her hair, around her waist, took the kiss a hair deeper. "Don't traumatize me like that."

Laughing, she lifted her chin, "I'll spare you the shame. Thanks for breakfast," she smiled before untangling herself and heading off to the shower.

***

THE SMILE ON HER face told him how much she loved his surprise. "How did you manage this?"

Standing on the sidewalk outside of Hadley's toy store, a banner hung over the display window reading, _Merry Christmas Roland_. In the window, the north pole was surrounded by a locomotive train currently circling slowly around the cheery scene. The window sprayed with snow, Mr. and Mrs. Clause flanked the shelf smiling at them and waving in rhythm.

"I pulled some strings," he said. "Come on, there's more." He took her hand and knocked on the locked door of the store. Behind the glass, a woman dressed as an elf turned, smiled, and opened the door.

"Robin, come on in, it's all set," she said. "Hi, you must be Regina. I'm Tink," she offered her hand.

Speechless, Regina turned to him and had tears in her eyes, "I don't..."

"Just wait for it," he said sliding his hand in hers.

The store held two walkways that split into a diamond and merged together at the back of the store. They went right he looked down to see her jaw drop. Santa's workshop was covered in snow, there was a small train track, children could sit in and ride the train around the area. A large red chair sat in the center ready for Santa.

Behind the chair, a backdrop was set up for photos, a table held several photo props. Christmas trees flanked the chair on each side, more pine trees with covered snow lined the train tracks. A large white area rug covered in penguins, snowmen, and elves stood out in spots. A pile of presents overflowing from Santa's bag.

"This is gorgeous," Regina managed.

Robin turned to her, "We have the store for an hour," he told her. "Call Katherine, tell her to get down here. Take pictures, let him ride around, open presents, I bought him a few. I want you to have this time, Regina. Before the crowds and the other distractions."

Tears filled her eyes, spilled over on her cheeks, "Why did you do this? I can't believe you'd do this," she said.

"I told you," he said framing her face with his hands, "I'll give you anything you want. You want to give Roland a good Christmas. I told you I'd help you, and I meant it. I called Tink last night," he smiled. "Call her."

"I love you," she said. Wrapping him in a hug, he breathed her in.

"I love you, too. Now, call her," he said kissing her.

***

REGINA STOOD NEAR THE door with a Santa hat on her head, dangling bells at her ears, and nervous jitters in her belly. Beside her, Robin stood with an elf hat on his head, slippers on his feet, and slid his hand in hers. "Don't worry, he'll love it."

"I know," she said. "I'm nervous and I don't know how to feel or what to say. It's been months and I hope it's not too awkward with Katherine." It was her concern and she'd kept it inside of her. What-ifs were numerous and unworthy of her thoughts. Human, she worried.

Glancing at him, she said, "You're amazing for doing this. For wearing that."

Puffing out his chest, he lifted his chin in defiance, "What this? I make a cool elf. Check out these ears," he flaunted them proudly.

Unable to hold it in, she laughed, "You are pretty cute. Come here, elf. Give me some sugar," she smirked into the kiss.

The bell on the door rang, she pushed Robin's chest and turned. Katherine walked in wearing black jeans over boots, a red coat, and her blonde hair loose around her shoulders. A smile in place and her hands rested on Roland's shoulders.

Focusing on the boy, she smiled at him. He wore boots, dark blue jeans, his coat was brown, and hugged his plaid shirt. His dark brown curls framed his face currently broken out into a dimpled smile. "Gina!" The boy rushed forward and launched himself into her arms.

Regina lifted him off the ground and wrapped her arms around him with emotions overwhelming her. "I missed you," she said into his hair. Crouching down, she set him on his feet and placed him at arm's length. "You look so handsome," she smiled. Looking up, she looked at Katherine. "Kat."

Kat smiled, "Hi. He's been really excited to see you."

Standing, she hugged her. "This is Robin, Robin, this is Katherine Nolan." They exchanged introductions. "Roland, this is Robin. A friend of mine."

"Hi," he said.

Robin crouched down, offered his hand, "Hi, Roland. You ready to have some fun?"

He glanced up at Regina, at Katherine, then met his eyes, and nodded. "Yea."

"Well, we have about an hour in this toy store. We'll take some pictures, you'll get to open some presents, and the big man is here," he smiled.

"Big man?"

Robin grinned, "Santa."

"Really?" His gaze drifted to Regina and went alight. "Santa is here?"

"You bet," she said. Holding out her hand, she asked, "Ready?"

Roland slid his hand into hers, and she led him into the store.

It was the best morning with Roland in her life. She watched him have the time of his life. She watched him ride the train, run around the toys, listen to Robin explain how the locomotive worked. Tink brought out cocoa with cinnamon with peppermint sticks and mint mixed in.

After the discussion, she took a picture with Roland and Santa. Took one with Robin and her. Took one of the four of them. She even took one with her and Kat. The last picture was of Roland on his own. Memoires, she thought.

After, she watched him open presents from Santa, Robin, a few she'd snuck in, and Kat. They ranged from superheroes, cars and trucks, a rocket, and Robin bought him a book and action figure of Robin Hood. It melted her heart to see the love on Roland's face.

Roland and Robin got into a deep discussion over comic books. Robin lifted him on his shoulder to check out a display of a Spiderman figurine atop the boy's shoes section. Watching them together made her smile. Robin was sweet, attentive, and didn't seem to mind the chatter. If she didn't know either of them, it looked like a father and his son.

Kat said, "He seems like a nice guy. He's good with him."

Regina turned, "I'm in love with him."

"I know," she said. "I've watched you together. Has he said it? Have you?"

Sitting on a bench, they sat, "Yes, to both. We're flying to London in the morning. I'm spending Christmas with his parents. I'm visiting my sister," she said keeping her mother out of it.

"Wow, so it's serious," she stated.

"Yea, I think so. We work together, he's a civil attorney," she said. "I keep waiting for it to go south."

"Oh, Regina. Don't. You deserve to be happy, and from what I've seen, you are. Keep it that way," she said rubbing her shoulder. "Always a cynic," she joked.

"I am...okay, maybe a little," she admitted.

"Regina, I'm really sorry for how I behaved and for what I did," she said somberly. "I freaked out, and I still do. Roland asks about you all the time and it breaks my heart that you can't be together."

Swallowing, she sighed, "I don't blame you, Kat. It's not your fault and I know it would hurt you if you lost him."

"It would," she confessed. "Seeing the connection, you have makes me envious. He talks about you all the time. He has your picture on his nightstand."

That made her smile, "Really?" When she saw the look on her face, she felt guilty. "I'll go along with what you want. I don't want to step on your toes or cross any boundaries."

"I know you wouldn't, but it's hard on him. How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Two weeks," she said. "Robin and I are spending Christmas and New Year in London. We'll be back on the fourth."

"Call me when you get back. I'm going to duck out and let the three of you enjoy the day."

"Kat, you don't have to do that," she protested.

"You need the time. Take it," she said hugging her. "Drop him off at my place later, okay?"

"Thank you." They hugged one more time before Kat left.

Regina went back toward the boys, Roland was riding the train, while Robin sat in Santa's chair. She went toward the chair, "This is the best surprise." Sliding into his lap, she wrapped her arms around him. "Kat left."

"Why?"

"She wanted to give us the day to ourselves. Tink says we've got twenty minutes before she opens the doors." Resting her brow to his, she smiled, "Thank you. You're so good with him."

"He's a great kid. I see why you love him."

Tears burned her eyes, "I do," she said turning to look at him.

"Gina, look! Choo Choo!" His giggles brought joy to her heart and a sudden sadness that had her burying her face into Robin's shoulder.

"Shh..." he soothed. "Don't cry, baby." His hands caressed her back in comfort. "Hey," he took her shoulders and pushed them back to see her face. He used his thumbs to wipe her tears. "I know what you're feeling. Let's table it, and enjoy your time, okay? Come on."

Nodding, she swallowed the lump in her throat, "Yea, okay. I'm sorry."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, "The parade is starting soon, let's get Roland and find a good spot."

***

THE STREETS WERE CROWDED with people as they usually were during this time of year. The Parade route was centered on the main street in town. Shop windows were adorned in lights and decked out in Christmas gear. Along the electrical lines, they managed to hang Santa's sleigh along with all the reindeer. Rudolf included, as Roland pointed out.

Along the sidewalk's booths were spread out offering treats, art, and products of all kinds. Robin stood with his hand in Regina's, his other was full of Roland. Perched on his hip, he turned, "When does it start?"

Robin squeezed his side, "Patience, buddy. You see that fire truck?"

Craning his neck, he tried to get as tall as he could get, "Yea!"

"That's where it'll start, see that banner? They start the show."

Regina said, "After the parade, we'll walk around the booths for some fun stuff."

He turned and winked as he squeezed her hand, "Good idea. Look, here they go."

The threesome watched the parade pass by starting with the firetruck and the trusty dalmatian pal. A marching band followed playing the ever-popular, _12 Days of Christmas_. The next four floats had Roland yelling with excitement. "Look! It's the north pole." Then, "Those elves are sillier than Tink." Then, "What's that?"

Robin put in, "Frosty the snowman in man form. His name is Jack Frost," he explained. "He can fly, and he blows frost from his mouth."

"Like a superhero?"

"Kind of, sure."

"Gina, look! It's Mr. Heat miser from that movie you showed me!"

Robin turned to see two characters each with frost and fire pretending to be in an epic battle. One wants the town to be heated, one wants it to snow. Roland giggled when the heat miser fell over and his fire hat spun around.

"Look, baby," Regina pointed. "It's frosty and Rudolf."

The floats were as elaborate as they could be in Texas. Fake snow flurries were falling from a snow machine, music played on each float in different volumes. The local ROTC boys put on a performance with their rifles.

Robin glanced at the joy on Regina's face, on Roland's bouncing body, his smile permanent. He perched him on his hip after his shoulder got too tired. The parade went through town in less than twenty minutes, a shame really. The last float had Roland yelling, "It's Santa! Look, Santa!"

As the parade came to an end, Robin set Roland on his feet. He put his hand in Regina's instantly. Robin noted how in tune they seemed to be together. Like she was his mother, he thought. "Ready to walk around?"

So, he followed behind them slowly as they moved from booth to booth. Watching them interact together was a sight. They painted their faces, him with Rudolf, her with a snowflake. He was roped into getting his face painted with frosty, even though his facial hair made it itch. He didn't mind a bit.

Regina was fascinated by a glass sculpture artist. He had a red hot at the tip, he used glass and molded whatever customers wanted. Roland asked if he could make one of the three of them. Robin had his doubts but was pleasantly surprised. After fifteen minutes, he placed a cooled glass sculpture of Roland flanked by the two of them. They didn't pose for it, but it looked like they had.

Robin told Regina, "That's talent."

Her smile was contagious, "Right?" He snuck a kiss as Roland wondered to a booth with decorative stockings. They each used the crafted painting, some sewed, and some merrily wrote their names atop them. Roland decided on wooden letters, Robin chose a patch, and Regina sat down and with surprising skill, sewed her name into the fabric.

"You can sew?" He watched her playful eyes and reddened cheeks.

"Yea, I don't do it often enough. I love it," she said. "You know that throw on the back of the couch?"

He brought the vision into his mind, "You made that?"

"I did."

"You're full of talent, aren't you? Legal dragon, party planner, and you can sew. Anything else you want to share?"

Smirking, she took their stockings and put them in a bag, "You'll have to wait and see."

Gladly, he thought with a laugh. Spending the day with her, with Roland was putting things in his mind. Wants he thought he could have. A future, a family. He hadn't ever really thought about having kids. When he was Greta, he'd thought of being with her. He'd never really considered moving past that.

Until she got an abortion, he recalled. He hadn't wanted a child with her, but the thought of her ending a life that was part his, that had gotten him. It had hurt deep. Deeper than he thought possible. It left scars.

Seeing the fun and ease of how he could be with Regina, with a child, he was thinking. When she turned to smile at him with Roland's hand in hers, it was that simple. Yes, he wanted a family. He wanted to give her that. She was a natural, the woman he thought of as cold and hard, was far from it.

This woman, the woman with soft eyes, a huge heart was someone who was made to be a mother. Made to help others and cared deeply for those she worked for. It was no wonder why she worked herself so hard. He recalled the person he thought she was when they first met. The vicious and mean lawyer who could rip you to shreds.

The woman he had come to know was the farthest thing from that woman. Yes, she could be feisty, a little bitchy, he admitted. Though, he'd _never_ say that out loud. Underneath it, she was a soft and vulnerable woman. His weakness, he mused. It was what he wanted in a partner. Yea, he thought, he was thinking.

They stopped at a booth where they sold beverages and snacks. He pulled out his wallet and bought cocoa, caramel-dipped apples, roasted almonds, and chocolate-dipped pretzels. As they walked through more booths, snacked and drank, he took her hand and linked their fingers. "I love you," he said easily.

Turning, she had caramel on her lip, she laughed, "I love you too." He leaned in, kissed her, and lingered taking the caramel with it.

"Taste good too," he teased.

"Ew," Roland complained. "Kissing is yucky."

They both shared a laugh and moved on to a stand in line for a horse carriage ride. As they rode through the town, horses jingling with bells, the lights all over, he smiled. The best Christmas he'd had in a long time, he decided. More to come, he knew.

When they dropped Roland off with Kat, there were some tears on both sides. Regina kept hers at bay until he was inside, and the door was closed. He held her in the seat of his car as she cried for the loss. Knowing that it would be another month before she'd see him again. "It'll be okay."

"I know," she said. "Come on, we have to go home and pack."

When he pulled up outside of her apartment, he took her hand, "I need to head home and take care of a few things."

"Are you staying?"

"Yea," he leaned over kissed her. "Is that alright?"

Smiling, she nodded, "Sounds perfect. I'll make dinner."

As he drove away, he felt content. Picking up the phone, he dialed his mother's number not caring what time it was. "Hello? Robby?" Her voice was full of sleep, she sounded concerned.

"Hi, mom."

"What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter," he said. "I have a favor to ask." 


	20. 20

AS THE PLANE LIFTED off outside of Austin, Regina held Robin's hand for support. The nausea took hold of her for a few moments before she felt steady. The pit of her stomach was full of coffee and left-over fritters. For minutes, she thought it would be embarrassing to have to use the vomit bag.

"Here," he pulled out a small box, lifted what looked like a sticker, and lifted her hair. He placed it on the back of her ear and righted her hair. "That'll help. You should've told me you get airsick. I do too," he put one in place on his ear. "Just don't touch it. If you put it in your eye, you'll see blurry for hours."

"Thanks. How do you know that?"

"From an intense and embarrassing experience," he said.

The plane seemed to level off and the pressure on her chest eased. Her head seemed to right and her nausea banked to a low ache. "Distract me and tell me," she begged.

"Not a chance," he said turning toward her.

Scoffing, she met his eyes, "Fine."

He took her chin in his hand, eased into a kiss, and nipped her lip before releasing her. "Distracting enough?"

Her cheeks burned, she opened her hazy eyes, "Yea," she mumbled.

"Read this," he told her placing a large book in her lap. Regina looked down at a Locksley family book. "It has our family history. Interesting and entertaining stuff. Plus, you'll meet some of them at the Christmas party."

For the entirety of the first part of the flight, she read of his family history, some funny stories, there were pictures of Robin growing up, but most of them were after the age of six. He'd told her he would tell her his story. This was part of it, she knew.

The first picture was of him with his parents, a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The boys he gazed at looked broken down and sad. The boy wore torn pants, a faded grey shirt with the name of an agency embroidered on the pocket. His shoes held holes, and his face held no smile. Her heart clenched when she looked into his sad empty eyes.

Glancing at Robin, he sat reading beside her. Peaceful. He always looked peaceful when he read, she recalled. The boy and the man were miles apart.

The next few pictures were of Robin in his new room, new clothes, a plethora of toys. He looked awkward and unsure. His room was too tidy for a boy of seven. As she flipped through pictures, his room became messy, his toys worn, his eyes filled with something. Hope, or something near it.

When she got to his high school years, she saw glimpses of the man she knew. His hair was curly and unruly, he had this cocky shot of his hip, a casual way about him. His friends seemed to be many, ranging from boys to girls.

Her favorite were the pictures of him with his father in an office, fishing, in a treehouse, in the kitchen, and the garage. A typical father-son relationship, she mused. The pictures of his father and Robin reminded her of how he'd looked with Roland. Attentive, engaged, and like he was enjoying himself.

The last picture was from Christmas the year before, he stood flanked by his parents in front of their decorated tree. His mother's eyes were more wary, his father looked feeble and weak. Robin smiled despite it and brightened the picture. Staring at his father, she felt a pang of sadness. She knew what it was like to watch her father sick, try and help him, and then watch him die.

Not wanting that for Robin, she wished she could do something to help. It was such a sad thing and hoped she could be there for him if the time came. Closing the book, she placed it in his bag, rested her head on his shoulder. "Robin, when was the last time you went home to see your dad?"

"A while," he admitted.

"I'm glad you're going to see him. It's not easy on you, I know how that is."

He took her hand, linked their fingers, "No, it's hard. He was this strong guy and the last time I saw him..."

"I know," she soothed squeezing his hand. "My father was a humble man, sweet, and kind. Strong in his way. He withered so quickly, by the end I didn't even recognize him."

"I'm sorry," he kissed her head.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, she watched the ground below, turned to him, "He's still here, Robin. You still have time," she smiled weakly.

"I know, and I'm glad you're coming with me. I can't wait for them to meet you." He kissed her softly, "They'll love you as much as I do."

"I hope so." Sitting back, she opened the book, "So, explain this." She wanted to change the subject from the serious. She hated seeing the strain in his eyes.

He glanced over and broke out into a bout of laughter, "I forgot that was in there. That's uncle Tommy. He's the clown of the family. That night was my dad's birthday. He decided to try and rent doves to fly out of a cage. I have no idea why, but it didn't work out. Obviously," he pointed.

The man was halfway falling on the ground with birds flying, midway droppings were falling on him, a ribbon unreadable flailing out into the wind. Laughing, she asked, "Is this a norm?"

"Yea, he does stupid things like that all the time. I'll warn you, he has no filter and will tell you exactly what is on his mind."

"So warned," she was still laughing. "How about this one?"

He grabbed for the book, "That's enough." He almost managed to snag it from her, but she got her hands on it and twisted toward the window. He tried to wrap around her back to grab it.

"Oh, no. I've already seen it, Mr. Tell me," she said putting it behind her back and facing him.

It was amusing to her that his face was red, his eyes a bit heated with embarrassment, his neck was moving toward red too. "I thought I'd taken that out," he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

In the picture, Robin was fourteen or fifteen, he was standing in a park, he was wearing a tight red halter dress that stopped mid-thigh. There was ruching in the center, and it looked like he'd stuffed the bra. On his feet, were six-inch black stilettoes. He was holding, what she can only guess was a friend's hand, and his lips were puckered up to his cheek. There was a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Explain this," she laughed.

He glanced around and closed the book, "Would you close that?"

Sliding the book to her window side, she turned, "Sorry, am I embarrassing you?" She leaned her face to his and kissed his cheek. "You look awful sexy," she purred.

"Stop it," he was more than red now. "I lost a bet."

"Yea?"

"It was stupid, I was sixteen and we made bets all the time."

Laughing, she snuck another peek, "Some bet. Anyone else seen this?"

Distracted, he snagged the book out of her grip, and shoved it into his bag, locked his legs around the bag. "No, and to save myself from further humiliation, I'm going to go through this book before I let you see any more."

Grinning, she said, "Robin seems like a good girlfriend to have."

He turned with hot eyes, "Go to the bathroom on the right."

"What?" Alarmed, she watched him. He was dead serious.

"Go." He lifted her, guided her into the hallway and toward the front.

Regina's face flushed, she couldn't believe she was doing this. Waiting in the small space, it seemed like forever, before the door opened, and Robin filled the space. He turned the lock and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. "This is crazy," she said.

He caged her in with his arms, his eyes locked on her mouth, "Can you be quiet?"

She was flaming hot, "I..." Her breath gushed out when his hand reached up and unbuttoned her shirt. "Robin, I was just kidding."

"I know," he said teasing and a warning in his eyes. He pulled her shirt from her waistband, kept it on her shoulders, lowered the cup of her bra, and bit down harder than usual.

She surged forward, swallowing her cry, and gripped his shoulders, "Oh, my god." His teeth scraped along her nipple and her core tightened. When she tried to gain her breath, he unsnapped the button on her jeans, unzipped them, and shoved his hand under jeans and lace. Burying her face into his chest, she moaned.

"Shh," he warned. His hand shot into her hair, gripped it and shoved her head back, as he roughly took her up, he watched her eyes. Her body tingled, her brain was emptying. She was breathing heavily. "Shh," he said when she moaned again. When she came, he covered his mouth with hers to muffle her cries.

Buzzing, still out of breath, and tingling all over, he flipped her around, shoved her jeans down her hips. She heard him unzipping, he gripped her hips, put a hand on her back for her bend down, and slid into her from behind. "Fuck," he breathed. He snaked his hand up to cup her breast and lifted her to his chest.

He thrust into her and her legs almost went numb, she gripped the counter with one hand and his arm with another. She heard some shuffling outside of the door and bit her lip. "Robin," she whispered.

"I'm not done with you," he said into her hair. "Fuck, baby, you're so tight. Am I hurting you?" He pulled back and pushed in slowly, slid a hand under her and pressed his fingers to her center.

"No," she gripped his hand and moved it to her side, his fingers dug into her hip. "Don't stop."

He pulled from her, his feet shoved off her shoes, and he jerked her jeans down off one leg. "Turn around," he helped her turn. He lifted her onto the tiny counter, her legs wrapped around his waist and he entered her. He groaned, "That's better."

She took his mouth in a steamy kiss as they moved together. His hands slid around her and gripped her ass. As he thrust, he lifted her off the counter and on him as she began to shake. They moved in a rhythmic wave over and over until she was trembling. "Come for me, baby."

He took her mouth, ground into her, she tightened her grip and let go. Moments later, he followed her leaning against the counter himself. After some silence, she asked, "Was that your way of showing me you're a man?"

He laughed, "No." He lifted his head, smiled into a kiss. "Maybe a little," he admitted. "God, you feel good." He set her down, hugged her tight. "It's also a little of we're staying in my parent's house and I'm not going to touch you with my mother in the other room."

Laughing, she said, "We can't have that."

He pulled from her, cleaned them up, they righted their clothes. She kissed him softly. They both laughed at how ridiculous they were. "You look gorgeous all flushed and mussed," he teased. "Come on. Let's go take a nap."

***

GETTING OUT, OF THE CAB, they took their bags out of the trunk, "Do I look okay?"

He heard the nerves in her voice. "You look beautiful," he kissed her.

When his mother opened the door, his heart lifted. The smile on her face lifted all the tension he'd been feeling. "Robby!" She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Framing his face, she said, "You look so handsome."

"Hi, ma. This is Regina. Regina, this is my mother, Amelia." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She took her into her arms, "It's nice to meet you, dear. I've heard so much about you. Come in out of the cold," he told them.

Inside, the house smelled the same, he thought. A mixture of his mother's baking, perfume, and his father's cedarwood burning in the fireplace.

"Through there, your old room, Robby. Take the bags back, I'll make some tea."

"Go on," he urged when she looked at him with a pleading look.

When he came back from the few trips to his room, Regina and his mother were sitting with teacups in their hands and laughing. "Robby, I was just getting to know your lovely, Regina."

"She's alright," he winked.

"Oh, don't tease her, she's nervous around me," she smiled.

Regina gaped, "No, I...okay a little."

"Don't worry, dear. I'm harmless, and if Robby loves you, so will we. But..." She turned and pointed at Robin, "If you sneak off to get married, you'll get the paddle."

Robin laughed, "Promise."

"The paddle?" Regina looked between them confused.

Robin pointed at the wall, it hung a paddle with holes in it and his mother threatened, but never used, the paddle on him when he was younger.

"Oh," her cheeks pinkened.

"Robby, let me pour you some tea."

"Thanks, mom. Where's dad? He's not in his study."

He watched his mother avoid his eyes when she set the cup down in front of him. "Regina was just telling me about you helping her land a major client. How sweet of you," she said.

Robin watched the women speak, let them for a few minutes finally seeing Regina relax. Seeing her in his home gave him a good feeling. She looked like she belonged there. Along with the furniture, the pictures, and his memories. Memories mixing between past and current, his mind wandered into the future.

As she laughed with his mother, his mind couldn't focus on the missing link. His father is missing, and it isn't like his mother to avoid the topic. "Mom," he said. "Where's Dad?"

Regina put her cup down and put her hands in her lap. It upset him to see her withdraw.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, dear."

Regina took his hand, he held on tight. "Tell me what?" His chest felt tight.

"There was a problem with his machine. We tried to fix it, but we couldn't, and the doctors said it was better this way," she said sitting down. "He's in the hospital."

Anger burst through him along with the fear, "Why didn't you tell me?" He slammed his fist onto the table.

"Robin! Don't you throw your fists in my house," she scolded. "I'm sorry, but it wasn't right to upset your life by telling you that he was in the hospital. It's not the first time."

Regina withdrew her hand from his.

"Upset my life? He's my father, ma. What did they say?"

He watched her swallow, her eyes shift to Regina, "I'm so sorry, dear."

Regina shook her head, "No, it's alright. I'll just leave you to talk." She stood and slipped out of the room before he could stop her.

"What did they say?" he repeated. "The truth, ma."

Tears fell from her eyes and his heart shattered. His mother never cried unless it was serious. "He's got six months, Robby. Maybe less if anything goes wrong."

"What do you mean?" His entire body felt numb.

"His kidney function keeps going down and no matter how much they use the machine, it isn't helping. He's still on the donor list, but they have yet to find a match. We have to consider it...I pulled out his will, and I...began to arrange for...the funeral parlor is helping...and I don't know how to...Oh, Robby," she broke down.

He stood and knelt at her feet, buried his face in her lap, wrapped his arms around her, and cried. She soothed him by combing her fingers through his hair.

***

FROM THE DOORWAY, tears streamed down Regina's face. Remembering hearing her father's diagnosis was painful and hurt. She knew what he was feeling. Changing her clothes, she put their clothes away, put toiletries in the bathroom, and tried to busy herself.

When Robin stepped in the door, she stopped and stared. There were still tears in his eyes, his jaw was tight. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't. There's nothing to be sorry for. Robin..." She wanted to reach out and touch but knew it could be the wrong move. "I heard and I'm so sorry."

He didn't speak, he simply stepped to her and wrapped his arms around her and clung to her hard. She returned the motion and hugged him as hard as she could. For minutes, she just held him saying nothing. Knowing that no words could be said to make this easier. Tears prickled in her eyes.

"Come on, you should lay down," she said urging him toward the bed. When he laid down, she took his shoes off, his pants, his shirt. She helped him into his sweats, a t-shirt, and covered him with a blanket. Grief had taken all his energy and there wasn't anything he could do to stop this feeling. It was too hard to fathom, she knew.

When she sat beside him, his eyes were closed. She pressed a kiss to his temple and started to stand. He took her hand, opened his eyes, "Is this what you felt? This emptiness?"

Nodding, she squeezed his hand, "I wish I could say it won't get worse, but it will." A tear slid down her cheek. "Rest."

He closed his eyes and she left him in the room alone.

Amelia was standing at the counter rolling dough, "I wanted to spare him from the pain. Can you blame me?"

"No, I can't. I lost my father a few years ago," she said. Amelia turned with sympathy in her eyes. "I know what you're going through. Amelia, I know what it feels like. I took care of him until his death. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, dear. I know you'll be there for him. He talks about you all the time," she said returning to her dough.

"Does he?"

"Yes, which shows me how much he cares for you. Tell me, how do you feel about him?"

"I love him," she said stepping up to watch her work. "I've never felt this kind of love," she admitted.

Her eyes scrutinized her, "What kind of love have you felt?"

"I was engaged years ago," she said.

"Robin didn't say, how did it end? You didn't love him?" She pressed cookie cutters into the dough.

"He died," she said softly. "It was sudden, but the point is that I loved him. Just not in the same way I love Robin. Which is why I want to ask you something and I'd like you to keep it from him."

Amelia stopped and turned, "You want me to keep a secret from my son?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm hoping when you hear why, you'll go along."

"I have an open mind," she said.

She swallowed, ringed her fingers together, "I'd like to be tested to see if I'm a match for your husband." She held her breath as she saw the shock on her face.

"You..." Amelia surprised her by grabbing her and crushing her into a long hug. "Oh, I see what he sees in you. You're a saint," she cried.

Regina felt fear flicker into her, but if she'd had the chance to keep her father longer, she would have. If she could do this for him, she would. Pulling back, she said, "I don't want to tell him because if I'm not a match, I'd hate to get his hopes up. Will you help me?"

"Yes, dear. I will. Thank you," she said and hugged her again. 


	21. 21

BREAKFAST WAS INTENSE AND stressful, Regina thought. Amelia made something called fry-up, which she greatly ate along with her morning tea. Coffee seemed not to make an appearance in this house, at least so far. Glancing at Robin, she could see the grief, the stress. His back was hunched over his plate, he took delicate bites, not like him.

His face was pale, void of expression, if she looked in his eyes, she could see the grief and sadness.

Amelia spooned sugar in her tea, took a sip, and winked at her over the cup. "I thought we could take a drive to see your father," she said.

Robin put his fork down, sat back, "Alright." He picked up his plate, scraped the remaining almost-full meal in the trash, and set it in the sink. He walked out of the room without a backward glance.

"Thanks for breakfast, Amelia." She smiled and finished her plate and drank the remaining of her tea.

"You're welcome, dear." Standing, she picked up the plates on the table, "You should check on him."

"Did you think about what I asked last night?" Regina stood waited for a response.

"I did. I'll talk to his doctor and see if we can get you in. I can't thank you enough for trying to do this for him," she said tearfully. "Robby tried but he wasn't a match, it hurt him deeply."

"I know, he told me. You adopted him when he was six. So, any chances of him being compatible would've been purely coincidental."

Shock and surprise showed on her face, "He told you?" She stood gaping at her.

"Yes, he did. Why?"

Walking to her, Amelia took Regina's hand, "He's never told, anyone. He didn't tell Greta, dear. He doesn't talk about it. It must mean you are very special to him."

"He didn't tell me much, just that he was adopted. It came up when we were working on a case," she explained. "I don't know all of the story. I'm not sure he feels comfortable telling me yet."

"Oh, well," she said patting her hand. "He'll tell you when he's ready. Go, be with him. He's upset with me for not telling him."

"I think once he's had time to process it, he'll get over it. He loves you."

Amelia smiled, "I know. Go on, let me clean up." Just as she turned, Regina saw the sadness in her eyes. The guilt and the deep sorrow. She knew those feelings inside and out. Though, losing her father must be different than losing someone you love.

Regina walked slowly to the bedroom, leaned on the frame, and watched him. He'd pulled on jeans, she could see the tension in the muscles of his back. "She feels really bad, you might want to give her a break," she said softly.

His eyes darted to hers, "I don't blame her for keeping it from me." He grabbed an undershirt and pulled it on. "I just wish she'd have told me. If she'd told me, I'd have come sooner. She knew that."

"I'm sorry, Robin. I know how painful this all is. I wish I could say anything to make it better but there isn't anything to say. There aren't any words."

Sinking onto the bed head in hands, he sighed, "No, there isn't. I'm glad you know that. That I don't have to explain it or make excuses for the way I'm behaving."

"It's easier to hear nothing at all instead of people trying to placate you and give empty condolences. It's easier when someone knows and isn't trying to analyze everything you do."

"Yea," he agreed.

"Just because I went through my own experiences doesn't mean that I know what you're feeling. So, I'll try and keep mine to myself."

He raised his head, "Christ," he said holding out his hand, "Come here." Stepping to him, she took his hand, and let him draw her into his lap. "I didn't mean for you to think I don't want you supporting me. I know you know, and it makes it easier for me. I'm sorry," he said resting his brow to hers.

"You should say that to your mother, Robin. She's grieving too. She shouldn't have to add guilt to that."

Resting his arms around her, he laid his head on her shoulder. "I don't know what to say to her. She knows I'm sorry, I don't talk to my mother like that, ever," he insisted. "I just have no words to comfort her or myself."

"I know," she wrapped her arms tighter around him. "All you can do is spend time with him, maybe after this vacation, you can take some time off, stay with him," she suggested.

"Gold would never go for that," he said. "I'll figure something else out. Let's go, my mom is probably waiting."

When she stood, he pulled a shirt on and buttoned it. "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she said as she left him alone.

***

THE HOSPITAL SMELT LIKE alcohol, antiseptic, and decay. As they took the elevator up, he held his mother's hand. Regina stood behind them, he didn't know what to say. It was comforting that Regina knew how he felt but knowing and experiencing are two different things. For now, he was content that she was here and silently supporting him.

His mother led them down the hall, to the right, and into a room with a faded pink curtain drawn. Amelia smiled, "You take some time, Regina and I will go speak to Dr. Whalen."

He kissed his mother's cheek, turned to Regina. She gave a small smile before he walked behind the curtain. He held his breath and stood staring at a stranger.

His father was tucked into the bed, sheets to his chest. His arms lay weakly to his sides. An IV port was hooked to the top of his hand. There were tubes and wires connected to a machine at his bedside. It had so many buttons, so many strange apparatuses, bottles, and gages, he didn't understand.

Oxygen tubes were tucked over his ears and under his nose, his face was pale. It was so white, he could see his lips chalked and chapped. He clenched his jaw, tears sprang to his eyes. This old man didn't resemble his father in the least. This man wasn't the man who'd sat beside him in a room when he was six years old.

The man who had promised to take care of him and that he wouldn't go without food. That no one would touch him or hit him. The man who gave him a home took him fishing. He took him from a home, from a past, and turned him into the man he became. The man before him was near death and he couldn't do anything about it.

He rested his hands on the end of his bed, let the tears fall. Silently, he grieved and didn't want to say goodbye to his father. How could he have been there the year before and seen a virile, strong, and healthy man? Fast-forward a year, and he was weak, old, and small.

When his father's eyes fluttered open, he smiled. "Robby," he said weakly. He lifted a weak hand out for him.

"Dad," he said going to him and holding his hand. He sat in the chair beside the bed.

"I'm so glad to see you, Mia told me you'd be here. Where's your new lady?" It seemed absurd that he'd ask about her. That he would try to preserve some kind of normal.

"With mom," he said absently. "Dad, I'm so sorry that this is happening to you. I wish that I couldn't be able to help. If you'd told me sooner, I'd have been here."

His dad patted his hand, "Don't you feel guilty for that. We knew it was a long shot when you were tested. We didn't want to interrupt your life and your career. Not when you are as successful as you've been."

"That doesn't matter to me, dad. You matter to me. What can I do?"

"Being here is enough, I'll be okay. I've got plenty of doctors and your mother to keep me busy with the fussing. Don't you join them," he begged. If the situation were different, he'd have laughed. Seeing his father struggling to take in breaths, it wasn't funny.

"Alright, tell me what the doctors say, at least."

Jordan sighed, "They say the machine is failing, I've used all the medication they give dialysis patients. None seem to be working and they don't know how much longer my kidney's will hold out. Do something for me," he said.

"Anything."

"Live your life and don't think about me in this place. Remember me how I was. Not this sick man. Promise me," he squeezed his hand faintly.

Although it broke his heart to agree, he did, "I promise."

If it were possible, he smiled, "Good. So, tell me all about your life in America. Tell me about this woman your mother says you want to marry."

He'd give his father anything in his limited time. So, he tried to discuss his job and his life with Regina. His plans.

***

REGINA SAT IN THE CAFETERIA hours later. She'd met with Jordan, Robin's father's doctor. Dr. Whalen explained the long-term risks of donating a kidney such as hypertension, struggles with organ failure, hernias, and more.

They discussed what kidney donation entailed, the risks, the possible complications, and what to expect afterward. They'd given her a complete run-through of the procedure. The recovery would be between 4-6 weeks. When they'd thoroughly explained it, they drew some blood.

Then, they set up an appointment with her doctor for a follow-up. There would be further blood tests, tissue testing, and if the first went through. They explained there is a 25% chance of being a complete match. There is a 50% match to be a half-match. It all sounded like gibberish to her. She just hoped that she would be a match in any case.

For now, she'd keep this between Amelia and herself. Feeling hungry, she sat eating the daily special. A club with a pickle and chips. She sat silent as Robin and Amelia talked about Jordan's symptoms and what she'd kept from him.

Guilt was present in her gut, she didn't want to keep things from him. Didn't want to keep this test to herself. But she tried to think of how she would feel. What if he'd done the same or someone had, and they found out they weren't a match. How disappointed would she be? Shattered, she decided.

She'd be shattered and wouldn't know how to recover from that. So, she held onto the guilt and decided to keep her silence. She was glad to have these few days with Robin and Amelia. Glad to meet Jordan. For now, she'd be there for Robin in his grief like no one was there for her. She didn't have anyone with her when she was going through it.

Being there for him, she knew she could be that support. Soon, she'd have to call Zelena and see her mother. It was a lot of stress to put on herself. It was a lot to put on anyone, she thought. Looking at Robin chewing on a sandwich, she knew he'd have ups and downs.

Amelia spoke, "I'd like to go down to the shops tomorrow. They have it decorated for Christmas and they'll be having a festival party."

Regina watched Robin turn and glare at her. Regina said, "I'd be happy to go with you. It sounds like fun. We just went to the parade in my home town and it was a lot of fun. Christmas is my favorite time of year."

His glare turned from his mother to her, she swallowed. Looking down at her food, she felt her cheeks burn. "Thanks, dear. I'm sure the festivities will be plentiful. I want to get some stuff for your father, and well Tommy and Brit, and the kids. Oh, did I mention, I invited Ruby and Dorothy?"

"No," he mumbled. "How are they?"

Regina admired him for banking the anger she saw shoot into his eyes. "Oh, just lovely. They just bought a house and Ruby was promoted. So, they have better income."

"That's great," he said in a flat affect.

"Tommy and Brit are expecting another baby, a boy this time," she rattled on. "Your cousins are a little disappointed, but they'll come to terms with it."

Regina stopped eating, watching the tension between them, and didn't want to speak up again and earn that look. It was hard to see him so angry, so sad.

"They'll be fine," he said. "That's great for them," he said honestly.

"They're excited," Amelia said. "August is getting married," she said.

"August?" His brow rose, he looked surprised. "Since when? Who?"

Amelia laughed, "Yes, August. He started seeing a woman from work, her name is Julia. They'll be married come June."

"I'll have to meet her, size her up," he said seemingly in a better mood.

Amelia laughed and turned to Regina, "August is Robby's cousin, my brother's son. He's the one who said he'd never get married. Well, Julia is a sweetheart and snapped him right up. Tangled his tongue, she did."

"Sounds like a great woman," she said.

"Yea, she is. I adore her. Let's see, who else?" Amelia looked to the side to remember her list. "Shawn and Beth, Marco and Gloria, along with Pino, of course. Leroy and Agnus, too. They just had a baby girl eight months ago. I think I told you," she said.

Robin said, "You sent me a picture. She's cute," he said.

"Yea, well. Christmas is going to be a full house, so be prepared."

Regina sighed, "You have such a big family. It was always a small affair for me. I'm looking forward to seeing how you navigate a group of people."

Amelia laughed, "You'll be in for a big shock. I'm going to head back upstairs. Why don't you two take some time and head back to the house?" She kissed Robin's head, Regina's cheek, and walked away.

Silently, she sat picking her at her food, tearing the bread apart. She wanted to give him time, to come to terms with all this on his own. He ate, which she was glad about, he drank. He seemed to move from one movement to the next.

"Want to take a walk?"

Meeting his eyes, she nodded, "Sure."

***

He drove them to Hyde Park in the heart of London. Snow lined the ground, entering there is a sign reading, " _Winter Wonderland_." Two shops with high Christmas trees on the roof lit up in white lights, a bridge connecting the two to form an arch. One shop reads, _Candy Floss Factory_ , the window shows bags hang in colorful groups. Inside, you can see a Farris wheel, a tower, more shops, and rides.

Reading the sign, she sees what they have to offer. Peter Pan on Ice, Cinema, Circus, and more. There are numerous events and places for kids, teenagers, and adults to go. As he pays for their entrance, they walk around the shops. It's all so beautiful. There are so many Christmas decorations. So many stores.

He slides his hand in hers and links their fingers, "My dad brought me here all the time. We'd go to the circus, he'd let me ride the rides, we'd pig out on food, and we'd go ice skating."

"I wish you could have come with him," she says.

"I wanted to bring you here. Right now, there aren't many people. At night, this place lights up and fills with people. This place is important to me."

"It means a lot to me that you'd share it with me," she said.

"I'm sorry, Regina. This trip was supposed to be a little fun, but I didn't anticipate that I'd feel like this or get this news."

"We both knew that this was going to be hard. You seeing your father, me seeing my mother. We can't just push things under the rug because they don't go our way. We have to deal with them even if that means being knocked off our feet. You're grieving and you have a right to do that in any way you know how."

They walked past a carrousel where he remembered his father took him, past a large Christmas tree he'd thought was as tall as the sky. "I'm not sure I know how yet. I'm glad you're here with me."

"I'm glad I could be. So, show me your favorite places."

He did. Despite their age, they rode the carousel, rode the Ferris wheel. They snacked on churros and drank cocoa. They spent some time at the circus where they watched people with considerable skill perform tricks.

After, he showed her around Angel's Christmas market. They went to the haunted mansion where they giggled at how absurdly stupid it was. He managed to get her to try the hangover ride, which she did gladly. Though, she said she wouldn't do it again. At the end of the night, they stopped at Ski Zillertal Ice rink, where they skated around a beautiful gazebo decked out in lights that strung to the light poles.

They held hands and skated around to music playing, people shuffling about, and when the sky grew dark, he kissed her under the cover of stars.

When they arrived at his mother's home, she was already tucked into bed. They silently moved through the house and into the bedroom. They hung their jackets on the back of the door. Regina slid her shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed. "That was fun," she said.

"It was, and thanks for letting me get distracted. I didn't think about my dad for most of it."

"Good. You have to enjoy the good with the bad or you'll start to stand still. Once you stand still, it's hard to get moving again," she said.

Holding out his hand, he said, "Come here." When she stood, he took her into his arms and hugged her tight. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here with me."

"You don't have to find out," she said.

"I need something," he said releasing her.

"Anything," she said simply.

Why would that cause him to relax more than he had all afternoon? It drained all the tension away to know that she was there. Open and willing to give him anything he needed. He took the edges of her shirt and slipped it up and over her head. "I just need you," he said. Slowly, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, drew it away.

She stood watching him, waiting, but he didn't want to touch her. Not yet. He unsnapped her jeans, lowered the zipper, and eased them down her hips. He knelt, withdrew her jeans from her legs, and took her socks with them.

He pulled the tie on the side of her hip until the fabric released, did the same to the other side and the fabric fell to the ground. Standing, he took a step back and gazed over her body. The body he knew well. Then, he met her eyes, saw the discomfort, her arms itched to hide herself. "Turn around," he said softly.

When she did, he merely kissed her shoulder. Then, he did the same with his clothes, removing them one item at a time. When he was naked, he stepped to her, "I need you, Regina." It was but a whisper.

"I'm right here."

He turned and lowered the sheets of the bed, took her hand, and led her toward the bed. He slid beneath the sheets, drew her in next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, buried his face in her hair. "I just want to hold you. Wrap your legs around me."

When she did, he just held her. He ran his fingers through her hair, traced her skin with his fingertips, and kissed her skin softly. "I just want you here with me. You as you are and me as I am," he said laying his lips on hers. "I love you," he said into another kiss.

"Hold me," he begged. He didn't know if he was begging or asking. It just felt like he needed her to keep him together. He needed to feel her heart beating against his, vital, alive. To feel the warmth of her skin against his own. To feel and smell her, to know that she was there to keep him in the present.

She held him, he noted. She wrapped around him and held him tight. It was intimate, he didn't have the desire to do more than hold her against him. Flesh against flesh. "I'm holding you," she said.

As he began to slip into sleep, he thought, yes, she's holding him. Because he felt like he could slip away. She kept him here. Kept him sane. Her breathing matched to his, her heartbeat slowed as he did. Surrendering, he inhaled her scent and slid into the darkness of sleep. 


	22. 22

SNOW FELL LIGHTLY ADDING to the blanket of white outside the bedroom window. The sun shone making the snow glitter. The green branches, what was visible, stood out in contrast to the halo of light. Christmas lights blinked in color next door, reindeer in metal moved slowly in the rhythm of mechanics, and a man bundled in his coat shoveled his walk.

Regina smiled at the visual and enjoyed the warmth of the bed she was tucked into. In Texas it rarely snowed where she lived and when it did, it rarely stuck. Not like this. It was a real winter, she thought. Though most would hate to drive in it, she was sure.

Raising her arms, she stretched her aching muscles and turned to see Robin's side of the bed empty. He'd surprised her the night before. Holding her so tightly, it scared her. Her heart was lost to him and she was terrified that the stress of these few weeks would rid them of the playful and sexual energy they shared.

Already the last couple of days had been intense and she wasn't entirely sure she was ready to be that way with him. Reflecting, she nuzzled into the pillow. They knew each other in only a few months, fell into bed, and fell in love. Was it always that fast? Daniel and she had some flutters and energy, but it hadn't been like this.

Lying there, she tried to understand that with the news of his father, he needed time. In return, she knew she'd be broody and moody when she had to see her sister and her mother. So, might as well get used to the intensity, for now, she mused. There was a sense of urgency in her intensity. Keeping her intention from Robin didn't sit well with her.

As she let the guilt fill her, she heard the door open behind her. "Hey, I got some coffee."

Turning, she watched him come in with a tray with mugs, bagels, and a daisy tucked into a small fluted vase. Sitting up, she tucked the sheets under her arms as he set the tray over her lap. "Thank you," she smiled.

He sat wrapped in a grey robe, "My mom went to the shops with Loretta, her neighbor."

"Oh," Glancing at the clock behind her, she felt her cheeks burn, "I didn't realize it was so late."

"It's alright, it's kind of perfect. I want to talk to you." He didn't meet her eyes, he sipped his coffee, she sensed his nerves.

"Alright," she took her time spreading cream cheese on a bagel. Taking a small bite, she waited for him to say something. In his way, he edged closer, laid back against the pillows parallel to her.

"I was six when my parents adopted me," he began. "I don't know who my birth parents are, they weren't the best people." He took a deep swallow from his mug as she ate slowly. "Thankfully, I don't remember much of that time. He drank and when he drank, he got mean. According to my dad, he took it out on my...on her."

"That's awful," Regina said.

"Yea, well when he got tired of taking it out on her, he turned to me. My medical records show I'd broken my ankle when I was three. I don't remember," he waved it off when she tried to take his hand. "They took me out of their care and I was put into the system. I moved to nine or ten homes by the time my parents found me."

"Why so many?"

He shrugged, "Who knows? I guess I wasn't what they looked for. The last home I was in, I remember quite well." She saw his jaw clench; his eyes filled with sorrow and grief. Mixed in, she thought she could see shame. "His name was Darrel, this guy who took me in. His wife had died, and he'd told children services, he wanted a family."

Sliding her hand in his, she sensed he needed the comfort. "Tell me."

"He was worse than my old man, I guess. He knocked me around each time he got. Took out his anger on me. When he thought of his wife, his lack, his depravity was taken out on me. I didn't know what the hell he was doing. I only knew I didn't like it. The social worker explained how he targeted boys like me."

"Did he touch you?"

His skin was hot, his face red, embarrassment and shame in his eyes, "All the time," he admitted. "I figured it was nothing because it started in the bath. Anyway, I'm not going to go into all that. The point is, I told someone, and they got me out. I met my dad, Jordan," he clarified.

"He took you in?"

"I didn't trust him at first, I figured he could do the same. But when I got to his house, I met Amelia. She was Amelia to me then," he said. "It took time for me to trust them and my dad never gave up on me. Didn't seem affected when I flinched when he'd put a hand on my shoulder. They were patient."

"I'm so sorry, Robin. That's an awful thing to deal with. I'd say that you got a great family out of it."

"Yea, that's the point. My father made me into who I am. If I lose him..." When his voice broke, she squeezed his hand. Unashamed, tears fell down his cheeks, "He's the only constant guy in my life I trust. I didn't recognize him."

Regina moved the tray to the floor and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's such an empty statement, I know."

"You're here. That says more than any words could." He tightened his arms around her, buried his face in her hair. His mouth hovered over her neck, sucked lightly causing her to jerk.

"Robin..."

"I need you," he said breathlessly. "God, I just need to feel. Please," he begged. When did he have to beg? Pulling back, she looked into his eyes. They were full of sorrow, "I need to disappear for a little while."

She let the sheet fall, "You don't have to beg me."

"Yes, I do," he said. "Because what I want isn't going to be easy on you." She swallowed when he untied his robe, unwrapped himself, and tossed it off the bed. "What I need is rough, and fast, and ruthless. I can't be slow or sweet. I don't want to be, not right now."

His eyes were intense, the vein at his temple throbbed, and he shifted toward her. "Say no, Regina."

"What are you..."

"Don't ask me, because I don't know. When I touch you, it won't be like it has been. You may hate me after."

Her belly jumped with delightful pleasure and fear, "I can handle you."

When he took the sheets and tugged them off her body, he asked, "You sure about that?"

"Yes," she breathed. That breath would be the last clear breath she would take until it was over.

She was wrong, she thought as he crashed his mouth on hers, she couldn't handle him. Not like this. His hands were rough, gripped hard, as he devoured her. Her blood pumped and surged as he flipped her onto her stomach. He pinned her arms behind her back, and she cried out when his teeth sunk into the curve of her shoulder and she erupted.

***

He greedily tasted her skin, her scent seeped into him, grabbed him by the throat. Anger, grief, sadness, and hopelessness swirled into his heart. He'd do anything to silence them and to lose himself in the passion, the pleasure. His teeth sunk into her shoulder, his hand shot into her warmth. Her body quaked, she came.

His blood began to pound, his brain to fog, this feeling. This is what he wanted to feel, to erase it all. To bury it under the pleasure. She was so responsive, each press, each molding of his hands, she moved along with him. "Let me up," she panted.

"No," he said and drove into her without warning. He moaned loudly in her ear, her cry only urged him on, he gripped her hips, thrust into her fast and frenzied. Her breaths were short and spastic. His bare chest to her back, he ground his hard body to her soft curves. When he felt his control slipping, he eased off. Withdrew from her.

He rolled her over, held her hands above her head, watched her eyes. They were full of lust, wonder. It eased him a bit that she wasn't afraid. Shocked and surprised, sure. That was what he wanted, he wanted her crazy with it. "More?" He couldn't manage to take in a good breath.

He reached down and slid his thumb along her clit, she whimpered. He pressed harder, her body began to shake. He lowered his mouth to hers, drank from her, then released her lips. Eyes on hers, he spoke against her mouth, "Come for me." He worked her up roughly, fast, and harsh. When she shook, he slid his fingers into her, she came. He drowned her into another kiss.

When he let go of her hands, she tried to wrap them around him, he held her wrists to the bed. "What I'm about to do is gonna be rough," he said against her mouth. He hadn't meant to tell her what he was going to do. It seemed like he needed to, for himself. He wanted to warn her because it would kill him if she turned from him.

"I trust you," she sighed.

Maybe, he thought. But she'll change her mind in a second, he mused. Shifting down, he sunk his teeth into her breast, hard. She shook, he could feel her body erupt. His fingers worked her up as he bit down again. Felt her come down, when she began to relax, bit down on the other breast. Took her up in a frenzy.

She sobbed out her pleasure, her eyes were wild, her mouth dry. "Oh, God." He silenced her with his fingers, with his mouth. When she erupted again, he covered her with his mouth, linked their fingers together, and took her roughly up. "I can't..."

He took her clit into his mouth and sucked, hard. She bucked, writhed, and sobbed before she came. He couldn't stop, he thought. He wanted her weak and used. He wanted her so weak that when he filled her, she'd cling and know that he was the only one who could fill her. His mouth took a journey of her body.

He sunk his teeth against her belly, bit down, soothed with his tongue. He kissed the sensitive skin under her breast, bit, soothed. He bit down on her neck where her pulse beat erratically. When he covered her mouth with his, his tongue tangled with hers. He tasted her, tested, teased until she wrapped her legs around him.

"Robin..." she said between her heavy breaths and sobs. He watched her eyes, saw the sweat sleeked over her skin. "I want..."

"What? What do you want?" God, she was gorgeous, he thought. He was rough and relentless and instead of being marred by it, she relished in it. How could he deny her? To his surprise, she snaked a hand from his and reached down, clamped around him. "Fuck," he breathed into his core.

"My turn," she said smirking. Her hands were sinful, he thought. His brain emptied when she slid down the bed and took him into her mouth. He jerked, groaned. Fisting his hands into the sheets, she circled her tongue around the tip. When her lips trailed after her tongue, blood surged there.

"Christ, Regina," he breathed. Her mouth worked on him, he went hard as iron, she grazed her teeth lightly over him and he nearly lost it. His breath shuddered out, he reached down and gripped her hair in one hand. "Stop," he said.

She didn't. Her head lowered, and rose, he felt her moist mouth surround him, took most of him, released him. He yanked her up and sank his mouth into hers. In a bruising kiss, he drove into her. His moan blended with hers. He took her with a desperate wildness. He didn't care how hard or rough, he just needed to forget. To forget it all. When her nails dug into his back, he went wild.

She shook and quaked, his fingers slid roughly along her center, and she squeezed around him. He held on another two minutes, three, drove harder, deeper, and on mutual release, his mind finally emptied.

***

ROBIN WENT TO THE HOSPITAL AND, REGINA spent her evening with Amelia baking in the kitchen. Amelia had gone to the shops and came back with so many trinkets, baking ingredients, ornaments, and treats. As women, they rolled dough while drinking cocoa with peppermint sticks.

Regina hadn't ever made cookies from scratch, but she wanted to give it a chance. There were tubs, containers, and ingredients all over the island. A can of shortening, which smelled horrendous, sat with the white glob staring at them. Sugar and flour were nestled in two teddy bear ceramic containers on the counter.

Aside from the shortening was vanilla extract, baking powder, salt, food coloring, sprinkles, various chocolate chips, and some frosting. Amelia helped Regina put together the ingredients, including eggs, to make the dough.

Her fingers were molding the dough over wax paper, she added flour, rolled the dough until it was the perfect consistency. When it was put together in a big ball, she smiled at her success. "Is this right?"

Amelia turned in her snowman apron, her grey curls pinned behind her head in a bun, "It looks perfect. You're a natural," she said.

"Oh, I don't know about nature. You make it look easy," she smiled. "Did you bake with Robin when he was growing up? He seems at home in the kitchen."

Amelia's cheeks bloomed with pride, "I taught him how to cook. My boy wouldn't go without knowing how to make simple dishes. Baking was for fun, he liked cookies and I wasn't around to make them all the time."

Regina sighed, "He's lucky to have you. My father wasn't much of a cook. We got by, but it wasn't like this." Gesturing to all the ingredients, she said, "I've never seen ingredients create something that we'd buy in a store. It's also extremely relaxing."

"It is," Amelia agreed. "I quite enjoy the mixture of vegetables, cutting, slicing, and enjoying the aromas. Robin and I spent a lot of time in this kitchen until he was in high school." She shrugged, "Too cool to hang with him, mum."

"Awkward age," she said.

Moving around Regina, Amelia handed her cookie cutters in holiday shapes. There was a Santa, star, stocking, candy cane, and tree all in green and red plastic. "I suppose. Robby always made sure to treat the family as such."

Rolling the dough out, she pressed the dough flat, stuck the cookie cutters into it, and started placing them on a pan. "I had a small family. My mother left when I was fourteen, my sister was seventeen. Zelena lives here in London, I'm seeing her in a few days. My father always made sure our holidays were fun. Even if it was the two of us."

"Family is important no matter how many members there are," she said sitting down with a cup of tea.

"True," Regina said as she continued to add cookies to the pan. "Amelia, did Robin have a lot of trauma after what happened to him as a child?"

"He told you," Amelia said over the rim of her cup.

"Yea," she said sadly. "There are so many kids who have the same trauma and I wondered if he was affected by it."

Amelia put her teacup down, "For a time. Jordan and I made sure that he knew he could trust us. Jordan more than me. He went out of his way to ensure that Robby had a normal childhood. We worked to get him involved in activities. He made friends. It only took a year for him to open. It hits him sometimes, but it's in the past."

"I'm so sorry for what you and your family are going through. I wouldn't wish it on my enemy, losing someone. When I lost my father, well..." She shrugged, "I isolated myself, and my sister and I try and see each other once a year."

Amelia stood put a hand on her shoulder, "That sounds like a lonely life. No wonder my Robby snapped you up," she winked. "I hope this Christmas you'll feel as full as this house." The door opened and closed, "There's my boy now."

Robin walked in, "What's going on in here?" He kissed his mother's cheek.

"Cookies, I recruited a sucker," she laughed.

Regina turned, "I'm not a sucker. I like it." She lifted her head in defiance.

Robin walked to her, "Mmm-hmm." He lifted his finger and wiped flour from her cheek. "Can I help?"

"Grab an apron and wash your hands," she said.

Amelia watched them and smiled, "I'm going to the sitting room to read. You two don't make a mess."

When she walked out, Robin stood behind Regina, kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"For?" She rolled the dough and began flattening it out with the roller.

"This morning," he said putting an apron on and turning on the water in the sink.

As she put more cutters in the dough, she waited until he stood next to her dumping ingredients into the bowl to make another batch. He seemed confident, at ease. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"Regina," she turned and saw his eyes. They looked tormented, sad. He set the flour down, took her into his arms.

"Your dad?" She tightened her grip.

"Partly," he sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I know I did, don't lie to me." He lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry," he kissed her softly.

"Robin, you didn't hurt me. Not really," she clarified. "You're hurting and you used me to bury it."

"I didn't..."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'm here for you, okay?" She kissed him. "Use me whenever you want," she laughed.

"God," he laid his head on her shoulder, held her tight. With a tired voice, he said, "I don't know how to handle this."

"I know," she closed her eyes. She hoped that she would hear from his doctor soon. If she could take this grief from him, she would. Behind them, Amelia wiped tears from her eyes. Their eyes met, they exchanged a knowing connection. 


	23. 23

REGINA AND AMELIA SAT IN Dr. Whalen's office with nervous energy surrounding them. For days, Regina waited to hear the results of the blood test. Considering that, she'd tried to keep herself as busy with Amelia as she could. Robin was beginning to pick up on little things about her behavior.

He'd yet to mention it, but she could see him scrutinizing her face, her moods. To avoid the subject, she'd tell him she was nervous. Zelena finally called and in the morning, she'd be grabbing breakfast with her. With Christmas in a few days, she was nervous. That part wasn't hard to fake.

Now, sitting in Dr. Whalen's office after a phone call, her nerves and her emotions were heightened. Robin was with Jordan as he'd been every day since they'd been in London. The more time she spent in the hospital, the more jumbled her nerves became. Hospitals were her least favorite place to be.

But how could she deny Robin the support of being there for him in this hard time? Instead of complaining, she kept it to herself. Which only put her emotions more on edge.

Dr. Whalen was a tall lean man with blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and a boyish smile. He spoke with confidence and poise, "I've gotten the blood results back. We put in a rush as requested."

Amelia took her hand and squeezed. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'm ready."

Dr. Whalen handed her a piece of paper, "It looks like your blood is a match." For a minute, her breath shuddered out before he continued. "So, what we'll do is take one more test here. Once you get home to Texas, I'll arrange for the other tests to be conducted. You'll have to travel to Dallas for tissue testing. Is that a problem?"

Regina sighed in relief. Hearing she crossed the first hurdle was more than she imagined, but she'd have to figure out a legitimate excuse to get to Dallas without revealing the reason to Robin. "No," she said. "I'll make it work. I'll need some notice to speak with my boss."

"Of course, we'll have it all scheduled and arranged beforehand. You'll have plenty of time to make plans. At this time, there's not a lot we can do. If you head up to the lab in the next couple of days, they can draw the second sample of blood. Then, your part here is done."

"Is that it? Just another blood test here?" Her heart was pounding, her blood humming.

"Yes, that's all we can do at this point," he said at length.

"Thank you, Dr. Whalen, for doing this and for not telling Robin. I know that puts you in an awkward position." Regina twisted her hands together, the guilt eating at her. Her emotions were out of control.

"I can keep confidence, don't worry. We'll work it out."

"Thank you, again," she said rising. When she walked out of the office, she turned to Amelia and was enveloped into a hug.

"Oh, I didn't know what to expect," she said with a teary tone. "Thank you." Regina almost lost it there, but she needed a minute to herself.

"Why don't you go with Robin and I'll head up to the lab. If he asks, just tell him I went to eat."

"I won't say anything, I'm a dreadful liar," she said whipping her eyes.

"Go, I'm going to get some air," she said thickly. Seeing Amelia's tears sent her over the edge.

Regina walked down the corridor, down a hallway, and into the elevator as fast as she could. At the ground level, she surpassed the café, the lobby, and walked straight outside into the winter snow. Hugging her coat to her body, her feet kept moving. She didn't have a destination in mind, she just needed to go somewhere.

Somewhere that wasn't full of doctors, illness, and death. A place where she didn't have to hold her breath. Although she didn't admit it to Robin, she hated hospitals. Spending enough time in them when her father was sick was enough for her to hate them. When she inhaled the fresh air, she started to feel better. The smell was overwhelming, the emotional turmoil was stifling the longer she spent in Jordan's room.

Her heart wanted to burst anytime she saw Robin or Amelia with Jordan. He looked so ill and much like her father in the last year she had him. Overwhelmed with the news of the blood test, she finally felt the dam break.

The tears she'd been keeping deep within her burst out as her feet hurried along the sidewalk. People looked at her with concern as she passed them, but she continued her way. Her chest was bursting with soft sobs, her face was soaked, the chill of the air drifted up her dress.

When she came across a café, she went inside and ducked inside the bathroom. The warmth seeped into her. To her luck, it was clean, and a soft plush chair sat in the corner. Sinking into the cushions, she let herself go completely. After her crying jag, she managed to pull herself together, fix her makeup, and right herself.

She ordered herself a coffee and sat in the café as flurries began to fall. As she came to terms with what was, she decided that she'd wait until the next day to do her bloodwork. She was meeting Zelena in the morning. Her nerves were all over the place, she wasn't ready for her purpose of being in London.

As she sipped on her coffee, she waited until her emotions were in check. In the meantime, she called Maggie for some support. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mags. It's me," she said hoarsely.

"Regina? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Oh, Maggie. There's been so much going on and I should've told you before. I need some advice."

"On?"

"I told you about Robin's dad and how he's been sick. I took a blood test, Mags."

"Wait, you're testing to see if you're a match? Are you sure about that? That is a huge decision and could change your body forever."

"I know, but I'd have done anything if I could've kept my dad longer. Jordan still has some time and if I can give that him, I would," she said sniffling.

"Regina...I wish I was there to hug you. You sound so upset. What does Robin say about all this?"

"I...haven't told him. Amelia, his mother, and I did this behind his back. This is why I'm so upset, I can't go to him for support. Mags, I hate lying to him, but I didn't want to get his hopes up."

Maggie expelled a breath, "So, what's got you all bent out of shape right now?"

"The doctor told me that my blood was a match," she felt her belly turn over and quiver.

"That's good, right? If this is what you wanted, you should be thrilled. Why are you so upset?"

How could she explain it? "I don't want to disappoint them, and Amelia is already thanking me like this is going to happen. I can't bear to see the hurt in her eyes if it doesn't work out."

"Take a deep breath and wait and see. I mean all you can do is be honest with her. Do you have to keep it from Robin? You've been together for less than three months, and that's a huge secret to keep."

Regina's fingers tugged on the top of her cup, "For now, I think I have to. I don't want to tell him unless I'm sure that I can do it. He's fragile right now. You remember how I was at that point," she breathed.

Maggie was silent a minute. "Just try not to stress about it too much, okay? Enjoy your vacation and let it play out. When do you meet with Zee?"

"Tomorrow morning, we're having breakfast. She's been texting me. We decided that I wasn't going to talk to my mother until after Christmas. We don't want to ruin the holiday."

"Good idea. So, where are you now?"

"At a café down from the hospital. I had to get out of there. The smells and the sounds were making me sick."

"I miss you."

"I know, I miss you too. Listen, I should get back before they notice. I love you."

"Love you, call me if you need me."

"I promise." She expelled a breath as she ended the call.

An hour later, she finally made her way outside and back toward the hotel. When she entered the lobby, she found Robin sitting in a chair waiting for her. He stood and went to her, "Are you alright?" He reached up and traced under her eyes with his fingers.

"Yea, I just...I needed some air," she kissed him. The guilt settled in her belly and burned in her throat. She hated lying to him.

"God, I'm sorry Regina. I didn't think about how hard being here would be on you, I guess I've been so wrapped up in my father that I've neglected your feelings." He wrapped his arms around her and held on.

"It's alright." She hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she simply inhaled his scent. "How is he?"

When she pulled back, she noted his eyes were a bit tired, his face a bit hollow. "He's in better spirits today."

"That's good. Every chance he has a good day will be better for all of you. Have you eaten?"

"No, I came to find you and see if you wanted to go home. I could use some time away from here. Come with me?" He scrutinized her face and touched her cheek. "You look tired. Have you been crying?"

"I'm pretty tired, let's go. We'll eat and I told Amelia I'd finish the pies for her."

"I'll help. Have you talked to Zelena today?" He took her hand as they walked toward the parking structure.

"No, I'll call her in a bit. I still need to know where we're meeting. She promised my mother wouldn't be there. That's waiting until after Christmas."

"Good, less stress beforehand." He kissed her hand as she got into the passenger side of the car. He closed the door and went around getting in next to her.

At the house, Robin keyed in and the first thing Regina did was escape to the bathroom. In the mirror, she stared at her reflection. Touching up her makeup, she took a few deep breaths and promised herself to give in to a nice evening.

Robin waited for her in the kitchen. He was cutting two sandwiches into triangles. He set them on plates, added vegetable sticks, and brought them to the table where she sat. He watched her with speculative eyes. "What?"

"Thank you," she said shaking her head. "I haven't had much of an appetite, I guess."

Sitting across from her, he said, "I guess with everything going on, I haven't either. Unless you count all the sugar."

"Yea," she put a hand over her stomach, "The gym will be calling my name after the holidays."

"Nonsense, you're beautiful the way you are." He smiled.

Taking small bites, she forced herself to eat. "So, I got an e-mail from Gold."

His eyes shot up to hers, "I thought we weren't working during this vacation," he scolded.

"I know, but I didn't answer his e-mail and he called and left a message. It looks like they'll be starting depositions starting January twelfth. It also looks like Mueller has decided to double team with civil and criminal attorneys."

Robin swallowed, "What do you mean?"

Picking at her food, she explained. "It looks like we're sharing this case with Belfrey. I guess the University has some dirty secrets that can result in a huge scandal like I thought. Prostitution, fraud, money laundering, you name it. So, we're the first step. Then, Belfrey swoops in for the win," she frowned.

"Gold didn't say anything else?"

"Not much, other than apologizing to me for the case going to both of the firms. I wanted this case, but I didn't realize how big it would be. I'd be in over my head, so it makes sense that we're teaming up. We're meeting her on the tenth."

"That's two days after we get back," he pointed out.

"I know, not much of a reprieve, but if we don't, we won't be nearly prepared for the deposition. It starts with Sean Mueller."

He was quiet as he ate, "I guess it's the best, but I'm sorry it'll affect you. I know how important this was to you."

"It's alright, I'm still part of it. So, it ends up leading to the same result we hoped for."

"I suppose it's all we can do right now. For now, let's enjoy our time off. I'm happy I brought you here," he said ducking his head.

Standing, she walked around the table and sat in his lap, "I'm glad I could be here for you. I love you," she leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you, too. Come on, let's start on those pies."

***

THEY WERE SITTING on stools surrounded by pie trays, dough, filling Amelia had previously made, and several other ingredients. Robin watched Regina out of the corner of his eye. They'd laughed and enjoyed Christmas music as the pies baked. Something was troubling her and it irked him. He'd joked with her and her smile never quite met her eyes.

She seemed to open up to him partially, but deep down he could feel her pulling back. He'd caught her crying more than once, chalked it up to the heightened emotion of the last few days, and left her alone. Now, he was dying to bring it out of her. Something was holding him back. The genuine smile she'd give him. The trust.

While they prepared the next set of pies, they drunk wine and enjoyed each other. They were still learning about one another. It was fun to hear about her as a child. Skinny and shy, she'd said. A girl with a goal in mind and a stubborn spirit. He could imagine her that way.

He shared his story with her and the heaviness of that no longer weighed on him. He'd never shared that story with another person outside of his family. Regina had responded in a way that not only told him she was the right person for him, but that she was the only person for him.

Inside he was waiting for the perfect moment. He'd talked to his mother, asked her advice before requesting she take his great grandmother's ring out of the safe. The Locksley ring that she'd willed to him as a boy. The one that he wanted to give Regina. It was a ruby diamond surrounded by tiny white diamonds in a circular pattern.

The band was engraved with his great grandfather's initials, K.L. He wanted to give it to her, but with all the pain and uneasiness, it wasn't the right time. It occurred to him that they'd barely known each other a couple of months and it might scare her, but it felt right. It didn't matter how long they knew each other.

The important thing was they knew everything deep down they needed to know. He knew her heart, her secrets, her fears. She knew his and they both accepted them. They accepted each other flaws and all. So, when he kept glancing at her and getting a blush or a smile in return, his heart knew it was right.

At the moment, the ring was in his mother's bedroom. He didn't want to take the risk of her finding it for any reason. Putting it out of his mind, he took the cherry and apple pie they'd filled and put them on a tray as the weather turned frightful on the radio. Regina smiled, "Do we need these many pies? How many people are going to be here?"

"Fifty or so, I'd guess. People love pie." He took the oven mitts and took one pie out of the oven and replaced it with a new one. So far, on the counter, he counted eight pies. They still have a few to go.

"Fifty?" Her mouth gaped open. "How do you fit all those people in this house?"

"We manage. The den, the kitchen, the living room. We all spread out and mingle. It works. Most of the women usually stay at the dining room table. The kids just go wild over the house."

"I imagine. I'm looking forward to meeting all the people you've told me about." He loved her smile.

"I can't wait to show you off," he laughed. With the look in her eyes, he explained, "You're the first woman I've brought home for Christmas," he admitted.

"Really?" Suddenly turning to meet his eyes, her cheeks turned pink.

"Yea, there was never anyone important enough to me."

"What about Greta? You married her."

His gut clenched. "I know I did. No, I planned to, but she was too busy to come." He picked up the last tray of pies and set them on the stove. Sat down next to her, took her hand. Shaped her jaw with the other. "I'm glad it's you."

He watched her eyes warm, her lips curve, "I am too. Thank you for bringing me." He kissed her softly. When she sighed into it, he lingered. Overcome with love, he said, "Come here." He stood, turned off the oven, and led her into the bedroom.

"Robin, we have to finish the pies," she tried to pull away.

"It'll keep," he said unbuttoning her blouse. "You need to relax, you're all stressed, and you look sad."

"It's been a stressful few days," she admitted as he untucked the tails of her shirt and glided her shirt from her. He unzipped her skirt slowly, trailed his fingers down her skin as he dropped it.

"Step out," he said softly. At her hip, he tucked his thumbs under the stockings and slowly peeled them down her legs, making sure to graze his fingers on the journey. Her skin was warm, she was trembling. He stood and removed his shirt.

He framed her face and sunk into a kiss. Regina wrapped around him and sunk with him. He guided her toward the bed and laid her down. He rid himself of his jeans and boxers and slid under the covers. Very slowly, he kissed and seduced her. Tasting, testing, molding, and comforting.

He held her and she held him, he unhooked her bra and removed it. He covered his mouth over her breast and when she gasped sweetly, his chest tightened. Sometimes the smallest touch was a wonder. He opened his mouth over her belly, peeled off her panties, and trailed wet kisses down her legs, up her thighs.

When he moved up the bed, he took her into his arms, kissed her so soft and so sweet it brought tears to her eyes. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. Wiping her tears with his lips, he slipped into her slowly and made love to her under the sheets. 


	24. 24

The café was filled with patrons, the smell of coffee, and little bold light bulbs hanging from the ceiling in pyramid droplets. Tucked behind dome glass in shelves and wrappings settled pastries, chocolates, and various cakes. A tall dark-haired man in glasses and an apron took orders. A young girl with a sweet smile and capable hands made the coffee. Tables in twos, threes, and fours scattered the diner. Booths huddled in fours settled on the upper floor.

The window took up the entire wall to the outside greeting patrons with the snow falling and traffic meandering at a slow crawl. Robin opened the door for her, "I'll pick you up when you call."

"Do you want any coffee?"

"I'll take it to go, but I'll get it. Don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous to see my sister, but if she decides to bring my mother, I won't be happy."

Rubbing her upper arms, he said, "She promised." He kissed her cheek, "Go, she's in the corner. I love you," he kissed her.

"I'll call," she promised before walking toward her sister.

Varying women with short skirts, buttoned blouses, and thin figures sat huddled in a group on the far west side. They were giggling and talking a mile a minute, some of them not in English. Three men dressed for business sat huddled around a computer, cups in hand. They spoke into a phone while a man dictated directions in a muffled voice.

As she crossed the room, she observed the lovely café. Garland strung around the counters, the table legs, and along the ceiling. Wreaths hung from the doors of the bathrooms and storage rooms. Centerpieces of holly berries and pinecones sprinkles with glitter lined each table.

A snowman family hung on the wall flanked by Christmas trees decorated to the fullest. On another wall, a food platter flanked by wine glasses took up some of the windows.

Zelena sat with her long red curly hair sprawled over her shoulders. She looked good, Regina thought.

"You look great," she said hugging her sister as she stood to envelop her into her arms.

Memories flooded her as she indulged in the hug. She remembered sharing a room, staying up late, and huddling under a blanket with a flashlight while they shared their dreams. The sound of their father's music lulling them into sleep. The demands of their mother brought them closer in times of strife.

Having Zelena back was like bringing a memory to life and relishing in the afterglow. "I missed you," she said as they pulled back. They sat as a waiter came to take their order. A young man barely old enough to shave took their order and scurried off at Zelena's brisk tone.

"I've missed you too. Who was that hunk who dropped you off?"

With heated cheeks, she said, "That's Robin, I told you about him." The implication of Zelena's tone reminded her of the way she used to tease her about boys. How she'd tried to protect her from getting her heartbroken. The support she'd given when Daniel died, and she needed support and love.

Zelena whistled, "You hooked a good one," she teased. "He's a fine specimen."

Rolling her eyes, Regina thanked the boy who brought them coffee and a large brownie to share. "He's sweet and good for me. We're staying with his mother."

"Really? That sounds cozy." With a raised brow, she watched her, and it made Regina nervous.

"She insisted, her husband is in the hospital and she's alone. Robin didn't want her to be alone during the holidays."

"He is sweet," she smiled. "Seriously, though. I hope he makes you happy and you do the same for him. You deserve to be happy after what happened with Daniel. I'm glad you haven't let your heart close to the possibilities. When you told me you were in love, I didn't think it was real. Seeing the way, you were with him, I know it is."

"It is, it hasn't been an easy road, but I love where I'm at. Everything I want is right here," she took her hand.

"Good. It's about time I see you happy," she said.

"So, tell me what happened with him who shall not be named," Regina said hoping to get the attention off her.

"I've been busy with the office, he'd been out and about with his business, so I thought. I came home early one day, and he was in bed, with a slut."

"In your bed?"

"Yes, classy right?"

"What did you do?"

"I picked up the lamp and threw it at him when she tried to run out, I pulled her hair and more drama ensued. My rage blocked out some of what happened next. I threw his clothes outside of the flat and he's history."

"God, I'd have loved to see that," she laughed. Zelena had always been strong spirited. As a child, she wouldn't let anything stand in her way and she never allowed anyone to ring her around. It also reminded her of how impulsive and explosive she could be when she let her anger take over. Many times, she had to take a step back and apologize for her actions.

Zelena glared, "It wasn't pretty. Trust me, you cheat on me, you get violent Zee."

"I'll keep that in mind." They were both avoiding the elephant in the room, it was obvious. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I'm staying home with ma. I'm worried that if I try to introduce too many people or take her too many places, she'll get overwhelmed. Little things set her off and she gets upset."

"I don't even remember what she looks like anymore," she admitted. Zelena had been with her for months and it was unnerving. Her mother had been so entitled, so uptight, and so above those around her. "When you told me she was thin, I imagine some hungry kid from Africa. Is it that bad?"

"No, but she didn't look good when she showed up the first time. Now, she's gained some weight, a little heavier than we knew as children. Her eyes aren't quite themselves, but she'll get there. I don't want to give up on her and I'm hoping you won't either."

"Zee, it's not easy for me. I'll try, but I don't know. I'm glad I have after Christmas to come to terms with it. Robin's having a party and wants to introduce me to his family."

"Sounds serious, how serious is this relationship?"

Regina smiled, "I'm hooked, Zee. I think I want this more than I'll let myself want it."

"If he proposes, I better be your first call. Before Maggie," she insists.

Regina stared blankly, "What?"

"Oh, come on. He has to propose soon, right?"

"Zee, we've barely known each other for a couple of months. That's a little fast, don't you think?"

"Not if it's real," she pointed out. "If it's real and you both care about each other, love each other," she corrected. "It is what it is. Why put the brakes on it? I can tell you love him; you'll figure out the rest."

Anxiety filled her belly, flutters filled her heart, and hope blossomed underneath it all. Placing a hand to hold it all in, she sighed, "I promise to tell you if that happens. Zee, I need to tell you something else."

"What?"

"Robin's father is in the kidney dialysis unit, he's sick and on the transplant list. I'm donating one of mine to him," she explained.

The food on its way to her mouth froze, she lowered it again, "Wait, what? Are you serious?"

"I...yes. Zee, if I had more time with dad, I would've taken it in a heartbeat. Robin loves his father and it's been killing me to see how heartbroken they are."

"Regina..."

"I know, Maggie said that I was a little crazy, but if you had extra time with dad, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, I would, but this is altering your body and giving up an organ. What if you get sick and need one? Are you prepared to live with that?"

"I never get sick, and I know I can handle it. He needs his father, Zee," she said with a thick voice. "I can't bear to see them like this."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Yea, I do."

They sat for hours longer than they intended moving from coffee to tea, sweets to a meal, while the snow flurried from the sky and the sun hid behind the clouds. People ushered about in and out on their routines. Smells permeated the air in delightful cheer.

Catching up on the last year included things like job details, personal victories, and realty discussions. Her father's house was in escrow, Regina was hating her apartment, and Zelena was thinking of moving into a bigger place.

They talked of the heartbreak of Roland and the situation that was precarious and fragile. When they'd talked themselves out and the sky was turning dark, she texted Robin. After an hour, he walked in and up to them.

"Robin, this is my sister, Zelena."

Standing, she bypassed his extended hand and his pleasure to meet you, and hugged him, "Oh, you're practically family now. Come sit with us, Regina was just telling me about this case you helped her land."

He sat, "I didn't do anything, it was all her."

Zee rolled her eyes, "A gentleman," she snickered. "You pushed her into it, I know our Regina. So, let's just pretend you helped."

"Deal. We'll have our work cut out for us, that's for sure."

"Good to hear, well I've left my mother alone a little too long. I should get home, but I'll see you in a few days," she kissed her cheek.

As she walked out into the snow, Robin took her hand. "It looks like you had a good time."

"I did, it was nice connecting with her again. How was everything?"

"My dad had a good day, I ate some turkey and stuff with him. My mom is helping the ladies knit scarves. She's hanging in there, but I think it's tougher than she lets on."

"What do you say we go back to the house and surprise her?"

"With?"

Regina smiled, "I'll show you."

***

Armed with bags, a headache, and annoyance, Robin followed Regina back into his mother's house. The house was still silent, the fire from the hearth died out, and the room was cold. Setting the bags down in the kitchen, he shrugged out of his coat and put a log on the fire. Lingering by the fire, the warmth seeped into him.

Resting on the couch, he could hear Regina in the kitchen rummaging around. She'd taken him all over town, it seemed. They hit the market for dinner, the farmer stands for fresh vegetables and a book store. Whatever she was planning, he wasn't in the loop. His mind was elsewhere.

His father had a good day, but there was no escaping the severity of his illness. There wasn't a lot they could do but make him comfortable. If he could do anything to help, he would. At this point, there wasn't anything to do but be there. To spend time with him, talk to him. To keep him entertained.

They'd shared their favorite Christmas stories, they'd laughed about the year the turkey burnt. The year his mother made chocolate pudding and put salt instead of sugar because of his nephew's prank. When he came in one year from the treehouse drenched in mud after taking a tumble.

Conversations were easy to have, and it filled the room with laughter and memories rather than tension and sickness. If his father died, he wanted to make sure that they shared memories. That the memories they had would last. Making new memories was important but not much you could do in a hospital room.

The one thing he loved was how Regina had insisted they put a tree in his room, decorations on it, along with lights. His mother put up pictures of them all over the room.

Closing his eyes, Robin sank into the sofa and enjoyed the warmth. Regina sat beside him breaking the relaxation bubble. "Are you alright? You were quiet today."

"Yea, I just...it's hard."

Sliding next to him, she snuggled close, "I know, I'm just trying to take some of this away. I know how easy it is to slide into a state of grief. You have to try and hold on to bright spots. I'm trying to give you a few."

He wrapped her close, turned to her, "I'm grateful for that, truly." Her lips curved. "I wish we were spending this holiday differently."

She shrugged, "Life is unpredictable."

"I know," he squeezed her side, "Regina, we haven't been together long, and I feel like we're slipping into things that are bit serious for the length of our relationship. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yea, it's been a little heavy," she said.

"Exactly, and I just wanted to bring you here and introduce you to my family. I didn't expect to fall in love with you this quickly."

"Me neither."

"I just...I feel like maybe with all this heaviness, we've forgotten to have some fun. Thank you for trying to do that."

"You're welcome."

He laid his lips on hers lightly, lingered, "You're good for me."

"That's funny, that's what Zelena said to me today."

"Is that right?"

"Yea, she said you were the guy she could see me with and how different you and Daniel are."

"How so?" He traced patterns along her skin with his fingertips.

"Well, for starters your personalities are different, you're more business-minded, and he was more artistic. You both have big hearts," she said with a small smile on her face.

"I know how important he was to you," he said softly. "I'm glad that you remember him, that you talk about him."

"You don't feel like you're competing with a ghost?" She met his eyes and looked a little scared of the thought.

To reassure her, he kissed her, "No, I don't feel like I'm competing with anyone. I think it's good that you talk about him. Don't feel like you can't. It's not like you're talking to me about an ex. This is different," he said.

"Where the hell did you come from?" She leaned in and kissed him deeply. Caught off guard, he drew her in and hugged her close. When she lifted her lips from his, she whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Now, let's go in the kitchen so you can show me why you dragged me all over town," he said to lighten the mood.

In the kitchen, they put together soup, French bread, and his mother's favorite pie. The simple task of cooking side by side felt right. The music played softly, his mother's favorite, Bach. They worked side by side, as they had in her apartment, his. This time, it felt like they were partners. Partners in helping his mother feel better.

Regina told him how her lunch with Zelena went. How they'd connected and talked about the past. The anxieties of the future, which he would make sure to be there for. When it came to her mother, she was nervous and easily agitated. When she met with her mother, he'd be there to hold her hand.

For now, they put the pie in the oven just as his mother walked in the door. "Well, what's all this?"

Regina turned, "Dinner is ready and waiting on the table. We made your favorite, minestrone. There's bread on the table and we just put the pecan pie in the oven."

Amelia turned to him, "I just...you're so lucky to have this sweet girl." She encircled her into her arms. Watching the two women of his life embrace, made his chest tighten. The ring in his mother's room was itching to make it onto her finger. Was it too soon? Every time that she did something like this, something sweet, he wanted to give her the ring.

He could see her in his future like this, cooking together, working together, coming home to surprise his mother. She fit into his home, his life, and he wanted to keep her there. "Luckiest guy in the world."

They ate dinner together, he watched his mother's smile brighten, and watched Regina fit like a glove in his life. He was an idiot, he thought. What the hell had he seen in Greta that he'd thought she fit like this? Where was Greta in all of this love and home?

Regina was generous, beautiful, and her heart was pure and sweet. When they entered the bedroom that night, he waited until she was done with her nightly bathroom routine. When she walked out in a nighty, he nearly swallowed his tongue. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

When she walked toward him and slid into the bed, he immediately wrapped his arms around her, and his mouth found hers. He found comfort in her, in her heart, and her arms. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"You'd be okay," she said.

"It must've been hard to be alone with all that went on with your father. If I'd have known you, I'd have been there for you."

"You're sweet. I got through it and my situation isn't the same as yours. Your father still has a chance, don't give up."

"I'm not, I just..." he sighed heavily. "I fear for his state of mind. I'm glad I decided to come. I almost canceled this trip. Bringing you with me was the best decision I could've made. My mother loves you."

"I love her."

"I love you," he said kissing her again. "I know it's been a short time, but I don't want to imagine myself without you."

Tears sprung to her eyes, "I can't either." Regina rested her head on his chest, "You don't have to." He held on to that feeling as he slid into sleep. 


	25. 25

CLASSICAL CHRISTMAS MUSIC PLAYED SOFTLY, the house smelled of the turkey yet to be taken out of the oven, and Regina's stomach was jittery than she wanted it to be. Robin had spent most of the morning around the house helping Amelia set up for the party.

Christmas morning had snuck up on them and she'd woken to the blinds and drapes open, snow blanketing the yard, and a note from Robin reading:

_You looked too peaceful to disturb. Helping mom. Merry Christmas, I love you._

She'd taken advantage of her solitude and dozed as long as she could. She'd taken a bubble bath, spent time giving herself a facial, and tried to calm her nerves. The last few days had been stressful, and she knew Robin suspected she was hiding something. The guilt and the secrets were eating her alive.

Walking out of the bathroom after carefully applying the right amount of makeup and fastening her hair into a chignon to the right of the base of her skull, she sat at the edge of the bed. Applying lotion, she thought of the possibilities of this party. Of meeting his family. It was a far cry from the intimacy of her Christmas memories.

Tugging sheer black tights up her legs, she secured them up her thighs until she clipped them to the bottom of the band of her undergarments around her hips. It was sexy and insured her tights wouldn't fall as the day moved along. The dress she'd chosen had a dress shirt top in a V-neck with an asymmetrical layered skirt and tiny oval gold buttons lined down the front.

Shopping with Amelia, she'd spotted it in a shop and couldn't resist the purchase, thinking Christmas was the perfect time to spend her bonus. The gold cutout heels matching the buttons made her wince when they rang them up, but now sliding them on her feet, she knew they went perfectly with the dress. In the mirror, she approved of her choice.

The door opened behind her after a brief knock and Robin stood in the doorway frozen with his mouth gaping open. Turning, she rewarded him with a quick twirl and a flirty smile, "So, how do I look?"

"Like I want to mess you up," he said shutting the door.

"No." Raising a hand to ward him off, she shook her head. "This took hours to put together, you'll have to hang on to that until later."

His hand absently rubbed his stomach, "You're killing me." Slowly walking toward her, he smiled with a warm smile. "Every man is going to envy me at this party." He laid his lips softly on hers. "I have something for you, I was going to wait but it's perfect for what you're wearing."

"Oh?"

He skirted the bed and opened the drawer on his side. He pulled out a black box wrapped in a white bow. "Merry Christmas." He lifted the lid to display a tiny gold necklace with her birthstone lodged in an apple. "I'd be honored if you'd wear this today."

Regina couldn't keep the laugh back knowing that it was sweet and funny that he'd chosen an apple. "It's beautiful." Turning around, she let him drape it around her neck and fastened it. "I got you a little something too."

Letting his eyes drop to her legs, he said, "I think this is gift enough."

Rolling her eyes, she went to her purse and pulled out a gift bag. "I hope you like it." Waiting with anticipation, she watched him pull out the engraved picture frame. Inside nestled a picture of him and his dad when he was twelve leaning against his father's car. Amelia had told her it was his favorite picture of them. Engraved, she'd written, " _A memory lasts forever_."

Also, in the bag was a package of roasted almonds, beef jerky, and a picture of them she'd had put into a keychain framed in the shape of Texas. The picture was from the first official date he'd taken her on. One she'd taken without him being aware of it.

His eyes met hers. Before he could say anything, she said, "This isn't your main gift, but I wanted you to open this in private."

"Regina, this is...how did you get this picture?"

"Your mom told me it was your favorite and I know how important your dad is to you. I thought you could put it on your desk at work." Smiling, she watched him struggling to keep himself together. Tears filling his eyes and he took her into his arms in a hug.

"Thank you," he said breathlessly. "I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that," she said pulling back. Framing his face, she kissed him. "What do you need help with?"

"I think mom needs help in the kitchen. I came in to shower and change. We've got a little less than an hour before everyone shows up."

"Oh, God." Glancing around, she wanted something to distract her, anything that would take the nerves away. "I'll be in the kitchen."

***

ROBIN STOOD IN FRONT OF THE mirror fiddling with his tie. He'd tied and untied it twice, the first too short, the second too long. Throwing it on the bed, he slumped down and stared at the ceiling. Regina's gift touched him deeply. He hadn't seen that picture in years and now it was surrounded by a frame that would always make him think of her.

He could hear her out there laughing with his mother, working alongside her as if she belonged there. It seemed she'd always belonged. He only hoped when he could muster the courage to ask her to be there permanently, she'd be on board. That vein hadn't been punctured yet, he thought. It wasn't the time, he kept telling himself.

He got up and attempted to tie his tie one last time and though it was a bit short, he didn't care. He'd deal with it later. He slid on his shoes he'd shined, slid on his light blazer, and walked out of the bedroom. Out of habit, he left the door open. When he turned the corner, Elvis was crooning about a winter wonderland.

Regina was helping his mother pull the turkey and ham out of the oven. It was placed on the Christmas platter painted in a snow-covered pine trees she'd had since before he came to live with them. The ham stayed in the silver pan it came out of and placed atop the red covered serving table. "Smells amazing."

"You look handsome, Robby." His mother handed him the stack of plates and flatware. "Set the table."

"Yes ma'am." He took them into the dining room already draped and cleaned off. He set plates at each setting, twelve that he counted. Napkins in white were already at each chair. In the kitchen, he repeated the process with another table set up for the children. The rectangle table was long and would fit up to sixteen kids, but he knew better than to place that many plates on the table.

His mother was particular, instead of glassware, the plates were tougher paper decorated in snowmen. The silverware was plastic and the cups were plastic. They knew too well how easily kids could break the glass and the china in the dining room was her pride and joy. Robin wouldn't risk her feelings being hurt. He'd learned that the hard way.

"Armed and ready." As if his timing couldn't be perfect, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

At the door, he opened it to find August and who he could only guess was Julia, his soon to be wife. "August, how are ya?" They embraced in a hug.

"Man, it's been ages. I'm good, this is Julia. Julia, Robin."

He turned to the woman, kissed her cheek as he hugged her. "Welcome to this crazy family. Come inside." He led them into the kitchen, held out his hand for Regina. "This is Regina Mills, Regina this is August and Julia."

Introductions were had, teasing about each other's women were exchanged, and spiked eggnog was sipped. He watched Regina pour wine, cider, eggnog, and tea. Their eyes met often as people started to arrive. Slowly the house filled with people, conversation, laughter, and warmth. He made sure to check on her often to ensure she wasn't too overwhelmed.

Being announced as his girlfriend, his family had taken it upon themselves to tell childhood stories, ask about her life. He didn't mind a bit. Regina seemed to smile and navigate his family better than he was sure she thought she could. He found his mother in the den hiding from the festivities.

"Why are you hiding out here?" He watched his mother's eyes full of tears dart to his.

"I just needed some quiet. Your father is sad he couldn't be here. It's the first time he's not here for Christmas. It just about breaks my heart. Robby, what if..."

"Shh, don't go there," he said pulling her into his arms. "Don't think about this. Not today. I've had enough dark thoughts to last me a lifetime."

He soothed her worries, dried her tears, but under it, they felt the same. They shared the deep connection they knew would soon disappear. His father was a ticking timebomb. It wasn't easy to swallow, and he'd tried to honor his parents. But it was only a matter of time before he'd have to say goodbye. To bury his father.

Just the thought took his breath away, his hunger, and his joy. "We'll see him tomorrow. I promised to sneak him some leftovers and some of his bourbon. Come on, it kills me to see you wallowing in here."

"Amelia Locksley does not wallow." Her cheeks turned pink; her eyes heated. "I'll be there in a minute. You go check on your girl. They'll eat her alive after too long."

"Yes ma'am." He glanced back once more and, in the moment, watched his mother look longingly at the portrait of his father. She looked lost and lonely. Maybe a little afraid. He recognized the feeling and the look he'd witnessed in himself just hours ago. Lost, afraid, and unsure of what comes next. He was grateful he wasn't in this alone.

***

As promised, Regina met each of the family members Robin had pointed out in his family book. Uncle Tommy was fun to listen to. As advertised, he said whatever was on his mind. She found it refreshing and entertaining. There was a part of her that was glad none of it was aimed at her, she was sure she'd change her mind if that were the case.

Ruby and Dorothy were nice women and she enjoyed the anecdotal stories about Robin in his teens. Ruby dressed a bit provocative for her liking, but it wasn't her place to judge. Dorothy seemed quiet and a little more conservative. They complimented each other, she mused.

Shawn and Beth were cousins of Robin's. Shawn was a realtor, Beth worked in finance. She'd tried to keep up with the conversation, but they seemed to have a shorthand, inside stories, and ease. Quietly, she people watched not feeling obliged to chime in. As she moved from the dining room to the kitchen, she smiled at the man she remembered as Marco.

Marco was a man of all trades, owned a toyshop, and fixed gadgets. His wife, Gloria did his secretarial tasks and sold wood carvings on the side. They married almost twenty years ago and adopted little Pino. Pino was a little boy with red hair, freckles, and the sweetest smile. They made an amazing trio.

Her heart was soft toward him reminding her of Roland. They even were into the same comic books. Regina had sat with him for fifteen minutes and listened to him about the latest toys he got that morning. When she glanced up, Robin jerked his head to the side motioning her. He walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

As she walked in that direction, Amelia interrupted her progress. "Regina, would you mind filling drinks? I'm going to put those pies in the oven to warm."

"Of course," she smiled. As she poured the last glass of wine, she tried again to make it to the bedroom only to be interrupted.

"Regina, right?" Two men giving her the same intrigued stare everyone else seemed to give her. She was starting to feel like an exhibit.

"Yes, nice to meet you."

"Leroy," he smiled. "This is Agnus." They shared small talk, she learned so much about his family from tidbits.

After being stopped four more times from various people, she finally slipped into the bedroom. For her sanity, she turned the lock and let out a breath. Robin rested on the bed with a pillow under his head, his tie was on the dresser, his shoes on the floor. "Sorry, it took me a while to get over here."

At the edge of the bed, she toed off her shoes and rubbed her aching feet. "I saw my mother grab you." He nudged her back and took her feet into his lap. He picked up her foot massage where she left off. Sighing, she laid back.

"That's not what kept me, it was Leroy and Agnus, a large woman I can't remember her name. Dorothy roped me into a fun discussion on your high school fashion choices." She raised her head and watched his lips curve into a smirk. "Pino needed a bathroom break and to continue his three-hour-long story about his comic books, what he got for Christmas, his favorite snack, and how he wishes he could meet Santa."

"You fit right in. They love you; I knew they would." He let her feet go, took her hand, and pulled her to him.

"You're right. They do and while I wished to be in the quiet, more than once, I had a great time. Listen to that." Pausing, they could hear talking, laughing, music, noise. "It's how it should be. So, why are you in here?"

"It's too loud. I'm too tired and it's not the same without my dad here." His voice was thick, she glanced at his face. His eyes were closed, his face tired.

"If it hadn't been for Maggie, I wouldn't have had Christmas after I lost my dad. She forced me to go to her house. I wasn't ready but it was a little easier being around them. They took my mind off things for a while."

"I was distracted for a bit. It was good seeing everyone. August is my favorite cousin. So, it was nice being around him. When he left, I tried to stay in there, but I've lost touch."

"I like him. He's funny and he loves Julia. They seem so solid." She wrapped her arm around his torso and rested her head on his chest.

"They do. He was always this free spirit. He's grown up, I guess. I like her. He asked me to be his best man."

"Really?" That brought a smile to her face.

"Yea, I can't remember the last wedding I was at. I guess I'll find out."

"That's great. You can't stop making plans, Robin."

"I know."

They lay in silence, wrapped around each other, enjoying the silence. Regina felt like she could slip into sleep. The day had been enjoyable, fun, and exhausting. "What's next?"

"Hmm?" His voice was sleepy.

"Christmas. Do you eat and hang out? Are there any other plans?"

"Fireworks at midnight," he said turning on his side.

She snuggled closer, "Does that mean we can nap?"

He put an arm around her, buried his face in her shoulder, and she closed her eyes. As his breathing went from shallow to deep, she tried to sleep. The noise in the other room was too distracting. There were bursts of laughter, some clanging, and shouts. Children giggled and the house still smelled like food.

Twenty minutes later, she lay awake as Robin slept. The smell of pie filled her senses, the kids squealed at the announcement. A knock at the door didn't bring Robin out of his sleep. Closing her eyes, she wished for sleep. Thought she was awake, every muscle in her body was relaxed.

"Robin?" She heard a voice through the door. "You better not be getting laid at a party." The voice sounded foreign to her.

Nudging Robin's shoulder, she watched his eyes open. Heard the voice yell something about getting laid again. Robin shouted, "I'll be right there."

"Who is that?"

He sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his face, "Joey. A friend of the family. Damn, I was enjoying that nap." He kissed her nose, "You didn't sleep, did you?"

She shook her head, rested her face onto the pillow. "You go ahead."

"You sure?" He leaned down kissed her cheek. "I won't be long."

When he left the room, she laid in the spot he kept warm. Turned off her mind, she tried not to hear the noise in the house. Soon fatigue took over, she climbed under the covers, closed her eyes, and soon fell into a dark deep sleep. 


	26. 26

THE LIGHT IN THE CORNER OF THE room illuminated Regina's face when Robin stepped into the bedroom. She was in the same position when he'd walked out of the room a few hours before. Her eyes were drawn to a close, her lips pursed but relaxed. The scar above more prominent in sleep, the mole at the corner of her mouth more appealing.

Her hand was tucked under her chin, her legs wrapped in the blankets, one leg out revealing the edge of her suspender clips. He smiled to himself at the sweetness mixed in with the sexy. Crouching down, he brushed his knuckles along her cheek, "Regina."

She shifted and her eyes fluttered open after the third attempt. "Hi." Her lips curved into a smile, "What time is it?"

"It's nearly midnight, it's nearly time for the fireworks." His lips curves when she pouted. "I know, I didn't want to wake you."

"No, I'm glad you did. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right out." Sitting up, she straightened her wrinkled dress. "I should change."

He kissed her lips softly, "Wear a jacket, it's freezing. I'll see you out there."

Outside, he stood by his mother and August. Everyone who stayed, and there were a lot of them, gathered in small groups in the backyard. He went to the door when Regina emerged wearing Jeans and her bold blue winter jacket. "Ready?"

Under the overhang of the porch, they sat on a swing huddled close. When the fireworks began to fill the sky, he whispered, "Merry Christmas." At the height of the firework show, he kissed her. A perfect end to the holiday, he mused.

***

REGINA CHECKED HER MAKEUP IN the mirror again, wondered if she was wearing the right outfit, dreaded the day she was about to have. Zee had informed her they'd be meeting at a restaurant for lunch. Neutral territory, she thought. Thankful for the gesture, she knew if she got overwhelmed or upset, she'd have an out. That was a big plus.

Her nerves frazzled her ability to think clearly, she felt the heaviness in her stomach. Robin was annoyingly trying to soothe her, but every reassuring murmur only grated on her nerves. So much that when he walked in the room to check on her again, she nearly growled.

He sat on the bed and leaned back, "You look great. Stop fussing."

Clenching her jaw, she secured her hair behind her ears, swiped on lipstick, and gathered her makeup into a bag. In the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. Willing herself to feel confident. As she slid on her heels, she cringed when her phone signaled.

Robin picked it up, glanced at it, "Zelena." He offered it.

Her message was short containing the address to the restaurant, and a message to tell her to relax. Why were they all telling her to relax? She could damn well control her emotions and she didn't need anyone holding her hand. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Hey," Robin said softly.

"What?" She didn't mean to snap at him. The pained look that flashed in his eyes only made her feel guilty. "I'm sorry."

With the damage done, he stood with his hands up in surrender, "I'll leave you alone." Before she could protest or stop him, he was out the door with the snap of the door.

Sighing heavily, she slumped to the edge of the bed. "I'm a mess," she said to the empty room.

Twenty minutes later, she walked out of the room to find Robin in the kitchen. The house was empty, Amelia was at the hospital. No music played, he sat with a mug on the counter. The coffee was half gone, still steaming. He glanced up over his paper but held his silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just...I'm not sure how this...I just need you to...I'm sorry."

"You need me to what?" He kept his eyes on the newspaper in his hand.

"I appreciate the support but you're hovering. You know how I feel about that."

"I get it. I'll stop." His voice was so monotone and flat affected that she sighed.

"Robin..."

He put the paper aside, stood, and gulped down the rest of the coffee. "I'll grab my keys and give you a ride. Give me five minutes." He walked out of the room and she was left in silence. Again.

The car ride to the restaurant was silent, she was nervous enough without having to argue with him. Plus, there wasn't anything to argue about. She was only fueling off her mood and he was trying to give her what she wanted.

When he pulled up outside of the restaurant, he said, "I'm a phone call away if you...Good luck." His fingers drummed on the wheel as he waited for her to get out.

Turning to him, she said, "I don't know if I can do this." Tears clogged her throat, but she swallowed them.

His hand covered hers busy twisting the strap of her purse. "You know you don't have to."

"Yes, I do. If I don't, I'll never put this away. I feel sick and I don't want to add fighting with you on top of it." Their eyes met.

"We're not fighting," he pointed out. "You need some space. I'm giving it to you." To prove it, he linked their fingers together and kissed her hand. "Go."

"Okay." She turned and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Go. Call me if you need me." He took her face in his hands, kissed her lightly and to her surprise deepened it for a moment and loosening a few of the knots in her stomach. Releasing her, he nudged her, "Go. You can do this."

Feeling a little better, she waved at him on the sidewalk as he drove down the corner. Squaring her shoulders, she walked into the restaurant. The smell alone had her stomach growling, but the sights weren't as appealing.

Just inside the door was a small lobby that held a long bench. Aside from it two barrels filled with wine and what appeared to be flavored butter. A small podium filled the center, not so much a hostess booth. A young man with dark hair and glasses greeted her. "I'm meeting someone," she said. "Zelena Mills."

"Yes, of course, follow me." They veered to the right down an aisle between a set of booths, tables, and past the kitchen. The bathrooms were tucked in the corner, she noted. In case she needed some time, she'd remember where they were. As they turned in an L, she spotted Zelena and the back of what she guessed was her mother.

Putting a hand on the host's arms, she thanked him and walked the rest of the way alone. Zelena stood to embrace her. "Regina, you look great."

"Hey, Zee." When she turned, she came face to face with what was now her mother.

This woman was a stranger to her, her eyes were dark and stared at her. Her cheeks hollow, her lips permanently pursed, her hands fidgeted and tore at a napkin on the table. "Regina, it's so good to see you. You're beautiful."

"Thank you." Was that the proper response to that? She always hated feeling inadequate and unsure when you had to respond to such a statement. Zelena ushered her into the seat next to her and across from their mother. Was it strategy? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she sat in a chair and there was plenty of room to get up and leave if she needed to escape.

"Zelena tells me you landed a major client, congratulations."

"Our firm did," she clarified. "But, thanks."

Zelena had ordered her a water and bread for the table that sat untouched. "So, mom was telling me she has an interview next month. Mom, why don't you tell her about it?"

"Oh, okay." Her fingers never ceased to stop moving, the napkin was in pieces, but she moved on to wringing the cloth one in her hands. This unsure and unconfident woman was a stranger. A far cry from the woman she remembered. It was unnerving to sit there and judge her as if she were the same.

"I have a friend who owns a line of salons, so I'm going to try out doing nails, giving pedicures, and cutting hair. I know it's a low position," she stammered on. "I'm so used to higher pay, but I need something less stressful. I'd only work six hours a day and that suits me."

Regina wanted to sneer, to make fun, but she only said, "It's important to start small and work your way up. I wish you luck."

A waiter came to take their order, she couldn't stomach much but ordered anyway. The conversation veered in different directions. They discussed Zelena's work, her work, her mother's recovery. It seemed tedious and long and she wanted to leave. This wasn't the woman she knew.

This wasn't the closure or the conversation they needed to have. Did she expect anything less? She pondered over that as Zee and her mother talked about childhood memories. She picked at her food and managed to take a few bites. Here and there, she'd add to the conversation for clarification. For pieces missing.

When dessert was served, her mother was midway through a memory of her that was untrue, and she couldn't take it anymore. Interrupting, she said, "That never happened."

The table grew silent, Zee shot her a look, but she stood her ground. "If you remember, and it's clear that you don't, I wasn't at that party." The party she spoke of was a senator campaign party where she was telling a fabricated story of Regina making a mess of the snack table. "You and daddy went to that one alone."

"Are you sure, I could've sworn it was that party." Her mother looked so helpless and fearful, she wanted to shake her and tell her to get a grip.

"The incident you're talking about was the last thanksgiving you spent at home. We set up a table for the kids and teenagers to eat at. I didn't spill the pitcher, but Nicole did. Her white-glove got caught under the pitcher and it toppled over. The table was soaked and the food along with it."

"Oh, I don't remember clearly."

"I do because that's the last party I'd ever been at for you. I didn't go to the Christmas party, or the campaign parties after the first, you had a spring party too. I wouldn't go because you always seemed to blame me for something. So, I didn't go." She threw her fork down.

"I didn't blame you..."

Eyes firing, she erupted, "Yes you did. Zelena was perfect and always was. She could do no wrong and being older and more mature was in your wheelhouse. She looked the part, dressed the part, said what you wanted, did what you wanted. I didn't. So, you took it out on me. Well, mother, you got rid of me. You got a different life away from me. So, what the hell do you want with me now?"

"Regina." Zelena placated and gave her a look to try and make her feel scolded.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't sit here and pretend that we've been having a holiday lunch for the past sixteen years. I'm not going to pretend to care about your salon job and the changes you've made in your life. I wasn't there, and I'll be damned if you drag me into them. And you," she whirled around to her sister, "Since when did you forgive what she did to you?"

Zelena put down her fork, "Regina, we've talked about it and she's apologized to me. We've been trying to make amends. It's her turn to do that with you."

"I don't want it. I didn't ask for it," she felt the anger boiling under her skin. The panic and the tears were under it. "Do you know what it's like to be fourteen and having our mother walk out on you?" Cora looked sick and sad, but she just kept going needing to get this off her chest. Thankful the tables near them were empty, she didn't care if her voice carried.

"I needed you, dammit. I was young and you neglected me. Zelena was already grown up and ready to face the world. You didn't give me that chance. Daddy did the best he could, but I needed my mother."

Cora choked out a sob, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? You didn't give a damn about me when you were there. You cared more about your appearances, your parties, your friends, and how I made you look. Well, I'm all grown up, mother. I don't need you anymore."

"Regina, stop," Zee begged.

"No. I'm sorry, I can't sit here and look at you. You're a stranger to me. Why did you wait so long? It's been sixteen years. That's a lifetime. You weren't there. Why are you here now? Because it'll get you a chip?"

The red of Zee's cheeks deepened telling Regina that it was partly the truth. Cora stammered, "Well, it's part of the program, yes, but I wanted to see you. I haven't been right and I'm trying to fix it. I want to try and fix it." Tears welled in her eyes, "I've always loved you, Regina. Despite what you think, I love you."

The pressure in her chest was bubbling over, "You never showed it. You never made me feel like you did. You wanted me gone and at the first opportunity, you took an out. Well, I'm taking my out. I'm done with this. I can't do it. I'm sorry. Congratulations on your program, I hope I fulfilled my requirement."

Standing, she tossed her napkin, pulled out a few bills, "Lunch is on me." Staring into her sister's eyes, she saw the embarrassment, the shame, but she also saw understanding. When she turned to Cora, she said, "Goodbye, Cora."

Walking to the front of the restaurant she pulled out her phone to call Robin. Before she could dial, Zelena came after her. "Regina, wait."

Whirling around in the lobby, she fumed, "How could you do that to me? Pretend like we're old friends and out to lunch. Like all of this is normal. It's not, Zee. I'm not going to put up with it. How could you not tell me this was part of her program? That I was just a tick in a box?"

"Because you're not. Stop acting like that. You know she loves you. Deep down you love her too or this wouldn't anger you this much."

The truth stuck in her throat, "She's my mother but she's a stranger to me. How do I ignore what she's done to us? How can you? She's stolen, lied, fled, and come back when it suits her. How can you forgive that?"

"She's my mom." It was that simple for Zelena.

"Yes, she is. But she's not mine. She never was my mother, Zee. She was a woman obligated to care for a child with her money, with her lectures, and with her spankings. But, I was never the choice. You were."

"Regina, that's..."

"The truth. I've lived with it for my entire life and I'll continue to live it. I won't live it pretending. I'm sorry I ruined your lunch. I need to get back to the hospital."

"I'm sorry," she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I wanted to be able to fix this and to try to be a family."

"I love you for that, Zee. I do. I just can't waste my life in this circle anymore. I have to let her go and I'm standing up for myself this time. No more."

"Okay." They exchanged a long hug before Regina walked out of the restaurant and into the snow.

***

GOING ON EIGHT O'CLOCK AT NIGHT Robin was out of his mind with worry. He'd called Regina's phone countless times, texted her, and even went to the restaurant to check on her. He was disappointed to hear that she'd left just over an hour after he'd dropped her off.

He'd check the shops, the park she liked to walk in, and the hospital thinking that by some chance she'd have gone to see his father. All places he'd been frantically looking and unable to find her. He tried her phone one more time and it went straight to voicemail. He'd probably drained the battery with his calls.

He didn't have the number for Zelena, and it wouldn't be proper to call someone you don't know. Pulling into the driveway of his mother's house, he went inside to see his mother sitting in the living room with the television on. "Did you find her?"

"No, she didn't come back here?"

"I just got here," she said. "I checked the house but she's not here. Sit down, Robby."

"I don't want to sit down, she's in a city she doesn't know, and she was upset this morning. We didn't part on the best terms." He swiped his hands in his hair and paced the room.

"She was worried about this lunch and no matter how much you try and soothe her; she has to deal with it on her own. They could be together at her sister's house. Maybe it went well and she's spending the day with them."

The thought crossed his mind, but he wasn't so sure. The look on her face when she waved at him on the sidewalk told him that she was bubbling and that she was easy to blow. He hadn't known her long, but that he was sure of. He could read her so easily. It happened quickly.

Maybe it was all the time he spent with her in the office, the way he'd talk to her. It was so easy to gauge her moods, but she'd never snapped at him like that. He'd seen her do it to countless people. In court, in the office, in her life. But from the time they became what they are, she'd never so much as raised her voice to him.

It had to be coming, he knew. There wasn't a perfect relationship and they had their problems. Those problems usually were outside of them. Between them they were solid. As he paced the room, he heard a car pull up into the driveway.

"Oh, thank God."

Regina climbed out of the back of a cab, leaned in to pay, and turned to him when he opened the front door. His first instinct was to demand where she'd been, to yell and to scold. He held back when he saw the look on her face. The streaks on her cheeks from the tears fallen. He simply walked to her and put his arms around her.

She buried her face in his chest, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"You scared me," he admitted. "Come inside, it's cold out here." He led her inside, bypassed his mother when she motioned him forward. He walked her into the bedroom and closed the door. "Where were you?" He tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but some trickled through.

Regina slumped down on the bed, toes off her shoes, and laid her head on the pillow. "I pulled my phone out to call you after I walked out of the restaurant but when I got outside, I just needed to walk." Pausing, she sat up and withdrew her coat. Took the earrings out of her ears and set them beside her.

"I went to the park, walked around a while, and stopped by to see your dad. He was asleep so I went to the café down the street. I sat there for a bit and lost track of time." She looked up at him standing there watching her. "You're mad."

"I'm more than mad," he said. "I was out of my mind trying to find you. I went everywhere I could think of. I called you, I texted, I thought something might've happened to you. Regina, we're in London, you don't know your way around. Anything could happen."

"I'm sorry," she said sounding tired. Her voice went thick and tears started to fall again. "I just...I needed some time alone. Lunch didn't go well."

"I figured when the host told me you'd left an hour into it." When she looked up with guilt in her eyes, he nodded. "I went looking for you. I went to the restaurant, the park, the hospital. I went all over town trying to remember all the places you liked. I was out of my mind, Regina. Why didn't you answer your damn phone? You could've said you needed space."

Wiping the tears from her face, she wrapped her arms around her updrawn knees. "I wasn't thinking clearly, and I didn't want to dump it on you. I was angry and upset. I didn't want you to see me like that."

"What? Vulnerable? Too late. I've seen you in every way I think I can. So, poor excuse."

Her head slumped down to rest on her knees, "I don't want to fight." She looked utterly defeated and he had to control his temper. He knew under it; it was fear that gripped him.

He sat next to her, reached out and lifted her chin with his fingers. "I love you, Regina. You're supposed to come to me. I'm here and you can dump whatever you want on me. I hope if I have to dump on you, you'll be there for me. You're so used to dealing with things on your own, not having anyone."

"Yea."

"You're not alone anymore. You have me."

Nodding, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her face in his shoulder and wept. He soothed her with soft strokes down her back. When he laid her down, she laid her head on his chest. He simply laid there until she was weak and fell into an exhausted sleep. 


	27. 27

MANY TIMES, IN LIFE, Robin thought, things didn't go as planned. You get knocked down a few pegs, you get back up. That's just the depth of it. If you don't get up, you let life rule you. Life is a continual pull and tug. You give and you get. You live and you learn to adapt to what comes, what is.

As he lay relaxed staring out the window, the snow falling, the sun shadowed behind the swarming pending storm, Regina breathed deeply beside him. In his haste to be angry and fearful of her whereabouts, he'd failed to see through to the heart of her emotions. When he was out of his mind, he hadn't seen. Not until she'd wrapped around him and wept.

Glancing at her, he could see the strain under her eyes even in sleep. He'd been up, showered, eaten breakfast, and seen his mother off. At that time, he'd been careful to be as quiet as possible. The more rest she got, the better she'd be suited to face the day. Her phone had been buzzing all morning. He'd powered it down, knowing that whatever would be waiting when she was ready.

Now, he was propped up, ankles crossed, glasses on, engrossed in a book. Reading was an escape, a way of extricating himself from the world around him. Entering other lives, other places, other troubles. As he came to the end of a chapter, she shifted and opened her eyes.

Setting his book aside, he tossed his glasses and turned on his side. "Morning."

With wary eyes, she watched him, dark circles were no longer dark. The strain was still there, the guilt, the sadness reflecting in her eyes. "Hi."

He brushed his knuckles along her cheek, lifted her chin, and touched his lips to her forehead, lingered. When he met her eyes, she darted hers away, "I'm sorry."

To please himself and soothe her, he sank his fingers into her hair, softly brushed her scalp, and tugged her into an easy kiss. Her arms came around him, turned the kiss into an embrace and held on. He comforted her with the brush of his hands along her back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He couldn't see her face. "Not right now."

"Okay. What do you want to do today? We don't have much time left in London." She shrugged her shoulder. "How about we stay in?" He shifted her to see her face.

"Sounds perfect, I'm tired."

"I know."

"Amelia?"

"Left about two hours ago. My dad was feeling good this morning. I talked to his nurse."

"What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter. Are you hungry?"

"Yea."

"You stay here, relax. I'll make you something. Eggs?"

"Please. Robin..."

"Hmm?" He looked into her eyes, tucked stray hairs behind her ear.

"Thank you for last night."

"It was nothing."

"No..." She rested her eyes on his chest for a few moments before lifting them to his, "I didn't mean to worry you. I was upset and a little pissed. I should've told you where I was. I just...I needed some time to myself. That's no excuse to worry you or Amelia."

"Hey." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Stop. I was out of my mind, but it's understandable after what you went through." He hugged her closer, held on tighter. "You were more than upset. I don't think I want to see you like that again. It does things to me when you cry." He rested his brow to hers.

"What is it with men and tears?" The smirk on her face lifted the heaviness that had settled deep within him.

"The hell if I know. It's our flaw, I suppose. I can't stand it."

"Then, I guess it's lucky for both of us, I rarely do." She brushed his bottom lip with her thumb. Lifted her chin and kissed him.

"Stay here, I'll be in the kitchen. Take a bath, read, do whatever. Relax." He kissed her cheek and edged off the bed. One last glance over his shoulder, he saw her turn over and tuck the covers under her chin.

***

REGINA WALKED INTO THE KITCHEN to the smell of coffee, bacon, and the sound of jazz. Guilt crept in like a clinging fog. He stood with his back to her, spatula in hand. He turned the omelet from the skillet to a plate, set it down, and turned. "Perfect timing."

Sliding on the stool, she took the plate he offered, added bacon and sausage, and took a sip of the coffee he'd poured. It warmed her belly and filled an emptiness. As she took bites, the warmth increased. They ate in companionable silence, though she could only guess that he was giving her time to come to him.

It seemed that he gave her more room than most. It was still hard to lean on him, to know that he would be there. That he was solid. When you live a life where you're easily walked away from, you tend to expect it. Glancing at him, she wondered when he'd do the same.

It was irrational, she knew. He'd never given her the belief that he'd abandon her like her mother, but the fear was ever-present. Swallowing the last bite of egg, she put her fork down, finished her coffee. Before she could get up, he rose and took her dishes to the sink. "Want to take a walk?"

The air was cold, the wind a bit frosted, but the sun was shining dully providing the little bit of warmth they needed. Wrapped in a coat, gloves, and a scarf, he rested an arm around her shoulders to add the extra bit of warmth. To form a connection, she mused. "So, tell me."

Emotions raw, she sighed, "It was exactly as I'd expected." The bitterness was thick in her voice. "At first, I thought maybe things would be different. But sitting there listening to Zelena and my mother carries on a conversation like there wasn't this bomb ready to go off..." Her cheeks were pink, her eyes full of despair. "It was too much for me to handle."

They walked along the sidewalk, people waved occasionally, they weaved around cars and the corner toward the neighborhood park as she explained what happened in detail. Leaves were gone from the trees, the snow stuck to the branches, along the ground. They walked across frosted grass and sat down at a picnic table under a large gazebo.

When they settled, she looked at him, "Am I a horrible person?"

"No." He had his arm still tucked around her; he rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "You stuck up for yourself. You told her what you thought and how you felt. It needed to be said. Pretending otherwise isn't healthy for either of you."

"Zee is pissed."

"She'll get over it. You'll stop being pissed at her in your own time. She should've been upfront with you about your mother's intentions. The fact that she kept it from you, only proves she wanted to protect both of you. So, you'll get over being pissed at her."

"Maybe."

"You will."

They sat a few minutes in silence. "I wanna go home. I'm glad that I could be here for you, meet your parents. I love them."

He kissed her temple, "They love you too. We'll get home and you'll start to feel better once you get back to work. You needed this vacation."

"It didn't feel like one some of the time." It was true, they'd been through the emotional wringer. It tested their relationship and proved it was pretty solid. But there were things that they were dealing with.

"Better than what you've allowed yourself before." That was true.

"Yea, but I'm eager to start on the Mueller case. To get my hands busy. Aren't you?"

"Yea, but I'm not looking forward to leaving my parents. My dad," he corrected.

She took his hand and the guilt of her keeping secrets clawed in her again. "I know."

"It's cold, we better head back." To hide his emotions, he took her hand and they walked back to the house. They spent the day together, watched a movie, strategized work, talked about their plans once they got back.

At dinner, Amelia was telling them that Jordan was feeling well, and they were lost in conversation when Regina's phone rang. In the other room, the distant sound drifted. "Excuse me."

When she walked into the room, she picked up, "Hello?"

"Good evening, I'm looking for Regina Mills."

"Yes, this is she."

"Ms. Mills, I apologize for calling so late, but this is Sheila Burns. I'm a nurse working for Dr. Whalen. We've received your test results and would like to bring you in tomorrow morning to discuss them."

Glancing over her shoulder, Robin eyed her. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't divulge anything over the phone. Can you be here at nine?"

"I...yes." Her mind was reeling. "I'll be there."

When Robin walked into the room, he watched the worry etched on her face.

"I have you down. Please, ensure that you don't cancel. It's imperative that we meet with you."

"I understand."

"Good night." The phone clicked off. She set the phone aside, slid down to sit on the edge of the bed.

He lifted her chin, met her eyes, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she lied. It felt like rats were eating her stomach. It frustrated and angered her that she could lie so easily. "I... Excuse me."

Escaping, she went into the bathroom with her phone and sat on the toilet. She laid her face in her hands.

***

HE FINISHED DINNER WITH HIS MOTHER and waited until Regina had exited the bathroom. When he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, he didn't go to her. He helped his mother clear the table, wash dishes, and put the food away. "She's keeping something from me."

Amelia turned to put the food in the fridge, "Is she?"

"I don't know." He leaned against the counter and kept his voice low. "She's been distant, taking calls in private, disappearing on me. I feel it. I just don't know what to do about it."

"Do you trust her?" His mother knew what questions to ask. How to ask them so he'd consider all options and scenarios.

"Yes."

"Did you consider that she's a woman who is used to dealing with things on her own?"

"I've considered it." Too many times, he thought bitterly. It upset him and hurt him more than he wanted it to. He wanted her to come to him, but she didn't. Rarely did.

"Seems to me," she smiled, "You've gotta show her you're dependable. Maybe show her that she can lean on you."

"I thought I was."

"Robby." She laughed and patted his arm. "Try harder. She's a woman who needs some stability. It takes longer than a couple of months to show her that. Wait until you have a bad argument. That's when she'll expect you to dash out. Will you?"

"No."

"How do you know? How does she know? From what I've gathered, she hasn't had many who haven't walked out of her life. She's proud."

"I know it. I figured that out on my own. I just wish she'd come to me."

"She will." It was a fact, he thought. His mother dealt in facts. "Give yourselves some time. For now, give her the room she needs. When she's ready, she'll come to you."

"I guess."

"Don't guess. You love her."

"Yes, I do."

"I've seen it. She's in love with you too, Robby. So, in love with you, I've seen it scare her. She told me about Daniel."

"Yea?"

"Young love isn't the same as what you have. Daniel was sweet on her, they grew up together, discovered what love could offer. But there wasn't that deep-seated love that has roots, that grows, and sticks. You have that, Robby. If you nurture it, it'll take root. It'll stick. You have to water it first."

He rolled his eyes, "I hate when you use analogies."

"Men." She threw her hands up in annoyance. "Water it. Enjoy what you have, don't smother it. Give her time before you expect things of her. She doesn't expect anything but the worst."

"That's not true." He glanced at the bedroom and pondered that. "Is it?"

"Take your time. Now, you helped me clean the kitchen. Get out of here and go water your tree."

Suddenly, he understood her comfortability of the analogy. "Mom." His cheeks burned.

"Are you uncomfortable with sex, Robby?"

"I'm not talking about my sex life with you."

"Fine. Go have one." She turned him and pushed him toward the bedroom with a laugh.

When he walked into the room, he closed the door at his back and locked it. He sat beside her, kissed her temple. "Tired?"

"Yea." She was in her robe, ready for bed.

"Wanna tell me what's got that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"I can't focus on anything else when you look sad, Regina."

She met his gaze, "I'm not sad."

Her eyes told a different story, he thought. She was one of the saddest women he knew. "Yea, you are. I'm gonna try and change that."

She eyed him warily, "Don't make too many promises to me, okay?"

He wrapped his arms around her, "Why?"

"They make me uncomfortable."

He rested his brow to hers, "I know. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to trust me."

"I do."

"Not quite." Fire flared in her eyes. "You will. Why are you all riled up?"

"I..." The lie stuck in her throat. So, she went with a half-truth. "I saw one of the doctors last week when you were with your dad. I keep getting these headaches. They want me to go in the morning. They drew some blood. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"I hate hospitals and doctors. They make me edgy and they scare me. What if..."

"Hey." He brought her closer, wrapped around her, and soothed. "Relax." She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. When he pulled her back, he kissed her.

He meant to leave it at that. To soothe, to keep it soft. But her lips parted, and her mouth eagerly moved against his. Her arms came around him and he simply sank. Her body was warm, soft, and inviting. When he tasted her, she shifted onto his lap and wrapped her legs around him.

His hands tangled in her hair, tilted her chin, "I love you; you know that?" Her eyes were wild, dark, and on edge.

"Yes, I know. I love you too." Her hands glided, slid under the fabric, and lifted his shirt up and off. Her arms locked around him, her hips rocked.

His entire body went aflame. He held her tightly against him, devoured her willing mouth. "Regina." He tried to pull back and slow things down, but each movement of her hips sent shocks of pleasure through his system. Her emotional state was fragile, he knew. The buzzing in his head almost sent him into a wild rage of lust.

When her hands lowered to the hook of his jeans, he grabbed her hands, slid his fingers through hers, and held them behind her back. "You're upset and hurt." He saw tears spring to her eyes; she moved her shoulders. "Don't do that. Don't cry, baby." When he wrapped his arms around her, she tried to slip away.

"Let me go," she pleaded. The sorrow in her voice wrecked him.

"No."

They struggled and she lost by burying her face in his shoulder and letting the sorrow swallow her. When she was calm, he shifted her. Framing her face with his hands, he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears away. "You can count on me. I'm right here."

"I..."

"You're not used to having people be there for you when you need it. I get it. But you have to let me be here. Don't you shut down on me." When she tried to turn her head, he held his grip and gave her a little shake. "Don't you look past me."

"Robin stop it."

"No. I won't. Christ. You promised me."

Her brows creased, "Promised you what?"

He swallowed. "I told you that I couldn't get into something like this again. I fell in love with you and you're not gonna rip my heart out. I won't let you."

Tears flooded her throat, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm sorry." With shaking hands, she wrapped around him. "I love you, Robin. It scares me to death."

"I know but you can't let your fears get in the way." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "We're both going through a lot right now. I'm leaning on you, so lean back." He took her shoulders and pulled her back to face him. "I need you to."

Brow to brow, she sighed, "Okay." They sat like that a few minutes. She turned her head and pressed her lips to his. They lingered on it; her taste seeped into him. He wasn't sure who took the plunge. Who had moved a soothing kiss into this desperate clinging? He didn't realize his body had come back to life hot and hearty.

"Let me touch you." He fused his mouth to her neck, scraped his teeth along her jaw, and up to her ear. "Let me have you."

"Yes," she hissed. He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his. He devoured, slipped her robe from her shoulders, and brushed his thumbs over her nipples. Her moans, groans, and guttural hums turned him on and made him a little crazy. He took the edge of her shirt and lifted it to expose the flesh.

"You're stunning." He lifted her enough to close his mouth over her causing her to gasp. His teeth bit into the bud releasing a delightful pain. As he closed over her again, his hands slid the light fabric from her hips. His mouth moved down her torso, leaned forward to lay her on the bed. He moved down to her navel, lingered.

Then his tongue dipped into her hot center and she combusted. Her body rocked, she trembled and jerked, she fisted a hand over her mouth to muffle the cries. When he was satisfied that she'd had enough, he rose and brought her mouth to his in a steamy kiss.

Her hands moved in frantic desperate strokes, relieved him of his jeans, and slid beneath the fabric of his boxers. Her hand wrapped around him, he grunted. His hands tightened on her hips, he rocked into her hand. "You're so hard." He expelled a long breath as she stroked.

"I won't last long if you keep doing that," he warned. Her eyes lifted and her lips curved flirtatiously. "Regina." He moaned when she lowered her head and kissed the tip. He gasped when he felt her tongue slide along him. When she took him into her mouth, he nearly lost it. For a minute, he let her take him.

"Stop, baby." He pushed her shoulders back and she released him, he grabbed her face and sunk into her mouth. He trailed his lips along her jaw, down her neck. He bit down on the dip of her shoulder, "Ready?"

"For what?"

"This." He rolled onto his back and pulled her atop him. With a slow patience, he guided her over him, she sank onto him. They paused and held the moment, the beating of their hearts loud in their ears. He guided her to rock slowly but soon found he had little patience for slow. He rolled them over and rocked into her.

"Oh, God." They rocked in slow waves until he increased his pace until she was gasping out sobs. "Yes."

Robin could feel her body trembling, felt her tighten around him, "Come on, baby." When her body tightened, he took her hips and gyrated his into hers over and over before she was nearly convulsing around him, she choked out his name as she shattered. She held him so tightly with her arms and legs.

She was like a vine, secured around him. When he took his release, he felt like his heart was about to explode. He lay wrapped up in her for minutes before he pulled her to his side. He lifted the covers over them. He kissed her temple. When their breathing normalized, she rested her head on his shoulder and soon slept. 


	28. 28

REGINA WALKED OUT OF DR. WHALEN'S office with a heaviness that clouded her mind. The results were amazing and devastating. With a heavy heart, she tried to keep it together when Robin stood to take her hand. "So?"

"Like I said, it was nothing. Just some low blood sugar." It wasn't a complete lie; her sugars had been low. They'd been a bit lower than the doctor would've liked.

"What do they recommend?" His concern and sweetness nearly made her cry.

"I guess they said to eat more regularly and add some snacks. I'm fine." She was anything but fine. Her head was screaming, her heart was pounding. Her hands were shaking when she adjusted her purse over her shoulder. To hide it, she slid them in the pocket of her jacket.

As they walked down the hall, she took the first escape and took a step toward the bathroom. "I'll meet you down there."

When he walked off, she slipped inside, walked into the large handicap stall, and sunk to the floor. Fiddling with her purse, she pulled out her phone.

Maggie answered on the second ring, "Regina?"

"Maggie."

"What's wrong?"

"It's bad, Mags. I..."

"Calm down. Take a deep breath before you hyperventilate."

Listening to her friend, Regina took in a breath too shallowly and let it out in a huff. She tried again until she'd taken a few deep breaths. "I'm okay."

"Better. What's going on?"

When she unloaded on Maggie, she felt better but by no means less upset. "What am I gonna do?"

"Tell Robin."

"No, I can't do that. Not right now. It's not the best time, Maggie."

"When the hell is going to be a good time to tell him something like this?"

"His dad is dying. Who would I be to add to his worries? He has enough to deal with. I can't hurt him."

"Regina, I love you. I love you more than anything, but you have to tell him. It's your life and he's apart of it. He has to know."

"I'm scared." Her voice trembled.

"I know. You'll come home and you'll talk to your doctor and you'll figure out what comes next. You have to move from one step to the next. You don't know what they'll say. You have to consider all the options. Before you do that, you have to tell him."

Shaking, she sighed, "I don't know if I can tell him. Maggie his father is dying, I can't tell him my medical woes. He'll lose it. He's fragile. More than he lets on. He's a mess. He's already losing his father. What if I..."

"Don't think like that. Don't you dare." Regina could hear the fear and the tears in her voice. "I'm not losing you. You don't get to think like that. Tell him. You have to tell him, or you have to walk away."

"But—"

"No. It's that simple. If you love him, you have to tell him. He'll be there for you. You need someone right now. You can't do it alone. Promise me."

Wiping her tears, she closed her eyes in defeat. "I promise. I just need some time. I'll tell him when we get home."

"Regina. You're gonna hold this in for that long? Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"It's a lot for me. I didn't think that I'd be here. That this could happen that I'd hear this news. I'm not equipped to handle it. I hate hospitals and doctors and tests. I'm afraid."

Maggie sighed, "Regina. Listen to me. You have more than one reason to tell him what's going on. If you don't tell him about you being sick, you at least have to tell him the other."

"I can't do that," she sobbed. "There's a chance that it won't be an issue in a month. I don't know." They both cried together a minute for the fear, for the potential loss. For the future that she no longer knew the answers to.

"I'm so sorry." Maggie soothed.

"It's more than that. I can't help Jordan now. It's not possible. How do I tell him this and that? It's just too much. Amelia is going to be devastated. She was counting on it."

"You'll explain it to her. She'll understand. If you can't tell him, could you tell her?"

"I...yes, I could. But I don't want to. They've been through so much."

"So, have you. Don't do this alone."

"I have you."

"Regina, you know what I mean. If this was me, would you tell me to tell David?"

"Of course, I would." Regina sighed in annoyance.

"Tell her first. Then, maybe she'll give you advice on how to tell him."

****

AMELIA RAN INTO REGINA IN THE HALLWAY outside of Jordan's room. She stopped and saw how pale she looked. Her eyes were blank, her cheeks red from tears. Glancing in at her two men, Robin turned to her and smiled.

Amelia took her hand and led her away, "You've been crying. What did he say?"

Her hand shook in Amelia's, "I'm so sorry." Tears fell down her cheeks, her lips trembled.

"For what?" They stopped near the window overlooking the front entrance.

"I hate to ask this of you, again." Pausing, they met eyes, "You can't tell him."

Amelia edged her toward a bench, "Sit down." They sat and she kept ahold of Regina's hand. "What's going on?"

Regina pulled out the papers Dr. Whalen had given her and handed them over to her. Amelia took them and scanned the paperwork. Her heart leaped for joy, but her stomach plummeted when she turned the page. "Oh," her hand came to her mouth in shock.

"Please, don't tell him. I can't."

Amelia set aside the papers and took her into her arms, "Oh, Regina. Oh, my precious girl."

"I'm scared."

"I know. Oh, shh." She soothed her and took the time to hold on to her so tightly. Regina clung to her like a young child. "What did he tell you?"

Regina sighed, folded the papers, and put them away. "I have options, but not many. I...they don't know for sure. I have to get more extensive bloodwork before they can figure out what comes next."

"There's still hope. There are so many advanced specialists these days dealing with this type of thing."

"I know. They said they caught it early so that's in my favor." She took a deep breath. "I watched my father die from cancer. It ate him alive in front of me." She turned her head to meet Amelia's eyes. "I won't do that to Robin. I won't put him through that."

"Regina." She took her hand firmly in hers. "He loves you with all his heart. It'll wreck him, sure. Life isn't easy. But it'll wreck him more if you don't tell him and he wonders what he did. It's early. You're young and strong. You'll beat this. I know you will."

"At what cost?"

Her stomach twisted, "Only the Lord knows what's best. You have to tell him. Let him make up his own mind about this."

"I don't know if I can. He...he deserves everything. I wish I could give him that. It breaks my heart that I can't."

"You don't know that. You're thinking like your future is already decided. How do you know? You have to look ahead. If you love him, he's your partner. In good times and in bad. In sickness and in health."

"We're not married."

"You may as well be. He's already dedicated his life to you, you're tied. This binds it."

Regina rose to her feet and crossed her arms, "Dr. Whalen said within a month...it's possible that I can't...It won't..."

"I want you to tell him. I'm firm on this."

"Amelia."

"No. You've run long enough." She surged to her feet. "You can't run anymore, honey. You've found your match. When he finds out, and if you won't tell him I will, he won't let you shake him loose."

"You'd do that?"

"Damn right, I would. He gets that stubborn streak from me. Now, you take a few minutes to gather yourself. I'm going down to get him. You will tell him. Hear me?"

Tears fell down her cheeks, "Yes, ma'am."

Amelia gathered her into her arms, "I love you, dear. Tell him about what you were going to do for my Jordan too. It's time you tell him that secret too."

Amelia walked down the hall with her hand to her chest. The ache under it was for herself, her husband, her son, and her daughter. The woman was hers now too.

***

ROBIN FOUND HER SITTING ON THE BENCH by the window. Her arms were crossed over her, she was crying. "Hey." He kissed her temple, put an arm around her. "Mom said you needed to talk to me."

"Yea," her voice was dull. "I've been lying to you."

He kept his eyes on her face, hers were staring off outside. "About?"

"It broke my heart what your dad is going through. Being here brings back the time I spent taking care of my father. I didn't want you to watch your father die like I did. I'm ashamed that I made your mother keep my secret. That we've been lying to protect it. I didn't want to get your hopes up and disappoint you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been seeing Dr. Whalen since we arrived in London. I've taken blood tests."

"Why?"

"They were testing me to see if I was a match for him."

"Regina." His heart tightened. "You did that for me?" He didn't know what to say. His father meant the world to him and to know that the woman he loved would do this for him...it only proved that she was every bit the woman he wanted to spend his life with.

"Yes." The look on her face, the tears, it puzzled him why she looked so wrecked about it. "I was a match. The first test was fine. I did another one right before Christmas."

"Okay," he said carefully. A sudden heaviness was in his gut. The back of his neck pinched; he felt an itch between his shoulder blades.

"I lied to you this morning. It wasn't nothing," she wiped her eyes.

He tightened his arms around her, turned her. "What's wrong?"

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that you can walk away." She took a deep breath. "I wouldn't blame you. I won't make you feel bad or expect you to stay."

"Regina, you're worrying me. I'm not going anywhere."

"No," she turned and met his eyes for the first time. He saw agony and despair. "I need you to listen to me. There comes a time in a relationship when there are just things that are too hard to deal with. That you can't deal with. There's no shame in it. We've known each other for a short time."

He felt his heart beating loudly, his skin itched. Panic clawed up his throat, "Why are you doing this?"

"I want you to promise me that if you want to walk away, you'll tell me." Tears were falling freely down her cheeks. "Promise me. You've always been open and honest with me. I need you to keep doing that."

He swallowed, "I promise." He felt his throat closing, too thick to speak.

She turned her head, tried to free his hands from her. "I need to get up."

Reluctantly, he released her, and she rose, turned her back to him, and wrapped her arms around herself. He stayed seated.

"I can't be a donor for your father. I'm sorry," she began. "I wanted to give you more time, but I can't." He couldn't speak.

After several moments of silence, she said, "This morning, Dr. Whalen told me that I have ductal carcinoma. Breast cancer." His heart dropped into his stomach. He wanted to reach out to gather her close, but he couldn't move. He was frozen in grief.

"Given that they wouldn't have caught it without these tests, he told me it's early. I have time and some options."

"I..." Words failed him. The woman in front of him was alive, breathing, beautiful. He wanted to marry her, spend a life with her, grow old with her. "Regina, come here."

"I'm not done." Her voice was thicker, tears were streaming down her face, her body shook from silent sobs. He stood and went to her. When he reached out to take her into his arms, she jerked away. "No, don't touch me."

He dropped his arms as if she'd slapped him. The rejection and pain stunned him.

"I'm sorry. Let me finish."

He nodded and stood back. He watched her compose herself expertly. Her body was so rigid and tight, he thought she'd snap in two. The veins in her temples were bursting out of her head, her face was pale. Closing her eyes, she said, "This next part is going to be hard to hear and I'm so sorry."

"Harder than hearing you're sick? I'm already devastated. Anything you tell me can't be worse than this."

"Yes, it can. It is worse because it's what I've wanted my entire life and I can't even enjoy it because it's not going to last."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not fair. I'm a good person. I've spent my life helping others and trying to make others lives matter. To share myself with people in my work. I don't deserve this."

"Regina," he said softly. Her body convulsed; she was near a breakdown. "Tell me. I'm right here."

"But you won't be when I say this." And that, he thought was the crux of it. When she was desperate, upset, and sick, she expected him to walk out on her. Why? Because she was sick? What kind of putz would that make him?

He was so deeply in love with her. He'd do anything for her including sticking by her when she was sick. It wasn't a hard choice. He was sticking.

"I'm getting tired of you trying to chase me off. You think that low of me?"

"No."

"You need to get over this. It's all in the past and I'm done being patient. I don't horde my failures with Greta over you. You just keep expecting me to walk away like everyone else has. I'm not them, Regina. So, you're gonna have to deal with it."

He walked to her, took her into his arms, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere because I love you. I'm in love with you. You are my heart. Don't you get it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"And another thing, you can't just—What?" He snapped his head back when he heard what she'd said. To clear his mind, to hear it again, he asked, "What?"

Her cheeks were wet, her lips trembled, "I'm pregnant."

The silence that held was palpable. They stared at one another without a word, without a breath for moments. His fingers dug into her hips a little too harshly. The world seemed to stop for him and all the information she'd just told him to hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt nauseous.

"What does...what are you...how could...the...I..." He swallowed and tried again. "What does this mean? I mean in terms of you being sick."

She closed her eyes, "Dr. Whalen says that there's a high chance that it won't survive the next month. There's nothing that he can do." Her hands trembled and were freezing.

"You thought I'd walk away and leave you to deal with this on your own?"

Her eyes opened and locked on him. "You've had enough to deal with. You've already been hurt, Robin. Your father, Greta. I won't let you watch me die. I don't want to watch you lose another child. It's not fair."

"Stop it," he shook her. "Shut up," he sobbed. He grabbed her face in desperation. "You are not going to die. Do you hear me? I don't care what we have to do, I won't lose you."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." He crushed her to him and held her tightly. "We'll figure it out. We'll do what we need to do."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into his chest.

"It's not your fault. I can't believe this." He pressed a hand to her belly, "I didn't think we'd try for another year, but I'm happy."

"Don't be happy, it won't last." She shoved him back a bit.

"Negativity isn't allowed. Do you hear me? We're gonna be positive and I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna be there for you. I'm not walking away. Never. Do you hear me?"

Nodding, she closed her eyes. "I'm scared."

"I'm terrified," he admitted. "Marry me."

Her eyes snapped open, "What?"

"It's the most awful time to ask you, to lay it out, but this is the most raw and real I've ever felt in my life. Our life is real and raw, and I can't think of a better time to ask you to marry me. To tell you that I'm gonna be here. That I want to be and that I'm all in. You're my life, Regina."

"This is ridiculous."

"Only if you say no. Don't tell me maybe. Say yes."

"You can't just ask me like this."

"Why not? Your face is wet, you've been crying, you've just told me the worst and the best news you're ever going to tell me. And I'm standing here just as raw and upset and happy. I want this." He put his hand over her heart. "Give it to me."

"Robin."

"Marry me, Regina. Let me be there for you. Let us raise this life together and figure out what comes next."

"You're nuts."

"Yes, I am. Say yes."

"I'd be crazy not to."

They wrapped around each other in a long hug. "I love you so much." He lifted his head and kissed her softly. "Say yes."

"Yes." He wrapped her close and buried his face in her hair and they wept. 


	29. 29

THE REST OF THEIR DAYS IN London passed in a blur. New Years wasn't much of a celebration. They'd seen Dr. Whalen again; he'd explained a few options and they discussed the possibilities in terms of the baby. With Robin's insistence, they'd told his father about the pregnancy but held off on telling him that Regina was sick. It would only stress him out.

Regina couldn't muster the nerves to tell Zelena and she was still pretty peeved at her. They said their goodbyes to Amelia and Jordan. It had been the hardest thing for Robin to say goodbye to Jordan knowing that it could've been the last time he saw him alive.

When they were back in Texas, it seemed like their time in London had been a dream. "It's hot."

"Yea," he took her bag and flung it over his shoulder. "Come on, let's grab a cab."

When they climbed in the back of one, he said, "We're going to your place. I'll pick up whatever I need. I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Plus, I don't think I can sleep without you next to me."

"We meet with Gold in two days," she said dully. "I was excited about this case. Now..." She lifted her hands and dropped them. "I don't have the energy."

As they zoomed through the city and onto the highway, he pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "I know that, we've been through a lot. Let's focus on your appointment tomorrow. It'll tell us what to do next."

Her body shivered under his, "What if..."

"Uh uh, I told you to stop that. No negative thoughts, no what-ifs. We take it a day at a time and see what comes next." His fingers trailed up and down her back in comfort.

"I'll try."

When the cab pulled up outside of Regina's apartment, he took the bags and led them inside. Regina went straight to the kitchen while he dumped the bags in the bedroom. It took him two trips from the cab, and he stopped to tip the man. When he came back inside, she was standing staring at the kettle set to boil.

"Are you hungry?"

She turned to face him; the vacant stare was starting to worry him. "A little."

"What do you want? We can order in; I can take you out. Your choice." He stood beside her took her hand and kissed the ring he'd put on her finger.

"In. Something greasy."

"Chinese? Pizza? Mexican?"

"Chinese sounds good. I'm gonna go change." She turned kissed him.

"Take your time. Have a bath and drink your tea. I'll be back."

He waited until she poured a cup of tea and disappeared into the bedroom. He took her keys, locked the front door, and drove to his place first. He hadn't had long to process his situation on his own. He'd been there for her since hearing the news. For days, he'd wanted some time alone to think.

Now, as he walked into his empty apartment, he took the time to sit on the couch after ordering the food. He put his head in his hands and expelled a breath. He'd wanted to call his friend Dale for some time and took the time to do it.

"Hey man, where the hell have you been?" The cheery voice was comforting.

"Hey Dale. I went to London for Christmas."

"Well, I'll be. How the hell are you?"

"To be honest, I'm in a shitter. You have a minute?"

"What's up, Rob?" His voice turned serious. That simplicity, the fact that he could read him so well, was the comfort and solace he needed. He spilled it to Dale. He told him everything he knew, what he felt, the fears he had, and the heartache he knew could come. When he got it all out and could express himself without censoring himself, he felt marginally better.

"I can't believe you're getting married, man. That's just...and the fact that you're dealing with this is mad. How's she holding up?"

"Regina is strong, but she puts on a front. You've seen her. What do you think of her?"

"Regina Mills? Tough as brass and mean with it. Smart and solid. Dependable and self-reliant."

Robin smiled, "To the outsider that's pretty accurate."

"What's more?"

"She's vulnerable, sweet, and sensitive."

"Regina Mills? We're still talking about the same woman?"

"You don't know her like I do," he defended.

"Sure, you've been under the sheets with her. Your brain is hopped up on sex. It isn't just sex that you want to marry her, is it?"

"No. I'm in love with her Dale. I can't lose her," his voice broke.

"I know, man. I'm just harping on you. You need me, I'm here. Okay?"

"Thanks. I want you to meet her."

"I will. We'll have dinner or something. You can meet Sammie. I've been seeing her for a little while. Maybe I'm not just hot for her," he said sounding embarrassed.

Robin laughed, "I'll talk to Regina. We'll set something up. I need to deal with some stuff first."

"You do that. I love you, man. Come over for a beer whenever you need to unload."

"You got it."

Feeling marginally better, Robin packed up what he needed, dropped by to pick up the food, stopped to get her some flowers, and headed back to her place.

***

Regina woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm. Robin's arm came around her, he buried his face in her hair and groaned. "What time is it?"

"Five."

"Too early," he mumbled.

"It was set for work," she replied and shifted around to face him and pressed her face to his chest. "We do have to get up soon."

"I know."

"Robin..."

"Don't."

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"Fine. What?"

"If I was just pregnant, this would be easier to swallow." She tangled her legs with his. "Though, I need to see my gynecologist. I don't how I got pregnant. I have an IUD."

He was quiet for a long time and she'd thought he fell back asleep. Then she heard him, "Does it upset you? Do you not want to be?" His voice was careful, measured. But she could hear the pain underneath it.

"I won't lie, when he told me, I was shocked, and I may have panicked a little."

"Why?"

"We didn't plan this, nor did we ever discuss it. It's not like we've been using protection."

"You were on birth control, we're monogamous. I'm clean, you are too. Condoms weren't necessary. If I'd known an IUD could fail, I'd have used them."

She closed her eyes, "I'm not upset. Not about the baby," she amended. "It's not the best time and we didn't plan it, but I've wanted children for a long time."

His hands smoothed up and down her back, "I know. You're gonna be an amazing mom."

Tears sprang to her eyes, "That's if..."

"Do not finish that sentence," he interrupted. His hand gripped her arm, "You can't think like that. It's not fair to me, you, or the baby. You don't know what's gonna happen. So, stop it. Do you hear me? You're not this person, Regina. You're strong and you're gonna be strong through this. I'm not gonna let you feel sorry for yourself."

A sob escaped her, and she buried her face in his chest to muffle it. As she tried to keep it inside, more escaped and she was falling apart. Her arms were tight around him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. This isn't your fault."

"I want this baby, Robin. I want it," she lifted her head and tried to focus on his face. Through the dim light of the room, their eyes locked on each other.

"We'll do everything we can to bring this baby into the world. I promise."

"I love you."

He lowered his head and kissed her softly. "I love you, baby."

***

FOUR HOURS LATER THEY SAT in the exam room of a Dr. White. Robin put a hand on her bouncing leg. "You're making me nervous."

"I'm nervous."

"I know, but you're jittery and making me feel worse." He slanted her a look. "Knock it off. It's not good for you or the baby to be this wired."

"I need coffee and you wouldn't let me have any," she grumbled.

"No caffeine. I looked it up."

He saw her roll her eyes, "You looked up more than you should've. It says one cup is fine."

"Hey," he said softly. When she turned to meet his eyes, he smiled, "Let's not take any chances. Okay?" Her face softened and she nodded. He squeezed her hand. "I'm right here," he said when the door opened.

A woman in her fifties, with high cheekbones, a pleasant smile, and blue eyes walked in with a white coat over what looked like a flowery dress. Her heels were sensible, but he wondered how much her feet hurt at the end of a shift. "Regina Mills, right?"

"Yes." Robin glanced at her and hated the fear in her eyes.

"I'm Dr. White. You are?"

He extended a hand, "Robin Locksley, Regina is my fiancé." That gave him a jolt, it was the first time he'd said it out loud.

"Congratulations on the happy news. Now," she rolled her chair forward and sat down. She held a clipboard. "I spoke to Dr. Whalen in London. Can you explain why you were seeing him?"

Regina nodded, "Robin's father is suffering from kidney failure. I tested to see if I was a match."

Her head came up and she looked from Regina to him. He watched her eyes soften, "That's admirable." She turned to him and winked, "She's a keeper."

"Yes, she is," he looked at her and kissed her hand.

"Well, I've gone over your file. The reason nothing was picked up on your first blood order was because they only tested to see what blood type you are. There are some other factors they look at when determining compatibility. I can't go into too much because it's not my area of expertise."

She paused and looked through the papers again. "The second sample was taken, and they did some more thorough tests. There were a few things that jump out at me. Your sugar levels were pretty low. Had you fasted?"

"Yes." Regina's voice was distant.

"We'll do some follow up and check and keep up with it. Do you have a history of low blood sugar?"

"No."

"Well, sometimes in early pregnancy, the sugar levels can get low. Do you have an OB yet?"

"Not yet."

"You'll want to set one up and soon. We'll coordinate the treatment plan and get you all set up."

Regina nodded but kept her silence. He could see her struggling.

"Your iron was a bit low too and that could be for several reasons. You were in another country, holiday meals can change your blood samples, we'll test it again."

She flipped to the last page and paused, read it over, and nodded. When her head came up, she looked directly at Regina. Their eyes met.

"I want you to take a deep breath for me." Regina obeyed. "I'm going to be straight with you. You ready for that?"

He squeezed her hand and Regina said, "Yes."

"We're gonna run these tests again. There are some anomalies and some incomplete findings. The good thing is we're early in the diagnosis. The earlier the better in catching these things. Now, the baby puts a hitch in it. Treatments in the first trimester are risky. We usually wait and start in the second. I'm not gonna do that."

Her hand squeezed his hard. "You're not?"

"No. I'm going to run these tests again. I need you to go to an OB and get me a DOC. Date of conception. I want to know how far along you are. How long have you been trying?"

"We weren't trying. I had an IUD." She looked at him with guilt in her eyes.

"Did you get it removed?"

"Dr. Whalen had a nurse take it out when I found out."

"Good. Alright, you set up that appointment. I'm going to write a script for some extensive blood work. You don't have to be fasting to get it done. If you want, there's a lab on the third floor who can do it here." She turned to Robin, "You'll have to support her and drive. She'll be woozy for a little while. They'll take about twelve vials. I need all I can get."

"I'll take care of her," he said. "Dr. White, what are the chances of the survival of the baby if you start treatment now?"

"There's no way I can answer that. It varies from patient to patient. I've had women who make it to the third trimester and their baby not. I've had women who catch it early and it all works out. I won't lie to you; the chances are enough to make you worry. What I can tell you, is that I'm going to do whatever I can to protect the baby and the mother."

Regina asked, "If you waited until the second trimester, does the chance change?"

Dr. White sighed, "Yes, the chances of the baby's survival increase significantly. But looking at your history, I can't advise that we wait. Your father had cancer, yes?"

"How did you know?"

"It's in your file. He had an aggressive cancer and in genes, it can be passed down. So, I wouldn't advise that we wait. It could spread if we wait. So, you'll have to make that determination. It's your body, Regina. It's your baby. Let's take it one step at a time, okay? Let's draw some blood and let my lab analyze and see where we start."

Regina nodded. When Dr. White left the room, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll take you upstairs and then I'll take you out to eat. You'll be weak and hungry."

"I have to call Maggie and Amelia. I told them I would."

"I'll call mom. You call Maggie. After."

***

REGINA SAT AT THE KITCHEN TABLE with files out when Robin came out of the shower. He kissed the top of her head, "You got it all arranged?"

"Yea, Gold is meeting with us at 9. We'll have the day to get ready for the depositions. We're starting with Sean."

He sat and she looked up to see he'd put on a flannel shirt and sweats. His hair was still damp from the shower. "Thursday?"

"Yea. I've been emailing Gold and solidifying the questions. It'll be a few hours, I'd guess. I'm meeting with Belfrey tomorrow too. I just heard."

"The dragon lady? Yikes."

She smirked, "I can handle her. We're gonna bounce some ideas off on how to proceed after the deposition. There's a chance some criminal activity will be discussed, and she's better equipped to handle it. So, we're meeting for coffee at four. You'll be there."

"Me?"

"Yes, you're part of the team. Gold has another engagement or I'd've made him come too. He's got another family case. So, he'll be with Maggie."

"Alright. How are you feeling?"

"Better, still a little dizzy, I guess."

"Hungry?"

Rubbing her stomach, she shook her head, "No, I'm nauseous."

He stood and went into the kitchen. He took out a few crackers and heated some chicken broth. When he came back, he set them in front of her. "This should help. Sip it slow."

"Is this how it's gonna be? You babying me?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and started to knead out the knots, "Get used to it. It's not every day my soon to be wife is carrying my baby. You deserve to be pampered."

Her lips curved, "You're sweet."

He kissed her head and kept kneading. "I was thinking about our living arrangements."

Taking a bite of cracker and sipping broth, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well," he started to move his hands from her shoulders to her neck. The feeling was divine. "We don't need two apartments. Plus, we're gonna need more room."

Instinctively, she pressed a hand to her stomach. Hoping to God that it was true. "I guess."

"I figure," he said moving down her back. "I'd break my lease and move in here until we can find a place. Unless that would freak you out. It's not like we haven't been living together for the last few weeks."

Glancing around her apartment, she frowned, "Where are you gonna fit all your stuff?"

He laughed, "I'm so glad you didn't call me crazy and say no. I can put the furniture in storage for now. We can decide that stuff later. I'm not attached to any of it."

"Not even your flat screen?"

He winced, "Alright, you got me there. There's plenty of room in the living room to put it up. We can get rid of your baby TV."

"Maybe," she said noncommittally.

"I was also thinking that we could look at this house," he began. She felt herself stiffen under his hands. He kneaded harder, "Relax."

"What house?"

"Oh, this house I found. It's big, old, and has good character. Red trimmings and shutters. There's this big tree with a swing in the yard. Plenty of bedrooms. I figure we have this one and work on another one in a year. How many kids do you want?"

She swiveled around to face him, "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Don't play games with me, Robin."

He knelt and rested his hands on her thighs. "You're not as secretive as you think, you know. I saw the papers in your room one day. I've looked at the house. It's big, we can change whatever we don't like. There's room for us. Plenty of room for guests."

"I know."

"So, how many do you want?" He rested his hand on her belly. "This isn't gonna be our first rodeo."

"It isn't?"

He smiled, "No, I'm gonna knock you up plenty. How many?"

"Two."

"Two?" He frowned, "I was thinking five."

Her eyes widened, "Five? Are you nuts?"

"I always wanted a big family. My mother would be ecstatic to have grandkids running around."

She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. "Five is nuts. Three with the option for four."

He grinned, "We'll see. How about we go practice?"

"Robin," she rolled her eyes.

He turned serious for a minute, "I haven't been able to touch you since we found out. It's been a hard week, Regina. I asked you to marry me, we're pregnant, you're sick. It's a lot."

"I know."

"I didn't want to overwhelm you and I didn't trust myself. Right now, I wanna take you in our bedroom and make love to my fiancé. All soft and slow like," he smiled.

"Really?"

He laughed at her playful eyes, "Yea. If you're lucky, we'll do it several times. Come on, wife."

As they stood, she said, "I'm not your wife yet."

"Technicality. Come here." He led her into the bedroom and brought her mouth to his. 


	30. 30

ROBIN OPENED THE DOOR FOR Regina who had her arms full of pastries, while he held a drink holder with coffee and decaf tea. When they walked down the hall, they exchanged greetings with those who'd missed them over the holiday break. David was all smiles and greeting, exchanging congratulations, and taking the pastries from Regina.

He pumped hands with Robin, "Congrats, man."

"Thanks, I'm in for trouble," he winked over at Regina.

Maggie ushered forward to hug her friend and to his surprise brought him in for one awkward one-armed hug. "I'll kill you if you make her unhappy," she said over his shoulder. Though, her words were said with tears in her voice.

He said honestly, "I'll take care of her, Maggie." They exchanged a serious and knowing look. As they walked down the hall, he ducked into drop the coffees down on the conference room table, took the pastries from David, and put them next to them.

"Come on," he took her hand and led her inside. "You have everything you need?"

Regina put her bag down and pulled out files, a USB drive, and a pad and pen. "The Mueller file is in my desk."

"I'll get it," he said and walked down the hall. Inside the office, he found the file in her locked desk where she kept the files. He glanced around the office. It felt a little foreign to him but still held memories that he'd hold on to forever. He keyed in, took the file, and returned to find Gold seated at the head of the table.

"Robin, it's good to have you back." They shook.

"Thanks, I'm eager to get started. Regina's been working hard." He glanced at her avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, well. I assumed she'd have more time, but it seems your travels were more entertaining than the biggest case of her life." His disdain turned Robin's neck to rock. "But let's just focus on what's important."

Robin walked around the table, handed her the file, sat, and put a reassuring hand on her leg. He looked long and hard at her, but she wouldn't look his way. "There were some extenuating circumstances," he said.

Gold darted him a hard look and pulled up the projector. "Let's get started. Shall we?"

Regina cleared her throat, took a sip of the decaf tea, grimaced at it, and set it aside. "I sent you an updated draft of the questions from your list. Sean Mueller has some secrets in his closet that are sure to come out in a deposition hearing. We're meeting Belfrey this afternoon to hear what she plans to make of the case."

"Yes, you told me." He pulled up the questions, they went line by line to anticipate what answers they would likely get. There were some scenarios thrown around, some rejected, and others were just simply unanticipated.

In a deposition, it could either go smoothly, or it could drag on and into matters that could blow this case wide open. Knowing the background of Sean Mueller's employment, his dating history, the fact his date was a student, and that he was fired, altogether was a mixture of complication. There was no way Regina was going to get out of this case is bigger than she was anticipating.

Robin didn't like it but knew that if he tried to get her to slow down, he'd be greeted with a pissed-off woman. As they worked, he handed her snacks he'd packed when she started to look pale and worn. Gold was giving him odd looks for being attentive, but it appeared to him that Regina wasn't going to tell him what her circumstances were.

It wasn't his place to tell anyone. It was hers and if she wanted to share, she would.

At lunch, he led her into their office, "You look tired."

"I am, but I'm hungry more. What's on the menu?"

"I'm taking you out," he stated. When she only looked at him, he smiled. "Come on, Granny wants to see you."

"Did you tell her?" Her eyes were wary and guarded. He hoped he'd done the right thing.

"I did but if it makes you feel any better, I told her not to tell your sister. I know you should be the one to do that. But I ran into her and I couldn't keep that from her. She's like a mother to you."

"I know that. What did she say?"

"What do you think? She's sick with worry, happy for us, and wants to see you. So, we're going to lunch."

He expected her to moan and groan and huff at him for doing something behind her back, but the fatigue was all over her, the stress, and she merely nodded.

***

ON THE WAY TO GRANNY'S Robin asked, "Did you call and make the appointment?"

"Yea, Friday at three. It was earliest they could get me in after I explained the situation. The doctor's name is Alfie Morrison. He's Scottish and on loan to Texas."

"You got a male doctor? That doesn't make you uncomfortable? Do women care about that?"

"He's in his sixties, professional, and most women do care. I don't." When he slanted her a look, she asked, "Does it bother you?"

His shoulders shifted, "A little, but I'll go with what you want."

"Please don't tell me you're going to act jealous about a doctor poking around down there. It's not at all sexual."

"I'm not jealous, I just want you to be comfortable. And don't say poking, it's not right."

She chuckled as they pulled up outside of the diner. He put a hand on hers to stop her from getting out of the car. "What?"

"Before we go in, why didn't you tell Gold? He was harsh with you and I didn't like it."

"I'll tell him when I'm ready. I don't want him giving me favors when it comes to this case. I earned it on my own. I don't need sympathy and concern." He stared at her a minute.

"Alright, but if he's an ass to you more than necessary, I'm gonna have to intervene. No one treats you that way. Hear me?"

She met his eyes, "It's how he is. You have to know Stan wouldn't hurt me. He's tough and should be."

"Yea, I guess. The guy can be a prick. Come on. I'm starving. Time to feed mama and baby."

Seated in the booth, Regina grumbled when she was confined to water. "I want a milkshake," she said to Ruby.

Robin interrupted, "Water's fine, Ruby. Make that two."

Ruby glanced between them, "You sure?"

"Yup. When you get back, we'll be ready."

When Ruby walked away with a saunter of her hips in red shorts, she envied her hips. Soon hers would be changed forever. "That was mean."

He turned, "It was not. You need water. You've been drinking tea all morning, you had chocolate milk or whatever that fake stuff was, and I saw you steal sips of Maggie's coffee. You need to hydrate."

"You are not the boss of me."

Before he could retort, Ruby came and put their waters on the table. "Thanks, Ruby." He slid one to Regina.

"You're welcome. I hear congratulations are in order," she glanced at Regina's ring.

"Thank you. I snagged a woman and knocked her up. She's stuck with me now," he joked. He winced when she plowed a fist in his side.

"I'm happy for you. Can I plan the baby shower?"

Regina smiled, "Really? You might have to fight Maggie for it."

Ruby shrugged, "I'd be up to that. What can I get you?"

Regina spoke up first, "I'll talk to her. Appetizer platter with chicken fried steak with French fries, and a strawberry shake." She shot daggers at Robin.

"No, you won't," he countered.

"Robin." Her voice was a warning.

"Fine. Keep the appetizer, nix the steak, she'll have grilled chicken and vegetables."

Ruby rose a brow, "What about the shake?"

"Fine," he amended. "Give me the chicken fajitas."

"Be right out," she laughed and walked away.

Regina glared at him, "You're not gonna control me."

"I'm not controlling you. The doctor's orders were clear, or did you not read the orders? I'm looking out for you. Both of you." He put a hand to her cheek, leaned in, and kissed her. "We have enough to worry about without me worrying about your eating habits."

"That's below the belt."

"It's the truth. Lay off on the grease and I will too. You had Chinese and threw it up. Trust me, the bathroom still reeks of it," he smirked.

"If I remember, you had a lot to do with it."

He laughed, "Maybe. Here she comes."

Henrietta came out from the back of the kitchen with food, she set it on the table, "Let her out of there." Robin scooted out and helped Regina out of the booth. Henrietta engulfed her in a long hug. "Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

"I'm fine."

"You will be," she said kissing her cheek. "Engaged, pregnant, and sick. What a mess."

"I know."

Henrietta turned to him, "Well, you work fast. Don't you?"

"Hey!" Wounded, he looked at Regina. "It wasn't just me. There are two of us."

"Mmhmm," she hummed and hugged Regina long and hard again. "Have you told your sister?"

"No. We haven't spoken since I left London. I need time before I do."

"I suspect Cora has a lot to do with it?"

"Yea."

Henrietta led her back to the booth, "You sit down and eat. We'll have dinner and you'll tell me." When Robin sat, she squeezed his hand. "A lot more than you bargained for just fell in your lap, son."

Taking Regina's hand, he kissed her fingers, "It's worth it."

***

VICTORIA BELFREY WORE IRONED slacks, a crisp white shirt, with no wrinkle in place. The woman looked well put together, her lips were set in a line, her legs crossed under the round table at the café.

"Dragon lady," Robin joked and laughed when she shoved his side.

"Belfrey," Regina said when they approached.

"Regina Mills and Robin Locksley. Sit down," she invited with a gesture of her hand.

As they sat, she offered time to wait for coffee orders, but they were eager to get started. Robin set a bottle of water on the table next to Regina. They got straight to work. Thirty minutes later, a basket of breadcrumbs sat in the center of the table around open files.

There were a few patrons in the café, but most were seated along the back wall with plugged-in laptops and headphones on. They were free to speak aloud.

"Sean Mueller is likely to incriminate his superiors or former colleagues. We've got several unsubstantiated claims brought to us, but given the reputation of the athletics department, the university, and previous contracts, we're likely to put those to facts upon discovery," Belfrey explained.

"Where does that leave Mueller?" Regina drank and slanted Robin a look when he pushed it toward her.

"It depends on what he feeds us. The investigators will have their hands full. In terms of your position, I can only suspect you'll be busy for a year or so." Regina thought she was far less intimidating in this environment.

"I have no doubt. I'm wondering what this will lead to. There are many theories."

"Sure, but then this case isn't unusual. I've had many like it. Though having you work alongside is a bonus. We'll get enough information put together, investigate what comes, drop it to you for the civil case, and put it to bed. Easy as cake."

"I appreciate you meeting with us. I know you're busy," Robin said.

She smiled, "I'm not nearly as nasty as they paint me. Though," she turned to look at Regina, "You aren't either."

"Really?" Regina smiled. "They say the same thing about me."

"Call my Vicky," she said and they dived into what her plan was in moving forward.

An hour later, they'd solidified a plan, moved to a restaurant for dinner, and were headed home an hour after that. "I'm beat."

"Mind if we make one more stop?" He turned a corner and she glanced around. He'd been unusually quiet but she was too tired to question it.

"Where?"

"A surprise."

"Robin, it's late. I'm tired and cranky." But when they pulled up outside of Kathryn's door, she sighed. "What?"

"Kat called earlier and asked if we'd drop by."

"Did you tell her too?" Panic rose in her chest.

"No, I didn't. I figure you could tell her yourself. You are cranky," he said almost too gruffly for him. Something was eating him. She almost asked him to the door but kept it to herself.

Kat opened the door after they knocked, "Hi."

Roland's voice met her through the opening, "Gina. You're back! Hi, Robin."

Inside, he hopped into her arms and she hugged him tightly. "I missed you, too."

Concerned, Robin took him and put him on his hip, "Did you hold down the fort while we were gone?"

"Huh?" The innocence of his face made them laugh. "Did you take care of Kat?"

"Yea, did you bring me a present?"

"Maybe," he said messing up his hair. "Here." He handed him a bag and Roland ran to the couch to open it.

Regina sat beside him, "What do you think?"

"Cool! Look, Kat. They're comic books, candy, and..." He looked down at the pencil drawing of himself. "Who drew this?"

"I did," Robin said shifting embarrassed.

"Really? Cool." Roland looked up at him with child-like eyes that went straight to his heart.

"You have to wait to eat the candy," Regina announced.

"Aww," he whined.

"It's bedtime soon. School tomorrow. You know the rules. Why don't you go put those away? Robin will help you."

He nodded and took him in the other room giving them privacy. "Show me your comic book selection," he said his voice drifting down the hall.

Kat and Regina sat at the kitchen table. "I have some news."

Kat nodded, "What's up?"

"Well, first Robin asked me to marry him," she smiled.

Kat grinned, "Really?" Looking down at her hand, she admired the ring. With a glance behind her, she said, "That's fast, Regina."

"I know," she said looked down. "A lot has happened in such a short time, but I love him. He makes me happy."

"I can see that and..."

"I'm pregnant, Kat."

"What? You're..."

"I'm..." Tears welled up in her eyes and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I want this baby, Kat. I've wanted to be a mom for a long time."

Taking her hand, she said, "I know. If it were up to me, Roland would be with you. Wow. You're pregnant. I can't believe it."

"I know."

"That was fast too," she commented.

"It wasn't planned if that's what you mean," she sighed.

"Of course, not. That would be crazy. He's a catch that one. I'm happy for you, but why do you look so sad?"

"Because..." Before she could complete the sentence, Robin came in with the phone to his ear and wild crazy eyes.

"Regina, I need you a minute." His voice was very serious. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Kat."

"No, use my bedroom." She stood and took Roland back down the hall to his room.

Robin took Regina's hand and led her into the bedroom. He closed the door behind them, "I understand. Thank you, Dr. White. We'll be in touch." When he put the phone in his pocket, he stared at her. "The blood tests came back. Can we go? I don't want to talk about this here."

"I...You're scaring me," her voice wavered.

"Not here," he said. "Let's go say our goodbyes, I'll make it up to Roland."

The ride back to the apartment was driven in complete silence. Something about the way he'd looked at her chilled her to the bone. Something about how quiet he'd been wasn't right. "Is it bad?"

He reached over and took her hand, squeezed it, "Wait."

"Robin..."

"Wait," he repeated.

When they arrived at the apartment, he instructed her to go in and wait for him. "I'll be up in a minute. Go inside and get changed."

Her hands were shaking, but she complied. When she was inside, she put her purse down, her keys, drank some water, went into the bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed. She'd only successfully toed off her shoes, removed her tights, and was working on her dress when she heard the front door.

Stripped, she walked to the dresser, grabbed a shirt, his shirt, and pulled it over her head. Then, feeling uneasy, she sat on the bed to wait. Her stomach tightened when he walked into the room. "Do you want to shower?"

"No."

"You're sure?" Something about his voice was wrong.

"I'll take a bath later," she said.

"You can't. Doctor's orders."

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms. "What happened?"

His eyes met hers, "Dr. White called with the results of the tests. Normally, she said, she'd wait for an appointment for results. This was too important for us to wait, she said."

"Okay."

He walked to her, sat next to her, and took her hand. "Regina, were you being treated for anything before Christmas? Taking any antibiotics? Any medications? She asked, but I don't know."

"I..." Avoiding his eyes, she said, "I wasn't on any antibiotics. Why?"

"Dr. White said there were some abnormal findings in your blood. She said it could've been from antibiotics, anti-inflammatories, or related medication. Were you?"

"I'm on an anti-inflammatory for a stomach issue I've been dealing with. It's been two years. Why does that matter?"

He took her hand, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Their eyes met, "I don't know. I guess because it's been an ongoing thing. I'm not comfortable sharing that kind of thing. It's being handled. It's under control. It didn't even cross my mind to tell you."

"I would tell you, but that's beside the point. The point is you have to stop taking those medications. It'll hurt the baby. The OB will tell you that on Friday," he said.

"Oh, is that all?" She squeezed his hand, "You look upset."

"No," he said meeting her eyes. "That's not all." There was despair trapped in them.

"You better spit it out. Right now. I'm done being scared, Robin. Tell me." She took the front of his shirt in her fist. "What's wrong?"

Tears welled up in his eyes, "My mom called earlier, and I didn't tell you. Now, with this, I'm just a little messed up," he admitted. Tears fell down his cheeks. "I've tried to keep it together all afternoon, but I can't anymore." The tears fell, his body shook, his hold tightened.

"Is this about you leaving during dinner and coming back quiet?" She loosened her grip on his shirt. "I wanted to ask, but we were both tired. I didn't ask."

"Yea," he said wiping his face. "My dad's gone," he bit out. "He's gone, Regina."

Her heart dropped, tears sprang to her eyes, "What? When?" Her arms came around him shakily, his around hers, clung.

In her hair, he said, "An hour before she called me. She's a wreck."

"I'm so sorry, Robin." They held each other for a long time. When they were silent, when he was cried out, she asked, "What else do you have to tell me?"

He pulled back, took her face in his hands, "I love you."

"I love you." Her eyes wouldn't look away. "Is it worse than we thought?"

"No," he said resting his brow to hers. "There were some antigens in your blood, something called antigen 125, it's what they test for when they look at blood samples. They looked at the cat scans, the x-ray you did. I don't know enough about it."

Pushing his chest back, she asked, "What did the tests say?"

"You have some sort of anti-inflammatory disease, I guess. She said you already knew that which I'm mad you didn't tell me," he said.

"I...I've had it for years. It's just something I've dealt with. It's not life-threatening."

"I know, I asked her."

"Is that all?"

"No, Regina. It's not at all what we thought."

"Okay, what does that mean?"

"It was a false-positive," he said. They looked at each other.

"What? I don't understand."

"With the mixture of the medication, hormones, and antigens, it appeared your blood cells were harvesting cancerous cells in your body. When they looked at the cells, they assumed it was breast cancer because of the increased cells in your body. But with you being pregnant and the medications, they couldn't make the connection."

"Are you telling me that I don't have cancer? They made a mistake?"

He took her face in his hands, "That's what I'm telling you. But you're still sick, Regina. You're not off the hook."

"I..." Tears fell down her face. "How?"

"They're referring you to a gastroenterologist. You can't stop taking your meds without making other things worse. So, while you may be off the hook for the cancer, thank God, you've still got this to worry about. It's serious in terms of the pregnancy. Just not as serious as we thought."

"Oh my God," she cried into his chest when he pulled her to him. It felt wrong being relieved. "What about the baby?" Her voice was muffled.

"We'll find out when we meet with the OB and the Gastro. There are still some risks. I wish you'd told me about this, but I'm too relieved to be mad."

They wrapped around each other, "I'm sorry. We should call your mom."

"No," he said. "Give her some time. We all need a little time."


	31. 31

As she slipped on her heels, Robin stirred. "What time is it?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up.

"It's 7:30. Go back to sleep."

She put her blazer on and reached to grab her purse. He took her hand and pulled her down to sit. "Why didn't you wake me up? We're gonna be late."

"I think you should stay home. You didn't sleep much last night." She touched his cheek.

"I'm fine." He avoided her eyes and frowned.

Taking his face in her hands, she kissed his cheek. "No, you're not. Your father died. You haven't had time to process it. It took me..."

"I'm not you," he said cutting her off. When he registered the hurt on her face, he sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not gonna sit around and wallow."

"Okay. Well, I told Vickey I'd meet her this morning. I'll see you there?" She tried to withdraw but he held her in place.

He reached up and tapped under her eyes, "You look tired and a little green."

She rested a hand on her belly, "I'm nauseous but once I eat something it'll go away, I'm sure. I've gotta go."

"Alright. I'll meet you there. Apologize for my tardiness." He touched his lips to hers and she picked up her purse, smiled at him, and walked out.

When he was alone, he sat in silence for a couple of minutes. He let the sorrow and grief engulf him. He slumped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He was worried about his mother.

Funeral arrangements had to be made. They'd have to go back to London. That put dread in his gut. Regina had an OB appointment the next day. He put in a call with the realtor to set up a showing of the house.

There was so much on his plate but all he could focus on was his father's death. He was gone. His mother was alone. It saddened him that he'd never meet his children. Never be by his side to walk down the aisle and marry the love of his life. It was overwhelming.

He gave into despair for a few minutes. Let himself wallow and quickly became annoyed with himself before getting up and heading to the shower.

***

THE CONFERENCE ROOM was set up with laptops, notepads, pens, a recording device, and pastries in the center of the table. As Regina sat down, Belle set two pitchers of coffee on the table.

"There's tea, milk, or water. What would you like?"

Regina smiled, "Coffee. Don't tell Robin."

They grinned at each other. "I'll bring the tea and water anyway. David has a few boxes of donuts in there too."

"Too much sugar," Regina frowned.

"There are a few breakfast bars. There's oatmeal, chocolate chip, or crip biscuits."

"The oatmeal sounds good. Thank you."

Belle smiled, "Sure. I'm so happy for you."

David came in with boxes in one arm, a briefcase in the other. "Took this from your office. Robin said you'd need it."

"Thanks, is he here?"

"On the way, said he had a stop to make first." David glanced down at the mug of coffee in her hand. "If I were you, I'd finish that before he gets here."

She rolled her eyes. "He's not the boss of me. One cup of coffee is perfectly fine. I need it." Belle came in and handed her a breakfast bar while setting a pitcher of water on the table.

"Thank you, Belle."

David shook his head, "This is going to be entertaining seeing the two of you bicker over what you can and can't eat." He paused, "How's he doing?"

"I don't think it's hit him yet. He's quiet and withdrawn. I think he's hiding his grief from me." Taking a bite of her bar, she felt her stomach protest.

"You both have a lot going on." He rubbed her shoulder in comfort.

"I know." Her stomach rolled and she drank more coffee to try and settle it. It didn't work. "I just..."

"You okay? You look sick." He looked concerned.

Setting her cup aside, she stood and rushed to the ladies room. Just in time, she stepped into the stall and emptied her stomach.

After cleaning up, she walked out of the bathroom to see Maggie standing waiting for her. "You okay? David said you got sick."

Pouting, she rubbed her belly. "I don't feel so great."

"You're pregnant. You'll have to get used to it." Smirking, she held her waist and guided her.

Groaning, they walked down the hall. "Wonderful."

Inside the conference room, she spotted Robin sitting to the right of her chair. Her coffee cup was gone. They met eyes and he scanned her face. Glanced at where her cup had been and gestured to the other side of him. _This is going to get old quick_ , she thought.

Sitting, she turned to Vicky who was already announcing their daily agenda. Robin reached over, squeezed her thigh, and returned to write. He pushed a bottle of water to her.

Grateful for the gesture, she took a deep gulp as Gold ushered Sean Mueller into the room.

Belfrey stood and shook his hand, "Mr. Mueller thank you for coming. I'm Victoria Belfrey, we have Regina Mills and Robin Locksley. They are civil attorneys working closely with our firm."

"Pleasure," he said accepting the seat that he was offered.

Vickey settled, "Before we get started, you can help yourself. We'll be recording this meeting and recording it on the transcript. We'll ensure you get a copy."

"That's fine," he said reaching for the coffee.

"Are you ready?" Belfrey picked a pen poised to jot down his responses.

"Yes."

Robin began, "Mr. Mueller what was the date of your hiring and your position?"

"March 2, 2018, I was hired as an assistant coach for the men's basketball team."

"What was the date of your termination?" Robin had a calendar set beside him adding the date of events.

"February 24, 2019."

"What was the reason for your termination to the best of your knowledge?"

Sean was silent a moment and asked, "According to the documents or the truth?"

Belfrey said, "Why don't you tell us both. It's important to have as much information as possible."

He took a sip of his coffee, sat back. "I was dating Jannie Shantz for a few months. Her father is Paul Shantz, he's the head of the athletics department. He approached me after Christmas, asked me to break it off. I didn't. A month later, I was fired."

"What did your documents say was the reason?" Regina asked.

"Poor performance," he said bitterly. "I tried to counteract it but my request for a fair hearing was denied."

Robin asked, "Is there anything else you'd like to add? Any other reason you'd be let go?"

Sean shrugged, "I'm sure there could be clever reasons."

"Do you mind elaborating?"

Sean didn't speak for more than a minute. "I suppose it could be said that the athletic department isn't as clean as you'd imagine."

Regina crossed her legs and rose a brow, "Clean?"

He met her eyes, "Yea, clean. I've heard and witnessed some, shall we say, prosperous events."

"Such as?"

"Parties, dinners, fundraisers. All normal in the athletic entertainment. Add in a few lucrative investments, drugs, women, and you'll find some tainted contributions to the department."

Belfrey asked, "Did these events cross into illegal territory?"

"Is prostitution legal," he challenged?

"No. What sort of drugs?"

"That I can't attest to. I've had limited contact and have limited knowledge," he said reaching for a donut. As he chewed on the treat, everyone was writing down his answers.

"What was your involvement in these events?" Belfrey leaned forward slightly.

"I helped with catering and ensured my team members were in attendance. I usually snuck off with Jannie after they started."

Robin asked, "So, other than planning the party, you have no input in attendance?"

"No."

A few more questions were asked, they went into more detail about Paul Shantz and his agenda. When they'd passed one hour and into two, they finally ended the deposition. They made plans for further questions if needed.

Regina's stomach was still uneasy, she didn't have much in it. She'd taken a few bites of her breakfast bar. "Well, that went as good as I'd hoped."

Vicky nodded, "I guess. He's not telling the full truth, but he gave us more than I thought he would. I'll look into the legalities. I'll work with my colleagues. See what can be done."

Robin stood to gather his things, "Good. Let's reconvene next week. I'm sure we'll have more by then."

Vicky agreed, "Yea. I'm headed out. I'm grabbing some food and I'm due in court."

"Thanks, Vicky."

***

The sky was overcast and dark when they arrived at Regina's apartment. They'd spent the afternoon eating lunch and translating the recording to a transcript. It had taken hours, but they'd taken turns.

"The food should be here soon," he announced from the bedroom.

Regina was lounged on the couch, a hand over her belly. The nausea wasn't going away and she'd barely eaten. "It's not worth it," she said.

"Tomorrow we'll ask the doctor advice on how to help with it," he said walking in and sitting next to her. He rested his hand on her belly. "It could be because you stopped taking your meds."

"I thought of that, but I don't know." Her eyes were closed, she looked pale. "How are you?"

She turned her head to face him. "It helps to be busy. To stay busy. Speaking of..." He pulled out his phone. "I went by the realtor's office this morning."

"What? Why?"

"We talked about it. The house. We have an appointment in two weeks. They're making repairs to the roof. They said the rains damaged one of the bedrooms. They're replacing the entire roof and redoing the room."

"Robin." Tears sprang to her eyes. "Two weeks?"

He took her hand, "A walkthrough. To see the house. I want to go through our finances and see what we can swing for a down payment."

"My father's house is being sold. I was thinking of using that."

"Have you heard from the buyer? Have they decided?"

"Not yet. I should hear from them by the end of the month. If that goes well, we should see closure by the end of the year." The doorbell rang and he got up to get the food.

He held out his hand for her and led her to the kitchen. There they unpacked the food from the bags. "I have some savings that I haven't touched. If I need to dip into it, we can."

"What about the funeral?" She hated to bring it up, but it was on her mind.

"My father left a will. It's all covered with the combination of life insurance and his savings."

"Oh. My father left me some money, but I put it all into the house. I've been saving for about three years. I was close to being able to afford the deposit without having to take out a loan."

He pushed a bowl of fruit at her, "You're not alone. I think if we pool our finances together, we can swing it."

Taking delicate bites, she ate while he talked about his plans. Plans for the money, asked her opinion on furniture, what she wanted. He told her what he wanted. It was nice to express her wants and her needs. To be understood and to share her passion with him.

When they lay in bed, Robin rested his head on her belly. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" His fingers cascaded up and down her side in soft feather-like strokes.

"Before I met Roland I never thought about it. But after spending time with him, I think it'd be fun to have a little boy. Take him camping, fishing, teaching him how to throw a baseball like my dad taught me."

He raised his head, "You can throw a ball?" The grin on his face had her smiling.

"Yes, I can."

"You're gonna have to prove that to me soon. I want a girl," he said pressing his lips to her belly. It was firm and flat and soon to grow. "I want her to look just like you."

"Well, one of us will get what we want." She closed her eyes. "I'm tired."

He stretched out next to her and held her. "I know. Sleep. We've got that appointment in the morning. Then, we'll call my mom."

She took his hand, kissed it. " 'kay."

***

Archie Morrison was a red-headed, broad-shouldered, handsome man. Even if he was in his late fifty's it put an uneasy feeling in Robin's gut.

"Regina? I'm Dr. Morrison." His accent was thick Scottish drawl. "We're gonna see what's going on in there. Aye?"

"Yes."

Robin held her hand, she was laying on the bed in a gown, her legs were sprawled out on metal forceps and she was exposed to the room. A thin paper cloth was all that was covering her. She shivered.

"Do we know the date of conception?"

"No, I had an IUD. This wasn't planned," she said glancing at Robin.

"Did you remove the IUD?" He typed in a few things on a computer.

"Yes, in London. Once I found out it was removed." Regina was shaking. Robin rubbed up and down the side of her arm for comfort.

"Alright. Since we're not sure how far along you are, we'll do an internal ultrasound. First, I'm gonna do an internal pelvic exam. It'll be like your routine pap smear. Alright?"

"Pap smear?" It sounded barbaric, Robin thought.

Dr. Morrison was patient and didn't look at him with disgust. Robin was nervous. Why the hell was he nervous? "We enter this into the vagina." He pointed at a device on a tray. "Then, we use this to swab the inside of the vaginal wall. It'll be tested for any abnormalities or diseases."

Robin swallowed. Regina squeezed his hand. "It's fine."

"Alright." The doctor washed his hands a small sink and put gloves on and a mask. He sat on the stood and asked her to scoot down a little. He spread her legs apart and lifted the sheet.

Robin's stomach fluttered when he watched the doctor slide the device into Regina and flinched when he heard clicking. He squeezed her hand and watched him put the long q-tip into her and pulled it out. He took the device out and covered her with the sheet.

"Alright, you can relax." He put the q-tip into a bag and sealed it. Wrote something on it and took his gloves and mask off, washed his hands, and typed on the computer.

"I'll be right back with the ultrasound machine and we'll take some measurements." He smiled and left the room.

"How often do you women have to do that?"

"Every year," she laughed. "It's not pretty."

"That didn't hurt? When the thing clicked open, I about threw up. It looked painful."

"I barely felt it."

"Then, why are you shaking?" He used his hands to try and warm her arms.

"I'm cold."

"I didn't know he got that close and personal," he grumbled.

Before she could retort, Dr. Morrison walked in with an ultrasound machine being pulled behind him. "Okay. This is Aoife. She's gonna help us today."

"Hi. We're gonna get the machine set up and I'll take some measurements. If you're far enough along, you'll get the hear the baby's heartbeat."

Dr. Morrison excused himself. Aoife washed her hands and put gloves on. "Ready?"

Regina nodded. Robin's eyes widened when he saw her put clear jelly on a probe that looked like an erect penis. He watched as the probe disappeared under the gown and saw Regina close her eyes.

"Try and relax."

He felt marginally better that Aoife seems to have her eyes on the machine. She kept pushing buttons and focusing intently on what was in front of her.

When she clicked on a few more buttons, she turned the screen. "Okay, here it is." She pointed to the screen that looked like a radar screen from a video game to him.

"What am I looking at?" He leaned forward to get a closer look.

"Here." She pointed to a small white dot within the back. "This is your baby. It looks like you're about seven and a half weeks along."

"Wait. When was that?" He looked at her and tried to think back.

"Your due date is August 19. Give or take a few days. You wanna hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes," Regina said.

The room filled with a loud thumping noise. Thump Thump Thump. Robin looked at her and they grinned. Tears were falling down her face. "That's our baby." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

***

After the appointment and they'd sat to eat lunch, they sat on the couch at Robin's apartment. He was packing what he needed to take to Regina's. The rest he'd put in storage.

Boxes lined the walls, the walls were bare, the cabinets were empty. "I'm excited to tell Amelia about the baby."

"Yea, but I'm not sure how she's gonna take you not being sick. She's hurt and I hate that she's alone."

"Robin, you can't feel guilty about it. You said August and Leroy were helping with the arrangements. She's not alone."

"I guess. I just want her here. I wish she didn't live so far away. Come on, let's call."

Regina dialed the number and put the call on speakerphone. "Hello."

"Hi, ma. It's me." "And me," Regina added.

"Oh, Robby. I was just leaving the funeral parlor. Pastor John was finalizing the church program."

"Are you okay?" Robin could hear the grief in her voice. The sullen and sadness.

"I'm as well as I can be given the circumstances. How's my girl?"

"Well, that's what we called to talk to you about. There have been some new developments."

"Developments? What developments?"

Robin linked his fingers with Regina's, kissed her fingers. "We went to the doctor today, mom. Heard the baby's heartbeat. I think it was the best day of my life."

Regina smiled. "I wish you could've been there to hear it."

"Me too, dear."

"Amelia, I found out that I don't have cancer."

"What are you talking about? I saw the papers. Don't you lie to me, young lady."

"It seems that the medications I was taking threw the test off. I have an auto-immune disease. But I don't have cancer."

"Oh, praise God. What does that mean? Auto-immune?"

"I..." She'd yet to tell Robin about it She looked at him as she explained. "A couple of years ago, I went to the doctor for some stomach issues. It took them some time to diagnose what was going on. After a month, I found out I have IBS."

"Irritable" bowel?"

"Yea. I've been on anti-inflammatory drugs since then. I guess with the hormones of the pregnancy and the drugs, they thought the cells in my breasts were cancerous." Regina leaned back against Robin's chest.

"Thank God. So, does this mean that the baby is going to be fine? That you're not sick?"

"No, ma," Robin spoke before she could. "The doctor said that she had to stop her meds. Now that she's off them we're meeting with the gastroenterologist next week."

"Well, that puts my heart at ease, Robby. Regina, you hang in there dear. I've got to meet Shannon. I'll call again. Love you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Robin said in her ear, "You know what I figured out?"

"Hmm?"

"I know when we conceived," he said softly. She shifted to face him.

"Oh?"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her once, twice, and lingered on the third. "Aoife said we conceived on the twenty-seventh. She also said it was give or take a day or so."

"So?"

"Regina, the mixer was on the twenty-eighth. The night you told me you loved me. The night I told you I loved you." He kissed her. "We made love that night."

"I...Thanksgiving? Wow."

"Yea. To think that you were pregnant this whole time. It makes sense," he laughed.

"What does?"

He took her hand, "It sure does explain how emotional you were the entire trip. Moreso than before we left."

She shoved him playfully, "Oh, stop it. I wasn't all that emotional." He raised his brow. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Fine. I guess I have been."

"Hey." He looked into her eyes, "I love you and I'm happy. I was a bit freaked at first but the more I get used to the idea, the more I imagine our life together."

"You freaked?"

"We didn't plan it. After Greta, I didn't think I'd get the chance and to think that I was irresponsible again..." He sighed, "I was pissed at myself. I should've been more careful. I should've had more respect for you."

"It's okay. I know that we didn't plan this, but I want this baby. I want to marry you no matter how much that terrifies me."

He kissed her fingers. "I know that you're scared and that you had a fiancé. I promise to love you and to care for you and this baby. Boy or girl. We're lucky. We have what most people only dream of."

"I know." She reached up and pulled him into for a kiss. "I love you too."

"How about I carry you to bed, give you a massage, and we replicate how we made love on Thanksgiving?"

With her giggling, he pulled her to her feet, picked her up off her feet, and carried her toward the bedroom. 


	32. 32

Life is a series of obstacles, events, and routines that require careful consideration and planning. Regina stood in front of the mirror staring at her naked form and frowned.

Was it her imagination or was her body already changing? Sure, her breasts were fuller, her stomach softer. But her mind could see the hips already widening and her thighs already fuller.

No matter if she knew she was being ridiculous, she was fretting the changed her body was soon to overgo.

Behind the door, she heard Robin in the bedroom talking on the phone. She couldn't make out the words, but she could hear him moving around, his voice was professional.

Distracted, she wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door. He had his hand poised with a pen, jotting down a number.

"I appreciate it. I'll be in touch." He turned and smiled, "Hey."

At her dresser, she pulled out undergarments, a shirt, a pair of jeans, and socks. "Who was that?"

Absently, she fiddled with the towel. Why was she suddenly embarrassed to be naked in front of him? It unnerved her. With intention, she dropped the towel on the bed.

As she slipped her undergarments in place, he sat watching her. "Client," he murmured.

Over her shoulder, she met his eyes, but he was distracted by her body. "I'm fat," she grumbled pulling on her jeans.

"What?"

"You're staring."

"I know what I'm doing. Why the hell would you think you were fat?" He edged closer and swung his feet to meet the floor.

As she hooked her bra in place, she sighed, "My clothes are tighter." To prove it, she had to scoop her breast to rest in the cup. It overflowed over the fabric and she scowled at the cleavage it showed.

"I see that," he said to her breasts.

"Robin," she snapped.

His eyes shot to hers, he saw the redness of her cheeks, the irritation in her eyes. "You're gorgeous."

"I look like some pinup girl. I'm gonna have to get new bras, new clothes," she jerked her arms into a t-shirt. "I'm fat."

"You're pregnant," he amended. "Your body is going to change and I for one am looking forward to it." He took her hand and pulled her into his lap. He touched his lips to hers.

"Of course, you are," she rolled her eyes.

"What's eating you? Besides the obvious," he smiled.

"I'm tired, the nausea isn't going away, and we're buried in depositions."

He watched her eyes, "No. That's not it." He lifted her chin to meet his eyes. She looked pissed and sad. To soothe her, he leaned forward and kissed her long and hard. He edged into a deep and warm kiss. She trembled against him and moaned deep and long.

He rolled until she was under him, he scraped his teeth along her bottom lip, nibbled until his teeth sank into the skin at the point where her pulse beat rapidly. "I just took a shower," she managed.

"Uh-huh," he hummed against her skin. His hands molded and pressed. He could smell the subtle fragrance of her soap. He covered her mouth with his and took the kiss from exploratory to desperate.

Her arms hooked around his neck and gave herself to him. Her fingers worked his shirt up his back until he lifted to pull it off. Her nails grazed the front of his chest.

Humming, he removed the shirt she'd just put on, threw it aside, and filled his hands with her. "You're beautiful," he whispered against her lips.

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his slacks, "You're full of it," she laughed. Hooking her thumbs into the fabric, he helped her glide it from his hips. He toed off his shoes, threw the slacks aside.

"Come here, let me show you how full of you I can get." Her jeans were pulled from her body in one swift move as she giggled. His fingers disappeared beneath the lace and found her warm and wet.

Her giggle morphed into a husky moan. Her breathing was hitched as he took her up and over. He pressed against her, in her. "Robin," her breath sobbed out as she came.

Unbearably aroused, she grabbed at him, wrapped around him as he groaned. He captured her lips and rolled the fabric down her legs. He rolled to his back and brought her atop him.

She smiled down at him, "I thought you wanted to fill me." Her eyes were playful, she wasn't focusing on whatever had come into her eyes before this dance began.

"I will," he said and guided her onto him. Their shared groan vibrated deep with him. He sat up and wrapped around her. "How's that?"

Her arms locked around him, "So far so good." The smirk on her face brought such a thrill to him. 

He shifted, rolled her hips over him, and watched her eyes cloud. "Hold on, it'll only get better." He tightened his grip and rocked slowly. His hands bit into her hind and lost himself in her.

***

"So, are you going to tell me what was eating you?" His fingers cascaded through her hair as she lay wrapped in a sheet over his chest.

"Zelena called me last night." She snuggled closer for warmth.

He kissed the top of her head, "What did she say?"

"I didn't answer the call," she admitted. "I was a coward. I figured whatever she wanted could wait. I'm still angry with her."

"I know."

"I just...I know she meant well, but she went about it the wrong way. She knew how much it would hurt me." She knuckled a tear away.

"Hey," he shifted to his side and lifted her chin. "You have a right to be upset. It's been enough, don't you think? Don't you want to tell her our news?"

"No," she lied.

"Come on. If you were in her position, what would you have done? Honestly?"

She sighed, "I guess the same thing. I would've done what my mother wanted. I just...It's not Zee that I'm mad at. I worry that what I tell her will get back to her."

He raised a brow, "Does it matter?"

"Yes," she insisted. "It does matter. She doesn't deserve to be a part of my life. She walked out years ago. Why should I let her be a part of it now?"

"I don't know because you're thirty-two years old, not ten." He looked at her disapprovingly. "Until a week ago, we thought you were sick. If that isn't a time to tell your family what is going on with you, I don't know when is."

Withdrawing, she rolled to look up at the ceiling. "But I'm not sick. I'm fine."

"I know that. Dr. Harmon said the new medication would be safe for the baby and would give you relief. Just because we don't have to worry doesn't mean that you should close yourself off from your sister." He squeezed her hand.

"Regina, you're pregnant. We're getting married. I told everyone I know because I'm so proud to call you mine. To start a family with you." She turned her head to meet his eyes. "Do I embarrass you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then, it's time to be an adult and talk to your sister. You'll feel better for it. Trust me," he kissed her fingers. "You've been moody all week and I think it has little to do with the baby."

"We've been busy with depositions and slammed with paperwork." She looked so damned earnest, it made him smile.

"Sure, but usually that puts a smile on your face, not a sneer." He brushed his thumb along her lower lip. "Talk to her."

"Soon," she returned staring at the ceiling.

"Now," he suggested handing her the phone. "The longer you wait, the longer I have to see you unhappy. Call her. I'll be in the living room." He leaned over her, kissed her lightly. "I love you."

He slid his jeans up his hips and walked out of the room leaving her frowning after him.

***

Dressed and feeling more in control, Regina sat on the newly made bed. Robin's shirt was folded on the table, his shoes beside the door.

She dialed her sister's number and waited until the third ring to hear her voice. "Regina, it's about time you call me back."

"I've been rather busy," she said.

"I'm sure," Zelena said sarcastically. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened in London. I wasn't honest with you and I should've been."

"How could you do that? You knew how hurt I'd be."

"I know," she sighed through the phone. "I wanted to see you get along. I guess I thought that everything would be fine. I thought we'd get along and it would be like it was before."

Regina asked, "Before what? She's been gone for years, Zee. I don't know that woman. I don't know what to say to her and the way she was trying to pretend like nothing was wrong..."

"She wasn't acting like nothing was wrong, Regina. She was trying to make a connection."

"Bullshit. She wanted to pretend like walking out on us was no big deal. She pretended to be the perfect mother and that was an insult."

Zelena sighed, "Okay, yes. She wanted to make a good impression. She was embarrassed by what her life became, Regina. She's still in recovery. Seeing you come in looking beautiful and put-together, that killed her."

"Why?"

"I think you made her nervous. She was really upset after you left. In fact, that's the reason I've been calling you."

"What?"

"Well, after you left, she disappeared. I haven't been able to get ahold of her. I can't find my mother."

"Oh," she frowned. Despite her feelings, her stomach fluttered. "I don't know what to say, Zee. Except that I hope she's alright."

"I almost believe that."

"I'm not a horrible person. Where would she go?"

"I don't know, I can only guess to score. She's been in recovery. It's only common sense to think she'd score drugs being that upset."

"Great. Did you file a missing person's report?"

"No."

"You should. It'll help to have more than one person looking."

"I guess. Regina, you sound tired."

"I've been through a lot lately, Zee. I have so much to tell you." She rested a hand on her belly.

"Tell me."

So, she did. Regina laid it all out for her. She told her of the testing, Robin's father's death, her pregnancy, her cancer scares, her health issues now, and her engagement.

It spilled out of her like a flood. When she'd gotten it all out and Zelena said her apologies, her heart lifted. It felt good to express herself uncensored.

"Oh, Regina. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Yes. I'm fine, the baby is fine."

"I can't believe it. I know you've wanted to be a mother for a long time. I'm happy for you. When is the baby shower?"

Regina laughed, "I don't know. Ask Maggie. Oh, Zee." Tears fell down her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you more. Tell me, does he make you happy? Is he the one?"

"I love him, Zee. I love him more than I ever think I could have loved Daniel."

"That's saying something. You were out of your mind for Danny."

"I was but I was young. When I lost him, I thought I'd die along with him. Now, I think of him fondly. Robin is different. He's my partner, I trust him, he helps me," she laughed. "He puts me in my place."

Zelena laughed, "Really? That's interesting."

"Tell me you'll come to the wedding. Promise me."

"I promise. I'm glad you called me back."

"I'm sorry it took me so long." Regina smiled feeling lighter and less unhappy.

***

She found Robin in front of his laptop with files opened beside him, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, and the radio crooning about there being no sunshine when she's gone.

He raised his head to gaze at her over his mug, the warmth filling his belly. "You call her?"

She took his mug and set it down and slid into his lap. "I did. Thank you." She touched her lips to his.

"For what?"

"For pushing me."

He smiled, "I didn't do anything. I just highly suggested."

Rolling her eyes, her lips curved. She laid her brow to his, "I mean it. You're good for me."

"I know. Well, what did she say?" He kissed her cheek.

"That's between us, but we made up. Cora is missing."

He creased his brow, "What?"

"After I left, she went on an errand, so she told Zelena. Zee hasn't heard from her. She can't find her."

"She just took off?"

"Yea. I encouraged her to take out a missing persons report. She probably went to score. We're not sure."

He smiled at her, "Look at you."

"What?"

"You care about what happens to her." He rubbed his hand along her thigh.

"I'm not a monster. I don't want her to be hurt or anything."

"It's okay to love her, Regina. She's still your mother despite what she's done. I know it might take a lot of time to forgive her but she's human. She made a mistake."

She was silent a long moment, "Could you forgive your parents for what they did to you?"

His face turned sober, "That's different. She didn't abuse you. She didn't leave you the way my parents left me. It's not a fair comparison. I resent you bringing it up."

Framing his face in her hands, she said, "I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have brought it up. I..." Feeling embarrassed, no mortified, she stood and paced the room. "That was hateful."

"Regina, she abandoned you. I know what that feels like. It leaves you empty. There was no closure, you wonder what you did. What you could have possibly done to cause it."

He paused, drank deeply. "I've wondered it sometimes. It's not our fault," he said. "It's not your fault."

Their eyes met across the room. "It feels like it was. My father loved her. My sister loved her. She loved them. I had no place in her life. I was an obligation."

"I don't believe that."

"You didn't grow up in that house. I was invisible to her. A convenience when she saw fit. She sent me away to get an education. She put up with me when I was home.

"I tried to be quiet, to follow her rules, and to stay out of her way. Still, she found a fault in me. I was an embarrassment at best."

She kept pacing, felt the blood in her body vibrating. Tears tickled her eyes threatening to embarrass her further.

"When she was tired of me, she'd be working. Her work took more importance than I did. I distracted myself in my studies. I told myself that it would be alright. I'd be someone I could be proud of."

"Regina."

"But I couldn't grow up fast enough," she interrupted him. His voice was full of compassion, she hated it. She wanted to stay angry. Tears betrayed her and started to stain her cheeks.

"I was a woman in a girl's body, so it seemed. I lost out on my childhood. When my body began to show evidence of my growth, I didn't want to turn to her. I was humiliated and concerned. I went into my mother's bedroom."

He watched the grief and the sadness on her face. It was in her body, in her face. It broke his heart.

"I asked her what was happening to me. I tried to understand why she swatted me off like a fly. She told me to ask my father."

"Did you?" He spoke carefully.

"No. I researched it in a library. That became my way of support. My sister was too involved in her friends and being in my mother's back pocket," she said bitterly.

"By the time, I gained enough courage to ask her why she disliked me so much, she was gone." She stopped and stared at the wall. "My father told me she needed some time to herself."

"How long did you figure out she was gone for good?"

"I don't know. A year, maybe. I thought she would come back, but she never did. I never saw her again. The woman I saw in that restaurant in London wasn't my mother."

"Who was she?"

"A shadow," she murmured. "A shadow of a woman I never knew. A stranger."

He stood and took tentative steps toward her, put his hands on her shoulders, felt her jerk under them. "Why does it upset you so much?"

He turned her and came face to face with an innocent woman. Her eyes were so young. "I loved her, Robin. I loved my mother even if she couldn't love me."

"Do you really think she didn't love you?"

"I don't know. I can't say." She put her hand on her belly. "What I can tell you, is that I will love this child every single day."

"I know."

"I won't ever hurt them, turn my back on them, or make them feel like they are invisible." He caught a tear with his thumb. "I won't ever leave them. I won't ever make them feel empty and unimportant."

He cupped her cheek in his hand, "I know you won't. You have a big heart, Regina. I love you so much and it kills me to see you this upset. I didn't know you had this much hurt inside of you."

"Neither did I."

He lowered his brow to hers and closed his eyes. He held her, loved her, comforted her. "If you ever get a chance to talk with her, I think it would do you both some good to get all this out on the table."

"Maybe," she sniffed.

He wiped her tears, "Let's get some food and you can help me with this case."

Turning to glance at the screen, she nodded. Getting lost in a case would clear her head. Calm her nerves. It would take away this ache inside of her.

"Okay." He kissed her and they settled at the table.

He walked around to pour her a cup of coffee and watched the polish surround her and replace the hurt and vulnerable woman. By the time he sat, she was composed and dry-eyed.

She was going to be an amazing mother when she dealt with the world of hurt she was carrying. A wife that he could depend on. He smiled to himself as she drank and picked up a file.

He was a lucky bastard. She was more loving and had a bigger heart than she knew. Now that his plan was in motion, he knew that he'd do anything to make her happy.

It was a matter of time before he heard back from his contact. He hoped it wouldn't backfire. Hope, he thought. It was all he needed. 


	33. 33

It smelled of stale coffee and a mixture of the flowers on the desk and perfume of the woman he sat across from. The chair he sat in rocked if he didn't plant his foot.

The wall held the social worker's license, bachelor's, and master's degrees. Her certificate displayed to showcase her ability to practice psychiatry was crooked, the glass was broken in the corner.

He was starting to regret coming here. He didn't have a problem with disorganization, but it was rough enough to turn his stomach.

The woman's hair was tucked in a messy bun at the base of her neck leaving her face unframed. She'd applied a light layer of makeup. Her lips unpainted. Her drab brown suit was loose around her body. Practical, he assumed she was going for.

As she clicked on her computer, he tried not to focus on the stains on her desk from her coffee mug and what looked to be a piece of turkey from a leftover sandwich.

"Mr. Lockley, are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

"I'm sure."

"You understand there will be no turning back. This is an extremely important decision. It's not a matter to take lightly."

"I understand what I'm getting into. I've spoken to a therapist; I've completed the hours you asked me to complete. This means a great deal to me. I know exactly what I'm getting into."

She eyed him and nodded. "Alright. I want to make sure that you have what you need. The parties have been privy to what is being done. The lead client has agreed to the stipulations outlined by yourself and the agency."

"I know. I've provided the documentation, met with the appropriate people, we're sure."

"I'm still a little uncomfortable that you have yet to bring your fiancé into your therapy hours or had her complete the hours we've required," she said sternly.

"I told you, I'd like to keep this to myself until I know what the judge says. I don't want her hurt if this backfires. You agreed. Are you telling me you want to go back on our deal?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. It just concerns me." She sighed, "I can't say no to you. Your file is too clean, and I trust you'll make the right decisions regarding your situation."

"Thank you."

"Judge Norman will be impartial; he'll look at the case. At this point, you've got a court date on the twelfth. The judge will give his decision. Make sure you're present."

He reluctantly reached out to shake her hand, "I appreciate it. Thank you." He took the file from her and tucked it under his arm.

"Good luck."

With his heart lifted, his nostrils clear, and his hands clean from the sanitizer on the way out, he felt like his plan was right on track.

***

Driving across town had been a nightmare, he would find. An accident on the highway would cause him to be in traffic for an hour. He'd tried to answer e-mails, make phone calls, and had to cancel lunch with Regina.

He sat in traffic and his eye on the clock that ticked by. The flashing lights and sirens were giving him a headache. A tow truck eased it's way through the side lane and took its time loading the totaled car onto the back rig.

A street crew swept the ground of glass, and a traffic officer started to direct traffic in the right lane to proceed forward. It took another twenty minutes to get to his lane. As he eased forward, he turned his head to look at the scene.

They'd cleaned up pretty good but broken glass shards were swept to the side; a hubcap and a child's toy were piled the mess. A family sat on the side of the road looking downtrodden.

In the back of the ambulance, he saw a man sitting with a bandage around his head. No deaths, he could see. They got lucky. When traffic began to move from a crawl to normal speed, he expelled a breath.

By the time he arrived at the office, he was hungry and irritated. He'd narrowly missed his hearing, withstood a thorough thrashing from the judge, and wanted a beer like he needed his next breath.

Regina wasn't in the office and the thought it best. His foul mood shouldn't be taken out on her. He settled at his desk, slid his file into a locked drawer, and pulled up the realtor's number.

A woman with a husky voice answered, "Southern Texas Realty, this is Bianca speaking."

"Hi, Bianca. It's Robin."

"Oh, Robin. I was just looking at your file. We've got some updates for you if you'd like to hear them."

"Hit me."

"Well, the roof is done, we've got some painters working on the bedroom and we've made the additions you asked for. Are you still doing the walkthrough next week?"

He glanced toward the door when Regina walked in, he smiled. "Yea, but I'd like a crack at it Friday if you can manage it."

"With your fiancé?"

"No. I'd rather I did this alone."

Understanding, she said, "Alright. I've got a two o'clock."

He glanced at his calendar. "That works for me. Thanks."

"No problem."

He put the phone in the cradle and turned to Regina. "Hey. Sorry about lunch."

She drank from her Thermus, "It's alright. I ate with Maggie. There have been some new developments. Sean Mueller's been arrested."

"What?" He swiveled his chair. "Why?"

"Vicky did some digging. Turns out he wasn't as forthcoming with his involvement in providing drugs and prostitutes to university mixers. Investigators found some drugs in his old office, in his home. They took him in this morning."

"Damn. I didn't peg that from being in front of him."

"I didn't know what to think. Now, I know. I guess my intuition was a little stronger than yours." She sipped again and grimaced.

"We interviewed Peter this morning. He wasn't as forthcoming. He was tight-lipped. Only gave us what he had to."

"You did his deposition already?"

"Yes. He didn't want to wait. I know you wanted to be there. I can tell you he might be regretting choosing our firm to represent him."

He stood and walked to her, took her Thermus, and sipped. "I'm sure. What is this?" He frowned at it.

"Maggie made me a shake. It's disgusting but it helps with the nausea."

He leaned down and kissed her. "You look less green." He grinned. "How about I take you out to dinner to make up missing lunch?"

"I may be persuaded," she smiled.

"Yea?" He pulled her closer and kissed her long and deep. "How's that?"

"Mmm, I think you can do better." She laughed as his mouth covered hers in a steamy kiss. His hands secured to her ass; he sank.

They pulled apart when they heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway.

Robin released her like his hands were burned. Gold stood in the doorway scowling at them. Regina turned and put her Thermus on the desk. "I sent the e-mail."

"That's not why I'm here."

"What's up?"

His eyes locked on Robin's before returning to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I..." She looked at Robin panicked. "I guess because it didn't seem to matter. It doesn't affect my work."

"That's not the point, Regina. I like to think we're friends," he said seemingly hurt.

"I'm sorry, Stan."

He walked to her, put a hand on her shoulder. It was his way of showing affection. "I'm happy for you, dear."

"Thank you."

"Now, let's leave the intimacy confined to your private quarters, shall we?" He aimed his eyes at Robin who only grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dear." When he walked out, they exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

Covering her face, she sat. "That was embarrassing."

"No, it wasn't. I'm glad he knows. In fact, I'm surprised it took him this long to find out. It's been office gossip for weeks."

"Stan isn't exactly in on the gossip that circulates around here."

"Maybe not. I've got a meeting with a client at three-thirty." He sat and flicked through until he found the file he needed.

"Okay. I'm gonna head out. Maggie needs me for a case." Walking around his desk, she touched her lips to his. "You can take me out later."

"I plan on it." He swatted her backside on her way out and heard her squeal. It was unlike her. Her cheeks burned as she turned the corner.

***

"Robby, I've been waiting to hear from you all day," Amelia said through the phone.

"I know, sorry mum. I've had a busy day and I haven't had time alone." He watched the bedroom door knowing he had some time before Regina emerged from her shower.

"Well, what did you find out?"

He smiled. "I'm seeing the house Friday. She's going to flip out when she sees what changes they made."

"Oh, that's lovely. Have you told her the sale was final?"

Robin grinned, "Not yet. I don't want to tell her yet. She still thinks we're waiting to see the house after the repairs. She doesn't know I put the offer in."

"You scoundrel. I hope she won't be too upset," she sighed.

"I doubt it. She's been looking at the house for more than a year. I know she'll love it."

"Good. That's good honey."

"Did you give my offer some serious thought?"

"Oh, Robby. I don't know about that. It's a lovely offer. It's sweet of you to think of it."

"Mum, I'm serious. I've got it worked into the budget. Give me the word and you'll have everything you could want."

Amelia was silent a moment. "What about my life here? I'm not prepared to change everything."

"I don't want you to be alone. Think about it some more. The offer still stands." His eyes flickered to the bedroom door when he saw the light underneath it.

"Alright. What about your other meeting? How did that go?"

He hushed his voice, "I meet with the judge on the twelfth. I don't want to tell her until after the hearing."

"Is that for the best? She should know."

"I know. I don't want to get her hopes up. I have a good feeling about it."

Amelia laughed, "Oh, you do work fast. I miss you."

"If you move here, you'll never miss me again."

"Oh, don't throw that at me again. I'll think about it."

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you, Robby. Don't wait too long to tell her. She'll be thrilled."

"I promise. I'll call you Friday after I see the house."

"Send me pictures."

"Yes ma'am."

***

Robin entered the bedroom after working on his case notes to check on Regina. He'd been too into his work to notice he'd entered the third hour.

She'd been in there a lot longer than usual. He guessed he'd find her asleep and opened the door quietly.

He found her sitting on the bed with her phone in her hand and tears streaming down her face. His heart sank.

"Hey." He crouched down. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She was shaking, he could tell she was keeping in the sobs that wanted to escape. "Baby." He framed her face with his hands and forced her to meet his eyes.

She was holding on by a thread. He sat next to her, took her by the shoulders. "Let it go."

It looked like she needed a good crying jag. He drew her near. He rubbed her back as she finally broke down. "That's the way." He pulled her into his lap. "Let it go, baby."

He rocked slowly, rubbed her back, and glanced at the phone clutched in her hand. He pried it out of her fingers and scrolled through to see Zelena was the last person on her call list.

A million things raced through his mind. A fight with her sister? Then, it dawned on him. It could be about her mother. He saw the wrecked look on her face.

He set the phone aside and waited until she was silent and still. He rose from the bed, walked into the kitchen, and pulled out one of her shakes. He poured the contents into the blender.

When he carried it into the room on a tray with crackers, she was still in the same place he'd left her in. Her head was resting on the pillow, her arms hugging herself.

"Here, I brought you something to drink." He put the tray aside, helped her sit up, and handed her the mug.

Tentatively she sipped. Frowned at the cup. "I added some fruit to make it more palatable." He smiled. "You okay?"

"No." She set the mug down. "No, I'm not okay."

He took her hand and stared down at their linked fingers. "What happened?"

"I..." Tears sprang to her eyes again. She remained silent and closed off.

He sat back and pulled her back to his chest. He slid her shirt up and over her head. He unhooked her bra and pulled the sheet up under her arms.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and started kneading her muscles, he felt the tension release after twenty minutes.

Over her shoulder, he said, "Zelena called you."

"Yea," she said with a thick voice.

"The last time you talked to her things seemed to be fine. You were even excited to be in contact with her. So, what went wrong?"

His fingers moved up into her hair and her head fell back in pleasure. He heard her hum. Waited a few more minutes when she remained silent.

"Baby, talk to me." His arms slid down to her elbows, massaged her skin. He slid his hands down to link his fingers with hers. He kissed the back of her ear.

"You want some time alone?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll be in the living room when you're ready." He stood and eased her back onto the pillow. "Drink your shake."

He stopped at the dresser, pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and left her alone.

***

Regina found him asleep on the couch the next morning. He'd pillowed his head over one arm, the other was draped over his eyes. Guilt clawed in her gut when she remembered he'd tried to comfort her.

He'd massaged her, soothed her, and didn't push her when she remained silent. It was one of the things she loved about him. He was sweet, considerate, and even when it killed him to keep silent, he did it anyway. For her.

Now, watching him sleeping peacefully, her heart rolled in her chest. She loved him.

In the kitchen, she pulled out the jar marked, _Regina's Shakes._ That was another thing he'd done for her. He'd added bananas and strawberries to the mixture Maggie had given her.

Even in her grief, she'd been able to taste the difference. It was tasty. Thinking of it now, she put the desired amount in the blender, added a banana, a handful of strawberries, and pushed the button.

She glanced behind her to ensure it didn't wake him, but he stirred and opened his eyes. Wincing, she pushed the button on the coffee pot and sat at the table. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawned hugely, and sat up. In his habitual moves, he scratched his belly, ran a hand through his untidy hair, and gave her that goofy smile he aimed at her each morning.

"Morning."

"I put the coffee on. At least one of us can enjoy it," she murmured.

He stood and went around the counter to grab a mug, poured some creamer, and pulled the pot mid-drip to fill his mug. He put the pot back and the machine continued to brew.

He sat at the table with her, took her hand, and kissed her fingers. "You feel like talking?"

She sighed, she loved him so much for asking her instead of pushing. She watched him across the table and it still floored her that he'd be her husband in a matter of months.

She nodded her head, took a sip, and said, "Zelena called me last night." He knew that.

"I saw the call log," he said around his mug. He set it down, linked his fingers with hers. He gently stroked his thumb along her skin.

"My mother..." Her voice broke and she pressed her lips together, closed her eyes, and took a few unsteady breaths. When she opened her eyes, he was watching her with compassion.

"Zelena got a call last night from the rehab facility my mother attended." Pausing, she took a drink. "It seems my mother was scheduled to return to the facility next week."

"She fell off the wagon?"

"Yea, she did." Tears filled her eyes and she felt the ache deep in her chest. "The facility called to inform my sister that my mother was admitted to the hospital."

He squeezed her hand and that was more comforting than any words he could say.

"She'd overdosed on narcotics and they worked to stabilize her. That's what they told my sister. They worked to stabilize her. In the end..." She lifted her hand and let it fall weakly on the table.

Prepared for the worst, he set his mug aside, scooted his chair close, and wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her face into his shoulder and the tears fell.

He said the words she couldn't, "She didn't make it."

She shook her head and felt her chest tighten and her body shake as the flood emptied. "No, she didn't," she managed.

"Christ, I'm sorry." He held onto her and she could've sworn he held her together. She feared if he let go, she'd fall apart. 


	34. 34

All the depositions were over, Robin was officially out of his lease, and they'd looked at the house. She loved it before she saw the bedroom. She was toying with putting an offer in, but Robin seemed to avoid the subject.

She officially had to change her wardrobe to accommodate the new growing belly she was caring around. It brought joy to her in the sorrow-filled wake her life had left behind.

As she shut down her computer for the night, she jotted down a note to call Stan in the morning regarding a case he wanted her on.

That had been an adjustment, she recalled pulling her coat on. Stan was being considerate, even gentle. It was weird, she had to admit. It was easier when he was hard on her. This new man who opened doors and accommodated, well it wasn't what she was used to.

Outside, she stopped when she saw Robin sitting in the driver's seat of her car. "What are you doing?"

He had a goofy grin on his face. "Get in. I have a surprise for you."

"Okay." She wasn't sure where this mood was coming from. All morning, he'd been agitated, even impatient with her. He'd dropped her off and took a cab home.

She slanted him a look as he drove out of the lot. "Where are you taking me?"

"Can't tell you. So, how was your day?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"It was uneventful, I'm tired, and a little annoyed I can't go home and eat."

He laughed, "We'll eat soon, I promise." He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth for a kiss. "Just one thing."

He pulled off to the side of the road and pulled a handkerchief out of his jacket. "You'll need this."

She gaped at him. "Seriously?"

"Yea, it's a good surprise."

"It better be," she groaned. Turning around, she felt ridiculous as he fashioned it into a blindfold. The sun she was starting to enjoy plummeted into darkness. "I can't breathe."

"There. That's better," he announced. He tucked the ends under her chin, and she shivered to think how stupid she looked.

"I really hope I won't have to kill you for making me look stupid."

He laughed again. "You won't be in that prissy mood once we get where we're going."

They drove in silence until she couldn't take it any longer. "Is it much farther?"

"We're pulling up now," he said. He turned off the car. "Sit tight. I'll come get you."

She heard the door shut and heard nothing but her breath and faint retreating steps. Then, muffled voices for the next few minutes.

Annoyed, she was tempted to pull off the blindfold and see what he was up to. She was about to do just that before her door opened and his hand was taking hers.

"Ready?" He pulled her to her feet. "Watch your step." She stepped up onto the sidewalk and he led her forward. He put his hands on her shoulders and stood behind her.

"A little something about this surprise," he began. "First, I love you. I can't wait to marry you and start our family."

"Robin..." He shh' d her.

"Second. I thought long and hard about this and I've been working my butt off to make it happen. I think you're gonna be happy."

Tingles were all over her arms and in her belly. "Will you tell me? The anticipation is killing me."

He started to untie the knot and slipped it off her face. It took a few moments for her vision to clear.

Standing in the front yard of the house she'd been imagining for years, was Amelia holding a SOLD sign. Her smile was bright, and she looked so lovely in her pale pink dress and curled grey hair.

"Amelia?" She could do nothing else but walk into her arms for a hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you."

"What are you doing here?" She glanced at the sign and her stomach tightened. She looked back at Robin who was standing with his hips cocked and a grin on his face. "I don't understand."

"The house is ours. We got the keys this morning. Surprise." He stepped to her and touched his lips to hers.

She spun her face around to look at the SOLD sign again. "You bought it? When?"

"About a month ago or so. They accepted the offer with a few contingencies." He glanced at his mother.

"Wait." Her head was spinning. She let out a nervous laugh. "I can't think."

"There's more to your surprise. Come on." He took her hand and led her to the front door. "Let me show you." He handed her the keys at the entrance. "Will you do the honors?"

Her hand shook as she slid the key into the lock. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"It's your house, Regina. Go inside." He nudged her forward and she swung the door open.

The entrance was no more than a glamorous mudroom. There were hooks on the walls for jackets, a shoe rack for shoes, and a closet on the opposite wall in front of the staircase. To the right, they walked through an archway into what would be the sitting room.

He led her through to the kitchen and out a side door. A garden had been planted. A small gate surrounded raised beds, plant containers, and flower beds. The soil was still moist from a morning watering.

"I had them put this in for you. I figured you could do what you love. Plus," he pointed. "We can add a greenhouse later on if you want."

"I..." He kissed her. "I love seeing you speechless. Come on. There's more." He led her through the house to the den. It was designed much like her father's had been.

"I asked them to make changes in here. I liked the vibe of the den your father worked in. I thought it would mean more to have reminders of him in our home."

Tears filled her eyes. "Yea. It means a lot to me. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe you did this. All of this."

"I told you, I'd give you anything you want. I told you that from the very beginning." He pulled back to meet her eyes. "I meant it." He kissed her sweet and soft. "Come on."

He led her up the stairs to the second floor. At the end of the hallway, he told her to open the door.

Inside, was the master bedroom. The room was filled with a bedroom set that made her hands itch to touch. The bed was a king centered in the room. The wood was a deep cherry.

Carved in the wood were delicate lilies, her favorite flower. Each side of the bed held a table with a lamp atop it. A large armoire took up most of the wall on the opposite side of the bed.

A grand mirror filled the top in a curved pattern. The center touched the ceiling. A smile spread across her face when she saw he'd set up a crib next to the bed. "Oh, wow."

"It's temporary. The nursery is too far away to hear the baby at night. I thought it would be easy to keep him or her near."

"It's perfect. We haven't even talked about a theme."

"Well, what if I told you that we can do that soon?"

"I'm listening."

He opened a set of double sliding doors into the nursery. Inside the room held only a folding table. He led her to it. Atop the table, a magazine on design was opened to paint colors.

"I want to do this together. I had them leave this room alone."

"I love that. This should be fun." She grinned. God, she couldn't believe he'd done all this. "You are something else, you know that?"

"That's what my mum tells me. Speaking of," he kissed her forehead. "One more surprise."

He led her down the steps and into the backyard. In the corner of the property was a small house surrounded by a picket fence in deep red. It looked a little bigger than a shed and more like a cottage. The wood reminded her of _Little House on the Praire_.

Curtains in red and white checkers fluttered in the wind from the windows. Smoke billowed from the top of the roof from a fire inside.

"What's this?" She turned to look at him. He looked a little nervous.

"Knock and find out." He nudged her forward when she only blinked.

Raising her hand, she rapped on the door three times. Amelia opened the door and smiled. "Well, what do you think of the house?"

She could only stare. "I love it."

"Good. I love mine too."

"Yours?" She turned to face him. Then, turned back to her. "You're living here? Really?"

"If you'll have me."

Regina launched herself into Amelia's arms. "Of course, we'll have you. Oh, my god." They hugged long and hard. "Your son is the best man I could have ever loved."

They pulled apart. Amelia took her face in her hands, "You're the right person for him. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now, I have some unpacking to do and you two have some plans to make." She shooed them away and closed the door.

"Are you happy?" He wrapped his arms around her, grinned.

"I can't believe you did this. I'm annoyed that you kept it from me, but I'm too stunned to be mad." She pulled him down into a bone-melting kiss.

"I say we go home, eat dinner, and make some plans," he said taking her hand and leading her back to the car.

She eyed him, "I think that can wait until I'm done with you."

His mouth dropped as he opened the car door for her. He swallowed. "I think that sounds even better."

***

Robin entered the courtroom and pulled at his tie as if it was choking him. The nerves he'd been holding bunched into knots in his gut. His lawyer him to a table where he'd be sitting.

He turned around and spotted Katherine sitting near the exit. He walked to her, sat down, and hugged her. "I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. I know this is the best thing for Roland," she smiled sadly.

He took her hand. "I know this is incredibly difficult for you. You've had him for a long time."

"Yes, but if the adoption had gone through like it was supposed to, we wouldn't have been here. Regina loves him and I know you do too." She squeezed his hand.

"Yes, I do. He's got a special place in my heart. I won't let you down, Kat. I'll care for him and you know Regina will too."

"I know." She wiped a tear away. "I'm not sure what he'll say when he finds out."

"We'll all be there to explain it to him. Regina is going to flip when she finds out. She's still reeling from the news on the house." He grinned.

"I know, she hasn't stopped talking about it since. She wants me to go shop for the baby's room."

"Better you than me," he laughed. His lawyer caught his attention and motioned him forward. "Thank you, Kat. For making this happen."

"I didn't do anything. I just agreed," she patted his hand.

"That's everything."

***

Everything turned out to be enough. The judge ordered Roland to Robin's care on a temporary guardian order. He had forty-five days to file adoption papers. Once the papers were filed, a caseworker would contact them.

A new court hearing would be set, and they'd know when they could call him their son.

Robin was so happy, he stopped at Granny's to tell her the news and make her swear not to tell Regina. He'd arranged it with Kat; they'd pick Roland up on Friday. They'd all go out to dinner and explain what is happening.

He had to tell Regina, but he wanted to wait a little longer first. She was so happy about the house, he wanted to wait just a little longer.

After he ate with Granny and celebrated, he headed home to find Regina in the bedroom. "Hi."

"Hey, where have you been?" She looked pissed and tired.

"I had court." He thought that was evident by the monkey suit he was wearing. He'd removed his tie and jacket, worked on his shirt.

"Oh. Well, we've got to figure out what we're moving to the house and when. I'm gonna have to put some of these clothes in storage. There's no way this is going to fit me right now," she frowned.

In her hand, she held a slim pink dress. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen her wear it and thought it best to stay silent. Dressed in sweats and a shirt, he put his clothes away.

"Robin. Don't do that. I just organized the closet."

"Sorry," he frowned.

She huffed and shooed him out of the way. She moved the hangers over, moved his shirt behind another, and his jacket behind the shirts. Stupid design, if you ask him.

"I'm just stressed out about this stupid case Stan wants me on."

"What is it?" He sat on the edge of the bed while she made a pile of clothes he'd never seen.

"He wants me to help Vicky with a case. They want me to consider changing to criminal law."

He watched her face, saw the indecision. "How would that make you feel? Do you want to practice criminal?"

"I don't know. I'll admit there are advantages. The pay is better, but the hours would increase. I'd have competition and I'd have to build a brand-new reputation. I just don't know if I want to do that."

"Is he pushing you to decide?" He hated Gold for that reason alone. He pushed and sometimes too hard.

"No, that's the weird thing. He's been acting strange. It's not like him to be nice to me. I don't know how to deal with this Stan. I'm pregnant. I'm not gonna break."

He watched her roll her eyes, and toss a negligee on the bed in crimson red. "Where did this come from?" he picked it up and admired the form.

"I've had it for years," she said. "So, what should I do?"

Distracted, he suggested, "Put it on and let me see it."

"Robin," she snapped. "I'm not gonna fit in that and let you see me look like a pig. "What should I do about Stan?"

"You want me to decide? I can't answer for you, Regina. It's your job, it's your life. You have to know what you want."

"That's just it." She threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't know what to do." She slumped on the bed and put her face in her hands.

He took her hand and pulled her into his lap. "I say you take some time to think about it. There's no hurry." He rubbed her back and toyed with her hair.

"I guess. I just feel like so much is changing, and I feel like I'm losing my control over it. I'm so grateful that you got the house for me, but I've been agonizing over it for more than a year."

"I know. It's why I bought it. I hated seeing you struggle with the decision. I don't mind taking some things on so you can relax. This is different. I can't dictate how you spend your career. That's on you, mama."

She pressed a hand over her tiny bump. "I'm trying to decide what's best for us. For all of us."

"You will. In time."

"I guess it's my turn to give you a surprise," she said meeting his eyes.

"Oh? What's that?"

"I saw Dr. Morrison today," she began.

"Why? Were you feeling sick?" Worry etched in his face.

"No. They had an early cancellation and they had a spot open for an ultrasound." She shifted off his lap and walked to her purse. She pulled out a CD. She had a smiled on her face when she walked to him.

"What's this?"

"Well, while I was there, he said it might be a little early, but he wanted to check for the sex of the baby." She chewed on her lip. "I should have waited for you to be there with me. I couldn't resist."

He met her eyes and took the CD from her. "You know the sex?"

With bright eyes and a sweet smile, she nodded. "Yea."

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go see." He took her hand and led her into the living room. He grabbed his briefcase, pulled out his laptop, and turned it on.

While it booted up, he pulled her into his lap on the couch. "Are you happy with it? Was it what you wanted?"

"I can't tell you," she echoed his words from when he'd showed her the house.

He sighed. "Fine." He popped the CD into the driver, and it popped up. A series of photos appeared. He opened them one by one. The sonogram photos showed the baby in various positions.

The last picture was labeled, _It's a girl!_

"A girl? We're having a girl?"

She nodded as tears streamed down her face. "We're having a girl."

He pulled her into his arms and tears filled his eyes. He'd been this happy only a couple of times in his life. Right now, he couldn't imagine being any happier.

"I love you so much," he said. He kissed her. "I'm so happy."

"I love you too."

He covered her mouth with his and poured out every ounce of love he felt into the kiss. 


	35. 35

The window was open to the spring breeze. Humidity clung to the air and left the hair on her neck sticky and wet. The heat was drowned out and sucked in by the oscillating fan.

Her feet were bare, her back arching, and her stomach growling. Robin was due anytime with lunch. That time couldn't come soon enough. The song switched and she closed the box she'd filled.

It was their first night in the new house together. It wasn't long ago, she recalled that they were strangers. He'd been an arrogant and sleazy lawyer with a bad reputation. She'd bought it, she thought with a smile.

When she'd gotten to know him, she tried to keep her distance. She wanted to believe that he was in it for the sex, the money. In truth, he cared about his clients. He cared about what happened to them and worked hard to ensure they got help.

She'd seen it the first time she'd given him Emma Swan's file. She saw the way he went out of his way to help her. Regina admitted that she wouldn't have gone that far. Now, she could recognize her selfishness.

Taking a swallow of her iced water, she turned to sit down a minute.

Even if he couldn't provide help himself, Robin worked and used his contacts to ensure they had the best chance of moving forward. It had been the first tip of her heart toward him. Looking back, she couldn't really pinpoint the moment it happened.

The moment she fell in love. It was more gradual, in her estimation. She smiled to herself when she thought of that first kiss. The first time he grabbed her, and that zing traveled down to her toes. He'd ignored her for a week, she remembered.

It wasn't usual, that's for sure. But he slowly broke down her walls. When she thought of that first time, he'd been there for her. Hugged her and held her when she was upset. That was a big tip.

A softening of her heart. It was scary to open it up again after she'd lost Daniel. She promised herself she would be careful. Careful with not letting herself give her feelings so freely.

She just couldn't help it. It wasn't in her control. He simply melted her heart, showed her that he could trust her, and proved it by being there in her darkest moments. She'd shared her fears, her loss, her pain. He'd listened and he'd supported her.

As she continued to wrap dishes in bubble wrap and into boxes, she thought of the last few months. He'd become part of her world. Most of her world, if she was honest. It seemed like from one day to the next, he was there.

At first, he'd initiated their meals, their meetings. Eventually, it just became a norm for them. A routine. Now, months later, she couldn't imagine her life without him in it.

Pressing a hand on her belly, she couldn't imagine her life without the joy he'd brought to her. Love, trust, and family. Without him and Amelia, she was alone. Sure, she had Maggie and David. But that's not the kind of family she always wanted.

It's not the life she wanted to lead. In a few months, she'd be married, in her dream house, and a baby on the way. It was more than she imagined for herself before she'd met him, and he changed her life.

This family she would cherish, she would nurture her and make sure that she knew she was loved. Her daughter would know what real love was. She would be told about her grandfather and the wonderful man he was.

Her daughter would want for nothing. Her father would provide for her and love her like her own had.

As she heard the door open, she smiled and thought, there he is.

He set the food on the table, took her by the waist, and kissed her cheek. He rested his chin on her shoulder, "Hungry?"

"Starved." She turned with a grin on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing," she wrapped around him. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am. How luck this baby is gonna be."

"Oh, well." He eased into a kiss, and said against her lips, "I'm the lucky one. Come on, let's eat."

She washed her hands in the sink and sat to dig into the Chinese he'd picked up. She was thankful to be past the morning sickness phase of her pregnancy. The greasy food she consumed was enjoyable. She rarely felt guilty.

Robin didn't let her eat this way often, so she didn't worry about it. To compensate for the grease, he did pick up a green salad. "How did it go?"

He took a sip of water, "Good. Vicky is confident that she can close the case next week."

"That fast?"

"Yea. Well, given his charges, there's not much we can do. It's out of our hands."

"She's good."

"Have you made a decision?" He watched her.

"Not yet," she said. She'd been cagey and careful not to answer him. Too much had gone into her decision. There were a few too many factors.

"Is it because you're pregnant?"

"Partly," she admitted. "We work so many hours now and I just can't imagine adding a baby and more hours to my plate."

He took her hand, "It's smart to take your time. I hope you don't think I'm pushing you. I just want to know where your head is at. I guess I know." He kissed her fingers.

"I don't feel like your pushing me."

"Good. Look, I know that I promised not to surprise you again for a while, but..."

"What did you do now?" She watched him try to keep a straight face.

"I can't tell you, not yet."

"Robin, you've already given me everything I could hope for."

"Not everything, but I hope that this will show you that I'll give you anything you want. I want to," he said.

"What does that mean?"

He smiled, "Eat your lunch. I'll take you to where we're going."

***

Robin watched her watching him through their meal when she left to change, he made the call.

"Hello?"

"Kat, it's me."

"Where are you?"

"I got hung up. We'll be there in about an hour. Does that work? Will you be ready?"

"We've been ready. I can't wait to see her face."

He couldn't either. "Let's make a bet she'll cry in less than a minute."

"You'll just be stealing my money, hurry up. We're waiting."

"Will do." Regan walked out with her hair brushed, she'd put on a nice dress, and sandals. "You look pretty."

"Gee thanks, let's go."

"Hold on a minute," he stepped to her. "Before we go, I wanted to tell you that I love you." He touched his lips to hers. "I'm so proud to call you mine and I hope that after today, you'll never question that love."

"Are you trying to make me cry?" He saw the tears swimming in those gorgeous brown eyes. "I love you too."

"Let's go."

***

He'd blindfolded her again to her annoyance. The drive was shorter, and she tried to be excited. He'd looked at her with love and she melted. It still didn't stop her from being annoyed with him. 

"Ready?" He turned off the engine.

"I hope so," she said. "I really hope so."

"Well, there are a few things you should know about this surprise," he began.

"Okay," she said patiently.

"First, there are a few surprises, not just one."

"Robin..."

"I know," he took her hand and squeezed. "I'm hoping this will be my quota for the next decade, I promise."

"What else should I know?" It was easier to give in than to put up a fight. She wanted to see what it is that he had planned.

"Second," he said kissing her fingers. "The biggest of these surprises is...well, you'll see."

"Ugh..." She clenched her jaw.

"Just remember that I love you," he said. "I'll come get you when I'm ready. Crack your window."

She heard the door open and close. Then, she was left alone. For five minutes she tried to be patient. When she felt like it moved to ten, she was starting to get steamed.

At fifteen minutes, she was ready to rip her blindfold off and get out of the heat. Her hair was damp at the base of her neck. It was starting to get too hot and she was too annoyed to care.

When she reached up to take it off, the door opened. "I was ready to pull it off."

"I'm sorry, I had to get set up. Watch your step." He led her forward by the waist. "There are three steps coming up." She was led up the steps and into the door. He guided her through a tiled room until she stepped on plush carpet and he stopped.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

He pulled down the blindfold and she blinked. Zelena was the first person she saw standing in a green dress, her red curls down her back, a smile in place. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Hi, sis." She smiled and offered her hand. "Truce?"

"I...How did you get here?"

She sighed, "Well, an airplane. Duh."

"It's so good to see you," Regina took her into her arms and hugged her tightly. It had been weeks since she'd seen her at their mother's funeral. They'd laid their mother to rest.

It had been a turning point for them. A sort of closure for her. Her mother had always made her feel there was unfinished business between them as sisters. As family.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"Ask Robin," she smiled sympathetically at him.

She turned and he slid his hand in his pockets, smiled nervously. "Not yet."

Rolling her eyes, she turned to see Maggie come in with a bowl of fruit. "Oh, Regina. It's about time."

"For?"

"Uh..." She glanced at Robin. "Well, this is just ridiculous. You haven't told her?" She asked Robin.

"Nope. I thought he should be the one to do it."

"Robin, he's not exactly..."

"Who isn't?"

"Ask your fiancé," she said and walked off.

"What is going on?"

"Regina," Katherine came in and hugged her. "I'm glad you're here."

"I..." Okay, this was starting to get really annoying. She wasn't sure what was going on. She seemed to be the only person on the outs. "Will you tell me already?"

He motioned for Kat who poked her head in, "Do it."

"Do what?" An ache in her back had her hand massaging the spot.

Kat left the room and came back with Roland who was dressed in a suit and tie. His shoes were shined, and he held a package in his hands. His thick curls fell over his forehead and the dimples in his cheeks twinkles as he smiled. "Hi, Gina."

"Hi, baby," she crouched and hugged him. "This is for you."

"Yea?" She forgot the room and sat on the sofa with him. He sat next to her and swung his little legs back and forth.

"Robin helped me make it," he said. "But you gotta open it after dinner."

"After dinner?"

"Yea, we're having lasagna. The kind you make. Kat and Maggie made it. I hope it's as good as yours."

"I'm sure it's fine." She looked down at the package in her hands.

"I helped make the apple fritters."

"You did?"

"Yes, he did," Henrietta said from the doorway.

"Granny is the best at baking," he said.

"Hey, honey. I missed you." Regina stood and was taken into her arms. The woman who'd been a mother to her when her own had taken off. The woman who she could always count on. Who'd always been there from the time she was a child.

David walked in with a box and said, "Ready?"

Robin shook his head, "Not yet."

Regina stared at him, "What's in it?"

David shrugged, "Not my party, sweetheart." He backed out and around the corner.

"Tell her, Robby," Amelia said. "She's waited long enough."

"I think so too," he said moving toward her. He knelt and took her hand.

"Robin..."

"Just be quiet," he said. He looked nervous and so unlike him.

"Regina, I didn't want to want you. I'd been through something and I wasn't ready to be with someone again. But you blew into my life and knocked me on my ass."

She laughed feeling like she'd just thought that this morning.

"It didn't take long for me to see who you were under the image. The woman with a passion for her work and an even bigger heart. A woman who had been hurt by the world but still had room to love anyway."

"Robin..."

"I'm incredibly lucky to have you, Regina. We've been through a lot in the short time that I've known you. We've been able to support one another, comfort each other in times of trouble and grief."

He reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. "When I found out you were pregnant, I was panicked. All the stuff with Greta came to me and I just couldn't deal with it. But then I looked at you and it became clear."

"What?" Her heart was full and she wasn't sure what he was about to say to her.

"You're what I wanted, Regina. All along, I wanted a woman who could be my partner, who could be my lover, my best friend, and my wife." He kissed her hand.

"Is this a second proposal?"

"No," he laughed. "I've got my ring on your finger. This is much more than asking you to be my wife. This is a promise for our future." He looked at Roland. "You ready?"

He nodded when she looked at him. "Gina, I was sad when I couldn't stay with you. Kat takes care of me, but I missed you."

Tears filled her eyes, "I know, baby. Me too."

"But I still got to see you, so I was happy to see you. Robin was fun to hang out with at Christmas. And when we go to the comic bookstore and the movies, it's fun."

"Wait," she turned to Robin. "You've been taking him out? Since when?"

"Since we got back from London," he admitted. "Go ahead, Roland. Tell her."

She met his big brown eyes, "I wanna come live with you." Her heart went into her throat. A knot lodged there. "Robin told me a judge said I could. Kat said it's okay. So, can I?"

She was speechless, she looked at Robin. He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I don't understand."

"I've been meeting with a therapist, I met with a social worker. I had a hearing with the judge. Kat and I have been in contact with your caseworker. I've been granted temporary guardianship. For 45 days, he'll stay with us."

"What?"

"If we get the paperwork in, and we'll do it soon, we'll file the adoption papers within six months."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks; her lips trembled. "But they said that I couldn't."

"I know," he said rubbing her shaking hands. "That was before you had a family. You were on your own, Regina. You have me, and mum. You have your sister. You have Maggie and David as you always have."

He took the package Roland held and handed it to her. "Open it."

With shaking hands, she ripped the paper away and stared at a photo album. There were tons of pictures inside of her and Robin starting from when they first went out on a date to the New Year party in London. Another of Amelia and them at Christmas.

Pictures of Maggie, David, and Regina over the years. Henrietta, Ruby, and Regina at family dinners. A few of Zelena and she over the years starting from childhood.

Pictures of her and Roland with Kat. He'd added pictures of himself and his family.

A picture of Robin, her and Roland with Santa in the toy store. The last slot was empty. "We can add our baby girl. It'll complete our family."

She swallowed, looked over at Kat. "You agreed to this?"

She was crying silently, "Yes. He's always belonged to you. I'll be here, Regina. You have me. I'm always gonna be here."

"I don't know what to say," she said. Looking at Roland, she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, mama." The dam broke and she sobbed taking him into her arms. "I'll be a good boy, I promise."

"I know, baby." She looked at him, "We'll have a lot of fun and you'll be an amazing big brother."

Tears fell down his little cheeks, "Does that mean I can come live with you?"

"Yes, it does." Robin smiled. "We're gonna be a family, bud."

If that wasn't enough emotion, Regina silently wept when Roland asked Robin if he could call him papa. Before she could turn and thank Robin, Amelia came forward to meet her grandson.

Then she was whisked away by Maggie and David. "We got you a little housewarming present," she announced.

David put the box down on the floor. "It's sort of for Roland, but well, I figured you'll go nuts over them."

"Them?" She looked down and frowned when she saw the box move and whimpers came from inside. "What on earth?"

She lifted the lids and two puppy heads popped out with big dog grins. Their coats were golden honey and shiny. Their eyes were golden brown and they each had a bow around their necks. One pink and one blue.

"Are you serious?" She looked up at them amazed.

"Robin said you always wanted a dog. We figured you would have room for a dozen in that house. This duo should do for now."

"Oh, thank you." She hugged them both before turning her attention to the puppies scrambling to get out of the box.

"Oh, no you don't," David said closing the box. "I'll take them to the house. Get them set up."

She walked in the living room of Kat's house overwhelmed and full of love in her heart. All her favorite people. The people who had been in her life, the ones she was welcomed into. It was her family.

A family made on trust and love. She couldn't have been happier than she was at that moment.

***

Later, when Roland was tucked in his new superhero bed, a nightlight of the hulk glowing in the room, and the puppies dozing by the fire, she lay with Robin on the couch.

The new plush blue couch filled with ten pillows that he hated. How many damn pillows did a woman need? He was content to sit here after such a day.

She was laying across his lap, his hand on her belly. "I don't think I've ever been this happy," she said sleepily.

"Me neither," he said kissing the top of her head. "I think we've got ourselves a great start to this family. I say after our girl is born; we work on another."

"You're joking. I'll need a year before I even think about having another one."

"I say we wait and see how we do with this one. I don't know how to take care of a baby, but I'll figure it out."

Her lips curved, "We will."

They lay in silence and listened to the snap of the fire in the hearth, the wind outside. Robin softly moved his hand over her belly in soft strokes. Then, his hand stilled.

"Did I just feel her move?"

"Yea," she laughed.

"She's been kicking, and you didn't tell me?"

"I felt her for the first time this morning, it was a little busy for me to tell you."

He kept his hand there until he felt it again. "Wow."

"Yea, wow."

He leaned over and captured her lips with his in a hard-long kiss. "I love you, Regina."

"I love you too," she said against his lips.

"You know," he said linking their fingers together, "We have Gold to thank."

"For what?"

"We never would've met if he hadn't hired me. We never would've started this crazy journey without all that mixer madness."

THE END.


End file.
